


Lost Times - Verlorene Zeit

by Neroon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroon/pseuds/Neroon
Summary: AU -  Sequel of"Great Expectations"by Pureblood SlytherinFour years later...The Rebellion was destroyed in the Battle of Endor and Leia Organa and Han Solo are captured, whereas the fate of Luke Skywalker is still unknown.Now Leia plans to destroy the Empire from within. For this, she has to give up her previous life as well as her friends and she has to betray everything she believes in.Will she succeed or will her past and her feelings prevent her from doing so? Will she be able to withstand Lord Vader and the Emperor? And what will Grand Admiral Thrawn do?Text verified for using Google translator, it should work well if you want to use it.





	1. Endor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/gifts).



Endor, imperialer Bunker

_Han drückte auf den Auslöser und zog den Kopf ein. Die Panzertür zum Kontrollraum flog davon. Die Rebelleneinheit stürmte in hinein und trieb die überraschten imperialen Truppen in eine Bunkerecke. Han, Leia und Chewie legten zusammen mit den anderen Rebellen die Sprengladungen, als Leias Blick auf die Sichtschirme an der Steuerung fielen._

_"Schnell Han, die Flotte wird angegriffen! Solange der Schild aktiv ist, stehen sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand!"_

_"Genau wie ihr auch!" ertönte es aus ihrem Rücken noch bevor Han antworten konnte. Sie fuhren herum und starrten in dutzende auf sie gerichtete Waffen. In den Wandungen des Bunkers hatten sich Elitetruppen versteckt, die sie innerhalb weniger Augenblicke umzingelten. Immer mehr Todestruppler stürmten herein. Chewie stürmte brüllend und wild entschlossen auf die Truppler los, welche sofort das Feuer eröffneten. Chewie brach zusammen und war auf der Stelle tot._

_"CHEWIE!!!!" schrie Han und Leia hatte alle Mühe ihn zurückzuhalten - ihre Lage war aussichtslos. Sie waren die letzte Hoffnung der Rebellion auf den Sieg gewesen und sie waren gescheitert._

Leia schreckte hoch, wieder dieser Albtraum. Sie saß bereits seit mehreren Tagen in ihrer Zelle im imperialen Bunker auf Endor. Man hatte sie und Han getrennt. Han...wie es ihm wohl ging? Lebte er noch?

Leias Gedanken schweiften ab zu ihrem ersten Treffen mit Han auf dem ersten Todesstern, wo er sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder, Luke, und Chewie rettete.

Chewbacca...der Wookie, er fehlte ihr. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie schluchzte leise. Würde sie Han je wiedersehen? Und was war mit Luke, ihrem Bruder, geschehen?

Kurz bevor Luke ging erfuhr sie von ihm, dass sie Bruder und Schwester sind und dass Darth Vader ihr Vater ist. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, spürte aber dass es wahr war. Langsam stieg ein Gefühl von Verzweiflung in ihr hoch, niemand hatte mit ihr gesprochen, keiner hatte sie verhört oder Ähnliches. Nur die Wachen brachten regelmässig Essen in ihre Zelle. Sie fühlte sich allein, verloren....verloren....

Sie hat bereits zuviel verloren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab in ihre Erinnerungen, zu Tarkin der lächelnd die Vernichtung von Alderaan befahl... zu Thrawn, ihrer grossen Liebe, der auf Lothal im Dienst des Imperiums starb...Thrawn....der ihr das Herz brach...dann zu Han, dessen Schicksal unbekannt war...Verzweiflung, verloren, allein...

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Nein... nicht noch einmal! Sie würde nicht wieder bis zur Erschöpfung weinen und trauern, diesmal nicht! Sie spürte Entschlossenheit in sich aufsteigen. Nein, sie würde es nicht zulassen. Sie würde sich nicht brechen lassen. Es gab immer einen Weg, und sie würde ihn finden. Soll doch der Imperator ihr Alles nehmen, was ihr lieb und teuer war. Sie hätte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Sie würde dem Imperator den Tod bringen. Stolz erhob sie den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie ist Leia, die Prinzessin von Alderaan und die Tochter von Darth Vader.

...Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel.

...Sie würde das Ende des Imperators sein.

Die Veränderung in Leias Körpersprache war ihrem Beobachter nicht entgangen. Er verfolgte ihre Trauer und ihren sichtbaren Schmerz. Er registrierte die Straffung ihrer Körperhaltung, den aufkommenden Stolz, ihre Entschlossenheit. Er hatte sie die letzten Tage aufmerksam über die Überwachungsmonitore studiert.

"Bringt den Schmuggler zum Verhör!" befahl er dem wartenden Strumtruppler.

"Jawohl, Sir!"

 

TBC

Story Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=137NdRtrdKg


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my little idea of how Grand Admiral Thrawn managed to return to the Empire. It’s rather short, but I hope you’ll like anyway. ;-)  
> Contains Spoiler for the novel “Thrawn - Alliances”. For more read the note at the end of this chapter (marked with *1)

_“Was für ein Wesen bist du?”_

_“Eines, dass du niemals vernichten könntest.”_

_“Danach sieht es für mich nicht aus.”_

_Seine Waffe zielt auf den Kopf des Wesens._

_“Du kannst nicht sehen....aber ich kann es.”_

_“Was...was siehst du?”_

_“Ich sehe deine Niederlage, viele Arme, die dich umgeben und kalt umklammern!”_

_Er drückt den Auslöser der Waffe...aber das Wesen ist weg.  
_

_Tentakel umklammern ihn in eiskalter Umarmung. Er ist wehrlos, kann sich nicht bewegen. Das Schiff wird in den Hyperraum gezogen. Der Junge hat dieses Wesen unter Kontrolle._

_Ich kann nichts tun...So kalt...Kann mich nicht bewegen...der Junge...ist der Schlüssel...So kalt...Der Junge wird schwächer...  
_

Thrawn schlug die Augen auf. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Albträume waren für ihn eher untypisch, aber dieses Erlebnis war zu intensiv gewesen, so dass es ihn immer wieder im Schlaf heimsuchte. Er musste es beenden, hier und jetzt!

Wieder studierte er die Sternenkarten, die sie bis dato mit ihren eingeschränkten Scannern erstellt hatten. Sie hatten TIE-Jäger als Aufklärer benutzt und konnten somit eine relativ genaue Sternenkarte erstellen. Und dann endlich sah er, wonach er gesucht hatte, einen winzig kleinen Anhaltspunkt. Er hatte dies schon einmal gesehen...er prüfte die Entfernung..., es würde lange dauern, aber es war der Weg den er gesucht hatte.

Er erhob sich und betätigte das Com.

“Status, Captain Pellaeon?”

“Die Reparaturen schreiten voran, Sir. Aber nur langsam.” antwortete sein Captain.

“Der Gefangene?”

“Einen Moment, Sir...”

Thrawn wartete. Er hatte den Befehl gegeben, Ezra Bridgers Zelle dauerhaft zu überwachen. Die Wachen vor der Tür waren seine Trainingsdroiden. Jedes lebende Wesen, außer ihm selbst, dass sich der Zelle nähern würde, würde sofort eliminiert werden. Das Essen für den Gefangenen wurde ebenfalls durch Droiden ausgegeben. 

Pellaeon checkte den Monitor, der Junge schlief.

“Er ist in seiner Zelle, Sir.” gab er durch das Com durch. 

Pellaeon seufzte leise. Sie waren bereits seit einigen Monaten damit beschäftigt, die _Chimaera_ zu reparieren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Imperium je wiedersehen würde.

Der Hyperantrieb der _Chimaera_ war außer Betrieb. Die Navigation funktionierte nur teilweise, bei der Kommunikation sah es auch nicht besser aus.

Nachdem Ezra Bridger die Kräfte verlassen hatten, hatten die Kreaturen die _Chimaera_ und ein weiteres Schiff einfach im Raum treibend zurückgelassen. Sie befanden sich irgendwo in den unbekannten Regionen.

Thrawn hatte den geschwächten Ezra überwältigt und festgesetzt. Anschließend befahl er die Ausschlachtung des anderen Sternenzerstörers, um die _Chimaera_ zu reparieren.

 

“Steh auf.”

befahl Thrawn, während er Bridgers Zelle betrat.

Ezra blinzelte und setzte sich auf seine Pritsche.

“Ich werde Euch nicht helfen, Thrawn!”

Ezra kannte bereits die ewig gleiche Frage, die Thrawn ihm seit Monaten stellte.

Thrawn kam langsam näher. Er hatte genug von diesem störrischen Jungen. Er war es leid, Ressourcen damit zu verschwenden, den Jungen zu bewachen und zu ernähren.

“Ist das dein letztes Wort?”

Thrawns Stimme war bedrohlich leise.

“Ja.” nickte Bridger.

“Wie bedauerlich, denn ich werde meine Ressourcen nicht länger an dich verschwenden...”

Ezra ahnte, was das für ihn bedeutete.

“Sie vergessen etwas Admiral, Sie brauchen mich, wenn Sie zurückkehren wollen und der Imperator wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn Sie ohne mich...”

“Irrtum, Bridger. Du bist im Kampf getötet worden. Ich brauche dich nicht um zurückzukehren. Es würde Zeit sparen, aber notwendig ist es nicht. Zusätzlich habe ich die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Jedi einem mehr Ärger als Nutzen einbringen.” unterbrach ihn Thrawn.

Seine Stimme war eiskalt, sein Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos. Seine Hand lag auf seinem Blaster. Ezra wich nicht zurück. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

“Nein! Ich werde Euch nicht helfen!”

“Wie du willst.”

Thrawn zog den Blaster und zielte, sodass Bridger seine Hände reflexartig für einen Machtstoß nach vorne schob. Nichts geschah.

Ein eiskaltes Lächeln erschien auf Thrawns Gesicht.

“Es war ein Fehler den Ysalamir in meinem Quartier zu lassen. Ein Fehler, der nunmehr korrigiert wurde. Die Fähigkeit dieser Wesen, die Macht in einem gewissen Umkreis zu neutralisieren, ist recht nützlich.” erklärte er.

Bridger starrte auf Thrawn.

“Nein...”

Das Geräusch des abgefeuerten Schusses hörte Ezra nicht mehr.

 

 

**Zwei Wochen später...**

 

“Sir, alle Antriebe sind funktionsbereit. Die Navigation funktioniert einwandfrei, Langstreckenscanner arbeiten. Kommunikation noch immer nur Kurzstrecke.” meldete Pellaeon.

“Sehr gut Captain, gehen Sie auf diesen Kurs. Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit.” befahl Thrawn und tippte die Koordinaten in die Navigationskonsole ein.

“Sir, wenn ich fragen darf...”

Thrawns glühende Augen wendeten sich Pellaeon zu.

“Später, Captain.”

Langsam setzte sich die _Chimaera_ in Bewegung.

Bridger hätte sie im Hyperraum führen können, nun mussten sie stattdessen mit Unterlichtantrieb langsam davonkriechen. Aber sie hatten ein Ziel und sie würden es erreichen. Ein Hauch von einem Lächeln schlich sich ins Gesicht des Admirals.(*1)

  

**3 Jahre später, etwa 3 Monate vor der Schlacht um Endor - Coruscant, imperialer Palast**

 

“So, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, der junge Jedi, Bridger, ist tot und Ihr habt drei Jahre gebraucht um zurückzukehren...” erwiderte der Imperator auf Thrawns Bericht der Ereignisse.

“Korrekt, Euer Exzellenz.”

Der Imperator musterte den Großadmiral. Er spürte, das Thrawn etwas zurückhielt.

Er beschloss, es vorläufig zu ignorieren.

“Wir werden Eure Rückkehr vorerst geheim halten.” fuhr der Imperator fort und beobachtete Thrawns Reaktion genau.

Dieser zeigte wie jedesmal keinerlei Regung.

“Nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns durch die Rebellen, bauen wir nun einen zweiten. Wir haben aus unseren Fehlern gelernt. Niemand wird ihn zerstören können...”

Der Imperator bemerkte die minimale Veränderung in Thrawns Haltung, die unterdrückte Missbilligung.

“Ich weiß, dass Ihr nichts davon haltet, Mitth`raw`nuruodo. Lord Vader hat Euer Projekt nach Eurem ´Tod` weitergeführt. Es existieren mittlerweile mehrere geheime Staffeln Eures TIE-Defenders...”

Wieder bemerkte der Imperator eine leichte Regung bei Thrawn. Er spürte....Zufriedenheit.

“Lord Vader ist jetzt mit der Fertigstellung des Todesstern beschäftigt, Ihr Mitth’raw’nuruodo, werdet dafür verantwortlich sein, dass niemand die von uns offensichtlich eingebaute Schwachstelle, den Schutzschildgenerator auf dem Waldmond Endor, ausschalten kann. Die Rebellen werden es ohne Zweifel versuchen. Vernichten Sie sie! Löschen Sie damit ihre Niederlage von Lothal aus.” beendete der Imperator seine Ansprache.

Er spürte die Verärgerung Thrawns über die Erwähnung von Lothal.

“Wie Ihr gebietet, mein Imperator.”

Thrawn verbeugte sich.

“Eure Anwesenheit bleibt vertraulich, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

Damit entließ der Imperator Thrawn.

**Kurz drauf befand sich die Chimaera im Endor System.**

 

Thrawn saß in seinem Raum an Bord der _Chimaera_ und studierte die Daten auf seinem Monitor sorgfältig.

 

**Bericht ISB 12307.002.1298**

**Sicherheitsfreigabe Stufe 10 erforderlich.  
**

_Leia Organa ist eine der Anführerinnen der Rebellion._

_Sie wurde zusammen mit einem gewissen Han Solo gesehen, den Lord Vader auf Bespin an einen Kopfgeldjäger namens Boba Fett übergab. Der Kopfgeldjäger wurde auf Tatooine getötet und Han Solo wurde von Leia Organa und anderen Rebellen, unter ihnen der Jedi-Ritter Luke Skywalker, aus den Fängen von Jabba dem Hutten gerettet. Dabei wurde Jabba getötet. Der aktuelle Aufenthaltsort von Leia Organa ist unbekannt._

Skywalker.... Er kannte einen Skywalker, Anakin...vor langer Zeit...

Er sah sich die Aufzeichnungen von Bespin an. Diese waren streng geheim, aber einem Großadmiral blieben nur wenige Berichte verschlossen.

Er sah, dass Leia etwas zu dem Schmuggler sagte. Er konnte es nicht genau verstehen. Er sah den Blick den sie Solo zuwarf und er kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut.

Seine Augen glühten tiefrot...Han Solo...

Das Com piepte.

“Sir, ein Lambda Shuttle hat Genehmigung zur Landung auf Endor bekommen. Lord Vader ist sich sicher, dass es die Rebellen sind.”

“Geben Sie mir bitte General Veers, Leutnant.” befahl Thrawn.

“General, bereiten Sie bitte umgehend Ihre Truppen vor. Die Rebellen nähern sich dem Waldmond. Sie kennen Ihre Einsatzbefehle, halten Sie sich genau daran. Den Bunker sichert ein anderes Team.”

“Jawohl, Sir.” bestätigte Veers.

“Captain Pellaeon, lassen Sie mein Shuttle vorbereiten.”

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 In “Thrawn Alliances”, in the part with the Force sensitive Chiss children who where able to guide ships throuh hyperspace, Thrawn wanted Ezra to do this with the Chimaera, but Ezra refused to do so.


	3. And who the hell are you?

**Endor – Imperialer Bunker**

Han hatte Schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Die imperialen verhörten ihn seit Tagen. Aber sie stellten keine Fragen, sie folterten ihn nur.

Die Tür zu seiner Zelle flog auf.

„Mitkommen!“ brüllte ihn ein Sturmtruppler an.

Han erhob sich von seiner Pritsche.

„Vorwärts!“ unsanft stieß ihm der Imperiale seinen Blaster in den Rücken.

Sie schubsten ihn vorwärts, den bekannten Weg zur Verhörzelle. Dort angekommen, wurde er auf einer Barre fixiert, diese wurde dann in eine vertikale Lage gebracht und in die Zelle geschoben.

Die Zelle war, wie jedes Mal, abgedunkelt. Der Verhöroffizier war bereits anwesend, wie auch der unbekannte Beobachter, der wie üblich im komplett abgedunkelten Bereich der Zelle saß. Han konnte undeutlich die Kontur des Mannes erkennen.

„Beginnen Sie.“ Kam es von dem Beobachter und der Offizier betätigte den Knopf der Fernsteuerung. Blitze elektrischer Ladung umhüllten für mehrere Minuten Solos Körper und er schrie vor Schmerzen. Der Offizier wiederholte die Prozedur bis der Beobachter ihn schließlich stoppte.

Han hing geschwächt an der Barre. Er hörte sich nähernde Schritte und hob den Kopf. Was er sah erschrak ihn. Rotglühende Augen starrten ihn an, die Hautfarbe des Mannes ihm gegenüber war blau. Vor ihm stand, der Uniform nach zu urteilen, ein Großadmiral. Han konnte es nicht glauben, er kannte die Ablehnung des Imperiums gegenüber Nichtmenschen. Eigentlich sollte dieser Mann nicht den Rang einen Großadmiral innehaben.

Han fand seine Sprache wieder.

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?“

„Das ist unerwartet, General Solo. Ich bin Großadmiral Thrawn. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass Sie bereits von mir gehört haben.“

„Sollte ich?“

„Lassen Sie es mich anders formulieren, General Solo. In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu Leia Organa?“

Thrawn beobachtete Han genau. Er bemerkte das kurze Zögern vor dessen Antwort.

„In keinerlei Beziehung, und ich wüsste auch nicht, was Sie das angeht.“ antwortete Han.

„Sie lügen, General Solo. Aber ich werde Ihnen sagen was mich das angeht. Leia Organa und ich, wir standen uns Nahe, _sehr_ Nahe. Offensichtlich hat sie Ihnen das nicht erzählt.“

Thrawn stand direkt vor Han und beobachtete dessen Reaktion. Diese fiel genauso aus, wie der Großadmiral es erwartet hatte.

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!“ Han versuchte sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, was ihm nicht gelang.

Thrawn beugte sich nahe an Solos Ohr und sprach mit leiser Stimme.

„General Solo, _ich_ war es der ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen hat, und glauben Sie mir, sie wollte es… mehr als einmal.“ 

„Verdammter…aaahhhhhh!“

Han schrie vor Schmerz als Thrawn den Knopf der Fernsteuerung drückte und die elektrischen Ladungen um Solos Körper zuckten.

„Und nun werden wir sehen, wo Ihre Schmerzgrenze liegt, General Solo.“

Thrawn drehte sich zum Verhöroffizier um.

„Erhöhen Sie bitte auf Stufe 5.“

Han brüllte auf und wand sich. Lichtblitze zuckten über seinen Körper, die Thrawns Gesicht auf gespenstische Weise beleuchteten und seine rotglühenden Augen verstärkten diesen Eindruck noch.

Regungslos beobachtete er Solos Qualen, mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen.

„Fahren Sie fort mit Stufe 6.“

Han schrie abermals auf und verstummte dann kurz darauf. Er hing schlaff an der Barre.

„Er ist bewusstlos, Sir.“ meldete der Verhöroffizier.

„Das ist bedauerlich, schaffen Sie ihn wieder in seine Zelle. Wir werden ein anderes Mal fortfahren.“

 

TBC

 

Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Gkq5mZOGA8>

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short update to build up a proper storyline.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. And now, we will talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia does not know that Thrawn is the one who keeps her trapped and ordered her interrogation. She also knows nothing about Han and Luke’s fate. She plans something …  
> Meanwhile, Han doubts Leia’s love. Thrawn continues to interrogate Han.

**Endor – Imperialer Bunker – am nächsten Tag**

Das Com piepte.

„Sir, der Gefangene Solo ist wieder bei Bewusstsein.“

„Danke, Commander.“

Thrawn richtete seinen Blick auf den Überwachungsmonitor von Leias Zelle.

Gerade öffnete sich die Tür und ein Sturmtruppler mit der Essensration betrat ihre Zelle.

Thrawn schaltete die Audioübertragung ein.

„Was haben Sie mit General Solo gemacht? Wo ist er?“ fragte Leia den Sturmtruppler.

Dieser gab keine Antwort, stellte das Essen ab und drehte sich zur Tür um.

„Hey, ich rede mit Ihnen! Wo ist General Solo? Ich möchte sofort mit dem kommandierenden Offizier sprechen!“

Leia stand mit stolzer und königlicher Haltung da, soweit dies in einer Zelle überhaupt möglich war. Ihre Hände ruhten auf ihren Hüften, ihr Blick war angriffslustig.

Der Sturmtruppler zögerte kurz, verließ dann aber wortlos die Zelle.

Die Zeit war gekommen. Thrawn betätigte sein Com.

„Bitte bringen Sie die Prinzessin in die Verhörzelle, Commander.“ 

 

***

Han erwachte in seiner Zelle. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte.

Er dachte über das Gehörte nach, über das, was Thrawn ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte … über Leia und dass sie angeblich ein Verhältnis mit ihm gehabt hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben - er _wollte_ es nicht glauben. Leia würde sich nie mit einem imperialen Offizier einlassen, erst recht nicht mit einem in einer solch hohen Position. …Bilder tauchten in seinem Kopf auf … Leia und dieser blauhäutige Bastard … Bilder, wie Thrawn sie berührte … und wie es ihr gefiel … Er spürte die Eifersucht, die langsam emporkroch.Er wollte es nicht glauben. Nein, seine Leia hätte das niemals getan. Thrawn musste gelogen haben, aber warum? Zu welchem Zweck? Oder vielleicht war es doch die Wahrheit?

Als er in seinen Gedanken zurückging, fiel ihm bei näherer Betrachtung auf, dass Leia nie viel über ihre Vergangenheit gesprochen hatte. Er hatte auch nie danach gefragt. Es hatte auch keinen Grund dazu gegeben, so kratzbürstig, wie sie ihm anfänglich begegnet war …Han wartete immer noch auf ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht. Natürlich wollte er mehr, als sie nur umarmen, oder hier und da einen verstohlenen Kuss erhaschen. Aber er wollte Leia auch nicht drängen … wenn er weiter darüber nachdachte, kam es ihm fast so vor, als hätte Leia womöglich… Nein... Oder doch? Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Je mehr Han darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass Thrawn durchaus die Wahrheit gesagt haben könnte. Möglicherweise hatte Leia diesen blauhäutigen Mistkerl noch nicht überwunden ... Sie hatte ihm vergewissert, dass sie ihn lieben würde. Doch hatte dies der Wahrheit entsprochen? Oder hatte sie ihm dies nur gesagt, um ihn bei der Rebellion zu halten? Um ihn zu „rekrutieren“? Und war er so dumm gewesen darauf hereinzufallen? Oder wollte Thrawn nur Zweifel in ihm wecken? Han fluchte, er musste mit Leia reden. Dringend.

***

Leia wurde auf die Barre geschnallt und in die Verhörzelle geschoben. Dort wartete bereits ein imperialer Commander.

„Name?“ fragte der Offizier.

„Wenn Sie eine Person verhören wollen, sollten Sie zumindest ihren Namen kennen!“ fauchte Leia.

„Name?“ wiederholte der Offizier ungerührt.

„Schauen Sie in Ihre Akten und finden Sie’s raus.“

„Name?“

Leia schwieg.

„Name?“

Der Offizier schaute Leia nicht an, er sah auf das Datapad in seiner Hand.

„Leia Organa.“ sagte er schließlich und tippte etwas in sein Pad ein.

„Na, da haben Sie es ja doch noch allein herausgefunden, Sie Genie.“ sagte Leia spöttisch.

Jetzt richtete der Offizier seinen Blick auf sie und sie erkannte puren Hass in seinen Augen. Seine Hand zuckte zur Fernbedienung der Stromschaltung, aber was auch immer ihn dazu bewog, er hielt sich zurück. Leia war das nicht entgangen, etwas stimmte hier nicht. Dies war schließlich nicht ihr erstes Verhör. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an den ersten Todesstern und ihr Verhör durch Vader. Leia kannte imperiale Verhöre und zögerliches Verhalten im Verhörraum war.... zutiefst ungewöhnlich. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte die kleine Überwachungsanlage.

Thrawn verfolgte alles von seinem Büro aus. Er hatte strikte Anweisung gegeben, ihr keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, zumindest solange es sich vermeiden ließ. Er übermittelte seine Anweisungen über das Datapad an den Offizier. Er bemerkte Leias direkten Blick in die Kamera, sie hatte sie also bemerkt.

„Ich hoffen Ihnen gefällt die Show.“ spottete sie in Richtung der Kamera.

„Schauen Sie gerne zu oder sind Sie zu feige sich selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen?“ herausfordernd blickte sie in die Kamera. Es erfolgte keinerlei Reaktion.

Thrawn beobachtete die Situation genau. Er erkannte, worauf die Prinzessin hinauswollte. Vorerst würde er ihr diesen Gefallen nicht tun. Er lächelte, sie hatte sich kaum verändert und ihre scharfe Zunge gefiel ihm. Und wenn Prinzessin Leia eines besaß, dann war es Kampfgeist und der Krieger in ihm wusste dies durchaus zu schätzen. Der Mann in ihm schätzte auch noch andere Dinge. Sie würde ihm gehören. Bald … Er tippte etwas auf das Datapad vor ihm. Mal sehen, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Er ging davon aus, keine Antwort auf die kommende Frage zu bekommen.

„Wo ist der Rückzugspunkt der Rebellenflotte?“ fragte der Offizier plötzlich.

Leia ging ihre Optionen durch. Wenn sie dieses Spiel noch lange trieb, würden sie sie irgendwann foltern.... Sie könnte versuchen an den kommandieren Offizier heranzukommen und dann an Vader. Wenn Sie ihre Karten richtig ausspielen würde, könnte sie versuchen das Imperium von Innen heraus zu zerstören. Sie war Politikerin und damit eine geborene Schauspielerin. Sie müsste irgendwie Vader davon überzeugen, dass sie der Rebellion abgeschworen hatte. Für einen solchen Plan müsste sie alles verraten, was ihr heilig, lieb und teuer war.... Sie würde allein sein, keine Unterstützung, keine Freunde haben. Niemanden dem sie vertrauen könnte. Sie müsste Han, sollte er noch leben, verraten. Rein rational gesehen, waren diese Gedanken bereits der erste Schritt des Wegs, emotional bereitete sie ihr Herz also schon darauf vor. Ja, das war der einzige Weg _._

„Ich warte!“ unterbrach der Offizier ihre Gedanken.

„Ich werde nur mit dem kommandierenden Offizier sprechen, mit niemandem sonst. Sie wollen die Information? Dann holen Sie ihn her.“ entgegnete sie schließlich _._

Der Offizier blickte auf sein Datapad. Er sah irritiert darauf, dort stand bereits die Antwort, die er der Prinzessin geben sollte.

„Das wird arrangiert werden.“ antwortete er schließlich knapp.

Leia wurde losgeschnallt und in ihre Zelle zurückgebracht. 

Sie war zufrieden, der erste Schritt war getan. Nun musste sie ihre Rolle nur ohne Fehler spielen. Jeder noch so kleine Fehler könnte ihren Tod bedeuten, dass war ihr klar. Doch dies war ihre Bestimmung. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren und ihr Leben bedeutete ihr wenig. Alles was sie je geliebt hatte war tot und die Rache ihr einziges Ziel.

***

Thrawn aktivierte das Com.

„Commander, bitte bringen Sie Han Solo in die Verhörzelle.“ befahl Thrawn.

„Jawohl, Sir!“

Kurze Zeit darauf fand sich Han in der Verhörzelle wieder, fest an die Barre geschnallt.

Thrawn betrat die Raum.

„General Solo, wie geht es Ihnen heute?“ fragte er höflich.

Han fauchte nur als Antwort. Er würde nicht mit diesem Kerl reden, er würde sich nicht manipulieren lassen.

„Mehr haben Sie nicht zu sagen? Bedauerlich.“ sagte Thrawn schließlich und näherte sich Han mit einer Spritze in der Hand. Er hielt die Spritze hoch und es schien, als würde er sie nachdenklich betrachten. Seine glühend roten Augen richteten sich wieder auf Han und er näherte sich ihm langsam.

„ _Das_ , General Solo, ist ein neues Wahrheitsserum. Dieses Serum hat Einfluss auf Ihre Nervenenden.“ Thrawn stand jetzt direkt vor Han, seine Stimme leise und eiskalt. Er beugte sich vor und sprach im ins Ohr.

 „Stellen Sie sich vor, jeder einzelne Nerv in Ihrem Körper würde von einem winzigen Bohrer angebohrt werden … Nein, nicht vorstellen, _fühlen Sie es_!“ (*1)

Thrawn jagte die Spritze in Han Solos Hals und ging einen Schritt zurück und hielt eine kleine Ampulle hoch. Er hielt die Ampulle direkt von Solos Augen.

„Das ist das Gegenmittel. Beantworten Sie meine Fragen, und Sie bekommen es.“

Er drehte sich zum Offizier um.

„Bitte lassen Sie uns allein, Commander.“ Der Offizier nickte und verließ die Zelle. Thrawn richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Solo.

Han begann wild zu zucken, als die Droge zu wirken begann. Er wand sich hin und her und versuchte die Fesseln zu lösen. Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Körper. Gepeinigt schrie er auf.

Thrawn beobachtete Solos Schmerzen, die Reaktion dessen Körpers auf das Serum.

Die Prinzessin war offensichtlich nicht bereit, den letzten Fluchtort der Rebellen zu verraten. Thrawn vermutete dahinter etwas anderes als nur reinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Nein, nicht bei Leia. Sie würde eher sterben als alles das, wofür sie gekämpft hatte, zu verraten. Da steckte mehr dahinter, was plante Leia? Er würde es herausfinden, und den Anfang würde Solo machen. Solo würde ihm alles verraten. Thrawn hatte die Karte „Leia“ in diesem Spiel in seiner Hand, und er würde nicht zögern sie auszuspielen. Und so wie er die Menschen und deren Gefühle studiert hatte, würde Solo zusammenbrechen. Dessen war er sich sicher. Es war alles nur eine Frage der Zeit, und die hatte er. Ein diabolisches Lächeln erschien auf Thrawns Gesicht, seine gespenstischen roten Augen glühten noch intensiver.

„ _Jetzt_ , General Solo, _werden_ wir uns unterhalten.“

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1)  
> The idea of the serum was inspired by the TV series "The Orville".


	5. A dangerous Game

**Endor – Imperialer Bunker  - Verhörzelle**

„Ich werde Ihnen kein Wort sagen, Sie verdammter blauhäutiger Mistkerl.“ presste Han zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Es waren gerade einmal ein paar Minuten vergangen und Han wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen. Sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, er schrie und brüllte. Er wand sich hin und her, Schweiß perlte ihm von der Stirn. Thrawn stand regungslos vor ihm, mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er zeigte keinerlei Emotion, nur seine glühenden Augen leuchteten intensiver.

„Da irren Sie sich, General, Sie werden reden.“

„Niemals!“ brüllte Han und versuchte seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er scheiterte. Wütend starrte er auf Thrawn. Er würde ihn am liebsten umbringen.

„Für das Protokoll, General, der letzte Gefangene, dem dieses Serum verabreicht wurde, hat lediglich zehn Minuten durchgehalten. Nach Fünfzehn Minuten … er hatte keinen Nutzen mehr für mich.“

Thrawn machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er fortfuhr. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, seinen Trumpf auszuspielen. Der Schmuggler war bereits geschwächt, Thrawn schätzte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er bereit war alles zu sagen. So spielte er nun seine Karte aus.

„Ich kann warten. Sie auch? Denken Sie nicht zu lange darüber nach, ich werde diese Information auch ohne Ihre Unterstützung erhalten. Ihr Tod, General, wäre sinnlos, und Prinzessin Leia…“

„Halten Sie die Klappe! Aaaahhhhhhh“ schrie Han aufgebracht. Nein, er würde Leia niemals kampflos diesem Bastard überlassen…Niemals! Die Schmerzen wurden stärker, er verlor fast das Bewusstsein. Thrawn wusste, dass er bereits gewonnen hatte, schließlich hatte er Leia ins Spiel gebracht. Er wusste, dass Han die Prinzessin liebte und er würde dieses Gefühl, diese Schwäche, ausnutzen. Er beobachtete schweigend Solos Kampf gegen die extremen Schmerzen. Bald würde er zusammenbrechen. Er würde ihm alles sagen.

**Eine Stunde später**

Das hatte Thrawn nicht erwartet. Solo hatte noch immer nicht gesprochen und, was für den Chiss noch interessanter war, er lebte noch. Niemand hatte diese Verhörmethode bisher solange überlebt. Interessant… wie lange würde der Schmuggler durchhalten? Er würde es herausfinden. Solo schrie nicht mehr, er krächzte nur noch, sein Köper zuckte und zitterte dauerhaft. Er begann leise vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Leia und Luke, er umarmt sie. Sie liebt ihn wohl mehr als mich…“ murmelte Han. Thrawn trat näher an ihn heran. Das weckte seine Neugierde. Solo schien zu fantasieren, offensichtlich eine Nebenwirkung des Serums, wenn der Proband es lang genug überlebte. Er würde sich das merken. Aber nun hörte er Solos Gemurmel zu.

Han war in seinen Erinnerungen versunken. Für ihn waren sie real. Er hatte sein Umfeld und Thrawn komplett ausgeblendet.

_Er war auf Endor, im Lager der Ewoks. Er sah Luke und Leia, wie sie sich umarmten. Eifersucht erfüllte ihn._

_Leia kam zurück, er sah Luke das Lager verlassen. Leia suchte ihn, er wollte sie nicht sehen. Seine Erinnerungen sprangen weiter. Kurz bevor sie den imperialen Bunker angriffen. Sie kundschafteten die Lage aus. Er lag neben Leia in einem kleinen Graben. Er brachte das Gespräch auf Luke. Wenn sie ihn nicht wollte, er würde ihnen nicht im Weg stehen._

„Ich werde euch nicht im Weg stehen, wenn du Luke…“ murmelte Han kurz. Thrawn hörte genau zu. Leia schien ihr Herz wohl an diesen Skywalker verloren zu haben. Han lächelte plötzlich, obwohl er sich vor Schmerzen wand.

„Dein Bruder, er ist dein Bruder…“ flüsterte der Schmuggler.

Nun _das_ war wirklich interessant für Thrawn. Luke Skywalker war Leias Bruder? Thrawn kannte einst einen Jedi namens Anakin Skywalker. Er vermutete bereits nach den Berichten des ISB über die Rebellen, dass der dort erwähnte Jedi Ritter Luke Skywalker ein Sohn Anakins sein könnte. Diese Information wäre nicht halb so interessant, wäre er nicht der festen Überzeugung, dass es sich bei Anakin Skywalker und Lord Vader um ein und dieselbe Person handeln würde.... Leia, die Tochter von Darth Vader. Ein Wissen das ebenso tödlich wie nützlich sein konnte. Und so wie Thrawn Lord Vader kannte, würde dieser alles tun, um sein Geheimnis zu schützen. War dem Schmuggler eigentlich bewusst, was er da sagte?

Han murmelte weiter, Thrawn verstand es nicht, es war mittlerweile ein komplett wirres Gestammel.

Han zuckte immer wilder, sein Körper verkrampfte. Er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten, dessen war sich Thrawn sicher. Er begann auf den Schmuggler einzureden.

„Nun, General Solo, Ihnen läuft die Zeit davon. Sie wollen doch nicht etwa, dass ich der Prinzessin die Nachricht Ihres Todes überbringe. Sie würde _Trost_ benötigen, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine ...“ drang eine Stimme, wie durch Watte, in Solos Ohr. Seine Wahrnehmung war verschwommen, seine Augen versagten langsam ihren Dienst. Er sah alles durch einen dichten Schleier. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Sein Körper war schweißgebadet, er zitterte und seine Stimme versagte.

Thrawn legte seine Hände auf Solos Schultern, er wollte ihn aus seinem Delirium zurückholen. Er sollte seine Frage beantworten.

 „General, beantworten Sie einfach meine Frage und Sie können Leia wiedersehen…“ hörte der Schmuggler die Stimme auf ihn einreden. Leia, seine Prinzessin. Sie hatte ihm ihre Liebe versichert, sie hatte ihn aus Jabbas Palast gerettet. Er würde sie wieder in seinen Armen halten….

Leia … seine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab, zu dem Tag am dem er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Sie war wunderschön gewesen und er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt, auch wenn ihm dies zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Leia würde um ihn trauern und … was hatte die Stimme gesagt?

„Wo ist die Rückzugsbasis der Rebellenflotte? Wo ist ihr Treffpunkt?“

Die Stimme war tief und angenehm, klang sanft und beruhigend…Aaahhhh, wieder durchzuckten Schmerzen seinen Körper. Er wollte, dass es endlich aufhört, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr erleiden musste.

„Antworten Sie, und der Schmerz wird aufhören…“ diese Stimme, in seinem Ohr, in seinem Kopf. Leia …. sie liebt ihn, er liebt sie. Wo wollten sie hin? Wie war der Name des Planeten…ja er erinnerte sich. Leia…

„Leia…“ krächzte Han

„General Solo, Sie werden sie wiedersehen, antworten Sie einfach.“

Ja, er musste nur antworten, dann wäre der Schmerz weg. Leia….

„Hoth, das Hoth System…“

Thrawn hob eine Augenbraue hoch. Das Hoth System? Unmöglich, das Imperium hatte den Rebellenstützpunkt dort vor Jahren komplett zerstört. General Veers und seine Blizzard Squadron hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er hatte die Berichte des imperialen Oberkommandos in letzten Monaten seit seiner Rückkehr studiert.

Han zuckte wieder vor Schmerzen und driftete langsam in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Er fühlte sich leicht und frei, der Schmerz ließ nach, langsam …. dann wurde es dunkel….

Thrawns Blick ruhte auf Solos erschlafften Köper. Der Schmuggler hatte länger durchgehalten, als er es erwartet hatte. Er hatte Solo das Gegenmittel erst verabreicht, als es schon fast zu spät gewesen war. Er hatte gezögert, er hatte ihn sterben lassen wollen, um zu verhindern, dass dieser Abschaum jemals wieder die Prinzessin berühren konnte. Aber er würde nicht aus einer Emotion heraus töten. Nein, er hatte für Solo etwas anderes im Sinn und Prinzessin Leia war der Schlüssel dazu. Er öffnete die Zellentür.

„Commander, bringen sie ihn in seine Zelle zurück.“

„Jawohl, Sir!“

***

Thrawn saß in seinem Büro. Er hatte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinandergelegt und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Armlehnen seines Sessels. Er überlegte, wieso sollten die Rebellen gerade nach Hoth fliehen? Unorthodox, aber trotzdem im Bereich des Möglichen. Da das Imperium die Basis dort dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte, hätte er dort logischerweise nicht gesucht. Doch die Rebellen gingen selten logisch vor. Vielleicht hatte Solo auch nur dummes Zeug gefaselt. Er könnte auch die Prinzessin dazu befragen, würde Leia ihn anlügen? Er war sich sicher, dass sie etwas plante. ~~~~

Thrawn aktivierte das Com.

„Captain Pellaeon. Bitte schicken Sie eine Aufklärungseinheit ins Hoth System. Passive Scans, wir wollen nicht entdeckt werden. Und keine Aufzeichnungen darüber im Schiffslog. Die Ergebnisse senden Sie bitte direkt in mein Büro.“

„Jawohl, Großadmiral.“

Captain Gilad Pellaeon hatte es sich abgewöhnt die Befehle oder Entscheidungen Thrawns zu hinterfragen. Bisher hatte der Admiral immer Recht behalten oder hatte gute Gründe für nicht nachvollziehbare oder ungewöhnliche Befehle. Pellaeon vertraute Thrawn und der hatte dieses Vertrauen bisher nie enttäuscht. So fragte der Captain nicht nach, sondern führte den Befehl aus. Die Ergebnisse sollten in ein bis zwei Tagen eintreffen.

**Am Abend desselben Tages – Imperialer Bunker**

Han Solo kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er richtete sich auf seiner Pritsche auf und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung an das, was passiert war, nachdem Thrawn ihm dieses verdammte Serum injiziert hatte. Hatte er etwas verraten? Er wusste es nicht, zumindest war er noch am Leben.

Die Tür zu seiner Zelle öffnete sich und Großadmiral Thrawn betrat den Raum, zusammen mit zwei seiner Todestruppler als Begleitung. Han sah auf, sparte sich aber einen spitzen Kommentar.

„General Solo, ich danke Ihnen für die Informationen. Sie waren sehr … hilfreich.“

„Ich habe nichts verraten!“ schrie Han aufgebracht, obwohl er sich darüber nicht so sicher war.

„Oh, im Gegenteil, General, Sie haben mir alles erzählt was ich wissen wollte. Und als Belohnung werde ich Ihnen gestatten, die Prinzessin zu sehen.“

Thrawn musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Aber nicht so. Die Wachen werden Sie in ein Mannschaftsquartier bringen. Dort liegt Kleidung für Sie bereit und sich können sich frisch machen. Ruhen Sie sich aus, morgen werden Sie die Prinzessin sehen dürfen. Und denken Sie nicht einmal an Flucht, es wäre doch schade, wenn meine Wachen Sie erschießen müssten.“

Solo starrte auf Thrawn als würde er seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Er glaubte ihm kein Wort.

Er hatte nichts verraten, er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, Thrawn irgendwelche Auskünfte gegeben zu haben. Er erinnerte sich an Schmerzen, starke Schmerzen. Und wieso sollte Thrawn ihm erlauben Leia zu sehen?

„Wieso?“ fragte Han schließlich.

Thrawn hob leicht eine Augenbraue.

„Ich gab Ihnen mein Wort, General. Und ich pflege dieses zu halten.“ entgegnete Thrawn trocken.

***

Han betrat das ihm zugewiesene Quartier und sah sich um. Es war im typischen imperialen Grau gehalten, aber geräumiger und besser ausgestattet als seine Zelle. An der Seite stand ein schmales, aber relativ bequem aussehendes Bett, auf dem sich, fein säuberlich zusammengelegt, ein imperialer Overall befand. Daneben stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch auf dem Obst und weitere Nahrungsmittel platziert waren. Im hinteren Bereich sah er eine schmale Tür, als er sie öffnete befand sich dort ein winziges Bad.

„Bleiben Sie hier, bis Sie morgen geholt werden. Versuchen Sie nicht zu fliehen, die Tür wird von einem Kraftfeld versiegelt. Ein Zusammenprall damit könnte unangenehm werden.“ erklärte ihm einer der Sturmtruppler.

Damit ließ er Han allein.

 ***

Leia wartete in ihrer Zelle. Es musste schon Abend sein, nach der Anzahl der Essensrationen zu urteilen, die sie heute bekommen hatte. Die Tür ging auf und sie erwartete das Abendessen, das der Sturmtruppler aber nicht dabeihatte.

„Er will Sie jetzt sprechen. Mitkommen!“ befahl er barsch.

Leia erhob sich langsam. Ein zweiter Sturmtruppler erschien.

„Hände nach vorn!“

Leia kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Ihre Hände wurden mit Handschellen gefesselt. Sie wurde aus der Zelle geführt. Auf dem dahinterliegenden Gang standen noch weitere vier Sturmtruppler. Leia wurde durch mehrere Gänge geleitet. Neben einer Tür mit zwei davor postierten Wachen stoppten sie. Eine der Wachen betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Zischen. Leia wurde von zwei Wachen in den dahinterliegenden Raum geführt. Die Wachen entfernten die Handschellen und verließen wortlos den Raum.

Leia sah sich um. Vor ihr stand ein halb runder Schreibtisch, auf dem ein einzelnes Datapad lag. Der Stuhl dahinter war leer, und, wie Leia schnell erkannte, das Büro auch. Außer ihr befand sich niemand hier. Hinter ihrem Rücken hörte sie das Zischen einer Tür. Sie zwang sich, sich nicht umzudrehen. Sie straffte ihre Haltung und warte auf den kommandierenden Offizier, der sich langsam näherte. Sie hörte die Schritte näherkommen, bis diese stoppten. Sie spürte, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand, sie konnte leicht seinen Atem in ihrem Genick spüren.

„Guten Abend, Prinzessin.“

Leia erstarrte. Diese Stimme, diese tiefe, samtige Stimme. Sie erkannte die Stimme.... Aber…aber… das war unmöglich! Sie fuhr herum.

Sie starrte Thrawn an, ihre Gedanken rasten. Ihr ganzer Plan, ihr Vorhaben, ihre Rolle die sie spielen wollte…

„Man sagte mir du seist tot…“ flüsterte Leia schließlich.

Wie oft hatte sie sich nach ihrer Trennung auf Coruscant in den Schlaf geweint? Wie lange hatte sie um ihn getrauert, als sie die Nachricht über seinen Tod erhalten hatte? Sie hatte so sehr gelitten, es hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Warum hatte er sie in dem Glauben leben lassen tot zu sein?! Bastard! Leia spürte die Wut in sich hochkochen.  

Thrawn beobachtete schweigend den Wechsel ihrer Gefühle.

„Die Gerüchte über meinen Tod waren … etwas übertrieben.“

Das war zu viel für Leia, sie holte aus und verpasste Thrawn eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Bastard!“ schrie sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Ihr Gefühle waren außer Kontrolle, die Erinnerung an den Schmerz, den sie fühlte, als sie die Nachricht seines Todes erhielt, brannte wie Feuer in ihr. Wusste er, was er ihr damit angetan hatte?

Thrawn packte ihre Hand, riss sie an sich und noch bevor Leia reagieren konnte, hatte er auch schon seine Lippen auf die ihren gepresst und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Leia zögerte zuerst, doch dann spürte sie sein Verlangen...und ihr eigenes Verlangen…nach ihm… und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Dann löste sich der Chiss von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen, bevor er ihr sanft über das Haar strich. Leia spürte wieder dieses Gefühl, dass nur er in ihr wecken konnte... Dieses Kribbeln, die weichen Knie … Es war ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Noch vor ein paar Sekunden hatte sie ihn gehasst und jetzt... Er hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen, doch nun sie würde ihn benutzen – sofern sie es schaffen würde ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten...

Er stand direkt vor ihr und wartete auf ihren nächsten Schritt. Plötzlich schlang Leia ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er zog sie an sich. Er küsste sie erneut. Nicht zärtlich oder sanft, nein, diesmal war sein Kuss hart, fordernd und voller Lust und Leia kam ihm mit derselben Leidenschaft entgegen. _Es war zu lange her ... Viel zu lange..._

Der Chiss löste sich erneut von ihr und sah ihr einmal mehr direkt in die Augen.

„Was auch immer du planst, es ist ein gefährliches Spiel, Prinzessin ...“

Ihre Hand wanderte langsam über seinen Oberkörper, über seine breite Brust hinweg, hin zu seinem Gürtel und dann weiter hinab zu der sich deutlich abzeichnenden Kontur in seiner Hose. Sie strich langsam und mit leichtem Druck darüber. Thrawn zog zischend den Atem ein.

„Gefährliche Spiele sind doch deine Spezialität, Mitth’raw‘nuruodo…“ wisperte Leia und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hand.

Thrawn zischte erneut, bevor er ihren Körper hart an den seinen presste, ihren Kopf nach hinten zwang und sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund küsste. Ja, Leia begehrte ihn, ihr Körper brannte förmlich nach ihm. Jetzt würde sie ihm gehören.

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank 's for reading! If you like the story, please leave kudos or comments ;-)


	6. You will pay for that, Thrawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn seduces Leia, she spends the night with him. How will Han react to that? And will Leia tell him? The fate of Luke Skywalker is still unknown.  
> Meanwhile, Imperial search drones are approaching the Hoth system …

**Endor – imperialer Bunker – Büro des kommandierenden Offiziers**

Thrawn presste ihren Körper hart gegen die Wand und küsste sie. Leias Arme umschlangen seinen Hals, sie stöhnte leise. Der Chiss hob sie mit seinen kräftigen Armen hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Er hielt sie fest an sich gepresst, während er sie hinüber zum Schreibtisch trug und seinen Kuss weiter intensivierte. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und tanzten einen erregenden Tanz während er die Prinzessin auf den Schreibtisch setzte. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte Thrawn sie von ihrer Kleidung befreit. Langsam sank der Chiss hinunter und küsste ihren Bauchnabel. Seine Küsse wanderten weiter hinauf zu ihren Brüsten, seine Zunge glitt langsam zu ihren Hals, während Thrawns Hände seinen Küssen folgten, bis seine Lippen schließlich ihr Ohr erreichten. Er zog sie an sich und hielt sie fest in seiner Umarmung. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und begannen langsam nach unten zu wandern, zu seinem Gürtel und dann noch weiter. Er stoppte sie. Er sah sie an und schien zu zögern.

„Ich besitze ein hohes Maß an Selbstkontrolle,“ begann er mit heiserer Stimme. „Aber du bringst mich an meine Grenzen, Prinzessin. Wenn ich sie überschreite, kann ich für das, was passieren wird, nicht garantieren…“ flüsterte er in Leias Ohr.

Leia sah ihn an. Er zeigte nie Emotionen, so auch jetzt nicht. Nur das intensive Glühen seiner Augen, sein schwerer Atem, seine Erektion, die sich hart an sie presste, all das zeigte sein Verlangen, seine Lust. Aber da war kein Anzeichen von Liebe oder Zärtlichkeit in seinen glühend roten Augen, nur Lust.

Und sie selbst, liebte sie ihn noch, wie sie es vor vier Jahren getan hatte? Oder war es auch bei ihr nur das Verlangen nach seinem Körper, die Erinnerung an die pure Lust oder die Erwartung des Vergnügens, dass er ihr zweifelsohne bereiten würde? Es war eine Warnung von ihm, aber sie wusste genau, worauf sie sich einlassen würde. Sie hatte es damals gewusst, als sie das erste Mal mit ihm schlief, und sie wusste es heute Nacht.

Der Chiss stand zwischen ihren Beinen und hielt sie an sich gepresst. Leia schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und ihre Lippen fanden die seinen. Erneut trafen sich ihre Zungen.

Leias Hände wanderten wieder über seinen breiten, kräftigen Oberkörper, hinunter zu seinem Gürtel. Sie löste seinen Gürtel, diesmal stoppte er sie nicht. Er vertiefte den Kuss, beugte ihren Kopf nach hinten, während seine Zunge lustvoll ihren Mund erkundete. Er stöhnte, als ihre Hände unter seine Uniformjacke wanderten, langsam über die harte Kontur in seiner Hose glitten und schließlich den Reißverschluss fanden. Langsam und genussvoll öffnete Leia den Reißverschluss und ihre Hand wanderte weiter … Thrawn zischte, drückte ihren Körper hart auf den Schreibtisch und hob ihre Beine über seine Schultern. Sie gehörte ihm.

 

**Einige Stunden später – Han Solos Quartier.**

 

Er hatte sie gehört. Leia und Thrawn. Er hatte gehört wie sie sich ihm hingegeben hatte. Wie sie seinen Namen gerufen hatte..., wie sie…. Er hatte diesen blauhäuten Mistkerl stöhnen gehört, hatte sein Vergnügen gehört, als Leia seinen Namen geschrien hatte, als sie kam. Und das nicht nur einmal.

Han verschloss die Augen vor den schrecklichen Erinnerungen. Dies war schlimmer gewesen als die körperlichen Schmerzen, die der Chiss ihm zugefügt hatte. Er hatte versucht sie zu stoppen. Er hatte mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Wand gehämmert, er hatte geschrien, doch vergebens. Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört. Er saß auf dem Boden, lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand und starrte die Decke an. Leia, von der er dachte, dass sie ihn liebe, Leia seine Prinzessin. Eine der Anführerinnen der Rebellion. Leia, die das Imperium abgrundtief hasste, sie war mit einem imperialen Großadmiral ins Bett gegangen.

Thrawn!

Wut brodelte in Han, die Eifersucht brannte sich in seine Seele.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Thrawn.“ murmelte Han vor sich hin.

 

**Etwa zur selben Zeit – Thrawns privates Quartier**

**  
**

Leia lag wach und fand keinen Schlaf. Thrawn lag neben ihr und schlief offensichtlich. Sie lauschte seinem ruhigen Atem. Thrawn hatte sie im Verlauf des späteren Abends in sein Quartier gebracht. Der Schreibtisch und das Büro waren einfach zu unbequem geworden. Nicht, dass sie es nicht genossen hatte, als Thrawn ihren Namen gerufen hatte, während er tief in ihr gekommen war.

Was hatte sie getan? Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Han, fühlte sie sich schuldig? Sie hatte ihn betrogen, aber hatte sie das wirklich? Sie und Han waren nicht wirklich zusammen...nicht richtig...und „Ich weiß“ war wahrlich keine Liebeserklärung. Aber sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Und nun? Liebte sie Han oder liebte sie Thrawn? Oder empfand sie für keinen der beiden wirkliche Liebe?

Die letzten Ereignisse hatten sie aus der Bahn geworfen, das unerwartete Wiedersehen mit Thrawn, die letzten Stunden in denen sie sich hemmungslos geliebt hatten … war es das, was sie tief in ihrem Innersten erseht hatte? War sie deshalb nie ganz über die Trennung und Thrawns „Tod“ hinweggekommen? War Han nur ein „Ersatz“ für ihr gebrochenes Herz gewesen, hatten ihre Gefühle ihr einen Streich gespielt?  Sie hatte Thrawn gewollt, heute Nacht.

Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Ja, es war unglaublich gewesen. Sie hatte Alles vergessen, die Allianz, das Imperium, den Imperator, Han. Es hatte nur sie und Thrawn gegeben, seine Leidenschaft, seine starken Hände, seine Lippen, seine Zunge…oh ja, sie hatte es genossen.  

Aber die Wirklichkeit hatte Leia schnell eingeholt. Thrawn hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie Han am nächsten Tag sehen würde. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie war sich ihrer Gefühle nicht mehr sicher. Ihre Gedanken versanken wieder in ihrer Vergangenheit. Wie wäre ihr Leben verlaufen, hätte sie sich damals für Thrawn entschieden? Wäre sie, trotz aller Vorkommnisse, bei ihm geblieben? Hätte es funktioniert? Hatte sie damals einen Fehler begangen?

Dann hatte sie über ihren Plan nachgedacht. Thrawn wäre ein starker Verbündeter. Er hatte Zugang zum Imperator und pflegte auch Kontakt mit Vader. Aber falls er ihre wahren Absichten erkennen sollte, was würde er dann tun? Sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel und Thrawn hatte, als brillanter Taktiker, auf diesem Gebiet einen sehr großen Vorteil. Schließlich war _er_ der Meister der langfristig angelegten Pläne. Sie wusste, sie spielte mit dem Feuer, und dieses Feuer könnte sie ohne weiteres verbrennen. Sie seufzte. Ein Arm umschlang sie und zog sie sanft heran.

„Schlaf, Prinzessin. Kein Plan überlebt die erste Feindberührung.“ murmelte Thrawn ihr leise ins Ohr. Dieser verdammte Chiss! Er hatte natürlich nicht geschlafen. Sie fluchte innerlich. (*1)

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und küsste ihr sanft die Stirn. Müdigkeit überkam sie und schließlich driftete sie langsam in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

 

**Am nächsten Morgen**

 

****

****

Leia stand vor dem Spiegel in dem kleinen Bad in Thrawns Quartier. Sie schaute in den Spiegel und sah ihrer Begegnung mit Solo keinesfalls entgegen. Das plötzliche Auftauchen des Chiss hatte sie bis in Markt erschüttert und sie wusste nicht, wie sie Han nun gegenübertreten sollte. Sie sah Thrawn hinter sich hereinkommen. Er legte seine Arme um sie.

****

 „Die Informationen, Prinzessin, es wird Zeit …“ murmelte er ihr ins Ohr und sein Griff wurde fester. _Informationen? Wovon sprach er da?_ Dann dämmerte es ihr... Sie hatte Informationen über die Rebellion im Austausch für ein Gespräch mit dem kommandierenden Offizier versprochen. Sie hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dieses Versprechen nun nicht mehr einlösen zu müssen. Was sollte sie nun tun? Thrawn küsste ihren Hals und seine Zunge strich sanft über ihr Ohrläppchen. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper. Ein wohliger Schauer lief durch ihren Körper. Ja, sie musste ihre Freunde verraten. Ihr Plan musste einfach funktionieren.

****

„Das Hoth System, sie sind dort.“ flüsterte Leia schweren Herzens.

****

Thrawn hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Leia es wirklich tun würde. Er zeigte seine Überraschung allerdings mit keinerlei Regung. Er war überzeugt, dass Leia und Solo die Wahrheit sagten. Ihre Aussagen deckten sich und Solo hatte unter Folter den Rückzugspunkt verraten. Interessant, Leia verriet die Rebellen…

****

„Danke, Prinzessin, diese Information ist sehr hilfreich.“

****

Er drehte Leia zu sich und zog sie an sich. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und Leia erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft. So begann also ihr gefährliches Spiel. Sie hoffte, dass sie stark genug war, für das, was kommen würde…

****

 

****

**Han Solos Quartier**

****

 

****

Han hatte kaum geschlafen. Das, was er gehört hatte, hatte ihm den Schlaf geraubt. Thrawn! Dieser Bastard!

****

Die Tür öffnete sich zischend, zwei Sturmtruppler traten herein, gefolgt von Thrawn. Der Chiss stand zum Greifen nah vor ihm. In Han kochte die Wut hoch, Eifersucht brannte wie ein Feuer tief in ihm.

****

„Guten Morgen, General, ich hoffe sie sind ausgeruht…“ begann Thrawn höflich. Han konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Dieser Typ, dieser verdammte blauhäutige Mistkerl, fragte ob er _ausgeruht_ war?! … Er hatte doch dafür gesorgt, dass Han Alles hatte hören können. Seine Wut und Eifersucht übermannten ihn, er sprang auf Thrawn zu, wurde aber von den beiden Sturmtrupplern zurückgedrängt.

****

„Du verdammtes, blauhäutiges Arschloch! Du hast mit meiner Prinzessin geschlafen und dann hast noch nicht einmal den Mumm mir ohne Wachen gegenüberzutreten?! Feigling!“ schrie Han außer sich vor Wut und versuchte sich aus dem eisernen Griff der Truppler zu lösen.

****

Thrawn hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

****

"Ich bezweifle stark, dass Leia _Ihre_ Prinzessin ist. Sie sind nur ein unbedeutender Schmuggler, der sich den Rang eines Generals erschlichen hat. Sie verdienen weder die Prinzessin, noch den Respekt, den ich für gewöhnlich einem feindlichen Offizier entgegenbringen würde … Sie sind ein Nichts, ein Niemand.“ Erwiderte er kühl und gab den Trupplern ein Zeichen, sodass sie von Solo abließen. Han stand zwischen den Trupplern und starrte wütend auf Thrawn.

****

„Feigling!“ schrie er erneut.

****

„Dem Anschein nach beabsichtigen Sie sich erst zu beruhigen, wenn ich Ihrer offensichtlichen Aufforderung sich mit mir zu schlagen nachkomme. Eine menschliche Unart, hervorgerufen durch übermäßig starke Emotionen. Interessant …“ sagte Thrawn trocken.

****

Der Chiss ging langsam auf Han und die beiden Sturmtruppler zu und zog seinen Blaster.

****

„Komm schon, erschieß mich doch! Oder bist auch dazu zu feige?“ forderte Han ihn heraus.

****

Thrawn blieb stehen, winkte einen der Truppler heran und übergab ihm seinen Blaster.

****

„Lassen Sie uns allein.“ Befahl er und die Truppler verließen den Raum und verriegelten die Tür.

****

 Thrawn verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Rücken und seine glühenden Augen starrten auf Han. Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

****

„Nun, Schmuggler, ich bin allein und unbewaffnet. Sollen wir beginnen?“

****

Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürmte Han auf Thrawn zu. Der Chiss blockte dessen Attacke mühelos ab. Han griff erneut an, er erinnerte sich an seine Ausbildung an der imperialen Akademie vor vielen Jahren. Er änderte seine Taktik und seinen Kampfstil, aber Thrawn blockte auch diese Angriffe ab.

****

„Offensichtlich genossen Sie eine imperiale Ausbildung. Gute Grundlage, aber vorhersehbar…“ stellte der Chiss fest.

****

Han kickte gegen Thrawns Beine und schaffte es, ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

****

Thrawn krachte hart auf den Boden, rollte sich aber ab und stand sofort wieder auf den Beinen. Er nahm seine Kampfhaltung ein und erhob seine Fäuste. Han ging erneut auf ihn los. Thrawn blockte ihn, und rammte sein Knie in die Magengegend. Han blieb die Luft weg, er taumelte zurück. Thrawn holte mit seinem linken Bein aus und traf Solo mit geballter Kraft, so dass er mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter ihm flog und dort regungslos zusammensackte.

****

Thrawn stand vor Solo, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken und betrachtete ihn abfällig.

****

„Ich denke Sie haben genug. Wachen!“

****

Die Sturmtruppler betraten den Raum.

****

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er vorzeigbar ist. Dann bringen Sie ihn in den Konferenzraum.“

****

„Jawohl, Sir!“

****

Thrawn wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum.

****

 

****

**Konferenzraum, dreißig Minuten später**

****

 

****

Leia war nervös, sie tat ihr Bestes um es zu überspielen. Gleich würde sie auf Han treffen. Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Da war Thrawn, mit dem sie eine leidenschaftliche Nacht verbracht hatte. Und da war Han, in den sie sich in den letzten Jahren verliebt hatte. _Dein Plan,_ _du musst an deinen Plan denken. Der Imperator muss bezahlen, das Imperium muss bezahlen, du kannst dir keine Gefühle leisten. Du musst stark sein!_ Ja, sie musste jetzt ihre Rolle spielen, sie musste es einfach tun. Ihr Herz schmerzte, ihr Puls erhöhte sich. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Han wurde von zwei Sturmtrupplern hereingeführt. Er sah sie nicht an. Die Truppler verließen den Raum und Leia war mit Han allein. Er starrte auf den Boden vor ihm. Leia ging auf ihn zu.

****

„Han ...“ sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie streckte ihr Hand nach ihm aus, als er plötzlich seinen Kopf hob und sie ansah. Leia blieb ruckartig stehen. Wut, sie sah Wut und Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht.

****

„Han, was ist passiert?“

****

„Das fragst du _mich_?“ fuhr er sie an.

****

Er wusste es, woher war ihr nicht klar, aber Leia fühlte es, sah es … Han wusste was sie letzte Nacht getan hatte.

****

„Han, ich…“

****

„Hör auf, ich will es nicht wissen! Ich bin fertig mit dir!“ schrie er aufgebracht.

****

„Han, ich habe…“

****

„DU, du hast mit ihm geschlafen! Und es hat dir gefallen, du bist mit dem Imperium ins Bett gegangen! Ich habe alles gehört, ER hat dafür gesorgt. Hat er dir das nicht erzählt? Dass ich nebenan ALLES gehört habe? Als du und er…als ihr…“ Han brach ab.

****

Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Es brach Leia das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Thrawn sie benutzt hatte, so wie sie ihn hatte benutzen wollen. Ja, Thrawn hatte Recht, es war ein gefährliches Spiel und das Opfer, dass sie bringen musste, war Han. Sie würde ihn verlieren, er würde ihr nie wieder vertrauen. Sie musste Han gehenlassen, sie musste loslassen.

****

„Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?“

****

Leia sah ihn schweigend an. Was sollte sie ihm auch sagen? Er wusste es, sie brauchte sich nicht mehr überlegen, wie sie ihm oder ob sie ihm davon erzählen sollte. Thrawn hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie diese Entscheidung nicht mehr treffen musste.

****

„Nein, es tut mir leid, Han.“ sagte sie leise und schloss damit mit ihrem bisherigen Leben ab, schloss mit Han ab. Ihr Herz brach erneut, aber der Gedanke an ihre Rache brannte umso heller in ihr. Thrawn! Sie würde ihn benutzen und sie würde dieses Spiel meistern. Sie sah Han ein letztes Mal an.

****

„Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe…“ sagte Leia und drehte sich herum und ging zur Tür. Han starrte ihr nach. Sie betätigte den Türöffner.

****

„Leia, nein…“ hörte sie Han flüstern. Sie schaute sich nicht um. Mit Tränen in den Augen verließ sie den Konferenzraum.

****

 

****

**Nachts in Leias Quartier**

****

 

****

_Leia ging durch dichte Nebelschwaden. Sie konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen, sie war orientierungslos. Sie hörte eine Stimme, sie ging in die Richtung, in der sie die Stimme vermutete._

****

_„Leia, Leia…“ da war es wieder. Leia ging weiter._

****

_„Leia, ich habe mich geirrt, sie sind zu stark. Da ist nichts Gutes mehr…Leia …“ Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel. Leia sah eine Gestalt undeutlich vor sich._

****

_„Leia, Vader, da ist nichts Gutes…“_

****

_„Leia, lauf … lauf weit weg!“_

****

_Leia ging weiter, sie kannte diese Stimme._

****

_„Ich war nicht stark genug…lauf, Leia!“_

****

_Leia sah das Gesicht des Mannes…_

****

„Luke!“

****

Leia schreckte auf. Sie saß in ihrem Bett, schweißgebadet **.**

****

_„Lauf, Leia…“_ hörte sie noch immer Lukes Stimme _._

****

 

****

TBC

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard for me to write the scenes between Thrawn and Leia. I did not want to write "explicit" scenes. There are enough stories with that kind of content out there ;-) I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
>   
> Thanks for reading and if you like the story, feel free to leave kudos or comments :-)  
>   
> (*1) The quote “Kein Plan überlebt die erste Feindberührung” – “No plan survives the first enemy contact” comes from Helmuth Graf von Moltke, Prussian Field Marshal and brilliant strategist.  
>   
> Chapter picture by pureblood_slytherin ;-)


	7. Return to the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial search droids reach the Hoth system and begin their scans.  
> The Emperor wants to take advantage of Leia's betrayal in form of Imperial propaganda.  
> Grand Admiral Thrawn prepares his attack on Hoth.

**Todesstern – Thronraum**

 

“Die Kronprinzessin von Alderaan kehrt also zum Imperium zurück?”

“Das ist korrekt, mein Imperator. Die Lokalisierug der Rebellen Allianz im Hoth System ist ihr Verdienst…”

“Gut. Nehmt die Prinzessin mit Euch nach Hoth. Sie soll unserem Sieg beiwohnen und das Propaganda Ministerium soll sich um die Medien kümmern - Prinzessin Leia Organa verfolgte wohlwollend die Vernichtung der Rebellen Allianz.”

Thrawn bemerkte das kalte Lächeln im Gesicht des Imperators.

Er verneigte sich.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Imperator. Ich werde diese Rebellion ein für alle Mal beenden.“

“Ich halte es für angebracht ein Exempel zu statuieren, Admiral. Vernichten Sie sie, töten sie alle.” knurrte der Imperator. Thrawn verbeugte sich erneut und verließ den Imperator.

Original Picture taken from the Thrawn Comic #6 (2018) – edited for this story

**Chimaera**

Leia war übermüdet. Sie hatte die letzten zwei Nächte kaum geschlafen. Der Alptraum, der sie immer wieder heimsuchte, raubte ihr den Schlaf. Luke, was war mit ihm passiert? Wieso hatte sie immer wieder diesen Traum? Es ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Sie stand auf und begann in dem ihr zugewiesenen Quartier hin und her zu wandern.

 

*******

 

„Meine Herren,“ begrüßte Thrawn die anwesenden Offiziere.

„Sie sehen hier vor sich die Scans der Sonden aus dem Hoth System. General Veers, hier sind Ihre Landungskoordinaten für den Bodenangriff.“

Thrawn deutete auf die dreidimensionale Karte und Veers betrachtete diese nachdenklich.

„Mit allem gebührenden Respekt, Sir, aber das ist zu nahe an den Flugabwehrgeschützen … sie werden die Landungsschiffe vom Himmel holen, selbst eine Deckung durch die TIE Geschwader wird ihnen so nicht viel nützen…“ Veers deutete auf mehrere Punkte der Karte, die sich in einem roten Bereich um die Landungspunkte befanden.

„Korrekt, General Veers, doch seien Sie versichert, dass mir dies keinesfalls entgangen ist. Die Geschütze brauchen Sie nicht zu interessieren. Landen Sie Ihre Truppen und die AT-ATs, dann rücken Sie auf den Stützpunkt vor und greifen die Rebellen an…“

Thrawn deute die Vormarschrichtung an.

„Captain Pellaeon, die Flotte wird den Planeten blockieren. Niemand wird entkommen.“

Pellaeon nickte, sah dabei nicht glücklich aus. Thrawn kannte seinen Captain lange genug, um zu wissen, wenn ihn etwas beunruhigte.

„Sie haben noch eine Frage, Captain?“

„Sir, die Scans weisen auf mehrere Ionen Kanonen auf der Oberfläche hin. Diese könnten…“

„Unsere Schiffe neutralisieren, ja Captain. Das könnten sie.“ Unterbrach ihn Thrawn lächelnd. Pellaeon war nicht entgangen, wie Thrawn das Wort „könnten“ betonte. Natürlich hatte Thrawn dies in seinen Planungen bedacht. Doch wäre es durchaus wünschenswert, wenn er ihn ab und an in diese Planungen miteinbeziehen würde und er nicht gezwungen wäre dem Admiral die Details, wie ein dummer Junge, aus der Nase zu ziehen. So sehr er Thrawn auch vertraute und sein taktisches Geschick bewunderte, dieser Charakterzug an ihm würde Pellaeon nie gefallen...

Veers sah nachdenklich zwischen den beiden hin und her. Seine Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Der Admiral hat eine Einheit da unten…“ platzte es plötzlich triumphierend aus Veers heraus.

Thrawn nickte zustimmend.

„Das ist korrekt, General. Eine Spezialeinheit, die unerkannt auf dem Planeten landen wird. Wenn die Siebente Flotte das Hoth System erreicht und die Scanner der Rebellen uns erfassen, sollte es bereits zu spät sein. Das Kommando wird die Energiegeneratoren zerstören, sodass die Flugabwehr und auch die Ionenkanonen völlig nutzlos sind…“ erklärte Thrawn.

„Ein leichter Sieg ...“ murmelte Veers.

„Unterschätzen Sie die Rebellen nicht, General. Bei der ersten Schlacht um Hoth haben Sie schließlich einige Ihrer recht kostspieligen AT-ATs verloren. Die Rebellen stehen mit dem Rücken zur Wand und haben nichts zu verlieren. Sie werden nicht kapitulieren, und wir werden keinerlei Kapitulation akzeptieren. Wir werden sie vernichten, einem nach dem anderen.“

Thrawns Stimme war eiskalt, seine Augen glühten intensiv und tiefrot und Veers lief unwillkürlich ein Schauder über den Rücken.

„Also keine Gefangenen?“ versicherte er sich.

Thrawn schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Keine Gefangenen. Bereiten Sie Ihre Truppen vor. Wir brechen in zwölf Stunden auf.“

 

*******

 

Leia grübelte noch immer über ihrem Alptraum, als sich mit einem Zischen ihre Tür öffnete und Thrawn den Raum betrat. Sie hatte ihn seit dem Treffen mit Han nicht mehr gesehen.

 „Du wirst mich ins Hoth System begleiten und dem Tag beiwohnen, welcher den Bürgerkrieg beendet und der Galaxis den Frieden wiederbringt.“ Eröffnete Thrawn ihr in einem Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

Leia wusste, dass sie nun keinen Fehler machen durfte. Wenn sie nicht zumindest ein wenig wehren würde, könnte Thrawn Verdacht schöpfen. Leias beste Chance war, zu versuchen einen Deal zu auszuhandeln.

„Einverstanden, aber nur unter einer Bedingung…“

Thrawn zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Leia schloss den ohnehin schon kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Han Solo...ich möchte, dass sein Leben verschont wird…“ flüsterte sie.

„Du bist nicht in der Position zu verhandeln, Leia... Bist du immer noch an diesem Schmuggler interessiert?“

 „Nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass er exekutiert wird. Solo hat mir das Leben gerettet, damals auf dem ersten Todestern. Ich möchte diese Schuld begleichen... und ich verlange ja auch nicht, dass du ihn gehen lässt…“

Thrawn studierte sie schweigend. Er spürte den unterschwelligen Ärger über Leias Bitte, doch äußerlich ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken. Leia stand noch immer dicht vor ihm, ihre Hände ruhten mittlerweile auf seiner Brust. Seine Hände hatte er demonstrativ auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Nun gut. Wenn das deine Bedingung ist, dann soll sie dir gewährt sein.“ sagte Thrawn schließlich mit kalter Stimme. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich zur Tür. Er sah über seine Schulter.

„Wir werden in zehn Stunden aufbrechen und ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich deinen Schmuggler nicht hinrichten werde.“

Damit verließ Thrawn das Quartier. Leia sank langsam auf einen Sessel. War sie zu weit gegangen? War es ein Fehler gewesen, Thrawn um das Leben von Han zu bitten? Hatte er Verdacht geschöpft? War er etwa eifersüchtig? Dies erschien ihr schwer vorstellbar, doch für eine Millisekunde glaubte sie bemerkt zu haben, dass ihm ihre Bitte missfallen hatte. Außerdem hatte er ihre Umarmung nicht erwidert... Vielleicht hätte sie besser etwas anderes als Bedingung wählen sollen. Sie konnte sich seine Missgunst nicht leisten. Sie würde ihn davon überzeugen müssen, dass Han für sie keine Bedeutung mehr hatte.

 

*******

 

Thrawn saß in seinem Quartier und hatte die Pläne für den Angriff auf die Rebellenbasis vor sich. Die Flotte befand sich bereits auf dem Weg ins Hoth System, sie würden es am nächsten Morgen erreichen. Seine Gedanken wanderten unbewusst zu Leia. Er hatte ihrer Bitte entsprochen und den Schmuggler in ein Gefängnis überführen lassen. Er wollte mit ihr reden.

„Bringen Sie die Prinzessin zu mir.“ Befahl er über Com.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und Leia wurde, begleitet von zwei Sturmtrupplern, hereingeführt. Thrawn bedeutete den Trupplern den Raum zu verlassen. Er sah Leia schweigend an.

„Der Schmuggler wurde in ein Gefängnis überführt.“ Begann er mit kalter Stimme und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Leia zeigte keinerlei Regung.

„Danke.“ Sagte sie schließlich knapp.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, stand von seinem Stuhl auf, umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und stand schließlich nur wenige Zentimeter von Leia entfernt. Seine Hand strich durch ihr Haar, die andere Hand legte er auf ihren Rücken und zog sie zu sich. Leia legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Ist das alles?“ hauchte er in ihr Ohr. Leia zog ihren Kopf zurück und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Leia sah ihn nachdenklich an. Wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu ihrem Abschied auf Coruscant, vor vier Jahren. Hätte sie damals doch…

„Ich hätte dich nicht gehen lassen sollen, damals auf Coruscant…“ flüsterte Leia während sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte. Im Nachhinein war sie sich sicher, damals einen Fehler begangen zu haben.

Thrawn hielt sie in seiner Umarmung. Sie spürte wie ihre Knie weich wurden, sie spürte wie sie langsam die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle verlor.

„Es hätte nicht funktioniert, und das wissen wir beide. Es hätte damals nicht funktioniert, genauso wie es heute …“

Leia unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen presste. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich. Sie löste sich wieder von ihm und sah ihm in seine glühenden Augen. Lust, pure Lust und Verlangen nach ihr sah sie dort. Sie sah in seinen Augen das, was sie selbst in sich fühlte.

„Ich will dich, genauso wie ich dich damals wollte. Egal was…“ diesmal unterbrach der Chiss sie mit einem fordernden, lustvollen Kuss. Er drückte sie fest an sich, seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper. Ja, er wollte sie und sie gehörte ihm, ihm allein.

 

**Supersternenzerstörer Executor – ein paar Stunden später**

 

Lord Vader saß in seiner Mediationskammer an Bord der Executor. Der Sohn des Jedi hatte sich als schwach erwiesen. Er war stark in der Macht, aber nicht stark genug, um den Imperator zu vernichten. Er versank in seiner Meditation, er schürte seinen Zorn, seinen Hass.

Padmé, sie trug das Kind des Jedi unter ihrem Herzen. Obi-Wan hatte ihn betrogen. Er hatte Padmé gegen ihn aufgehetzt. Sie war tot…

„Ich kämpfe nicht gegen dich, Vater."

„Dann wirst du sterben, und mit dir die Jedi…“

Dann spürte er es, die Gedanken von Luke, die Gedanken an jemand anderen, jemand der überleben würde … Leia … seine …. Schwester?! Ja, er hatte sie verraten, seine Gefühle für Leia hatten sie verraten. Blutsbande waren stark, und so blieb diese Information vor dem Imperator verborgen. Palpatine ließ Vader mit dem Jungen kämpfen. Vader wusste, dass wenn er verlieren würde, Luke der neue Schüler des Imperators werden würde. Und momentan sah es ganz danach aus.

Sie kämpften weiter, Vader drang in die Gedanken seines Sohnes ein, war in seinem Kopf.

_„Deine Schwester, ich werde sie finden. Sie wird sich zur dunklen Seite bekehren lassen, oder sterben.“_ Hörte Luke die Gedanken seines Vaters. Nein, da war nichts mehr von dem Jedi Anakin Skywalker übrig, da gab es nur noch Darth Vader, erfüllt von Hass und Zorn. Stark in der Macht...

Vader strauchelte unter einem harten Hieb von Lukes Lichtschwert. Luke nutze die Gelegenheit und mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er bei Vader, der auf dem Boden lag und auf die Lichtschwertspitze des Jedi starrte. Er verharrte bewegungslos. Der Imperator erhob sich von seinem Thron und näherte sich dem Jungen.

„Töte ihn! Lass deinem Hass freien Lauf, ergib dich der dunklen Seite!“ knurrte der Imperator.

Luke zögerte. Der Mann vor ihm, sein Vater, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, nein er würde ihn nicht töten. Nein, er war ein Jedi. Luke schaltete sein Schwert aus und drehte sich zum Imperator.

„Ich werde niemals auf die dunkle Seite wechseln.“

„Dann stirb!“ schrie der Imperator wütend und Machtblitze zuckten um Lukes Körper. Immer wieder schleuderte der Imperator die Machtblitze auf den sich vor Schmerzen windenden Jedi.

Vader hatte sich erhoben, er beobachtete Lukes Todeskampf. Nein, Luke war zu schwach für die dunkle Seite, vergiftet von Obi-Wans Lehren.

„Vater, bitte, …. hilf mir… Vater… „

Nein, das war der Sohn des Jedi, aber nicht _sein_ Sohn…

Ein letzter gequälter Schrei von Luke und er verstummte. Sein Körper lag leblos auf dem kalten Boden. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war der tote Körper des Jungen verschwunden. Nur die Kleidung blieb zurück…

„Es gibt immer nur Zwei, einen Lehrer und einen Schüler…“ krächzte der Imperator und verließ den Raum.

Jetzt, nach Lukes Tod, würde Vader die Schwester zu sich holen. Die Tochter des Jedi, Leia Organa, Prinzessin von Alderaan, die Tochter von Darth Vader. Ja, er würde Leia zur dunklen Seite bekehren, den Imperator vernichten und gemeinsam mit ihr über die Galaxis herrschen, als Vater und Tochter. Er kannte Leia, er war in ihren Geist eingedrungen während ihrer Befragung auf dem Todesstern. Sie würde sich der dunklen Seite ergeben. Sie war ihres Vaters Tochter.

„Rufen Sie Großadmiral Thrawn.“

 

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to build the basis for the next chapters.  
> So stay tuned. ;-)  
> Thanks for reading . If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	8. The Final Battle of Hoth - Part 1 - Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chimaera and the Seventh Fleet are on their way to the Hoth-System.  
> The battle with the rebels is imminent.  
> Will Leia continue her role, or will her feelings win over reason?

** Chimaera **

Leia erwachte durch Stimmen aus ihrem Schlaf, die diesmal nicht ihrem sonst üblichen Alptraum entsprangen, sondern aus dem Nebenraum zu kommen schienen. Es war das erste Mal, seit den letzten Nächten, dass sie nicht durch ihren Alptraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte so gut und ruhig geschlafen wie seit langem nicht mehr. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, sondern lauschte den Stimmen …

_„Mein Lord, es ist der Wunsch des Imperators…“_ hörte sie die ruhige Stimme Thrawns.

_„Admiral Thrawn, **Sie** werden persönlich für die Sicherheit der Prinzessin verantwortlich sein! Bereiten Sie der Rebellion auf Hoth ein schnelles Ende. Danach bringen **Sie** die Prinzessin persönlich in meinen Palast auf Coruscant.“ _  

Leia zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, sie kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Dieses unverkennbare Geräusch des Beatmungssystems ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, das war Darth Vader.

_„Wie Sie wünschen, Lord Vader.“_

Original Picture taken from the Thrawn Comic #6 (2018) – edited for this story.

Thrawn starrte nachdenklich auf die Stelle, an der soeben noch Vaders Hologramm zu sehen gewesen war. Warum bestand der dunkle Lord auf ein so baldiges Treffen mit der Prinzessin? Lag er richtig mit seiner Vermutung, dass Leia die Tochter Vaders sein könnte? Seine glühenden Augen richteten sich auf die offene Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer…

Leia hörte leise Schritte näherkommen und stellte sich schlafend. Sie hörte Thrawn, der sich wieder zu ihr legte. Seine Arme umschlungen sie. Leia gab weiterhin vor zu schlafen, was ihr aber immer schwerer fiel, da Thrawns Hände langsam begannen über ihren Körper zu wandern.

„Du hast das Gespräch natürlich mitangehört. Was für ein Interesse hat Lord Vader an dir?“ flüsterte Thrawn und ließ seine Hände weiter über sie streichen.

_Verdammt, wie merkte dieser Chiss nur, dass sie nur vorgab zu schlafen?_

Leia zögerte mit der Antwort. Wusste der dunkle Lord etwa, dass sie seine Tochter war? Was war mit Luke geschehen, lebte er noch? Hatte er es womöglich Vader gesagt?

„Ich weiß es nicht …“ murmelte Leia schließlich und gab auf, sich schlafend zu stellen. Dann drehte sie sich um und kuschelte sich an Thrawn. Gedankenverloren wanderten ihre Finger über seine Brust.

„Er hat mich damals auf dem ersten Todesstern verhört…“ erzählte Leia leise und der Gedanke an das Verhör ließ sie erschaudern. Darth Vader war damals in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen, er hatte versucht den Stützpunkt der Rebellen auf diese Art in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ihr war bis heute nicht bewußt, weshalb er gescheitert war. Sie hatte sich einfach nur mental gewehrt. Das war eine sehr schmerzhafte Erfahrung gewesen. Unwillkürlich klammerte sie sich fester an Thrawn. Leias Ängste drohten, sie emotional aus der Bahn zu werfen. Aber das würde sie nicht zulassen. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Aber das ist lange her.“

Damit beendete sie die Konversation. Sie löste sich von Thrawn und stand auf. Schlafen konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Thrawn war sich sicher, dass ihm die Prinzessin noch nicht Alles berichtet hatte.

Leia stand neben dem Bett und schien nachzudenken. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Wieder kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, an den Schmerz, der sich in ihr Herz brannte, als sie die Nachricht über seinen Tod erhielt. Warum hatte er sie im Unklaren über sein Schicksal gelassen? Monatelang hatte sie getrauert, geweint. Und in dem Moment in dem sie die Trauer überwunden hatte, hatte ihr das Imperium ihre Heimat, ihre Familie, ihre Freunde, einfach Alles genommen.

Der Schmerz, die Verzweiflung, die Einsamkeit, die sie damals gefühlt hatte…und Thrawn? Er hatte sie leiden lassen. Warum? War es ihm einfach egal gewesen? Sie fühlte, wie die Wut langsam in ihr hochkochte. Sie wollte Antworten, jetzt.

Thrawn beobachtete sie genau, ihm entging keine ihrer Emotionen. Er registrierte ihre Wut, ihren Ärger.

 „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Warum hast du mich in dem Glauben gelassen, du wärest Tod? Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir angetan hast?“ brach es aus ihr heraus. Sie wartete vergebens auf eine Reaktion.

Nun Leia verlor endgültig die Kontrolle. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie kämpfte dagegen an, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg.

„Verdammt, antworte mir! Warum?“ 

Sie bekam keine Antwort von dem Chiss. Wutentbrannt winkte sie ab und wandte sich zum Gehen. Da stand Thrawn auf, fing sie ab und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie versuchte ihn wegzustoßen.

„Lass mich!“ fauchte sie wütend und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken. Aber Thrawn war bei weitem kräftiger als sie und hielt sie fest in seiner Umarmung. Er sah ihr mit seinen glühenden roten Augen direkt in die ihrigen.

„Ich sagte dir damals, du solltest mich vergessen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit und auch keinen Grund…“

„Keinen Grund? Hattest du mich so schnell vergessen, Mitth’raw’nuruodo? War ich nur eine Eroberung, eine flüchtige Affäre für dich? Eine Befriedigung deiner _Bedürfnisse_? Bin ich das jetzt auch? Eine Affäre, um deine …“

„Schluss damit!“ fauchte er und verstärkte seinen Griff. Er hatte sich selbst zwar sogleich wieder unter Kontrolle, aber Leia war sein, für ihn untypischer, Ausbruch, trotz ihres eigenen Zorns, nicht entgangen.

„Ich war und bin dir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig, Leia. Und falls du es vergessen haben solltest, _du_ hast _mich_ verführen wollen, _du_ wolltest mich…“ sagte er kalt und in einem Ton, der Leia zutiefst erschreckte. _Meinte er etwa…? Nein, er hatte gesagt dass er sie auch gewollt hatte! Warum sagte er so etwas?! Warum verletzte er sie?_

Er ergriff mit seiner Hand hart ihr Kinn, hob ihr Gesicht grob an und zwang Leia in seine glühenden Augen zu starren. Ein sardonisches Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht.

„Wir werden in wenigen Stunden im Hoth System eintreffen. Du wirst mit mir auf der Brücke sein und dem Untergang der Rebellion beiwohnen. Eine Holocam wird alles für die Medien aufzeichnen.  ` _Die Prinzessin wohnt wohlwollend der Vernichtung der Rebellen bei_ ´ so lautet der Befehl des Imperators und ich werde ihn befolgen, genau wie du.“

Sie riss sich von ihm los und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Wie du willst!“ fauchte Leia und drehte sich zur Tür.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hielt Thrawn sie zurück.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Prinzessin…“

Er zog sie trotz ihres Widerstandes zu sich. Er presste sie an sich, seine Lippen fanden die ihren. Er küsste sie aber Leia erwiderte seinen Kuss nicht. Nein, das war nicht der Mann, von dem sie glaubte, dass sie sich vor Jahren in ihn verliebt hatte! Sie biss ihm in die Unterlippe.

Er löste sich und sah sie lächelnd an. Er zwang ihren Kopf hart nach hinten und presste seine Lippen wieder auf ihren Mund, fordernd. Er zwang ihre Lippen sich zu öffnen, Leia wehrte sich erneut, aber es währte nicht lange und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss schließlich voller Leidenschaft. Sie klammerte sich an ihn.

„Zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort, werde ich dir vielleicht erzählen, was damals wirklich geschah … aber jetzt … _du_ willst mich, Prinzessin und du gehörst _mir_ , damals wie heute und du weißt es.“ schnurrte er in ihr Ohr, während Leias Körper unter seinen Händen zu Wachs wurde. Sie hatte diese Schlacht verloren, sie hatte sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen und Thrawn wusste das sehr genau.

 „Mistkerl!“ fauchte sie.

Thrawn lächelte und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Ich weiß…“ antwortete er.

Er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie wieder zurück ins Bett.

** Stunden später – Chimaera **

Leia betrat die Brücke der Chimaera. Es herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit, Leia ließ ihren Blick langsam über die Brücke wandern. Sie erspähte Captain Pellaeon, der ihr freundlich zunickte. Sie mochte den älteren, sympathischen Captain. Er hatte sie immer zuvorkommend und freundlich behandelt, selbst als sie plötzlich der „Feind“ gewesen war.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter über die Gräben neben dem Hauptgang der Brücke, die in die gedämpfte rote Gefechtsbeleuchtung gehüllt waren.

Dann sah sie ihn. Thrawn. In seiner schneeweißen Uniform stand er reglos vor dem riesigen Sichtfenster, mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Er strahlte Ruhe aus, und das übertrug sich auf seine Mannschaft. Die Crew war rege beschäftigt, aber es war keine Nervosität zu spüren. Sie vertrauten ihrem Admiral. Thrawns Blick traf den der Prinzessin. Er bedeute ihr, näher zu kommen. Schließlich stand sie neben ihm und sah in den Hyperraum. Dann war es soweit, die _Chimaera_ verließ zusammen mit der Flotte den Hyperaum.

„Zwei schwere Mon Calamari Kreuzer und mehrere Nebulon Fregatten befinden sich im Orbit, Sir. Sie gehen in Verteidigungsposition.“

„Ein Kreuzer wurde als die _Home One_ identifiziert, Sir.“

Leia unterdrückte ein Lächeln, die _Home One_ , Admiral Ackbars Schiff. Vielleicht war noch nicht Alles verloren…

„Die Rebellen werden nicht entkommen, Prinzessin…“ unterbrach die leise Stimme Thrawns, der direkt hinter ihr stand, die Gedanken der Prinzessin. Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass ihn außer Leia niemand gehört haben konnte.

Thrawn beobachtete das Manöver der gegnerischen Flotte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Admiral Ackbar setzt eine Taktik der Calamari ein, mutig, aber das ist auch vom besten Admiral der Rebellen zu erwarten.“ stellte er fest.

„Verstärken Sie das Zentrum und schicken Sie die TIE Geschwader hinein.“ Befahl Thrawn mit ruhiger Stimme.

Leia sah gebannt aus dem riesigen Sichtfenster der _Chimaera._ Die TIE Geschwader näherten sich dem Flottenverband der Rebellen und griffen die kleineren Fregatten an. Mehrere der Nebulon Fregatten wurden in lautlosen Explosionen durch die TIEs oder von den leichten Kreuzern der Arquitens-Klasse vernichtet.

Thrawn beobachtete die Schlacht genau. Leia warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Chiss. Der stand immer noch ruhig vor dem Sichtfenster, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Captain Pellaeon, bitte halten Sie die Interdictor Kreuzer bis auf Weiteres zurück.“

„Jawohl, Sir!“ kam es prompt von Pelllaeon.

Leia musste zusehen, wie ein Schiff nach dem anderen zerstört wurde, ohne dass die _Chimaera_ oder einer der anderen Sternenzerstörer in die Schlacht eingriff. Die Mon Calamari Kreuzer, angeführt von der _Home One_ , änderten schließlich ihre Taktik.

„Sir, die Mon Calas kommen in Feuerreichweite und gehen zusammen mit X-Wings und Bombern auf direkten Angriffskurs auf die _Chimaera_ …“

„Alle Geschütze, Feuer eröffnen. Commander Fel, ziehen Sie Ihre TIE Geschwader zurück und…“

„Fel hier, negativ Sir, wir haben die X-Wings fast vernichtet.“

Thrawn zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

 „Feuer eröffnen.“

Befahl Thrawn mit ruhiger Stimme dem Feuerleitstand.

„Aber Sir, Commander Fel und seine TIEs … wir feuern auf unsere eigenen Leute …“

„Bedauerlich für ihn. Feuer eröffnen."

Befahl Thrawn erneut mit ruhiger Stimme und die Geschütze der _Chimaera_ und der anderen Sternenzerstörer spuckten den Mon Calamari Kreuzern und den X-Wings ihre Laserstrahlen entgegen. Das Gefecht dauerte nicht lange, die Rebellen waren der Feuerkraft der Siebenten Flotte weit unterlegen. Sie hatten keine Chance.

„Sir, wir haben Commander Fel und sein Geschwader verloren. Die X-Wings, die Bomber und ein Mon Calamari Kreuzer wurden zerstört. Die _Home One_ ist schwer beschädigt. Das Schiff ist manövrierunfähig und die Waffensysteme sind offline. Sie rufen uns…“

Thrawn nickte den Offizier zu. Kurz darauf erschien das Hologramm von Admiral Ackbar.

„Ich möchte Ihnen unsere bedingungslose Kapitulation anbieten…“ begann Ackbar.

„Es tut mir leid, Admiral, aber ich kann Ihre Kapitulation nicht annehmen.“

„Aber wir ergeben uns, wir stellen die Kampfhandlungen ein, das erspart beiden Seiten weitere Verluste.“ Erwiderte Ackbar verwundert.

„Das ist korrekt, Admiral. Das würde weitere Verluste an Soldaten und Material vermeiden, aber meine Befehle lauten, die Rebellenflotte zu vernichten. Admiral, Sie haben einen guten Kampf geliefert, dafür haben Sie sich meinen Respekt verdient. Aber nun werden Sie sterben.“

Mit einem Handzeichen von Thrawn wurde die Verbindung getrennt.

„Alle Geschütze, Feuer eröffnen.“ Befahl Thrawn kalt.

Kurz flog sein Blick zu Leia, die kreidebleich das Schauspiel verfolgte. Die Geschütze der _Chimaera_ feuerten Salve um Salve auf das sterbende Schiff der Rebellen. Die _Home One_ verglühte schließlich lautlos in einem riesigen Feuerball, die umherschwirrenden TIE Geschwader machten Jagd auf die Rettungskapseln. Das war grausam. Leia konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden, der Anblick des brennenden Schiffes brannte sich in ihre Seele, ihr Hass auf den Imperator, auf das Imperium als Ganzes und letztlich sogar auf Thrawn wuchs immer mehr.

_Ackbar hatte sich ergeben! Dies hier war kein Krieg mehr - es war ein Gemetzel! Thrawn ließ auf die wehrlosen Rettungskapseln schießen!_

_Das hier war das Werk von Großadmiral Thrawn. Grausam, brutal und ohne jegliche Emotion schlachtete er seine wehrlosen Gegner reihenweise ab. Das war der Mann, für den sie zu viel empfand um ihn hassen zu können, ein Monster. Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können? Aber war er das wirklich, ein Monster, oder waren es die Umstände, die ihn dazu zwangen? Er hatte schließlich seine Befehle. Erinnerungen aus ihrer Zeit als senatorischer Beobachter schossen ihr in den Kopf. Sie kannte Thrawn, oder zumindest glaubte ihn gekannt zu haben. Oder versuchte sie einfach nur verzweifelt seine schrecklichen Taten irgendwie zu rechtfertigen?_

Leia blickte zu ihm hinüber und kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Eine Millisekunde dachte sie, einen Anflug von Traurigkeit in seinen glühenden Augen aufflackern zu sehen, aber das konnte auch eine Täuschung gewesen sein. Sein Gesicht war bar jedweder Emotion, als er seinen Blick wieder auf die verglühende _Home One_ wandte.

„General Veers, landen Sie Ihre Truppen. Captain Pellaeon, bereiten Sie bitte mein Shuttle vor. Wir werden jetzt den Bodenangriff starten.“

Die beiden Offiziere bestätigten ihre Befehle.

Wieder traf Thrawns Blick den der Prinzessin. Dann drehte er sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verließ die Brücke.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading . If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	9. The Final Battle of Hoth - Part 2 - Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Admiral Thrawn launches the ground attack against the pitiful renments of the Rebellion on Hoth.  
> Leia struggles with her feelings because of Thrawn’s cruelty against his defenseless opponents.  
> Meanwhile, Lord Vader awaits the arrival of the Princess on Coruscant.

** Hoth **

Langsam bewegte sich die Vorhut der imperialen Truppen, bestehend aus mehreren AT-DPs, vorwärts. Plötzlich wurden die AT-DPs von Explosionen erschüttert und kippten brennend und rauchend auf die Seite und blieben liegen. Die verbliebenden Einheiten wurden von Raketenwerfern außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Das ist deren Verteidigung? Nun gut. Sie haben ihre Positionen offenbart, jetzt werden wir sie vernichten. Commander, markieren Sie die feindlichen Minen und deren Schusspositionen. General Veers, schwere gepanzerte Bataillone, vorrücken.“ befahl Thrawn und setzte das Fernglas, mit dem er die AT-DPs beobachtet hatte, ab.

Veers AT-ATs marschieren unaufhaltsam auf die Rebellenbasis zu und vernichteten alles, was ihnen im Wege war. Die verbliebenen leichten Minen waren für die AT-ATs keinerlei Bedrohung.

Die Rebellen versuchten die AT-ATs aufzuhalten und flogen Angriffe mit ihren A-Wings, die erfolglos blieben. Sie wurden von den TIE Geschwadern nacheinander vernichtet.

Zufrieden verfolgte Thrawn den Verlauf der Schlacht, genauer gesagt, es war keine Schlacht, es war ein Massaker. Die Rebellen versuchten verzweifelt ihre Stellungen zu halten, mussten aber eine nach der anderen aufgeben. Schließlich flüchteten sie ungeordnet. Die Kommandostrukturen der Rebellen lösten sich zusehends auf.

„Sir, Sie können die Basis jetzt stürmen. Alle Befestigungen wurden vernichtet.“

Kam die Meldung von General Veers. Dessen Blizzard Squadron hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie waren sehr effizient gegen die Rebellen vorgegangen und mussten nur geringe Verluste beklagen. Im Gegensatz dazu, hatten die Rebellen ihre komplette Verteidigung verloren. Thrawn marschierte mit seinen Truppen über Leichenfelder. Überall lagen die gefallen Soldaten der Rebellen Allianz. Einige ohne Waffen, sie hatten sich offensichtlich ergeben wollen. Aber der Befehl hatte „Keine Gefangenen“ gelautet. Thrawn ließ seine Augen über das Schlachtfeld schweifen. Die Rebellen hatten wahrlich einen hohen Blutzoll entrichtet, und es waren seine Hände, an denen nun ihr Blut klebte.

Er betrat mit seinen Truppen die Basis. Er hörte die kurzen Kommandos der Suchtrupps, welche die Basis systematisch durchsuchten. Hin und wieder waren Schüsse zu hören.

„Sir, wir haben die Anführer festgesetzt, sie befinden sich in der Kommandozentrale.“ Kam eine Meldung über Com.

Thrawn betrat die Kommandozentrale der Rebellion kurze Zeit später. Seine Truppen umringten sofort die dort befindlichen Insassen.

„Die Basis ist gesichert. Das hier sind die einzigen Überlebenden, Sir.“

„Danke Commander. Bereiten Sie die Sprengung vor und ziehen Sie Ihre Truppen zurück.“

Der Commander nickte und befolgte seine Befehle. Thrawn blieb mit seinen persönlichen Todestruppen zurück.

„Senatorin Mothma, General Dodonna und Captain Syndulla, es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen.“ Begann Thrawn formgewandt wie eh und je.

„Großadmiral Thrawn! Es hieß Sie wären…“

„Tot? Wohl kaum …“

„Sie machen Ihrem Ruf hier alle Ehre Admiral.“ wütend starrte Hera Syndulla auf Thrawn. Thrawn hatte nicht erwartet, die Twilek hier zu treffen. ~~~~

„Nun Captain Syndulla, _Sie_ selbst sagten mir, dass Sie niemals kapitulieren würden…“

 „ _Ich_ erinnere mich, dass wir _Ihre_ Flotte auf Lothal vernichtet haben…“

„Ein kleiner Rückschlag, Captain. Nichts weiter Erwähnenswertes …“ konterte Thrawn trocken und unterdrückte seinen Ärger.

Hera starrte ihn wütend an.

„Ezra, was ist mit ihm passiert?“ fragte sie schließlich.

Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf Thrawns Gesicht. Seine Augen glühten intensiv.

„Er verweigerte die Zusammenarbeit und damit hatte er keinen Nutzen mehr…“ er legte den Kopf schräg und sein Blick brannte sich förmlich in Heras Augen. Er musste seinen Satz nicht beenden. Ezra war tot und er hatte Ezra getötet.

 „Mörder!“ fauchte Hera.

„Wir sind im Krieg, Captain, das scheinen Sie zu vergessen. Wie dem auch sei, es war mir ein Vergnügen, nochmals mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Captain. Senatorin, General…“

Thrawn nickte den restlichen Anwesenden zu, er war höflich aber seine Stimme war wie immer kalt und emotionslos.

Er gab seinen Trupplern ein Handzeichen, worauf diese sogleich auf die Gefangenen zielten.

„Das können Sie nicht tun! Das ist kaltblütiger Mord!“ schrie Hera und Mon Mothmas Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten.

Thrawn zeigte keinerlei Mitgefühl. Sein glühender Blick haftete auf Hera. Er sah ihren Stolz und ihren Mut. Sie erinnerte ihn an Leia. Die Prinzessin besaß denselben Stolz, denselben Mut. Aber Leia hatte sich von der Rebellion losgesagt. Hera Syndulla und die Anderen würden dies niemals tun. ~~~~

 „Feuer.“

Die Truppler kamen dem Befehl sofort nach. Die Lichtblitze der Laserstrahlen zuckten über Thrawns Gesicht, während er dem Sterben der letzten Anführer der Rebellion zusah. Er hatte seinen Befehl ausgeführt. Er hatte die Rebellen vernichtet, sie ausgelöscht.

Er hatte die Schmach von Attalon und seine Niederlage gegen einen Jugendlichen auf Lothal ausradiert. ~~~~

Das Imperium war befriedet und konnte sich nun gegen die Gefahren, die in den unbekannten Regionen lauerten, wappnen. Dafür war es wert, Opfer zu bringen. Was waren ein paar hundert Rebellenleben im großen Ganzen? Nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag der Geschichte. Und die Kronprinzessin von Alderaan war zum Imperium zurückgekehrt.

„Sobald die Truppen die Basis geräumt haben, sprengen Sie alles. Nichts von all dem soll hier zurückbleiben.“

Befahl Thrawn bevor er die Basis verließ und zur _Chimaera_ zurückkehrte.

 

** Chimaera – Abend **

 

Thrawn war auf die _Chimaera_ zurückgekehrt und wurde im Hangar von Prinzessin Leia und den anwesenden Medien empfangen. Propagandagerecht hatte die Prinzessin in die Kameras gelächelt und dem Großadmiral zu dessen Sieg gratuliert. Danach folgte eine kleine Feierlichkeit an Bord der _Chimaera_ , an der alle kommandieren Offiziere teilnahmen.

Leia ging Thrawn aus dem Weg. Sie hatte keine Einzelheiten über den Verlauf der Schlacht auf Hoth erfahren, wusste aber, dass kein einziger Rebell überlebt hatte. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe und fühlte sich für den Tod ihrer früheren Mitkämpfer verantwortlich. Was hatte sie nur getan?

Sobald es die Höflichkeit zuließ, verließ Leia die Feier und zog sich in ihr Quartier zurück. Thrawn hatte ihr beiläufig gesagt, dass sich die _Chimaera_ jetzt bereits auf dem Weg nach Coruscant befand. In wenigen Tagen würde sie auf ihren Vater, Darth Vader, treffen. Würde sie dann auch erfahren, was mit ihrem Bruder geschehen war?

Leia ging ins Bad und starrte ihr Spiegelbild an. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Thrawn die Flotte der Allianz gnadenlos vernichtet hatte. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das Imperium auf Hoth alle Rebellen getötet hat, ohne Mitgefühl und ohne Gnade. Allen voran Großadmiral Thrawn.

Und sie, Prinzessin Leia, hatte das Imperium hierhergebracht. Sie war mit verantwortlich für die vielen Toten. Und sie hatte gelächelt, für die Propaganda des Imperiums. Sie verleugnete ihre Abscheu gegenüber dem Vorgehen von Thrawn, sie hatte ihm sogar zu seinem „glorreichen Sieg“ gratuliert...

„Was habe ich nur getan? Ist es das wert?“ fragte sie. Tränen steigen ihr in die Augen. Alle waren tot, weil sie sie verraten hatte. Das Imperium hätte die Rebellen niemals gefunden …

Das Piepen an ihrer Tür unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und öffnete.

Vor ihr stand Thrawn. Wortlos trat Leia zur Seite und Thrawn betrat ihr Quartier. Leia schloss die Tür und lehnte sich gegen selbige.

„Was willst du?“ fragte sie kalt.

Er trat näher an sie heran. Seine Hand strich sanft über ihre Wange, Leia drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und zog sich weiter zurück.

„Du hast geweint …“ stellte Thrawn fest als er ihre geröteten Augen sah.

Leia schwieg und sah ihn nicht an. Thrawn seufzte.

„Ich vermute, du machst dir Vorwürfe, aber ich wusste bereits, dass sich die Basis auf Hoth befand, bevor du es mir gesagt hast. Die Rebellen wären auch ohne dein Zutun vernichtet worden. Vielleicht ist dir das ein kleiner Trost.“

„Du wusstest es?“ fragte Leia überrascht, dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Thrawn hatte Han verhört und dieser musste die Information unter Folter verraten haben. Thrawn hatte sie also auf die Probe gestellt, hatte wissen wollen ob sie tatsächlich die Rebellion verraten würde. Dieser Mistkerl!

„Raus…“ sagte Leia mit vor Wut bebender, leiser Stimme und deutete mit ihrem Arm auf die Tür.

„Leia, ich …“

„RAUS!“

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach und verließ tatsächlich ihr Quartier.

Leia warf sich aufs Bett und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Warum tat er ihr das nur an? Empfand er denn gar nichts für sie? War es nur ihr Körper den er wollte? Sie empfand zu viel für ihn, sie hatte es immer getan, dessen war sich Leia bewusst.

Leia hatte den Boden unter ihren Füssen verloren. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem Treffen mit Darth Vader. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie auf dem Todestern gequält hatte, an die Schmerzen, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. Ja, sie hatte Angst vor Vader. Langsam weinte sie sich in den Schlaf….

_Dunkle Wolken umgaben Leia. Sie hörte die Stimme ihres Bruders in der Ferne._

_„Furcht, Leia, Furcht führt zu Zorn. Dein Hass, Leia, ist der Weg zur dunklen Seite. Vergiss deinen Hass. Lauf, Leia. Lauf soweit du kannst. Hüte dich vor unserem Vater, es ist nichts Gutes in ihm.“_

_„Luke, wo bist du?“_

_„Leia, meide den Imperator. Deine Gefühle werden dich ansonsten verraten, lauf Leia!“_

_„Leia, er ist hier…Leia…“_

_Wieder umgaben Leia dunkle Schwaden, dann hörte sie das unverkennbare Geräusch des Beatmungssystems. Vader!_

_Der Nebel hob sich, aber da war nicht Vader, da war Thrawn. Er sank langsam auf die Knie, seinen Blick auf Leia gerichtet. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen. Seine Lippen formten ein Wort._

_„Nein…“ las Leia von seinen Lippen. Thrawn hielt eine Hand an seinen Hals, seine Haut war grau, seine Augen verloren langsam ihr Glühen, er versuchte verzweifelt zu atmen. Leia rannte auf ihn zu und fing seinen Oberkörper auf, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug._

_„Nein! Du darfst nicht sterben!“_

_Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie hielt ihn fest und strich mit ihrer Hand sanft über sein fahles Gesicht. Thrawn richtete seinen Blick auf sie, seine Hand versuchte ihr Gesicht zu erreichen. Er war zu schwach dafür._

_„Ich liebe dich!“ flüsterte Leia unter Tränen._

_Thrawn lächelte schwach. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und Leia hielt die seine._

_„Eure Arroganz stand Euch schon immer im Weg, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, sie hat Euch glauben lassen, dass Ihr Alles haben könnt. Der Imperator hat lange seine schützende Hand über Euch gehalten, da Ihr nützlich für ihn wart. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Meine Tochter, Thrawn... Sie ist meine Tochter ...“_

_grollte Vaders Stimme._

_„...Niemals werde ich zulassen, dass Ihr meine Tochter Euer Eigen nennt!“_

_Jetzt sah auch Leia den dunklen Lord. Er hatte seine Hand auf Thrawn gerichtet und nutzte die Macht, um seine Luftzufuhr zu unterbrechen._

_„Er wird nicht erneut Hand an Dich legen!“_

_Thrawn wurde schwächer, seine Hand, die Leia hielt, wurde kraftlos, seine Augen schlossen sich und sein Kopf fiel zur Seite…_

_„NEIN!.......“ schrie Leia._

Schweißgebadet schreckte sie hoch. Leia wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, wo sie war. Dann erkannte sie ihr Quartier auf der _Chimaera_.

„Thrawn …“ flüsterte sie.

*******

Thrawn saß in seinem Quartier und betrachte einige Hologramme seiner gesammelten Kunstwerke. Er hatte seine Uniformjacke aufgeknöpft und trank ein Glas seines besten Corellanischen Whiskys.

Das Piepen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete und Leia ging wortlos an ihm vorbei in sein Quartier.

„Komm doch rein …“ kommentierte er trocken.

Er schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu Leia um. Plötzlich, und völlig überraschend, fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

„Halt mich …“ flüsterte Leia und drückte sich fest an ihn. Er ließ sich nicht lange bitten und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Woher der Sinneswandel, Prinzessin?“ murmelte er in ihr Ohr. Er strich mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken.

„Leia, du zitterst ...“ er drückte sie fester an sich und streichelte sanft über ihr Haar. Leia war sich nicht bewusst, wie sehr sie das kürzlich Erlebte aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und sie hörte seinen ruhigen, kräftigen Herzschlag. Er lebte. Seine Arme hielten sie fest an sich gedrückt. Er neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte er leise.

Leia zögerte. War das der richtige Weg, ihm jetzt und hier ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren? Sie brauchte ihn mehr, als er sie brauchte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass er sie als „seins“ betrachtete, was auch immer das bedeutete.

Sie sah wieder die Bilder aus ihrem Traum vor sich, wie Thrawn sie angesehen hatte. Hinter seinem Blick steckte mehr als "du gehörst mir". Er würde es nie zugeben, aber sie hatte Gefühle für sie in seinen Augen gesehen, als Darth Vader ihn mit der Macht dem Tod immer nähergebracht hatte. Ja, es war der Ort und die Zeit...

„Ich habe dich sterben sehen, in einem Traum …. zumindest glaube ich, das es einer war. Lord Vader, er hat dich getötet und ich … ich habe es nicht ertragen. Ich liebe dich, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.“

Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Thrawns glühende Augen brannten sich in die ihrigen, doch eine Antwort blieb er ihr schuldig.

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a video for this chapter  
> [ Chapter 09 Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk9lEO_lr2M)  
>   
> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	10. Lady Vader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia confessed her love to Thrawn. How will he react?  
> Darth Vader meets his daughter for the first time, will she live up to his expectations?

** Chimaera – Thrawns Quartier **

Thrawn hielt Leias Blick, aber er gab ihr keine Antwort. Sie hatte ihm ihre Liebe offenbart. Er wusste, dass sie für ihn mehr empfand. Aber dass sie ihm hier und jetzt ihre Liebe gestehen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ja, sie hatte es bereits zuvor gesagt, aber das hier war anders. Und nach Hoth war es ihr sicherlich nur schwer über die Lippen gegangen. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an, sein Blick wurde hart. Nein, für ihn wäre ein solches Geständnis mehr als gefährlich. Er hatte viele Neider und Feinde mit weiteichendem Einfluss.

Natürlich besaß auch er Unterstützter, nicht zuletzt den Imperator, aber er war sich seiner Außenseiterrolle als Nichtmensch durchaus bewusst. Selbst wenn seine Vermutung richtig wäre, und Leia wirklich die Tochter von Darth Vader wäre, könnte selbst sie ihn niemals vor dem Zorn des dunklen Lords schützen. Vader hatte ihn nie gemocht und traute ihm noch weniger. Und selbst wenn es nur ein Traum der Prinzessin gewesen war, in dem sie seinen Tod durch die Hand Darth Vaders gesehen hatte, es war zu früh für eine offene Konfrontation mit dem dunklen Lord. Seine Gegner in den Reihen des Imperiums warteten nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit, sie würden sich auf ihn stürzen wie die Geier auf einen Kadaver. Nein, es war nicht die richtige Zeit. Er würde ihr damit wehtun, das war ihm bewusst, aber er hatte keine Wahl…

Er hielt Leia noch immer in seinen Armen. Sie hatte nicht aufgehört zu zittern. Er löste sich von ihr, füllte ein Glas mit Wiskey und reichte es Leia.

Diese nahm das Glas dankbar an, leerte es in einem Zug und hielt es ihm zum Nachfüllen hin. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schenkte nach. Nach dem dritten Glas nahm er es ihr schließlich aus der Hand. Sie hatten beide kein Wort gesprochen seit Leias Geständnis.

„Leia, das wird nicht funktionieren…“

„Hör auf, ich will das nicht hören.“

„Nein, Prinzessin. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was ich dir das erste Mal sagte, als du von Liebe sprachst? ‚Liebe‘ und ‚Lust’ sind nicht dasselbe. Es mag sein, dass du gewisse Gefühle für mich hegst, aber Liebe ist es nicht. Für uns wird es keine gemeinsame Zukunft geben, so wie du sie dir vorstellst.“

Wovon redete Thrawn da? Wollte er ihr sagen, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, sondern dass sie, genau wie er, nur an Sex interessiert war? Als ob er ihre Gefühle besser kennen würde als sie! Und nein, die Bilder in ihrem Traum waren zu real für sie gewesen. Thrawns Blick, die Gefühle, die er kurz vor seinem Tod in seinen Augen offenbart hatte…

Wie sie es insgeheim befürchtet hatte, würde er nicht zugeben, dass er mehr für sie empfand. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Sie wollte, dass er es wusste. Nach diesem furchtbaren Traum hatte sie es ihm einfach sagen wollen. Wenn er jetzt starb, wusste er es. Es tat weh, aber ihr wurde klar, dass sie nicht mehr von ihm erwarten konnte.

„Dann sollte ich besser gehen. Vergiss was ich gesagt habe.“

Leia wandte sich zur Tür und Thrawn tat nichts, um sie aufzuhalten. Sie verließ sein Quartier.

Thrawn starrte auf die Tür, die sich hinter Leia geschlossen hatte. Er fluchte und warf sein halbvolles Glas gegen die Tür, welches an dieser in hunderte Splitter zerbrach. So viel zu seiner eiserneren Selbstkontrolle. Er hätte sie nicht so gehen lassen sollen…

***

Leia war kaum zurück in ihrem Quartier, als sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Er hatte sie zurückgewiesen. Erneut. Sie kam sich so dumm vor. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Sie war wütend auf ihn, aber hatte er nicht vielleicht doch Recht? Liebte sie ihn wirklich? War es vielleicht doch nur Lust und die Angst des Verlustes? Er war ihr erster und einziger Liebhaber gewesen und war es vielleicht deshalb so schwer loszulassen? Er hatte gesagt sie sei „sein“, warum tat er es dann? Warum quälte er sie? Es war alles so verwirrend.  

Leia lag noch mehrere Stunden wach bis sie endlich einschlief.

 

** Drei Tage später – Chimaera **

 

Leia hatte Thrawn die letzten Tage kaum gesehen. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg und er behandelte sie, wenn sie sich dann doch über den Weg liefen, so als wäre nichts geschehen. Er war wie immer höflich und zuvorkommend ihr gegenüber. Es war ein Déjà-vu. Wie die Tage nach ihrem 19. Geburtstag - in Dauerschleife.

***

In wenigen Stunden würden sie Coruscant erreichen. Leia stand unter der Dusche und genoss das warme Wasser, das über ihren Körper lief. Sie trocknete sich ab und schlang das Handtuch um ihren Körper. Sie hüpfte aus der Dusche und prallte gegen Thrawn.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Kannst du nicht anklopfen? Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“

„Du hast nicht reagiert, deswegen habe ich den Sicherheitscode außer Kraft gesetzt und auf das Klopfen an diese Tür," er deutete hinter sich, "hast du auch nicht reagiert…“

„Und deswegen hast du dich also selbst hereingelassen?“ antworte Leia schnippisch.

Thrawns Blick wanderte über ihren Körper. Außer dem Handtuch, das gerade mal die Hälfte ihres Körpers, wenn überhaupt, bedeckte, war Leia nackt. Sie kam ja schließlich aus der Dusche. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick.

„Denk nicht einmal daran!“ fauchte sie und drückte sich an ihm vorbei.

Er griff nach ihr, erwischte aber nur das Handtuch. Leia fauchte, als er hinter ihr herkam, sie schließlich einholte und an sich drückte.

„In drei Stunden erreichen wir den Orbit um Coruscant. Du musst deine Gefühle für mich verbergen Leia, hörst du? Was auch immer passiert, lass dir nichts anmerken.“

Er drückte sich von hinten an sie.

„Leia...“ schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr, während seine Hände ihren Bauch umschlangen und langsam begannen höher zuwandern. Leia lehnte sich gegen ihn und stöhnte leise. Sie genoss seine Berührungen und, ob mit oder ohne Gefühle, sie wollte ihn. Und wenn dies seine Art war, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie begehrte, dann sollte es wohl so sein. Auch wenn es ihrem Herzen einen Stich verpasste und sie wusste, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein würde…

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Wir haben noch genug Zeit…“ murmelte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Thrawn knurrte und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Sie schlang ihre Schenkel um seine Hüften und hörte dann das Geräusch des Reißverschlusses seiner Hose. Mit einem harten schnellen Stoß drang er tief in sie ein.

„Thrawn…“

„Du gehörst mir…“ stöhnte er in ihr Ohr.

 

** Coruscant – fünf Stunden später – Darth Vaders Palast **

„Admiral Thrawn, Ihre Anwesenheit ist nicht länger von Nöten.“

Thrawn verbeugte sich vor Darth Vader und verließ den Raum. Leia war nun allein mit ihrem Vater. Vader ging auf sie zu und umrundete sie. Er sagte kein Wort und starrte sie nur durch seine unheimliche, schwarze Maske an.

Da stand sie nun vor ihm. Seine Tochter. Er berührte vorsichtig ihren Geist. Er erforschte ihre Gefühle. Er spürte unterdrückten Zorn und Hass, ja, das war gut. Er spürte Angst, ihre Angst vor ihm. Er drang weiter in ihre Gedanken ein. Er spürte ihren Widerstand, er würde sie prüfen. Leia atmete schwer.

„Nein, nicht…“

Er spürte ihre Gedanken an …. ihren Bruder.

„Der junge Luke Skywalker war schwach. Er war kein Gegner für die dunkle Seite. Er ist tot.“ knurrte Vader.

Dann plötzlich spürte er weitere Gedanken und Gefühle, den Vorwurf, dass er seinen Sohn, ihren Bruder getötet hätte. Sie _wusste_ es also, sie _wusste_ der er ihr Vater ist. Er fühlte ihren Zorn, ihren Hass. Der Hass wurde stärker, ja, er fühlte ihr Potenzial.

_„Ich fühle deinen Hass, ich fühle deinen Zorn. Benutze sie, sie werden dich stark machen und würdig den Titel Lady Vader zu tragen.“_

Sie hörte seine Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, sie versuchte ihn zu verdrängen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Er war stark und sie konnte sich nicht weiter wehren. Leia war unsicher.

„Knie nieder, meine Tochter.“

sagte Vader und Leia tat wie ihr geheißen wurde.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf.

„Ja, ich spüre die Macht in dir, deinen Zorn, der in dir brodelt. Du musst in den Wegen der dunklen Seite unterwiesen werden, aber du wirst mächtig werden. Zeig mir deinen Hass, deinen Zorn. Zeige mir ob du bereit bist, meine Tochter zu sein. Öffne deinen Geist für mich ... ja ... Du hast starke Gefühle, sehr starke Gefühle. Das ist gut ... Die Sith nutzen ihre Gefühle und unterdrücken sich nicht wie die Jedi. Und du hast starke Gefühle für _ihn_ ...“

Vader hielt kurz Inne.

„Wie ausgesprochen praktisch, dass er hier ist.“

Vader gab ein Handzeichen und eine versteckte Tür öffnete sich. Leia traute ihren Augen nicht, Han wurde hereingestoßen. Sie hatte nur kurz an ihn gedacht, unbewusst, aber Vader musste von ihrer Beziehung gewusst haben. Er musste Solo schon vor ihrem Treffen hierhergebracht haben. Leia konzentrierte sich, sie ließ sich nicht ablenken, sie verschloss die aufkommenden Gedanken an…

„Ahhh, er ist also nicht der Einzige…“ murmelte Vader und Leia leerte ihren Geist. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Vader. Sie versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen, was ihr komplett misslang.

„Gut, du versuchst es…“ kam es zufrieden von Vader. Er hatte noch immer seine Hand auf ihrem Kopf.

Solos Blick traf den von Leia. Sie sah Unverständnis in seinen Augen, sie kniete noch immer vor ihrem Vater. Leia unterdrückte weiterhin jegliche Regung ihrerseits.

„Erhebe dich, meine Tochter!“ befahl Vader schließlich und Leia kam seiner Aufforderung nach.

„Leia, was soll das? Was ist hier los? Tochter?“ fragte Han.

„Schweig!“ brüllte Vader und Han flog durch einen Machtstoß des dunklen Lords quer durch den Raum.

Er lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden.

„Nun, töte ihn, meine Tochter! Du musst alles hinter dir lassen. Deine Gefühle für Andere machen dich schwach. Nutze deinen Hass!“ befahl Vader und hielt ihr ein Laserschwert hin.

Wie in Trance griff Leia danach und schaltete es ein. Summend schoss eine rote Laserklinge aus dem Griff. Langsam ging sie auf Han zu.

„Leia, nein, das bist nicht du! Leia! Was hat er mit dir gemacht? Nein!“ schrie Han verzweifelt und wich zurück, bis hinter ihm nur noch die Wand war. Er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Kurz vor ihm blieb Leia stehen, das Schwert in der Hand, und starrte auf Han. Was tat sie da?

Sie spürte ihren Vater, der hinter ihr stand.

„Töte ihn!“ befahl er.

Leia zögerte. Sie sah in Solos Augen, sie sah seine Verzweiflung. Nein, sie konnte ihn nicht töten, nicht Han!

Vader fauchte unzufrieden, und nahm ihr das Schwert ab.

„Zu schwach…“ knurrte er.

Mit einem schnellen Hieb trennte er Solos Kopf von dessen Schultern. Leia sah mit Entsetzen zu.

Zorn und Hass übermannten sie, warum hatte er das getan? War das eine Prüfung? Ihr Bruder hatte Recht, Vader war das Böse.

„Ich hasse Euch!“ schrie Leia aufgebracht und drehte sich zu Vader um. Der wurde mehrere Meter nach hinten verschoben. Leia starrte erschrocken auf ihre Hände, die sie von sich weghielt. War sie das gewesen? Sie hatte sich gewünscht, Vader einfach wegzustoßen zu können, und der war nun tatsächlich mehrere Meter weit weg von ihr.

„Sehr gut, du hast die Macht für dich entdeckt. Nutze sie, nähre deinen Zorn und deinen Hass.“

_Ja, sie würde die Macht nutzen und zwar um ihn zu vernichten. Er hatte ihren Bruder und Han getötet! Er würde dafür bezahlen._

„Ja, ich spüre deinen Hass auf mich, gut, du wirst meinem Namen alle Ehre machen. Wir werden heute Abend dem Ball zu Ehren des Imperators beiwohnen. Du wirst mich offiziell als meine Tochter begleiten. Aber vorher wirst du den Imperator persönlich treffen. Komm mit mir, Tochter.“

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	11. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia meets the Emperor. Will he realize her true intentions?

** Coruscant  
**

Leia war aufgewühlt. Ihr Vater hatte Han Solo vor ihren Augen hingerichtet. Sie hatte keine Zeit das Erlebnis zu verarbeiten. Sie folgte ihrem Vater auf dem Weg zum Imperator. Die Türen zum Thronraum öffneten sich und Leia musste ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um ihr Geheimnis nicht zu verraten, denn ihnen kam Großadmiral Thrawn entgegen, der den Imperator offensichtlich gerade verließ.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Lord Vader, Prinzessin Organa.“ grüßte er höflich.

Vader nickte nur knapp und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang an Thrawn vorbei. Leia folgte ihm in einigem Abstand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz.

Leia unterdrückte ihre Nervosität so gut es ging. Gleich würde sie dem Imperator von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen. Dem Mann, den sie am meisten in der Galaxis hasste, noch mehr sogar als ihren Vater. Sie betrat den Raum. Der Imperator saß auf seinem Thron, der auf beiden Seiten von imperialen Wachen in ihrer komplett roten Rüstung flankiert wurde. Vader neigte ein Knie zu einer Verbeugung und bedeutete Leia, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Lord Vader, dass ist also Eure Tochter…“

„Jawohl, mein Meister.“

Der Imperator schwieg und Leia wagte es nicht, aufzusehen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Vader und auf ihren Zorn ihm gegenüber, um ihre wahren Absichten und Gefühle zu verbergen.

„Erhebe dich und komm, mein Kind.“ Befahl der Imperator.

Leia trat näher an den Thron. Das Gesicht des Imperators lag verborgen unter der schwarzen Kapuze seiner Robe.

„Näher…“

Leia stand jetzt direkt vor dem Thron und sah den Imperator an. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie dessen Gesicht erblickte. Es war grau, mit unheimlichen gelben Augen, voller Narben und Wülsten. Ein grauenhafter Anblick.

Der Imperator starrte sie an und schien sie mit seinem stechenden Blick durchbohren zu wollen. Er sagte kein Wort. Schließlich erhob er sich und bedeutete Lord Vader, der noch immer kniete, sich ebenfalls zu erheben.

„Komm, geh ein Stück mit mir, mein Kind…“ der Imperator wendete sich einem großen Fenster zu, hinter dem sich eine Terrasse befand. Leia und Vader folgten ihm.

„Nein, Ihr nicht, mein alter Freund.“ Befahl der Imperator dem dunklen Lord.

Vader verbeugte sich und blieb zurück. Leia ging Seite an Seite mit dem Imperator langsam durch den Garten, der sich auf der Terrasse befand. Leia sah sich um, es war wunderschön. Der Garten war offensichtlich von einem Künstler seines Faches angelegt worden. Die Pflanzen, Blumen und kleine Bäume waren geschmackvoll arrangiert. Der Imperator blieb stehen und so auch Leia.

„Ich spüre Hass und Zorn in dir mein Kind, aber auch andere ... Gefühle … die du gut verbirgst …“

„Ich spüre Furcht in dir…ja das ist gut. Dein Vater hat Recht, du kannst _sehr_ mächtig werden.“ murmelte der Imperator. Und dann spürte Leia den Geist des Imperators, direkt in ihren Gedanken. Er drang in ihre Gedanken ein und suchte. Leia versuchte ihn zu blockieren, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Er war zu stark, Schmerz durchfuhr sie.

_„Ja, ich sehe es. Versuch nicht zu widerstehen, Kind. Zeige mir deinen Hass, zeige mir deinen Zorn. Zeige mir dein Innerstes!“_

_„Wehr dich nicht. Du kannst mir nicht widerstehen. Dein Hass, er richtet sich gegen deinen Vater. Er hat jemanden getötet, der dir nahestand. Jemanden den du liebtest. Ja, dein Hass und dein Zorn sind stark in dir. Deine Gefühle sind stark, sehr stark. Nicht nur dein Hass, du empfindest starke Zuneigung für jemanden, ich sehe es, wer ist es? Zeig es mir!“_

Leia schrie gepeinigt auf, nein er durfte es nicht erfahren. NIEMALS!

Sie lenkte ihren ganzen Hass auf Vader, ihren Zorn, ihren Schmerz über die Verluste, die sie erlitten hatte, einfach Alles. Sie spürte wie der Hass und der Zorn anwuchsen. Sie spürte die Macht. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Imperator, auf seinen Geist. Ihr Hass loderte wie ein Feuersturm tief in ihr. Sie unterdrückte den Hass nicht, nein, sie nutzte ihn. So wie kurz vorher gegen ihren Vater, so nutzte sie ihren abgrundtiefen Hass auf den Imperator gegen dessen Gedankenkontrolle. Sie spürte, wie sie langsam stärker wurde, wie sie Palpatine aus ihren Gedanken zurückdrängte.

„Du lernst sehr schnell. Deine Familie war schon immer stark in der Macht. Ich spürte deinen Hass auf mich und deinen Vater. Du bist eine Skywalker, zweifelsohne. Ich werde dem Wunsch Lord Vaders entsprechen. Ab sofort wirst du Lady Vader sein. Und jetzt geh.“

Der Imperator bedeutete ihr zu gehen und Leia ging zurück in den Thronsaal. Dort wartete ihr Vater auf sie. Zusammen verließen den Thronsaal.

Vader wusste, da Leia noch lebte, dass der Imperator mit seinem Wunsch einverstanden war. Leia war stark, und er würde sie in den Wegen der dunklen Seite unterrichten. Dann würden Vater und Tochter eines Tages über die Galaxis herrschen.

Palpatine sah Lord Vader und dessen Tochter nach. Die ehemalige Kronprinzessin von Alderaan, die Tochter seines Schülers Darth Vader, sie verbarg etwas. Es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, alle ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu lesen. Sie hatte schnell gelernt ihn zu blockieren. Er würde nicht wieder in ihre Gedanken eindringen können, ohne dass sie es bemerken würde. Diese Chance war vertan. Er versank in der dunklen Seite der Macht, die Zukunft war in Nebel gehüllt. Er konnte nicht erkennen, welche Rolle Lady Vader spielen würde. Er hob die Hand und aus einer dunklen Ecke kam jemand leise herangetreten.

„Sie werden Lady Vader ab sofort überwachen. Ich will alles wissen. Aber halten Sie sich zurück, weder Lady noch Lord Vader dürfen Sie bemerken. Sie werden nur mir direkt berichten. Keine Aufzeichnungen.“ Knurrte der Imperator.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Eure Exzellenz.“

Und so unauffällig wie er hereingekommen war, verließ der Mann die Gemächer des Imperators auch wieder.

 

** Coruscant – Leias Quartier **

„Das sind deine Räume. Ruh dich aus. Wir werden uns kurz vor dem Ball wiedersehen.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ Darth Vader seine Tochter. Leia war endlich allein. Sie schaute sich um. Der Wohnbereich war hell und geräumig. Sie bemerkte ein riesiges Panoramafenster, welches ihr einen atemberaubenden Blick über Coruscant erlaubte. Das Fenster, so stellte es sich bei näherer Betrachtung heraus, besaß zwei Türen, die auf eine große Terrasse führten.

Hinter einer unscheinbaren Tür befand sich das Schlaf- und Ankleidezimmer. Beide Räume waren ebenfalls sehr geräumig. Von dem Schlafzimmer aus führte eine weitere Tür in ein großes Badezimmer. Die Räume waren alle zweckmäßig und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Zumindest war sie nicht in Vaders Palast untergebracht, das beruhigte sie.

Leia dachte an das Treffen mit dem Imperator zurück. Er hatte ihre Gedanken gelesen wie ein offenes Buch. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was er erfahren hatte, sie wusste nicht ob der Imperator ihre wahren Absichten erkannt hatte, ob er von Thrawn erfahren hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig hatte blockieren können. Rein logisch betrachtet, hätte er von ihren Absichten erfahren, dann hätte er sie mit Sicherheit sofort getötet. Sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein.

Das Piepen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie öffnete und davor stand ein mittelgroßer, untersetzter Mann mit mehreren Frauen im Schlepptau.

„Lady Vader, es ist mir eine Ehre, dass ich sie für den heutigen Ball einkleiden darf…“ sprach der Mann während er an Leia vorbei in den Wohnbereich marschierte.

„Husch, husch Mädchen beeilt euch…“ trieb er die jungen Frauen an, die sich sogleich im Raum verteilten. Leia beobachtete das Ganze überrascht. Sie wendete sich zu dem Sturmtruppler, der als Wache für ihr Quartier fungierte und sah diesen fragend an.

„Anweisung von Lord Vader. Er hat alle Sicherheitsfreigaben.“ Erklärte der Truppler knapp und schloss die Tür.

„Wer sind Sie?“ fauchte Leia ungehalten und drehte sich wieder zu dem Mann um.

„Oh, bitte verzeihen Sie mir Lady Vader, ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Sergio Armado, Top Designer von Coruscant.“

Er verbeugte sich tief, vielleicht etwas zu tief, vor Leia.

„Lord Vader hat mich persönlich beauftragt, Sie für heute Abend…“

„Das sagten Sie schon…“ unterbrach ihn Leia ungehalten.

Sergio blickte Leia leicht beleidigt an.

„Nun, ich sehe, Sie haben keine Zeit für mich, Lady Vader. Aber wenn Sie heute Abend die topgekleidete Lady des Balles sein wollen, sollten Sie sich die Zeit nehmen.“ Beharrte Sergio auf seinem Anliegen.

Leia sah Furcht in seinen Augen. Sie ahnte, dass der arme Sergio Ärger mit ihrem Vater bekommen würde, wenn sie nicht wenigstens etwas kooperativer wäre.

„Also gut…“ seufzte Leia.

Sergio strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Sehr schön, fangen wir an. Die Haare, damit müssen wir unbedingt etwas machen…“

„Was stimmt mit meinen Haaren nicht …“

„Lady Vader, bitte vertrauen Sie mir doch ein bisschen ...“ schnurrte Sergio während er Leia umrundete.

**EINIGE NERVENAUFREIBENDE STUNDEN SPÄTER….**

„Sehr schön, eine meiner besten Arbeiten, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf.“

Zufrieden betrachtete Sergio sein Werk.

Leia stand vor einem riesigen Spiegel und betrachtete sich darin. Sergio hatte Recht. Sie sah atemberaubend schön aus. Sie war von Natur aus schön, aber Sergio hatte dem Ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt.

Sie trug ein rot-schwarzes Kleid, das bis zum Boden reichte. Es lag eng an und zeigte so ihren perfekten Körper. An der Seite reichte ein langer Schlitz bis zu ihrem Oberschenkel. Der hintere Ausschnitt reichte sehr tief, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen zu tief. Aber Leia wusste eines, alle Augen würden auf sie gerichtet sein, wenn sie mit diesem Kleid auf dem Ball erscheinen würde.

„Danke, Sergio. Es gefällt mir sehr.“

Er strahlte sie an.

„Das, Lady Vader, ist Musik in meinen Ohren. Ich freue mich ihnen gedient haben zu dürfen. Wir sind fertig.“

Sergio winkte seinen Mädchen und alle verließen den Raum.

Leia sah auf die Uhr, sie hatte noch gut zwei Stunden Zeit bis zum Ball. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Thrawn. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er erfahren würde, wessen Tochter sie wirklich war? Sie hoffte ihn auf dem Ball zu sehen, da es auch der Siegesball über die Rebellen Allianz war. Somit war die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch, das Thrawn anwesend sein würde. Aber sie würde kühl und zurückhaltend sein müssen, ganz wie in ihren Zeiten als Senatorin. Vielleicht würde er sie zum Tanz auffordern, das wäre durchaus nichts Ungewöhnliches, schließlich hatte sie seinem Sieg auf Hoth medienwirksam beigewohnt.

Das Piepen der Tür riss sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken. Leia öffnete und sah überrascht einen Sturmtruppler davorstehen. Es war nicht die Wache, die stand neben der Tür, wie Leia mit einem schnellen Blick feststellte.

„Eine dringende Nachricht, Lady Vader. Eine Antwort ist sofort erforderlich.“

Sagte der Sturmtruppler und machte Anstalten Leias Gemächer zu betreten. Sie versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Geben Sie es mir!“ befahl sie.

Der Strumtruppler legte den Kopf schräg.

„Tut mir leid Mylady. Meine Befehle lauten…“

„Geben Sie mir die Nachricht…“

„Mylady, die Nachricht darf ich nur Ihnen persönlich übergeben. Ich darf sie Ihnen nur mündlich übermitteln.“

Beharrte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die Wache.

Leia nickte ihm schließlich zu und er betrat ihre Gemächer. Leia schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Du machst es einem nicht leicht, Mylady…“ hörte sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich.

Sie fuhr herum.

„Thrawn! Was machst du hier? Es ist …“

„Gefährlich, Lady Vader?“

„Du weißt es also?“

Thrawn legte den Helm zu Seite und kam auf sie zu. Er sah etwas komisch in der Rüstung aus und Leia musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Ja.“

Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und sah sie an. Sie hatte das Abendkleid von Sergio an, sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper.

„Du bist wunderschön…“ murmelte Thrawn und Leia bemerkte wie seine Augen intensiver glühten.

„Was machst du hier?“ wiederholte Leia ihre Frage.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern begann die Rüstung abzulegen. Leia schüttelte mit dem Kopf und legte ihre Hand auf seine, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Nicht, es ist zu gefährlich. Ich habe…“

„Angst?“ flüsterte Thrawn während er den Brustpanzer und die Armschienen beiseite legte.

„Ja, ich habe Angst. Du erinnerst dich an meinen Traum…“

„Ja, Leia, das tue ich. Aber du wirst heute auf dem Ball alle Blicke und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen. Es wird genügend Speichellecker geben und auch den ein oder anderen mutigen Mann, der dir vielleicht den Hof machen möchte. Ich bin hier, um dich daran zu erinnern, wem du gehörst…“ seine Stimme war leise und wirkte bedrohlich auf Leia. Thrawn hatte die Rüstung mittlerweile komplett abgelegt und näherte sich ihr. Seine Hand umschlang ihre Hüfte, mit einem Ruck zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie.

„Du ruinierst das Kleid…“ murmelte Leia in seinen Kuss.

„Ich passe auf…“

Sie wehrte sich gegen ihn. Nein, das war einfach zu gefährlich. Was wenn Vader plötzlich auftauchte und sie in flagranti erwischen würde? War sich Thrawn dessen bewusst? Oder legte er es darauf an?

„Nein, wir sollten nicht hier und jetzt…“

Thrawn löste sich von ihr, drehte sie mit einem Ruck herum und drückte sie von hinten auf den Tisch, der mitten im Raum stand und schob ihr Kleid hoch. Ihr Oberkörper lag auf dem kalten Tisch und Thrawn spreizte ihre Beine. Er zog ihren Slip runter und beugte sich über sie und sie spürte seine Erregung, die sich hart an ihr Gesäß presste.

„Wenn du mich nicht willst, ein Wort von dir, und ich höre sofort auf…“ flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Leia stöhnte nur, während seine Hände über ihre in feinste Seide gehüllten Brüste glitten und seine Zunge langsam an ihrem Hals herunter wanderte. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, aber wenn Leia ehrlich war, es gefiel ihr. Sie griff nach der Macht und berührte sanft seinen Geist. Erst spürte sie nichts, dann aber fühlte sie sein Verlangen, wie er sie begehrte und dass er sie nicht teilen würde. Das gab ihr die Gewissheit, dass er mehr für sie empfand als er zugab. Sein Geist war stark, und Leia zog sich schnell zurück.

„Du bist wirklich Vaders Tochter…“ murmelte der Chiss.

 _Er hatte es also bemerkt_.

„Ja, das bin ich.“

„Nein, Leia, du bist mein.“

Und dann Leia spürte ihn in sich.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	12. The Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia takes part at the evening ball in the Imperial Palace with an unexpected companion.  
> The Emperor watches her closely, can she keep her secret from him?  
>   
> [ Click here for English translation using Google Translator](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F40294277)  
> 

** Coruscant – Leias Gemächer **

„Du musst jetzt gehen…“ flüsterte Leia zwischen ihren Küssen. Thrawn löste sich schließlich von ihr, nahm seinen Sturmtruppenhelm und setzte ihn auf. Er nickte ihr zu und Leia öffnete die Tür.

„Mylady.“

Thrawn nickte erneut und verließ sie. Leia schloss die Tür und lehnte sich gegen diese. Sie verdrängte Thrawn aus ihren Gedanken, denn ihr Vater würde vermutlich demnächst ihre Gemächer betreten. Sie ging auf die Terrasse und sah in den blutroten Sonnuntergang über Coruscant. Ihr Leben hatte sich binnen weniger Wochen komplett gewandelt. Sie war jetzt nicht mehr die Kronprinzessin von Alderaan, eine Anführerin der Rebellen Allianz, sie war Lady Vader, Darth Vaders Tochter.

Sie schaltete die Holonews ein.

„… _gelang Großadmiral Thrawn ein großartiger Sieg über die Aufständischen. Die frühere Prinzessin von Alderaan, Leia Organa, gratulierte dem Großadmiral zu seinem Sieg. Wie wir erfahren haben, ist Leia Organa die Tochter von Lord Vader. Lady Vader wurde als Kind während der Klonkriege entführt und von den Organas als Waise adoptiert. Sie diente als Senatorin im imperialen Senat und wurde bereits vor mehreren Jahren über ihre wahre Identität informiert. Sie arbeitete anschließend freiwillig als verdeckte Agentin und gab dem Imperium alle nötigen Informationen, die schließlich zur Vernichtung…“_

Leia schaltete ab, sie wollte es nicht hören.

_„…alle nötigen Informationen, die schließlich zur Vernichtung ...“_

Hallte es in ihren Gedanken nach. Verrat, es war schlicht und ergreifend Verrat gewesen, den sie an ihren Freunden und Mitkämpfern begannen hatte. Sie hatte sich, genau wie Thrawn, an dem Mord wehrloser Opfer schuldig gemacht. Sie hatte Thrawn als brutalen Killer verurteilt, aber sie traf die gleiche Schuld. Die Ankunft ihres Vaters lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Tür.

Darth Vader betrat mit einem Offizier im Schlepptau die Gemächer seiner Tochter.

 „Das ist Commander Harlan, er wird ab sofort für deine Sicherheit verantwortlich sein. Er und seine Leute gehören zur 501.“ Eröffnete er ihr ohne Umschweife.

Leia sah auf den jungen Mann, der hinter ihrem Vater stand. Vader winkte ihn heran. Militärisch zackig schritt Harlan auf Leia zu und verbeugte sich.

„Mylady, es ist mir eine Ehre Ihnen zu dienen. Sie werden von meinen Leuten nichts bemerken.“ Versicherte er ihr in einer angenehmen, tiefen Stimme.

„Commander.“ Leia nickte ihm zu.

„Commander Harlan wird offiziell als dein Assistent fungieren und dich somit überall hinbegleiten. Er wird alle deine Termine mit dir abstimmen und du wirst ihn über Änderungen sofort informieren. Er wird unter anderem auch auf dem heutigen Ball anwesend sein. “ Vader nickte dem Commander zu.

„Sie können sich vorerst zurückziehen, Commander.“ Befahl Vader und Harlan verschwand.

„Ich selbst werde nicht am Ball teilnehmen, ich muss mich um andere dringende Angelegenheiten kümmern. Du wirst aber nicht ohne Begleitung gehen, Großadmiral Tigellinus wird sich deiner annehmen. Er ist sehr kultiviert und besitzt weitreichenden Einfluss. Sei freundlich zu ihm.“

Fuhr Vader fort und ließ Leia nicht zu Wort kommen. Sie verzog das Gesicht und setzte bereits zu einer scharfen Antwort an, als das Piepen der Tür sie davon abhielt.

„Großadmiral Tigellinus, ich mache Euch mit meiner Tochter bekannt, Lady Vader.“

Begrüßte der dunkle Lord den Ankömmling und führte ihn zu Leia.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mylady, Rufaan Tigellinus, zu Ihren Diensten.“

Er verbeugte sich vor Leia, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Er war sehr galant, groß, hatte braune Haare und blaue Augen. Er strahlte Macht aus und man sah ihm an, dass er sich dessen durchaus bewusst war. Er bot ihr den Arm an und obwohl es ihr zutiefst widerstrebte, nahm sie seine Einladung an. Dieser Mann war ihr unsympathisch. Sie wusste nicht, was genau sie an ihm störte. Aus ihren Zeiten als Senatorin wusste Leia, dass es manchmal besser war, seine Abneigung nicht zu zeigen. Sie war jetzt Lady Vader und diese Rolle würde sie auch spielen.

**Coruscant – Imperialer Palast – Ballsaal**

„Ihr letzter Einsatz war sehr erfolgreich, Admiral Thrawn. Es ging durch alle Medien…“

„Das ist korrekt, Oberst Yularen.“

„Nun, durch die Informationen von Prinzessin Organa ... “ der Oberst räusperte sich „… ich meine Lady Vader, konnten wir den Rebellen ein schnelles Ende bereiten. Seltsame Entwicklung, die ganze Sache. Prinzessin Organa ist Lord Vaders Tochter. Etwas _zu_ plötzlich für meinen Geschmack.“

Thrawn sah Yularen mit seinen glühenden Augen, wie immer ohne jede Regung, an.

„Meinen Sie, Oberst?“

„Ja durchaus, Admiral. Ich meine, als Kind entführt, dann als Agentin für das Imperium tätig, ohne dass das ISB darüber informiert wurde? Und Sie selbst, Admiral, Sie hatten die Prinzessin vor mehreren Jahren schon einmal an Board der Chimaera. Und Sie wollen mir ernsthaft glauben machen, dass Ihnen damals nichts aufgefallen ist?“

Yularen schüttelte nachdenklich seinen Kopf.

„Oberst Yularen, Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass diese Sache zu hinterfragen unangenehm werden könnte, für alle Beteiligten.“

Erwiderte Thrawn trocken. Yularens Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Sie _haben_ es gewusst ... Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass das ISB nicht eine Alternative für Sie wäre? Männer wie Sie, Admiral, kann ich sehr gut gebrauchen.“

Diesmal sah Yularen einen Anflug von einem Lächeln auf dem sonst so ernsten Gesicht des Großadmirals.

„Nein, Oberst, das denke ich nicht. Aber wir sollten unsere bisherige Zusammenarbeit fortsetzen.“

 „Lady Vader und Großadmiral Tigellinus!“

Diese Ankündigung lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer zum Eingang des Saales.

„Dieser Tigellinus versucht schon wieder seinen Einfluss zu vergrößern …“ knurrte Yularen.

Thrawn erwiderte nichts, er unterdrückte seinen Ärger. Ausgerechnet mit Tigellinus, seinem größten Widersacher im Kreis der Großadmirale, musste Leia auf dem Ball erscheinen. Er traf ihren Blick, als sie mit Tigellinus an ihm und Yularen vorbeischritt. Wie alle anderen auch, verbeugten sich beide vor Lady Vader.

Als die zwei außer Reichweite waren, drehte sich Yularen wieder zu Thrawn um.

„Was immer Sie brauchen, sagen Sie es. Dieser Tigellinus…“ Murmelte er, brach den Satz aber ab. Sein Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf Thrawn. Was hatte der Chiss vor? Die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Großadmiral war bis jetzt immer erfolgreich gewesen. Sie hatten Piratenkartelle zerstört, Verräter in den eigenen Reihen enttarnt, alles zum Wohle des Imperiums. Yularen wusste nicht was Thrawn genau im Sinn hatte, aber solange es dem Imperium nicht schadete, würde es ihn auch nicht interessieren. Im Moment stufte er das offensichtliche Machtstreben von Großadmiral Tigellinus als weit gefährlicher ein und Thrawn war ein Gegner von Tigellinus und somit sein Verbündeter.

„Falls Sie irgendwann doch einmal von der Flotte genug haben sollten, Sie wissen wo mein Büro ist.“ Sagte Yularen schließlich und wandte sich anderen Gästen zu.

Leia hatte Thrawn den Ärger angesehen, sie kannte ihn gut genug, um die winzigen Veränderungen seiner Haltung oder das veränderte Glühen seiner Augen richtig zu deuten.

Kurz darauf erschien auch der Imperator. Mas Amedda hielt eine Ansprache über den Sieg des Imperiums über die Rebellen, über die herausragende Leistung Großadmirals Thrawns und über die „Heimkehr“ von Lady Vader in den Schoß des Imperiums. Seine Rede erhielt viel Beifall von den Anwesenden und schließlich eröffnete der Imperator den Ball.

Leia konnte sich nicht wehren, als Tigellinus sie zum Tanz aufforderte. Ihr Blick suchte Thrawn aber sie sah ihn nirgends.

„Ich hoffe, die letzten Tage und Wochen waren nicht zu unangenehm für Sie, Mylady. Immerhin mussten Sie mit der Gesellschaft von Admiral Thrawn vorliebnehmen.“ Begann Tigellinus ein Gespräch.

„Sie sind wohl kein großer Fan von ihm, Großadmiral?“ Fragte Leia vorsichtig. Sie erkannte, allein an der Abfälligkeit seiner Stimme, das Tigellinus Thrawn nicht mochte.

„Rufaan, Mylady. Nun, das ist wohl ein eher offenes Geheimnis bei Hofe. Wie dem auch sei, es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sie in den nächsten Tagen zum Essen einladen zu dürfen, wenn es Eure Zeit erlaubt…“ fuhr er fort. Ja er tat es, er machte ihr den Hof. Leia lächelte huldvoll und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Wir werden sehen, Großadmiral.“

„Rufaan, Mylady.“ murmelte Tigellinus während er Leia näher an sich heranzog. Seine Hand wanderte langsam ihren Rücken hinunter bis er schließlich ihre Taille umschlang. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. _Sei freundlich zu ihm_ hörte sie ihren Vater sagen. Dann sah sie plötzlich Thrawn, seine Augen glühten dunkelrot…

Nach mehreren Tänzen erbat sie sich schließlich eine Pause. Als Tigellinus sie erneut zur Tanzfläche führen wollte, kam ein Offizier auf ihn zu und verbeugte sich.

„Großadmiral, der Imperator wünscht Euch zu sprechen. Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen wollt.“

Tigellinus verbeugte sich vor Leia.

„Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigen wollt, Mylady. Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern.“

Leia nickte nur kurz und sah ihm nach. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Menge und suchte Thrawn.

„Würden Sie mir die Ehre eines Tanzes erweisen, Mylady?“ hörte sie die wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich herum und ein kurzes Lächeln erschien in ihrem Gesicht.

„Mit Vergnügen, Großadmiral Thrawn.“

Er führte sie zur Tanzfläche und legte seine Hand in die ihre, während er mit der anderen ihre Taille umfasste. Er war ein hervorragender Tänzer. Er drehte sie über die Tanzfläche. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie Tigellinus am Rand der Tanzfläche stehen, sie sah seinen Ärger.

„Da ist wohl jemand sehr verärgert über Euch, Großadmiral.“

Thrawn erwiderte nichts und zeigte auch keine Reaktion. Er zog sie nur etwas näher zu sich, so dass er ihr Ohr erreichte.

"Natürlich ist er das. Er will dich und er begehrt dich. Das war nicht zu übersehen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Liebhaber das gestatten würde." 

 "Würde er nicht." Seine raue Stimme ließ ihre Knie weich werden. 

"Außerdem finde ich es ziemlich befriedigend zu wissen, dass ich bereits hatte, was er begehrt."

„Hatte?“ neckte Leia ihn.

Thrawn schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihren Rücken. Leia dachte an seinen Besuch in ihren Gemächern vor nur wenigen Stunden und der Gedanke daran ließ sie wohlig erschaudern. Er vergrößerte seinen Abstand zu ihr und sie sah das intensive Glühen seiner Augen.

"Tigellinus wird dir den Hof machen. Er wird dir süße Dinge ins Ohr flüstern, dich mit Geschenken überhäufen, dir Versprechungen machen, die er nicht halten kann..."

"Frauen mögen es umgarnt zu werden. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Liebhaber ist Rufaan diesbezüglich vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Wahl."

"Rufaan?!" fauchte Thrawn

"Seid Ihr etwa eifersüchtig, Großadmiral?"

Thrawn drehte sie erneut und sah sie ernst an.

„Er ist ein sehr gefährlicher Mann, mit mächtigen Freunden und weitreichendem Einfluss. Er wird versuchen über eine Verbindung mit dir noch mächtiger zu werden. Unterschätze ihn nicht, Leia.“

„Das klingt als hätte jemand Angst…“ witzelte sie.

Sein Griff wurde fester, seine Kiefer spannten sich an.

„Einige Frauen, die sich nicht auf ihn einließen, sind plötzlich verschwunden, meine Liebe, und nie wieder aufgetaucht…“

„Du vergisst dabei, wer mein Vater ist …“

Thrawn antworte nicht auf ihre letzte Bemerkung und plötzlich wurde Leia bewusst, dass er es ernst meinte. Unwillkürlich griff sie seine Hand fester. Er drehte sie über die Tanzfläche und zog sie wieder etwas näher. Sein glühender Blick bohrte sich ihren.

 „Sei vorsichtig.“

Leia verlor sich in seinen glühenden Augen und sie vergaß alles um sich herum, bis die Musik schließlich endete und Tigellinus hinter Thrawn auftauchte und diesem auf die Schulter tippte.

„Sie gestatten, Admiral Thrawn?“

„Mylady, es war mir ein Vergnügen.“ Damit verbeugte sich Thrawn vor ihr und ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Thrawn sah Leia hinterher, als er von Yularen angesprochen wurde.

„Nun, Admiral, Ihre Chancen stehen schlecht bei Lady Vader. Da war wohl jemand schneller. Tigellinus ist offensichtlich sehr an ihr interessiert und er hat das Vertrauen Lord Vaders … “

„Da mögen Sie Recht haben, aber Tigellinus könnte mit seinem Interesse an Lady Vader einen Fehler begehen, einen Fehler, auf den ich gewartet habe, Oberst...“ Murmelte Thrawn.

***

Thrawn stand auf der Terrasse des Ballsaales und nippte an seinem Whisky.

„Cakhmaim, du wirst Lady Vader beschützen. Aber halte dich im Hintergrund. Sie darf dich nicht sehen, sie darf deine Anwesenheit nicht bemerken. Sie wird nie erfahren, wer dich beauftragt hat. Du wirst sie mit deinem Leben schützen. Beobachte sie und gebe mir regelmäßig Bericht.“

Aus den Schatten löste sich eine graue Gestalt und kam vorsichtig näher.

„Mein Herr, was ist mit Eurer Sicherheit, wenn ich die Lady schütze?“

Thrawn drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte.

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen bis Khabarakh eintrifft. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Deine Sorge gilt ab jetzt Lady Vader.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Herr.“

Der Noghri aktivierte seine Tarnung und verschwand. Thrawn blieb noch eine Weile auf der Terrasse, ging dann zurück in den Saal und verließ den Ball. Er hatte genug von dem neuen ‚Traumpaar‘ gesehen.

***

Der Imperator hatte die Tanzfläche sorgfältig beobachtet. Er beobachtete Leia, mit wem sie sprach, mit wem sie tanzte. Sie war mit Großadmiral Tigellinus erschienen, der sich offensichtlich in ihrer Gesellschaft sonnte. Tigellinus stellte sie einigen seiner hochrangingen Gönner vor, unter ihnen auch Moff Disra. Und ihm fiel auch ein anderer Großadmiral auf, Thrawn. Während er mit Tigellinus sprach, behielt der Imperator Leia im Auge und auch während sie mit Thrawn tanzte….

***

 Endlich war Leia allein. Sie hatte sich nur mit Mühe von Tigellinus lösen können. Sie hatte recht schnell bemerkt, dass Thrawn den Ball verlassen hatte. Sie tat das Gleiche, als es die Etikette zuließ. Sie nutzte ihre Müdigkeit aufgrund der langen Anreise von Hoth als Ausrede und Commander Harlan begleitete sie schließlich in ihre Gemächer zurück.

„Danke, Commander, das wäre dann alles für heute.“

„Jawohl, Mylady.“

Als Harlan gegangen war, seufzte Leia. Sie war wirklich müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Sie fiel in ihr Bett und schlief sofort ein.

***

_„Leia, ich spüre Kälte in dir…“_

_Leia sah sich um. Sie befand sich in einem Dschungel. Die Luft war feucht und warm. Nebelschwaden durchzogen die Bäume. Sie hörte Geräusche von Tieren, die ihr fremd waren. In einiger Entfernung sah sie eine Gestalt, die bläulich schimmerte. Sie ging darauf zu und erkannte Luke. Er sah sie mit traurigen Augen an._

_„Ich spüre die dunkle Seite in dir. Was hast du getan, Leia?“_

_„_ _Luke, ich bin bei Lord Vader. Ich habe es mir zum Ziel gemacht das Imperium von Innen heraus zu zerstören!“_

_Luke schüttelte seinen Kopf._

_„Nein Leia, der Pfad, den du beschreitest, er führt zur dunklen Seite der Macht. Du wirst dich in ihm verlieren und am Ende nichts haben außer deinem Hass._ _Genau wie Vater. Kehr um, solange du noch kannst. Du kannst gegen Darth Vader und den Imperator nicht bestehen_ _. Du würdest dich nur selbst verlieren und zu dem werden was du verachtest. Du hast Potential, aber Training hattest du keins. Deine Idee ist zum Scheitern verurteilt, Schwester, und damit wäre auch die letzte Hoffnung der Galaxis für immer verloren.“_

 _„Luke, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit._ _Wer soll sich ihnen sonst entgegenstellen? Die Allianz ist zerstört. Alle sind tot … Mon Mothma, Ackbar, Chewie, Han ... Sie sind alle tot!“_ _erwiderte Leia leise._

_„Dennoch hat es dich nicht gebrochen … Du fühlst dich nicht allein...“_

_Lukes Blick veränderte sich als er seine Schwester betrachtete._

_„... Da gibt es jemanden ... jemanden der dir viel bedeutet ... Jemanden den du beschützt?“_

_„Nein …“ sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt._

_Luke sah sie ernst an._

_„Leia, ich fühle es und wenn ICH es kann…“_

_Plötzlich fühlte Leia Eiseskälte, sie fröstelte. Luke sah beunruhigt auf._

_„Ich muss gehen…“_

_Seine Gestalt verschwand und dunkle Nebelschwaden wirbelten um Leia._

_Sie hörte das typische Geräusch von Vaders Beatmungssystem._

_„...Niemals werde ich zulassen, dass Ihr meine Tochter Euer Eigen nennt!“_

_hörte sie Vader grollen._

_*Nein, nicht noch einmal!*_

_„Er wird nicht erneut Hand an Dich legen!“_

_Sie rannte…._

_Der Nebel lichtete sich und sie sah Thrawn vor Vader knien. Sie sah ihn verzweifelt nach Luft ringen,_ _Vader schnürte seine Kehle mit der Macht immer weiter zu._

_„Nein!“ schrie Leia und rannte auf Thrawn zu._

_Wieder musste sie ihn sterben sehen._

_„Nein!“ flehend sah sie auf die schwarze Maske ihres Vaters und hielt Thrawn in ihren Armen._

_„Vater, bitte!“_

_Wieder rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen._ ~~~~

_„Du darfst nicht sterben…Thrawn…“_

_Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Thrawn begann zu lachen. Sie schreckte zurück und er erhob sich. Vader war verschwunden und_ _Thrawn sah sie abschätzend an._

 _„Gut, mein Kind.“ sagte er und seine_ _Gestalt verwandelte sich, so dass plötzlich der Imperator dort stand, wo eben noch Thrawn um sein Leben gekämpft hatte._

_„Das war es also, was Ihr versuchtet mir vorzuenthalten.“_

_Er lächelte kalt._

_„Ihr habt wahrlich gut daran getan, Prinzessin. Doch Ihr wart zu schwach... Ihr habt Euch selbst verraten.“_

_Der Imperator lachte krächzend._

_„Nein, das ist nur ein Traum… ausgelöst durch meine Ängste. Nichts weiter!“ flüsterte Leia._

_„Nicht ganz, mein Kind. Nicht ganz.“_

Mit einem teuflischen Lachen verschwand der Imperator und Leia schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf auf.

***

Der Imperator stand in seinem Garten und lächelte zufrieden. Lady Vader. Sie hatte sich verraten. Die Skywalkers, sie hatten alle die gleiche Schwäche: Sie empfanden zu viel für Andere. Es war fast schon zu einfach. Der Imperator lächelte. Sie würde eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin sein. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.

***

Es war ein Traum gewesen, es war NUR ein Traum gewesen. Oder etwa nicht? Es war ihr so real vorgekommen. Hatte sie tatsächlich ihr Geheimnis offenbart? Unruhig stand Leia auf und ging auf die Terrasse. Der kalte Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht und sie schaute nachdenklich über die Lichter von Coruscant.

Hatte Luke wirklich mit ihr gesprochen und sie gewarnt?

„Leia?“ Die Prinzessin wirbelte herum.

„Luke, bist du es wirklich?“

Sie ging auf ihren Bruder zu und versuchte ihn zu berühren, doch ihre Hand fuhr durch seine Gestalt als sei er nichts weiter als eine Holoprojektion.

„Leia. Du musst vorsichtig sein, Schwester.“

„Luke.... ich befürchte es ist bereits zu spät! Der Imperator - Er war in meinen Träumen! Er hat nach meinen Ängsten gesucht und sie gefunden.“

„Welche Ängste?“

Leia atmete tief aus. Er würde es nicht verstehen ... Die Prinzessin schloss die Augen.

„Das ich ihn verliere, dass er vor meinen Augen stirbt und ich ihn nicht retten kann.“

Luke schaute seine Schwester an.

„Die starken Gefühle, die ich in dir spürte, wer ist es?“

 „Luke, es ist kompliziert … Ich liebe ihn aber er dient dem Imperium und …“ aber Luke unterbrach sie.

 „Oh nein, Leia ... Liebe ist einfach Liebe. Sie ist das stärkste und positivste Gefühl zu dem Menschen fähig sind. Solange du fähig bist zu lieben, Leia, wirst du niemals der dunklen Seite gehören. Egal für wen du diese Gefühle hegst. Liebe ist das, was du brauchst, um zu überleben und um die Galaxis zu retten, sie ist dein Licht in der Dunkelheit.“ hörte sie ihren Bruder.

Ihr Bruder war ihr schon immer wie ein Philosoph vorgekommen, doch sein neuer Status als Wesen zwischen den Welten, verstärkte dieses Gefühl noch.

Lukes Abbildung verblasste langsam.

„Luke, bist du noch da? Wo bist du?“

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Schwester. Die Macht ist stark in dir. Aber achte auf deine Gefühle und mache sie dir zu Nutzen.“

Dann war er verschwunden. Würde sie ihn jemals wiedersehen? Leia drehte sich um und betrachte erneut die Lichter Coruscants. Eins war ihr nun klar, ihr und Thrawns Schicksal waren untrennbar miteinander verbunden.

Thrawn ... war er ihr Licht in der Dunkelheit? 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, actually, my story was designed for 13 chapters, but it looks like it's going to be longer.  
>  The next update may take some time, so please stay tuned ;-)  
>  If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.
> 
> Merry Christmas ! Frohe Weihnachten !


	13. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have passed since the ball and Leia started her training with her father, who trained her the powers of the Dark Side. Tigellinus continues to ensnare Leia and recently asked for her hand in marriage. Slowly, however, the Grand Admiral is growing impatient as the Princess is not very enthustic about his plans. Thus, he decided to accelerate his plans to win Leia. If necessary, through his contact to Lord Vader.  
> Thrawn was summoned to the Unknown Regions shortly after the ball and had had no contact with Leia ever since. Only his Noghri guard watches over Leia.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Click here for English translation](http://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F40437275)

** ISD Chimaera **

** \- irgendwo an der Grenze des Outer Rim – **

Thrawn saß in seinem Bereitschaftsraum und prüfte ein letztes Mal seinen Schlachtplan. Er befand sich bereits seit sechs Monaten auf dieser Mission, und sein Gegner war ihm durchaus ebenbürtig. Er war trickreich und schlüpfte ihm immer wieder durch die Finger, was Thrawn langsam frustrierte. Er starrte auf die Schlachtaufstellung aber seine Gedanken waren bei Leia. Er hatte urplötzlich zu dieser Mission aufbrechen müssen, sicherlich hatte er es Tigellinus zu verdanken, der ihn von Coruscant fernhalten wollte. Nicht, dass es ihn in früheren Zeiten gestört hatte, aber diesmal, diesmal war es etwas anderes. Er wusste, dass Tigellinus hinter Leia her war und, obwohl er es sich selbst gegenüber nicht zugeben wollte, der Gedanke störte ihn. Und eine Ablenkung dieser Art konnte und wollte er sich nicht erlauben. Erneut studierte er die Sternenkarten, dieses Muster, immer wieder war ihm sein Gegner mindestens einen Schritt voraus. Wieder befand sich die siebte Flotte auf dem Weg zum nächsten Gefecht.

„Captain Pellaeon, brechen Sie den Angriff ab, ziehen Sie die Flotte nach Noonar zurück und melden Sie sich bei mir.“ Befahl er über Com.

Kurze Zeit später stand Pellaeon vor ihm.

„Sir, die Flotte befindet sich auf dem Weg nach Noonar…“

„Und Sie möchten wissen warum, nicht wahr, Captain?“

„Nun, Sir, ja…“

Pellaeon betrachtete die Sternenkarten und die darauf vermerkten Gefechte der siebten Flotte. Thrawn hatte sicher seine Gründe, warum er einen bereits laufenden Angriff abbrach. Aber wie jedes Mal, würde er seinem Admiral die Einzelheiten aus der Nase ziehen müssen. Er kannte dieses Spiel …

„Captain, fällt Ihnen etwas auf?“

Pellaeon schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Thrawn lächelte.

„Captain, wir sind seit sechs Monaten hier gebunden, da wir immer wieder hinter unserem Gegner her sind. Wir greifen ihn an, sobald wir seine Position ausmachen. Er entwischt immer wieder, er ist uns immer einen Schritt voraus, Captain, warum?“

„Sir, das impliziert, dass wir einen Verräter unter uns haben müssen…das würde es erklären.“

„Würde es, Captain, aber ganz so einfach ist es nicht. Unser Gegner greift uns nie an. Die Initiative liegt ganz bei uns, nicht bei ihm. Er bekommt sicherlich Informationen, aber ich denke nicht, dass der Verräter innerhalb der siebten Flotte zu suchen ist…“

Thrawns Blick ruhte auf Pellaeon.

„Moff Gergris? Ihr verdächtigt ihn?“

Thrawn schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Bitte, Captain, denken Sie nach…“

Pellaeon ging in Gedanken die Informationen durch, die er gerade von Thrawn bekommen hatte. Moff Gergris befand sich im benachbarten Halthor-Sektor und hatte keine genaueren Kenntnisse über die Einsätze der siebten Flotte. Die Flotte koordinierte ihre Einsätze mit Captain Vleen, einer Frau, die einen berüchtigten Ruf in diesem Sektor besaß. Sie war sehr professionell und kompromisslos. Pellaeon hatte immer ein unwohles Gefühl in ihrer Gegenwart.

„Da wäre noch Captain Vleen, sie kennt unsere Einsatzpläne…“

„Korrekt, Sie sind nahe dran, Captain.“

Thrawn nickte zufrieden.

„Vorerst wird die Flotte im Orbit um Noonar bleiben. Ab sofort herrscht absolute Funkstille. Keine Langstreckenübertragungen, egal wohin und Captain Vleen bekommt keine Einsatzpläne. Kommunikation nur noch von Schiff zu Schiff.“

„Jawohl, Sir. Aber Sie wissen, dass Captain Vleen…“

„Ja, Captain. Darauf spekuliere ich sogar …. “ 

** Coruscant**

 „Genug, das reicht für heute. Du hast sehr große Fortschritte gemacht, Tochter.“

Ein seltenes Lob aus dem Munde des berühmt-berüchtigten Sith Lords. Leia rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Arm. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie mehrere Blessuren davongetragen, ihr Vater war nicht grade zurückhaltend in seinen Trainingseinheiten.

Vader kam auf sie zu und seine Maske starrte sie an. Sie fühlte, dass ihn etwas verärgerte.

„Komm mit.“ knurrte er schließlich und sie folgte ihm aus dem Trainingsraum in sein Büro.

„Ich habe heute mit Großadmiral Tigellinus gesprochen …“ Begann Vader und spürte sofort die Abneigung Leias.

„Deine Gefühle verraten dich, Tochter. Du musst sie besser kontrollieren.“ Er setzte sich hin und warf wie beiläufig ein paar Akten auf den Schreibtisch.

„Jawohl, Vater.“

„Du wirst den Antrag von Großadmiral Tigellinus akzeptieren. Ich habe ihm gegenüber bereits meine Zustimmung zu dieser Verbindung gegeben … “

„Nein! Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!“ wütend starrte Leia ihren Vater an.

„Ich  _kann_  und ich wünsche es so. Großadmiral Tigellinus ist eine gute Wahl, er ist einflussreich, kommandiert eine eigene Flotte und mit dir an seiner Seite haben wir ihn unter Kontrolle. Es gibt viele Frauen, die gerne mit dir tauschen würden, Leia. Ich gebe zu das Tigellinus gerne die Aufmerksamkeit Anderer sucht und etwas zu laut ist, aber du wirst dich an ihn gewöhnen und du  _wirst tun_ , was ich verlange.“ erklärte Vader.

„Warum soll ich einen Mann heiraten, den ich nicht liebe und dem ich nicht vertraue? Vater, er will nur Macht und Einfluss und…“

„Schweig!“ herrschte er sie an.

„Heute Abend wirst du mit Tigellinus ausgehen und du  _wirst_  seinen Antrag annehmen. Und jetzt geh.“ befahl der Sith kalt und Leia verließ aufgewühlt sein Büro. 

***

 Leia warf sich aufs Bett. Sie war gefangen zwischen Ärger und Verzweiflung. Sie würde kämpfen! Doch was konnte sie tun? Was würde Thrawn denken, wenn er davon erfahren würde? Thrawn, er hatte sich nicht verabschiedet, sie hatte erst Tage später von seiner Versetzung erfahren. Was für eine verzwickte Situation! Tigellinus würde durch eine Verbindung mit ihr noch mächtiger werden, als er es ohnehin schon war. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten aufmerksam die hiesige Politik studiert. Sie erkannte, dass es mehrere Parteien gab, die um mehr Einfluss und Macht rangen.

Tigellinus war momentan der einflussreichste der 13 Großadmiräle, da er viele weitreichende Kontakte in den Kernwelten und auf Coruscant besaß. Und er war ein erklärter Gegner Thrawns. Dadurch, dass Thrawn nicht auf Coruscant war, hatte Tigellinus nur wenige, die sich ihm entgegenstellen konnten.

Wäre er nur hier... Dann wäre Alles anders. Er würde wissen was zu tun war... Leia seufzte. Sie musste einen Weg finden....

Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass Thrawn in Oberst Yularen vom ISB einen starken Verbündeten hatte und sie wusste auch, dass der Imperator sehr viel von dem Chiss hielt. Mehr als von … sie erstarrte.

War dort jemand? Hier in ihren Räumen? Sie sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden ausmachen. Vielleicht eine Täuschung in der Macht…. 

** Kurze Zeit später – Imperialer Palast **

„Exzellenz, Lady Vader bittet um eine Audienz.“

„Lasst sie hereinkommen.“

Leia betrat den Thronsaal und sank vor dem Imperator auf die Knie.

„Erhebt Euch, mein Kind. Was führt Euch zu mir?“

„Eure Exzellenz, ich bin in einer privaten Angelegenheit hier.“ begann Leia und sah auf die imperialen Wachen.

Der Imperator musterte Leia und winkte sie näher zu sich. Er erhob sich und schritt in Richtung des Gartens. Leia folgte ihm. Als sie diesen erreicht hatten, fragte der Imperator erneut.

„Also, mein Kind, was liegt Euch auf dem Herzen?“

„Großadmiral Tigellinus…“

„ ... möchte Euch ehelichen. Ja, Lord Vader erwähnte dies bereits. Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen …“  der Imperator sah sie mit seinen stechend gelben Augen an. „… aber Ihr seid es nicht.”

Leia mied seinen Blick.

“Nein. Woher wisst Ihr das?”

“Ich bin alt, mein Kind, aber weder dumm noch blind. Ich habe Euch auf dem Ball beobachtet. Euch und Großadmiral Thrawn. Auch wenn ihr Eure Rolle gut gespielt habt, für einen Anfänger.” 

_Er wusste es also. Und was war mit ihrem Traum? War er nur ein Abbild ihrer Ängste gewesen? Oder hatte die Macht ihr durch diesen Traum sagen wollen, dass der Imperator von ihrer Affäre wusste. Oder war es real gewesen?_

Sie wusste es nicht und es spielte momentan auch keine Rolle. 

Leias Blick wanderte zu einer der vielen Blumen. Komablüten – wunderschön gelb und tödlich. Sie waren sehr giftig und führten nach dem Verschlucken zunächst nur zur Ohnmacht, doch sobald das Gift in den Körper eingedrungen war, trat der unmittelbare Tod ein. _Wie passend._

Leia seufzte.

 “Ja, es stimmt. Tigellinus genießt die Gunst meines Vaters, während er Thrawn nicht gerade wohlgesonnen ist. Ich…” sie stockte. ”Ich weiß, dass Ihr Thrawn gefördert habt und ihn entgegen aller Vorbehalte zum Großadmiral machtet.”

Der Imperator lachte leise.

“Wohl wahr. Doch mein Wohlwollen hat keinen Einfluss auf Euren Vater. Er ist sich seiner Stärken durchaus bewusst, doch traut er dem Chiss nicht. Er glaubt, dass er früher oder später das Imperium zugunsten seiner eigenen Leute verraten wird. Und er will seine Tochter nicht mit einem Nichtmenschen vermählen. Das ist verständlich… schließlich leben wir in schweren Zeiten.”

“Genau deshalb bin ich hier. Eure Exzellenz, Euer Wort ist Gesetz und wenn Ihr meine Vermählung mit Tigellinus verhindern würdet, wäre ich Euch zu tiefen Dank verpflichtet.”

„Dank?“

Der Imperator lachte erneut leise.

„Lady Vader, euer Vater und ich wir kennen uns sehr lange. Er ist mein engster Vertrauter und war maßgeblich an der Errichtung des Imperiums beteiligt. Sein Wunsch ist mein Wunsch und mehr wert als Euer Dank.“

„Dann nennt Euren Preis.“

„Was macht Euch glauben das ein solcher existiert?“

„Warum sonst würdet Ihr mit mir sprechen, Eure Exzellenz? Eure Zeit ist kostbar.“

„Wohl wahr.“

Der Imperator setzte sich auf eine der vielen Bänke im Garten.

„Setz dich, mein Kind.“

Mit seinem Stock fuhr er durch die Erde.

„Ich bin ein alter Mann und habe vieles gesehen, doch weniges hat die Galaxis so verändert wie der Hass eures Vaters.“

Er atmete tief aus.

„Es ist eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass sein Hass ihn blind gemacht hat für das, was gerade _er_ am besten wissen müsste.“

Er sah das Unverständnis in ihren Augen und fuhr dann fort.

„Ihr wisst es also nicht? Es war die Liebe zu Eurer Mutter, die zur Vernichtung der Jedi geführt hat, Lady Vader. Den Jedi war es untersagt zu lieben, Euer Vater hielt sich nicht daran und sprengte die Ketten, die ihn hielten. Ich habe nicht vor, denselben Fehler zu begehen wie einst die Jedi. Doch, wie ihr bereits erkannt habt, meine Hilfe hat einen Preis.“

Er stand erneut auf und Leia tat es ihm nach.

„Was immer ihr verlangt.“

Sagte sie schnell. Alles war ihr Recht, um Tigellinus los zu werden.

„Ihr solltet vorsichtiger mit Euren Angeboten umgehen, mein Kind oder ihr verkauft Euch unter Wert... Seht dies als erste Lektion von vielen, denn ich möchte, dass Ihr Eures Vaters Platz einnehmt. Seinen Platz an meiner Seite, als meine Schülerin.“

„Aber mein Vater...“

Der Imperator hob beschwichtigend seine Hand.

„Lasst Lord Vader meine Sorge sein. Lasst Euch nichts anmerken. Ihr werdet weiterhin von Lord Vader unterrichtet, doch wenn ich nach Euch rufe, werdet Ihr diesem Ruf folgen. Und Ihr werdet _mir_ dienen; niemandem sonst. Aber seid Euch bewusst, dass Ihr Euch damit einen mächtigen Feind macht, meine Schülerin. Das wird auch gleich Eure erste Aufgabe sein, Ihr müsst allein mit Großadmiral Tigellinus fertig werden. Ich werde Euch diesbezüglich nicht helfen. Seid gewarnt, er ist sehr einflussreich und Ihr dürft ihn nicht töten. Zeigt mir Eure Talente, Lady Vader.“

Leia nickte und sank auf die Knie. Sie hatte keine Wahl, sie würde Tigellinus auf keinen Fall heiraten und Thrawn konnte ihr momentan nicht helfen. Sie war auf sich gestellt.

„Ich werde tun, was ihr befehlt, Meister.“ Antwortete Leia.

Der Imperator lächelte zufrieden.

„Gut, meine Schülerin. Und falls ihr Eure Meinung ändern solltet, hat Großadmiral Thrawn sein Leben verwirkt.“

Leia schluckte hart.

„Ich verstehe, mein Imperator.“

Dann richtete sie sich auf und verließ den Audienzsaal. 

_Was hatte sie getan? Sie wollte das Imperium zerstören und nun war sie eine Allianz mit dem Individuum eingegangen, das sie am meisten in der Galaxis verabscheute. Mit dem Bösen in Person, mit Imperator Palpatine….  
_

***

Der Imperator sah seiner neuen Schülerin nach. Er hob die Hand und eine Gestalt kam aus den Schatten und näherte sich ihm.

„Brecht die Überwachung von Lady Vader ab. Lassen wir den Dingen ihren Lauf…“

Der Imperator lachte teuflisch auf und die Gestalt verneigte sich und zog sich zurück. 

*** 

„Was soll das heißen, es wird keine Verlobung geben? Mein Lord, ihr habt mir ….“

„Es ist die Entscheidung des Imperators. Er stimmt einer Verbindung meiner Tochter mit Euch nicht zu.“

„Aber...“

„Die Anordnungen des Imperators sind nicht verhandelbar, Großadmiral.“ knurrte Vader und bedeutete Tigellinus sich zu entfernen.

Wutschnaubend verließ er Vader. 

***

Kurze Zeit später saß Tigellinus in Moff Disras Büro.

„Ich weiß nicht wie sie es angestellt hat, aber es war Leia. Ich weiß es. Sie hatte mich die letzten Monate immer wieder hingehalten…“ knurrte Tigellinus.

„Nun, mein guter Tigellinus, ich denke Ihr wart einfach zu ungeduldig. Lady Vader ist nicht eine der Frauen, mit denen ihr, nun ja, üblicherweise verkehrt…“

Disras Blick fiel auf die üppige Twi‘lek, die es sich auf Tigellinus Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Geh, meine Hübsche. Ich komme später zu dir…“ damit schickte der Admiral das Mädchen weg.

„Ihr mögt Recht haben, Moff Disra. Ich will und werde Lady Vader haben. Keine Frau weist mich ungestraft zurück…“

„Ich hoffe, ihr wisst was ihr tut, Großadmiral.“

Tigellinus grinste. Er wusste genau was er tat. Leia war nicht die erste Frau, die ihn zurückgewiesen hatte und dennoch hatte er bis jetzt jede Frau bekommen, die er wollte. Moff Disra beobachtete den Großadmiral.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa …“

Tigellinus lachte rau.

„Natürlich, will ich. Lady Vader wird sich mir hingeben, wie die anderen auch. Dank dieses kleinen Pülverchens…“ grinsend hielt er eine kleine Dose vor Disras Augen.

„Diese Chemikalie wirkt innerhalb von wenigen Minuten. Die Frau wird wehr und willenlos. Und das empfinden von Berührungen wird verstärkt, glauben Sie mir, Moff, sie _wird_ Spaß haben, so wie ich.“

„Ich rate Euch davon ab, Großadmiral. Es gibt Familien, mit denen man sich besser nicht anlegt. Vader und seine Brut sind eine Klasse für sich.“

Tigellinus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht an diesen Macht Hokuspokus. Und Leia ist eine Frau wie jede andere auch. Natürlich kann sie mich bei den Sicherheitskräften anzeigen, aber die Chemikalie lässt sich anschließend nicht mehr nachweisen und es wird keine Vergewaltigungsspuren geben. Wie gesagt, es wird ihr gefallen...“ grinste Tigellinus süffisant. „Die Droge wirkt immer.“

„Trotzdem, rate ich Euch zu einem anderen Vorgehen, Admiral. Wenn der Imperator interveniert und Eure Verbindung mit Lady Vader nicht bewilligt, steckt vielleicht mehr dahinter als nur die Abneigung Lady Vaders Euch gegenüber.“

Tigellinus zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Worauf wollt ihr hinaus, Moff Disra?“

„Nun, Großadmiral, ich an Eurer Stelle würde als Erstes herausfinden, _warum_ diese Verbindung verhindert wurde. Mittel und Wege das herauszufinden habt ihr genug. Dann könnt Ihr Euch Lady Vader immer noch zu Willen machen, vielleicht sogar einfacher…“

Tigellinus dachte darüber nach.

„Ihr habt Recht, Moff Disra. Ich _werde_ es herausfinden …“ 

** Einige Wochen später -  ISD Chimaera im Orbit um Noonar**

„Das ist unerhört, Großadmiral! Sie müssen mir…“

„Nein, das muss ich nicht, Captain Vleen. Ich bin Ihnen gegenüber zu keinerlei Rechenschaft verpflichtet. Sie verstehen mich, Captain?“

Vleen starrte ihn wütend an, aber sie war intelligent genug, die unterschwellige Drohung nicht zu überhören.

„Ich verstehe, dass es für Sie unangenehm ist und Sie Ihre Patrouillen nicht ungehindert durchführen können. Aber seien Sie versichert, dieser „Zustand“ wird nicht mehr lange andauern. Bis dahin erwarte ich Ihre uneingeschränkte Kooperation, Captain.“ Fuhr Thrawn fort.

„Was genau erwarten Sie von mir, Großadmiral?“

„Zu allererst Informationen, Captain. Wer hatte Kenntnis über die Einsatzpläne der siebten Flotte, abgesehen von Ihnen selbst?“

Vleen sah ihn verwundert an.

„Nur das Oberkommando der Flotte, das Sektorenkommando und Gouverneur Thanis.“

„Danke, Captain Vleen. Das war alles, wegtreten.“

Vleen drehte sich herum und verließ Thrawns Büro. Pellaeon sah seinen Großadmiral an.

„Bitte, Captain. Ich bin gespannt auf Ihre Meinung.“ Ermunterte ihn Thrawn und lehnte sich zurück.

Pellaeon sammelte sich kurz und begann.

„Ich denke, dass die Informationen direkt vom Oberkommando an die Piraten gehen, Sir.“

„Grund?“

„Sie erwähnten, dass die siebte Flotte in diesem Sektor „gebunden“ ist. Das heißt, dass jemand die Flotte _hier_ haben möchte. Der Einfluss des Sektorenkommandos und der von Gouverneur Thanis erscheint mir für ein solches Vorhaben zu gering.“

„Sehr gut Captain, was noch?“

„Dieser Jemand scheint die Informationen an unseren Feind weitergeben zu haben … das wäre Verrat…“

„Captain, Ihre Schlussfolgerungen waren sehr gut, bis auf eines…“

Pellaeon zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es ist kein direkter Verrat, mein guter Captain. Wir sollen hier nur beschäftigt werden und mein Ruf wird dadurch auf Dauer zweifellos geschädigt…“ 

Pellaeon bemerkte, dass sich das Glühen von Thrawns Augen intensiviert hatte und das war ein untrügliches Anzeichen dafür, dass der Chiss sich ärgerte. Seine Stimme war jedoch genau so ruhig wie sonst auch. Pellaeon wusste nie wirklich, was Thrawn tatsächlich dachte. Es waren winzige Änderungen, die ihm im Laufe der Jahre zumindest einen Hinweis gaben. Ob er diese Änderungen, wie das Glühen der Augen oder die Haltung Thrawns, richtig deutete – das war eine andere Sache. Im Moment war sich Pellaeon aber ziemlich sicher, das Thrawn verärgert war.

Pellaeon wartete geduldig darauf, dass der Chiss ihn in das weitere Vorgehen einweihen würde. Aber dieser schwieg.

„Sir, wenn Sie erlauben, was werden wir jetzt unternehmen?“

„Nichts, Captain. Rein gar nichts. Wir werden auf deren Fehler warten. Sie werden ungeduldig werden und das, Captain, wird sie unvorsichtig machen.“ 

** Zwei Wochen später – ISD Chimaera**

„Sie hatten Recht, Großadmiral. Wir konnten den Anführer der Piraten ausfindig machen und festsetzen. Wir haben bereits die Koordinaten seiner Flotte und seiner Rückzugsbasis.“

„Wo ist der Gefangene jetzt?“

„In der Verhörzelle, Sir.“

„Gut. Schicken Sie zwei Sternenzerstörer zu den Koordinaten der Basis und vernichten Sie sie. Die _Chimaera_ und der Rest der Flotte kümmern sich um die kläglichen Überreste der Piratenflotte. Melden Sie, wenn wir in Angriffsposition sind.“

„Jawohl, Sir.“

Pellaeon gab die Befehle weiter, während der Chiss sich auf den Weg in die Verhörzelle machte. Er wollte wissen, wer dem Piraten Informationen zugespielt hatte. 

*** 

„Von wem erhielten Sie ihre Informationen?“

„Zum letzten Mal, das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe nur die Flottenbewegungen bekommen und daraufhin meine Taktik angepasst. Ich hatte keinen direkten Kontakt, das hat mich auch nicht interessiert. Ich bin bezahlt worden, und dafür habe ich meinen Job erledigt.“

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass wir Mittel und Wege haben, die Wahrheit aus Ihnen herauszuholen…“

„Sie können mir drohen soviel Sie wollen. Ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt, was ich weiß. Nur zu, foltern Sie mich doch!“

„Wie Sie wünschen…“

Thrawn nickte dem Offizier hinter sich zu. Dieser näherte sich mit einer Spritze dem Gefangenen.

Der lachte auf.

„Ein Wahrheitsserum? Ist das etwa alles? Ich zittere vor Angst ….“

Thrawn trat nahe an ihn heran.

„Sie _werden_ zittern, aber nicht vor Angst, Pirat, sondern vor Schmerz …“

Der Gefangene schrie auf, als das Serum zu wirken begann. Der Chiss beobachtete den Gefangenen. Er war neugierig, wie lange _dieser_ Mensch durchalten würde. Länger als damals Solo, der Schmuggler? 

Er wurde enttäuscht, bereits nach zehn Minuten hatte der Gefangene nur das wiederholt, was er bereits gesagt hatte. Danach kam nur noch unverständliches Geplapper, aus dem Thrawn keinerlei Nutzen ziehen konnte. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten war der Pirat tot. Wortlos verließ Thrawn die Zelle. Wer auch immer dahinterstecke, er war gut, sehr gut. Der Chiss hatte seine eigene Vermutung, aber diese konnte er nicht beweisen. 

***

Die Piraten waren, beraubt ihres Anführers und ohne die ihnen sonst zur Verfügung stehenden Informationen, leichte Beute für Thrawns Flotte. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte die siebte Flotte die Piratenschiffe aus dem Weltall gefegt und deren Basis in Schutt und Asche gelegt.

„Captain Pellaeon, melden Sie dem Hauptquartier, dass die Piraten ausgelöscht wurden und die siebte Flotte ihren Auftrag abgeschlossen hat.“ 

** Coruscant –  zwei Wochen später**

„Ich muss gehen…“ murmelte Leia als Thrawn sie wieder zurück ins Bett zog.

„Noch nicht…“ schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Thrawn ich muss gehen, Commander Harlan…“

„… er wird Verdacht schöpfen ...“

„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Du musst wissen, der Commander, nun ja, er…“

Thrawn sah sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„…er wird nichts sagen, aber er deutete bereits an, dass es schwieriger wurde, mich so oft zu entschuldigen. Ich kann mich nicht ständig mit angeblichen diplomatischen Besprechungen im Hauptquartier der Flotte herausreden, die mehrmals die Woche nachmittags stattfinden. Dazu werde ich noch von fremden Sicherheitsleuten begleitet…“

„…und du bist nicht im Flottenhauptquartier meine Liebe, sondern in meiner Privatwohnung, in meinem Bett.“

„Ja, dass außerdem…“ schmunzelte Leia.

„Du vertraust dem Commander?“

Leia nickte.

„Ja, er ist mir gegenüber loyal und verschwiegen.“

„Du erwähntest, dass er zur 501. Legion gehört. Diese Männer sind nur loyal gegenüber einer Person, Lord Vader…“

„Das stimmt, aber Harlan besitzt mein volles Vertrauen.“

„Bist du dir da sicher?“

Leia lächelte.

„Ja, bin ich.“

Sie löste sich von Thrawn und verschwand in der Dusche. Sie ließ sich das warme Wasser über ihren Körper laufen, als der Vorhang aufgezogen wurde.

Leia zog Thrawn unter die Dusche. Seine Lippen fanden die ihren und sein Kuss ließ sie zu Wachs in seinen Händen werden…. 

*** 

„Commander LaRone wird dich, wie immer, zum Hauptquartier bringen. Dort wechselt ihr in den Speeder mit dem du gekommen bist und er begleitet dich sicher zurück zu deinem Quartier.“

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?“

Thrawn schmunzelte.

„Auf dem Bankett, nächste Woche.“

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Schnell drückte Leia ihn von sich, als sie den sich nähernden Sturmtruppler bemerkte.

„Ah, Commander LaRone.“

„Admiral, Sir.“

„Commander, bringen Sie sie sicher zurück.“

„Jawohl, Sir. Kommen Sie bitte, Mylady.“

Leia folgte dem Commander zu der bereitstehenden Fähre. 

*** 

In einiger Entfernung legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf das Gesicht eines Beobachters. Diese Holoaufzeichnung würde seinem Auftraggeber gefallen und er würde dafür großzügig entlohnt werden. Er erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg. 

*** 

Zufrieden sah sich Tigellinus die Holoaufzeichnung an. Er sah wie Großadmiral Thrawn Lady Vader in den Arm nahm und sie küsste und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es _nicht_ gegen ihren Willen geschah.

„Sehr gut. Deine Entlohnung wird umgehend und angemessen stattfinden.“ Knurrte er.

„Danke, mein Herr.“

Tigellinus nickte und der Mann entfernte sich. Der Großadmiral betätigte einen Knopf auf seinem Schreibtisch und eine versteckte Tür öffnete sich. Ein Mann trat herein.

„Der Mann, der gerade mein Büro verließ, geben Sie ihm, was er verdient. Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Leiche nie gefunden wird.“

Der Mann verbeugte sich und verschwand. 

Lady Vader hatte ihn also wegen diesem Alien-Abschaum abgewiesen. Er erinnerte sich an den Ball vor knapp sechs Monaten. Thrawn hatte mit Leia getanzt, wenn er nun daran zurückdachte, hatten die Zwei ziemlich vertraut miteinander gewirkt. Vermutlich hatten sie damals schon eine Affäre miteinander! Aber warum hatte Lord Vader einer Verbindung von ihm und Leia zugestimmt, wenn diese mit Thrawn ….?

Entweder Lord Vader wusste nichts davon oder er hieß die Verbindung mit Thrawn nicht gut. Tigellinus tippte auf ersteres. Lord Vader würde nie mit ansehen, wie seine Tochter mit einem Mann schlief, für den der dunkle Lord nur Misstrauen und Verachtung übrighatte. Vader hatte mehrfach sein Misstrauen gegen den Chiss zum Ausdruck gebracht, was er auch genutzt hatte, um in der Gunst des dunklen Lords zu steigen. Ja, Lady Vader hielt es vor ihrem Vater geheim. Würde Vader davon erfahren, würde er den Chiss zweifelsohne von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen. Vader war bekannt dafür, nicht zimperlich mit seinen Gegnern umzugehen.

Tigellinus grinste. Er würde mit Leia schlafen und danach würde Lord Vader die Holoaufzeichnung von Thrawn und Leia zugespielt bekommen. Vader würde den Chiss vernichten und er, Tigellinus, wäre seinen ärgsten Widersacher los… **  
**

** Später am Abend – Leias Gemächer  
**

Leia war noch einige Akten durchgegangen, die ihr neuer Assistent, ein Protokolldroide namens E7-FA20, vorbeigebracht hatte. Der Imperator hatte sie in das diplomatische Korps berufen, zudem auch die Zuweisung des Droiden gehörte. Das war auch der Grund für das in der kommenden Woche stattfindende Bankett.

Das Piepen an der Tür unterbrach sie von ihrer Arbeit. 

„E7, öffne bitte die Tür.“

„Jawohl, Mylady.“

„Es ist Großadmiral Tigellinus, Mylady.“ Vermeldete E7 und führte den Admiral in Leias Arbeitszimmer.

„Es ist gut, E7. Du kannst gehen. Ich brauche dich heute nicht mehr.“

Der Droide verschwand aus Leias Räumen.

„Großadmiral, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ fragte Leia höflich.

Tigellinus grinste sie süffisant an.

„Mylady, willst du mir keinen Drink anbieten?“ entgegnete er.

„Bitte, bediene dich ...“ Leia deutete in die Richtung der kleinen Hausbar im Wohnbereich.

Das Grinsen von Tigellinus irritierte sie.

„Und für dich?“ fragte er höflich.

„Nichts, danke.“

„Lady Vader, du kannst mich doch nicht allein…“

„Ein Glas alderaanischen Wein.“

Sagte Leia schnell bevor Tigellinus in seinem Redeschwall zu weit ausholten konnte. Sie hoffte ihn durch Höflichkeit schnell wieder loszuwerden.

„Eine gute Wahl.“

Der Großadmiral drehte sich wieder zu ihr und hielt ihr eines von zwei gefüllten Weingläsern hin.

Leia nickte und sie tranken jeder einen Schluck.

„Also, Admiral, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?“

„Die Ehre, mit mir die Nacht zu verbringen …“

„Wie bitte?“

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Hast du gerade wirklich... …“

Leia brach ab als Tigellinus die Holoaufzeichnung von ihr und Thrawn abspielte.

„Nun, ich denke du willst nicht, dass diese Aufzeichnung in falsche Hände gelangt, oder? Lord Vader wäre sicher nicht erfreut darüber. Und wir wissen beide, was der Zorn Lord Vaders für deinen blauhäutigen Freund bedeutet…“

Er sah Leia lustvoll an.

„Wie gesagt, diese Aufzeichnung bleibt unter Verschluss, wenn du die Nacht mit mir verbringst.“

Tigellinus wartete auf Leias Antwort.

Was sollte sie tun?

_Ihr müsst allein mit Großadmiral Tigellinus fertig werden._ Hörte sie die Stimme des Imperators in ihrem Kopf widerhallen.

Sie könnte mit der Macht Tigellinus dahingehend beeinflussen, dass er ihr die Aufzeichnung geben würde. Aber das würde sein Wissen darüber nicht beeinflussen. Sie könnte ihn töten, aber das hatte ihr Meister ihr untersagt. Ihr gingen die Optionen aus, zudem wurde ihr schwindlig. Sie schwankte leicht.

„Leia, ich habe natürlich meinem Anliegen noch etwas nachgeholfen, eine kleine Chemikalie in deinem Wein ...“

Grinste Tigellinus während er sie stütze. Leias Beine versagten ihren Dienst und Tigellinus hob sie hoch. Er brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie aufs Bett.

„Nein, nicht…“

„Du hast keine Wahl, meine Liebe.“

Entgegnete Tigellinus erregt, als er sie von ihrer Kleidung befreite. Seine Hände wanderten lüstern über ihren Körper, berührten ihre Brüste. Er drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht auf das Bett als er sich auf sie legte. Seine Lippen drückten ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Mund, seine Hände drückten auf ihren Kiefer, so schmerzhaft, dass sich ihr Mund öffnete. Seine Zunge glitt gierig hinein. Ekel steig in Leia auf. Seine Zunge glitt ihren Hals hinab, seine Hände wanderten wieder zu ihren Brüsten.

„Du bist so schön…“ murmelte Tigellinus während er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf an das Bett fesselte.

„Nein, nicht…“ wiederholte Leia. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sie war wehrlos, Panik steig in ihr hoch. Selbst die Macht konnte sie nicht nutzen. Was war hier los? Sie dachte an Thrawn. Nein das durfte nicht sein, nicht Tigellinus.

Sie spürte seine Erregung, die sich hart gegen ihren Unterleib presste.

„Es wird dir gefallen, mit einem richtigen Mann zu schlafen, meine Schöne.“ Keuchte er in ihr Ohr. Sein Atem wurde schwerer und schneller. Sie hörte das Geräusch des sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses.

Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, drehte sich so gut sie konnte zur Seite und versuchte ihre Beine zusammenzupressen, doch ihre Muskeln versagten ihren Dienst. _Nein! Nein!_ Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so berührte, dass er mit ihr schlief!

„Wehr dich nicht…genieße es…“ keuchte Tigellinus.

Er kniete mittlerweile zwischen ihren Beinen und drückte diese weit auseinander. Gierig blickte er sie an. 

_Zeig mir deine Talente Lady Vader….  
_

_Nutze deine Gefühle….  
_

_Nutze deinen Hass….  
_

Leia schloss die Augen…

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter in this story so far. I hope you liked it.  
> If so, leave kudos, a comment or a review.  
> Thanks for reading.


	14. The Awakening of the Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Admiral Tigellinus tried to blackmail Leia with the knowledge of her affair with Thrawn and wants to rape her.  
> Will he succeed?  
>   
> [ Click for English Translation](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F40584206)

Die Zeit schien stehenzubleiben.  
Leia blickte auf Tigellinus, wie seine Hände ihre Beine auseinander drückten. Sie sah seine Erektion, er würde jeden Augenblick in sie eindringen. Er beugte sich über sie, seine Zunge glitt über ihre Brüste, seine Hände hoben ihr Becken an, er zog sie weiter zu sich….  
NEIN! Egal was Tigellinus mit dem Holovideo tun würde, sie würde NIEMALS mit ihm schlafen.  
Wut stieg in ihr hoch, sie spürte die Hitze in ihrem Körper, sie fühlte den Hass, der wie Feuer tief in ihr brannte. Ja, der Hass ließ die dunkle Seite in ihr erwachen, sie konnte es fühlen. Sie rief sich die Lektionen ihres Vaters ins Gedächtnis. Sie fühlte wie ihre Kraft zurückkehrte.

_Nutze deine Gefühle…._  
_Nutze deinen Hass…._

„Niemals!“ hörte sie sich sagen.  
„Was ….“  
Tigellinus flog von ihrem Bett und krachte gegen die Wand. Benommen sackte er an dieser zusammen. Leias Hände waren noch immer an das Bett gefesselt. Sie nutzte die Macht, um sich zu befreien. Die dunkle Seite wirbelte in ihr, machte sie stark. Hasserfüllt stand Leia auf, griff sich eine Robe und warf sie sich über.  
Tigellinus sah sie überrascht an. Leia kam näher; sie starrte auf seinen Hals, sie stellte sich vor wie dieser sich verengte.  
„Du wirst mich nie wieder berühren!“ grollte Leia leise.  
Tigellinus schnappte nach Luft und griff mit seinen Händen an seinen Hals.

_Gut, meine Schülerin. Ich spüre deinen Zorn, aber du darfst ihn nicht töten._

Hörte sie die Stimme ihres Meisters.  
Leia nahm die Holodisk an sich und ließ von Tigellinus ab, welcher immer noch verzweifelt nach Atem rang.  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“ röchelte er.  
Leia ignorierte ihn. Sie ging in den Wohnbereich und aktivierte das Com.  
„Wachen!“  
Commander Harlan kam herein.  
„Schaffen Sie ihn hier raus, Commander. Und verlieren Sie kein Wort darüber.“  
Harlan nickte und winkte seine Männer heran. Sie schnappten sich Tigellinus und schleppten in aus Leias Schlafzimmer.  
„Du machst einen großen Fehler! Das wirst du noch bereuen!“ brüllte Tigellinus wütend.  
„Mylady, er hat Euch bedroht, sollen wir uns um ihn kümmern?“  
„Nein Commander. Halten Sie ihn vorläufig einfach in Gewahrsam.“  
Harlans Männer brachten Tigellinus weg und Leia blieb mit dem Commander zurück.  
„Möchten Sie jetzt Großadmiral Thrawn benachrichtigen?“  
Leias Blick flog zu Harlan. Dieser lächelte sie an.  
„Mylady, ich wäre sehr schlecht in meinem Job, wenn ich es nicht wüsste. Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.“  
Leia sah ihn prüfend an.  
„Nein, bitte bewahren Stillschweigen über diesen Vorfall, Commander.“

**Coruscant – Großadmiral Thrawns Büro**

Thrawn saß an seinem Schreibtisch auf dem mehrere Datapads verteilt lagen. Er nahm eines davon und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Yularen. Dem Bericht Yularens nach, hatte Großadmiral Tigellinus sehr geschickt die Angriffspläne der siebten Flotte an die Piraten weitergegeben.  
„Oberst Yularen, woher haben Sie diese Daten? Ich weiß, dass das ISB weitreichende Vollmachten hat, aber …“  
Thrawn blickte wartend auf den Oberst.  
„Lassen Sie es mich so ausdrücken, Großadmiral, Sie haben offensichtlich doch mehr Verbündete, als Sie ahnen. Diese Informationen wurden mir zugespielt, mit der Bitte diese an Sie, Admiral, weiterzugeben.“  
„Und Sie wissen natürlich nicht, wer Ihnen diese Daten zugespielt hat…“  
„Natürlich nicht, Großadmiral.“  
Thrawn lächelte wissend.  
„Aber Sie kennen den Inhalt des Berichts?“  
Yularen nickte.  
„Ich weiß, dass es Tigellinus war … Ich erwähnte bereits, dass er viel zu mächtig geworden ist. Ich sehe das als eine Gefahr für das Imperium. Ich dachte, Sie würden…“  
„Nein, Oberst Yularen, ich würde nicht gegen Tigellinus vorgehen. Jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht. Wie Sie sagten, er hat großen Einfluss und Freunde in hohen Positionen...“  
„Nun, Großadmiral Thrawn. Es gibt auch andere Wege…“  
Thrawn hob die Hand und Yularen stoppte seinen Satz.  
„Oberst, was Sie da ansprechen, ist Hochverrat.“  
Yularen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das, Großadmiral, liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Da Sie sich nicht sonderlich für Politik interessieren, mag Ihnen das entgangen sein, aber niemand ist unantastbar…“  
Der Oberst erhob sich und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Nun, Oberst Yularen, falls Sie doch noch erfahren sollten, wer Ihnen die Daten zuspielte…“  
„…dann werde ich es Ihnen natürlich sofort mitteilen, Großadmiral.“  
„Natürlich…“ murmelte Thrawn.  
Yularen verließ sein Büro und Thrawn sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Tigellinus Versuche ihn in Misskredit zu bringen wurden immer häufiger und offener. Yularen hatte Recht, es wurde Zeit…  
„Mein Herr, eine Nachricht von Cakhmaim.“  
Wurde er von Kharabak aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Er meldet, dass ein Mann mit Lady Vader in ihren Schlafgemächern war. Er wollte Lady Vaders Privatsphäre nicht verletzten und erkannte erst zu spät, dass der Mann ihr gegenüber gewalttätig wurde…“  
Kharabak beendete den Satz nicht. Er sah wie sein Herr sich langsam von seinem Stuhl erhob.  
„Wie geht es Lady Vader?“  
„Den Umständen entsprechend. Cakhmaim meldete weiter, dass Lady Vader es ihren Wachen untersagte, Euch zu informieren, als der Anführer der Wachen dies vorschlug...“  
„Das reicht. Cakhmaim soll sich bei mir melden.“  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

**Leias Gemächer**

Kurze Zeit später stand Thrawn in Leias Gemächern. Commander Harlan zog sich diskret zurück.  
„Warum wolltest du es mir nicht sagen?“ fragte Thrawn verwirrt.  
„Er hat mich erpresst, mit einem Holovideo von uns, Thrawn. Er sagte, wenn ich mit ihm schlafen würde…“  
„Und du bist darauf eingegangen?“  
Leia starrte ihn fassungslos an. Kannte er sie denn gar nicht? Deutete er etwa an, dass es ihre Entscheidung gewesen war? Sie wendete sich ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie wusste genau, was er jetzt dachte, dass sie mit Tigellinus geschlafen hatte. Dass sie sich von ihm hatte erpressen lassen. Sie unterdrückte ihren Zorn.  
„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst.“  
Sie hörte leise Schritte, die sich näherten.  
„Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich erfahren habe, was hier passiert ist.“  
Warum ließ er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe? Ja, er war ein Chiss. Sie wusste, dass er nicht fühlte wie sie. Aber er musste doch sehen, wie sie sich fühlte! Oder konnte er es wirklich nicht verstehen? Es machte sie wütend, und dann brach es aus ihr heraus.  
„Ich konnte die Wachen nicht rufen…“ schluchzte sie. Die Erinnerung ließ sie anfangen zu zittern. Es hatte sie alle Kraft gekostet, sich von Tigellinus zu befreien.  
„Er hat mich betäubt, ich war wehrlos. Er zog mir die Kleidung aus. Dann trug er mich ins Schlafzimmer. Er …. er band mich ans Bett. Er berührte mich, er … ich wollte es nicht … Aber ich konnte mich nicht wehren, ich musste es geschehen lassen. Er … verstehst du es nicht? Ich wollte es nicht, er hat mich gezwungen. Ich habe alles gespürt, seine Berührungen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun … weißt du eigentlich, wie das ist? Wie ich mich fühle, wehrlos zu sein und ihn erst im letzten Augenblick abwehren zu können? Kurz bevor er es…tun konnte. Denkst du etwa, ich wäre freiwillig mit ihm…“ sie brach ab.  
Sie hasste Thrawn dafür, dass er ihr direkt ins Gesicht gesehen und gefragt hatte, ob sie darauf eingegangen sei. Als sei es ein Fakt. Sie war keine Hure, die ihren Körper für ein Holo verkaufte und Tigellinus ekelte sie an...  
Wie konnte Thrawn das nur denken?! Sie spürte wie er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern legte. Sie fuhr herum.  
„Fass mich nicht an!“ fauchte sie und Thrawn krachte gegen das Sofa. Er verlor die Balance, kippte über die Rückenlehne und landete hinter dem Sofa hart auf dem Boden. Langsam stand er wieder auf und blickte dann schweigend Leia an. Sie stand mitten im Raum, sah auf ihre Hände, sie sich von sich gestreckt hielt, und dann auf Thrawn.

Was hatte sie getan? Er war der Mann, den sie liebte, nicht ihr Feind. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
„Ich … es tut mir leid. Ich…ich…wollte das nicht. Thrawn, ich …“  
Er kam wieder auf sie zu. Er zögerte kurz, nahm sie dann in die Arme. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er wischte sanft ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Nein, Leia. Ich habe dich verletzt und deine Reaktion ist.... menschlich. Menschliche Emotionen sind immer noch schwierig für mich. Ich sollte mich vermutlich entschuldigen.“

_Ich sollte mich vermutlich entschuldigen!_ Verärgert blickte sie hoch und bemerkte erst dann wie stark seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten und wie sehr seine Augen glühten.

Er löste sich von ihr und ging auf die Terrasse. Schweigend sah er auf die Lichter der Stadt. Leia folgte ihm. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sie bemerkte wie seine verschränkten Hände leicht zuckten.  
„Leia, du bist mir wichtig.“  
„Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?“ fragte Leia leise.  
„Ich ging davon aus, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde, da es für uns niemals eine gemeinsame Zukunft geben würde.“  
„Es hätte einen Unterschied für mich gemacht.“  
„Ja...Nun weißt du es.“  
Leia sah, wie sich eine seiner Hände zur Faust ballte. Er war allen Anschein nach wieder in seinem Element.  
„Tigellinus wird teuer bezahlen, für das, was er dir angetan hat.“ Zischte Thrawn.  
Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. Das Glühen seiner Augen hatte sich noch mehr erhöht.  
„Wo ist er jetzt?“  
„Harlans Männer haben ihn.“  
„Gut. Ich lasse ihn abholen und kümmere mich um ihn.“  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Leia hielt ihn zurück.  
„Was wirst du tun?“  
Er sah sie ernst an.  
„Bitte, Leia, überlasse es mir. Das ist kein Ort für dich.“  
„Mitth’raw’nuruodo, er wollte gegen meinen Willen mit mir schlafen. Ich konnte es nur mit Mühe verhindern. Ich will ihn dafür bezahlen sehen. Ich will sehen, was du tust…“  
Sie sprach ihn selten mit seinem vollen Namen an.  
„Leia, ich denke nicht…“  
„Denkst du etwa, ich ertrage es nicht?“  
Leia lachte rau.  
„Nachdem was er mir angetan hat, was das Imperium mir angetan hat, Thrawn, nach all dem, kann ich es ertragen und ich will es sehen.“  
Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren, als wolle er tief in ihre Seele blicken.  
„Willst du das wirklich?“  
„Ja. Ich will ihn leiden sehen, so wie ich gelitten habe.“  
„Das ist das eine. Aber du wirst auch mich sehen. Eine Seite von mir, die du nicht kennst, die du nicht kennen solltest.“  
„Du irrst dich, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Ich weiß wer du bist, was du tust.“  
„Es mit eignen Augen zu sehen ist etwas Anderes, Leia.“  
„Thrawn, bitte.“  
Er schaute sie noch einen kurzen Moment abschätzend an und nickte dann stumm.  
„Einer meiner Männer wird dich später abholen.“  
Dann verließ er ihre Gemächer.

**Thrawns Quartier – kurze Zeit später**

„Privatsphäre?!“ Schnaubte der Admiral ungläubig.  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren? Wenn eine Frau 'nein' sagt und an ein Bett gefesselt wird, gibt es keine Privatsphäre mehr! Was für ein Personenschützer bist du eigentlich, der bei einer Vergewaltigung tatenlos zusieht?“  
„Mein Lord, es tut mir leid. Aber... aber...Ich war mir wirklich unsicher was das Paarungsverhalten von Menschen angeht.“  
Stammelte Cakhmaim unsicher. Er hatte seinen Herrn noch nie derart wütend erlebt.  
„Es gibt mehrere Spezies, für die Gewalt eine Art Aphrodisiakum ist und für die es zum Akt gehört.... Ich weiß, dass ich mich über die Spezies, die ich zu bewachen habe, informieren muss, aber die intergalaktische Enzyklopädie war wenig hilfreich, mein Herr.“  
„Was meinst du mit _wenig hilfreich_? Ich bin mir sicher, dass dort alles Erforderliche zu erfahren ist.“  
„Ja und nein. Es gibt Menschen die Gewalt während des Paarungsaktes betreiben und sehr seltsame Rollenspiele...Ich war verwirrt und ... Ich wollte nicht stören.“  
Thrawn schnaubte wütend und schritt auf und ab. Cakhmaim verfolgte jeden Schritt seines Herrn.  
„Du hast versagt, Cakhmaim ...“ knurrte Thrawn schließlich.  
„Mein Herr, ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen, aber ich habe gelernt. Kein anderer Mann wird sich Lady Vader jemals auf diese Art nähern. Dafür werde ich mit meinem Leben bürgen…“ versicherte der Noghri eilig.  
„Mit deinem Leben? Ich sollte dir dein Leben sofort nehmen!“ zischte Thrawn ungehalten.  
Cakhmaim ging auf die Knie und senkte seinen Kopf.  
„Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, mein Herr, dann soll es so sein. Nehmt mein Leben für mein Versagen.“  
Thrawn sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er hatte Leia gegenüber zugegeben, dass er die Menschen und ihre Emotionen manchmal immer noch nicht verstand. Und er lebte schon viel länger unter ihnen, als sein Noghri.  
„Steh auf. Warte hier eine Stunde. Dann kehrst zu Lady Vader zurück. Bring sie sicher zu Sektor 943. Lass dir Zeit und sorge dafür, dass Euch niemand folgt.“  
Cakhmaim verbeugte sich tief.  
„Danke mein Herr, ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen.“  
Thrawn wendete sich Kharabak zu.  
„Geh zu Commander Harlan, persönlich. Er hat einen Gefangenen. Übernimm ihn und bring ihn in unsere Einrichtung in Sektor 943. Melde dich, wenn alles bereit ist. Das gibst du Commander Harlan.“  
Thrawn übergab ihm einen Chip.  
„Das bestätigt, dass ich dich schicke und der Commander über deine Identität Stillschweigen bewahren muss.“  
„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Herr.“

  
**Coruscant – Sektor 943**

 

„Bastard.“  
Tigellinus Hände hingen über seinem Kopf in Ketten. Seine Beine waren leicht gespreizt und an den Boden gefesselt. Wieder ein Schlag ins Gesicht und Blut lief ihm über sein Kinn. Er pendelte leicht hin und her, aber seine Fesseln hielten ihn.  
„Wie tief seid Ihr gesunken, eine Frau vergewaltigen zu wollen, Tigellinus?“ fauchte Thrawn  
„Wollen Sie etwa die Ehre von Leia verteidigen? Nachdem sie mit Euch im Bett war?“  
Er lachte und spuckte dann Blut auf den harten Steinboden.  
„Leia hat Blutschande begangen. Als sie mit Euch ins Bett ging, war sie Freiwild.“ Er grinste kurz.  
„Sie hat einen wunderschönen Körper, feste Brüste und es hat ihr gefallen als ich sie berührt habe, hat sie das nicht erzählt?“  
Thrawn schlug Tigellinus erst in den Magen und dann ins Gesicht. Blut spritzte aus dessen Nase und landete auf seiner schneeweißen Uniform.  
Tigellinus keuchte auf.  
„Ich sehe es gefällt Ihnen genauso gut wie Leia.“  
Er wischte sich das Blut notdürftig an der Uniform ab.  
„Und wir fangen gerade erst an .…“ zischte Thrawn.  
„Großadmiral Thrawn, der Liebling des Imperators. Der eiskalte Stratege...hat er sich etwa verliebt?“ Er lachte.  
„Herrlich. Tut mir leid Euch da aufklären zu müssen, aber Liebe ist eine Schwäche. Frauen, mein guter Thrawn, sind dazu da, um Sex mit ihnen zu haben, oder man heiratet vorteilhaft. Aber wenn man sich auf sie einlässt, werden sie einen ruinieren. So wie Leia Euch nun ruinieren wird. Ich brauche gar nichts zu tun.“  
Höhnte Tigellinus, grinste Thrawn an und lachte erneut.  
Thrawn drehte sich um und Tigellinus erspähte eine kleine, graue Gestalt.  
„Bereite alles vor…“ hörte er Thrawn sagen, bevor der Chiss den Raum verließ.

***

„Wir sind bereit, mein Herr.“  
Thrawn saß an einem kleinen Schreibtisch in einem behelfsmäßigen Büro. Er sah von seinem Monitor auf und nickte.  
„Mein Herr, Cakhmaim ist hier, mit Lady Vader.“  
„Bring sie zu mir.“  
Leia betrat kurz darauf sein ‚Büro‘, dicht gefolgt von Cakhmaim. Sie sah sich um. Es war ein dunkler, heruntergekommener Raum. In ihm befand sich ein uralter Tisch, der offensichtlich als Schreibtisch diente und ein Stuhl, von dem sich Thrawn gerade erhob. Ansonsten war der Raum leer.  
Thrawn bedeutete dem Noghri zu gehen, und dieser zog sich zurück.  
Leia bemerkte den deutlich sichtbaren Blutfleck auf Thrawns Uniform.  
„Wie ich sehe, hast du bereits begonnen.“

***

Leia beobachtete Thrawn. Tigellinus hing in seinen Fesseln und starrte wütend auf den Chiss. „Großadmiral Tigellinus, ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie mit den imperialen Verhörmethoden vertraut sind?“  
Tigellinus sagte nichts und lächelte nur.  
„Ich deute das als ‚ja‘, Großadmiral.“  
Fuhr Thrawn ungerührt fort.  
„Sie sind ein toter Mann, Thrawn, Sie haben sich mit dem Falschen angelegt.“  
Thrawn lächelte kalt.  
„Lassen Sie uns fortfahren, Großadmiral.“  
„Sie wissen so gut wie ich, das Hochrangige Offiziere auf das Widerstehen gegen Verhöre und Folterungen trainiert werden. Sie werden kein einziges Wort von mir erfahren…“  
„Wir werden sehen, Großadmiral.“  
Tigellinus erkannte Leia und lachte.  
„Was denn, Mylady, du bist auch hier? Sobald ich hier raus bin, machen wir da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben. Hast du ihm erzählt, wie sehr du meine Berührungen genossen hast, wie du deine Beine für mich breit gemacht hast? Aaahhhhhhh“  
Stromschläge durchfuhren seinen Körper und Tigellinus wand sich vor Schmerzen. Thrawn drehte sich herum und sah Leia, die den Auslöser gedrückt hatte. Er nahm ihr die Bedienung sanft aus ihrer zitternden Hand.  
„Es war nicht so wie er sagt…“ sie brach den Satz ab und starrte auf den Gefangenen.  
Thrawn schüttelte leicht mit seinem Kopf  
„Ich weiß und er wird bezahlen, Leia. Aber überlasse es mir…“  
„Kharabak, fang an.“  
Der Noghri näherte sich Tigellinus. Er betätigte einen Knopf der Fernbedienung und einer der Fesseln, die Tigellinus Arme hielt, löste sich. Sein rechter Arm fiel nach unten.  
Kharabak nahm die Hand und sah auf Thrawn. Der nickte ihm zu und mit einem knacken, begleitet von einem Schmerzensschrei des Gefangenen, brach der Zeigefinger.  
„Der Nächste..“  
Wieder ein Schrei von Tigellinus. Thrawn nickte Kharabak zu und dieser fuhr fort, bis er alle Finger der rechten Hand des Gefangenen gebrochen hatte.  
Tigellinus standen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, die durch die starken Schmerzen hervorgerufen wurden.  
„Ich habe mich ausführlich mit der menschlichen Anatomie beschäftigt, Großadmiral Tigellinus. Wissen Sie wie viele Knochen der menschliche Körper besitzt?“  
„Sie werden’s mir sicher gleich erzählen…“ Fauchte Tigellinus.  
Er starrte auf seine Hand.  
„Etwa 210 Knochen. Und ich werde Ihnen jeden brechen.“  
Thrawn lächelte kalt und nickte seinem Noghri zu.  
„Kharabak, die andere Hand.“  
Leia hörte was Thrawn zu Tigellinus sagte. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Tigellinus, der vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Sie sah auf Thrawn, der kalt die Qualen seines Gefangenen beobachtete.  
Leia fühlte Befriedigung über die Schmerzen, die Thrawn dem Gefangenen zufügte. Und sie erschrak über sich selbst. Wie konnte sie sich an den Qualen eines anderen so erfreuen? Bilder kamen in ihr hoch, Tigellinus wie er sich über sie beugte…  
Und jetzt zuckte und schrie er vor Schmerzen. Leia lächelte.  
Dann erschlaffte der Körper des Gefangenen.  
„Er ist bewusstlos, mein Herr.“  
„Kümmere dich darum.“

***

Wie lange wird es dauern, bis du weitermachen kannst?“ fragte Leia ein einem derart kalten Ton, dass Thrawn sie prüfend ansah.  
„Er könnte vielleicht in einer Stunde wieder bei Bewusstsein sein, dann können wir fortfahren, wenn du dem weiterhin beiwohnen willst.“  
Leia schwieg. Thrawn legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.  
„Leia, du musst das nicht tun. Geh in dein Quartier und…“  
„Nein, ich bleibe. Ich will ihn leiden sehen, Thrawn.“  
Sein Blick was eiskalt, genau wie seine Stimme. Seine Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Stirn lag in Falten.  
„Es gefällt dir…“  
Sie sah zu ihm auf.  
„Ja, Mitth’raw’nuruodo…es gefällt mir.“  
Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich.  
„Ich möchte ihm selbst Schmerzen zufügen.“  
Thrawn zögerte kurz. Was hatte sie so verändert? War es sein Einfluss auf sie gewesen? Oder Lord Vaders Training? Einem Teil von ihm gefiel ihre Einstellung. Andererseits war sie nun nicht mehr die idealistische Senatorin, die ihn einst verführt hatte. Die unschuldige junge Frau, die er erst abgewiesen hatte und dann in sein Bett getragen und Nacht für Nacht geliebt hatte. Aber sie war zu einer starken Frau geworden, die wusste was sie wollte. Und dies machte sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise um so begehrenswerter.  
Thrawn nickte schließlich beugte sich zu ihr.  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt worauf du dich einlässt, Mylady. Einen Menschen persönlich zu quälen ist etwas ganz anderes, als nur zu zusehen, meine Liebe.“ Raunte er ihr ins Ohr.  
„Ich weiß, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Und ich weiß was du willst. Du willst ihn zerstören und du willst Rache.“  
Er sah sie an und Leia sah Lust in seinen Augen funkeln.  
„Und ich will dich…“ er hob sie mit seinen starken Armen hoch und trug sie in das behelfsmäßige Büro.  
„Es ist nicht sehr bequem, aber wir haben etwas Zeit…“ murmelte er und seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper. Er merkte wie Leia bei seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte und trat zurück.  
„Es ist in Ordnung Thrawn, ich…“  
„Allem Anschein nach ist es das nicht.“  
„Thrawn es tut mir leid, aber…“  
„Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst.“  
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bevor er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.  
Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und lehnte sich zurück. Solange Tigellinus lebte, würde sie keine Ruhe haben, das fühlte sie. Er hatte mit dem Vergewaltigungsversuch mehr in ihr zerstört als sie sich selbst eingestehen mochte, selbst Thrawn spürte es. Sie hasste es, dass dieses Erlebnis sie so stark beeinflusste. Sie liebte Thrawn, sie wollte ihn, aber seine Berührungen lösten momentan einfach zu viele Erinnerungen aus. Wütend schlug sie mit ihren Fäusten auf den Tisch. Doch dann lächelte sie wieder. Tigellinus würde durch ihre Hand Schmerzen erleiden. Schmerzen und Qualen, die er so noch nicht erlebt hatte.

***

Nach etwa einer Stunde kehrte Thrawn zu ihr zurück. Er hatte eine Spritze in der Hand und hielt sie ihr hin.  
„Das ist eine spezielle Droge, die dem Probanden sehr starke Schmerzen zufügt. Dem ist ein starkes Wahrheitsserum beigemischt. Nach einer kurzen Wirkungszeit wird der Proband früher oder später reden. Wird ihm aber das Gegenmittel nicht rechtzeitig gegeben, dann stirbt er.“  
Ihr wurde urplötzlich bewusst, dass er diese Droge auch bei Han angewendet haben musste. Aber sie empfand nichts dabei, war sie etwa schon so sehr abgestumpft? Hatte sie nur gedacht Han geliebt zu haben. Entsprach dies der Wirklichkeit? Oder hatte Han damals Recht gehabt, als er ihr vorgeworfen hatte nur mit ihm gespielt zu haben, damit er bei der Rebellion blieb, und sie in Wahrheit nie über Thrawn hinweggekommen war? Sie sah Thrawn mit dunklem Blick an.  
„Hast du das damals auch bei Han verwendet?“ fragte sie.  
„Ja.“  
Leia erhob sich und stand nun direkt vor Thrawn.  
„Gib es mir.“  
Thrawn reichte ihr wortlos die Spritze und Leia verließ das Büro.

Tigellinus Augen weiteten sich. Leia spürte seine Unsicherheit.  
Langsam trat sie näher, die Spritze in der Hand. Sie beugte sich zu ihm.  
Thrawn beobachtete das Ganze interessiert. Die Art wie Leia die Sache handhabte, beeindruckte ihn. Sie war sehr gut. Eine Tatsache die in Anbetracht ihrer Herkunft jedoch wenig verwunderlich war.  
„Wir waren noch nicht fertig, Rufaan. Und Großadmiral Thrawn hat noch ein paar Fragen an Dich. Bevor ich die Nacht mit ihm verbringe.“  
Thrawn zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schwieg aber.  
Tigellinus zerrte an seinen Fesseln.  
„Wehr dich nicht, es wird dir gefallen…“ lächelte Leia und drückte die Nadel an Tigellinus Hals.  
„Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen…“ und dann injizierte sie ihm das Serum.  
Sie trat zurück während Tigellinus Augen sie verfolgten. Sie lächelte ihn an und zog Thrawn zu sich. Sie küsste ihn. Thrawn zögerte kurz dann vertiefte er den Kuss und zog sie näher zu sich.  
Sie hörten wie Tigellinus erneut an seinen Fesseln zerrte.  
„Das ist pure Zeitverschwendung, Thrawn. Sie können mich quälen, ja. Aber töten? Ich denke eher nicht. Das Risiko ist selbst Ihnen zu hoch. Ich werde Sie vor’s Kriegsgericht zerren und dann…Aaaahhhhh…..“ er schrie erneut vor Schmerzen auf.  
Leia verfolgte die Schmerzen und Qualen des Gefangenen und Thrawn beobachtete sie. Er sah wie ein kaltes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. Er sah, dass sie ihn töten wollte. Wie sehr musste Tigellinus sie verletzt haben, dass sie derart reagierte?

***

Es kam nur noch wirres Geplapper von Tigellinus und Thrawn winkte Kharabak heran.  
„Kharabak!“  
Er griff die Ampulle, die ihm der Noghri reichte und zog eine Spritze auf. Er gab sie Tigellinus und dessen Körper erschlaffte.  
„Er ist widerstandfähiger als ich dachte…“ murmelte Thrawn

Leia kämpfte mit ihren Gefühlen. Thrawn würde, aus politischen Gründen, Tigellinus auf keinen Fall töten, das wusste sie. Er hätte ihn erpressen können, um ihn zu kontrollieren, aber Tigellinus hatte ihm die dazu nötigen Informationen nicht verraten. Er widerstand allen Folterungen, sogar der speziellen Droge Thrawns.  
Sobald Tigellinus sich erholt hätte, würde er mit voller Wucht die Karriere des Chiss beenden. Und er würde ihr Geheimnis an ihren Vater weitergeben. Thrawn hatte verloren. Entweder brachte Tigellinus ihn vor’s Kriegsgericht oder aber Vader würde ihn exekutieren. Sie blickte auf Thrawn, der schweigend auf den bewusstlosen Gefangenen starrte. Was ging jetzt in ihm vor? Würde ihr ‚Licht in der Dunkelheit‘ erlöschen? Sie könnte sich immer noch für ihn opfern. Sie würde Tigellinus töten - aus Rache. Und Thrawn würde weiterleben.

***

Tigellinus kam wieder zu Bewusstsein und sah sich um.  
„Thrawn, Sie sind doch nicht so clever, wie sie dachten. Lassen Sie mich jetzt gehen und vielleicht lasse ich Sie nur in die unbekannten Regionen versetzten und nehme mir Eure Freundin. Sie wird mein Bett gerne teilen, um Euer Leben zu retten…“ krächzte Tigellinus.  
Leia sah wie Thrawn seine Kiefer zusammenbiss. Das war eine Demütigung, die er nur schwer ertrug. Seine Hand zuckte zu seinem Blaster.  
Leia ging auf Tigellinus zu. Er grinste sie an. Sein Blick wanderte lüstern über ihren Körper. Wieder sah sie ihn vor sich, wie er sich über sie beugte, sie berührte.  
„Ja, Großadmiral, wir werden Spaß haben …“  
Murmelte sie. Ihr Blick war kalt und Tigellinus gefror sein Grinsen im Gesicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er schnappte nach Luft.  
„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Leia …“ röchelte er.  
„Das nehme ich in Kauf.“  
Tigellinus wand sich und röchelte immer stärker. Leia konzentrierte sich auf seinen Hals. Immer weiter schnitt sie seine Luftzufuhr ab. Sie spürte seine Angst, die Angst vor dem Tod.  
Und dann spürte sie plötzlich Kälte, Eiseskälte.

Die Tür flog auf und Leia hörte das bekannte Atemgeräusch Lord Vaders. Sie ließ von Tigellinus ab und drehte sich zu ihrem Vater.  
„Was ist hier los?“ grollte der und seine Maske starrte auf Leia.  
„Lord Vader, sie wollten mich ….“ Krächzte Tigellinus.  
„Schweig!“ Herrschte ihn Vader an.  
Seine Maske war noch immer auf Leia gerichtet. Sie verkrampfte und griff sich mit den Händen an ihren Kopf.  
„Zeig es mir, Tochter… “  
Es herrschte Stille, dann wirbelte Vader herum und ging unheilvoll auf Tigellinus zu.  
„Wie könnt ihr es wagen?!“  
„Mein Lord, bitte …“ versuchte Tigellinus zu erklären, dann begann er erneut zu röcheln.  
„Dafür wirst du sterben!“  
„Mein Lord, eure Tochter …“  
Tigellinus kämpfte um jeden Atemzug, versuchte immer wieder seinen Satz zu beenden, aber er verlor. Vader war rasend vor Wut und ignorierte die Worte von Tigellinus. Er sah Padmé vor sich. Seine Padmé, die er nicht retten konnte. Padmés Tochter durfte nicht so behandelt werden, von keinem Mann. Niemals.  
Schließlich hing Tigellinus Körper schlaff und leblos an seinen Fesseln.  
Vader wendete sich wutschnaubend seiner Tochter zu.  
„Ich habe deine Angst und deinen Zorn gespürt und musste von deinen Wachen erfahren was vorgefallen ist. Und nun finde ich dich hier, mit _ihm_?“ grollte Vader wütend und seine Maske wendete sich von Leia zu Thrawn.  
„Was tut _er_ hier?“

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2019 !  
>   
> If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.  
> Thanks for reading.


	15. A Life for a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Darth Vader learned of the attempted rape of his daughter by Grand Admiral Tigellinus, he killed him out of anger.  
> Now he wonders why he found Grand Admiral Thrawn with Leia in Sector 943, where both interrogated Tigellinus. Can Leia continue to hide her secret from him? And how will the Emperor, Leia's new master, react to Tigellinus’ death?
> 
> [ English translation ](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F40823006)

### Coruscant – Sektor 943

Darth Vaders Maske starrte noch immer auf Thrawn. Leia sah, wie sich seine Halsmuskulatur anspannte, wie er begann um Atem zu ringen. Thrawns Gesicht war ausdruckslos und sein Blick auf die Wand hinter dem dunklen Lord gerichtet. Er schnappte nach Luft und langsam versagten seine Beine ihren Dienst. Er sank auf die Knie. Sein Blick richtete sich auf Leia, ihr größter Albtraum schien wahr zu werden.

„Vater, bitte hör auf! Ich gab ihm mein Wort!“

Vader ließ von Thrawn ab und fuhr zu ihr herum. Stille füllte den Raum. Thrawn versuchte derweil wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Das Geräusch seiner tiefen Atemzüge war das Einzige, was zu hören war, abgesehen von Vaders Respirator.

„Was hast du ihm versprochen?“ grollte Vader.

Leia schluckte hart. Sie überlegte nicht lange.

„Es ist nur dem schnellen Handeln des Großadmirals zu verdanken, dass Tigellinus sich nicht mit dieser abscheulichen Tat rühmen konnte. Ich habe Großadmiral Thrawn mein Wort gegeben, dass er keine Konsequenzen für seine Hilfe befürchten muss. Ich werde mein Wort ihm gegenüber halten. Und ich bitte dich das zu respektieren.“

Das war nur zum Teil die Wahrheit, aber Leia verschloss ihre Gedanken und Gefühle tief in sich. Sie ließ nur den Hass und den Zorn auf Tigellinus an die Oberfläche. Ihr Vater würde nur diese Gefühle von ihr spüren, Hass und Zufriedenheit über Tigellinus Tod.

„Vater, du hast Tigellinus getötet, du hast mich von meiner Rache abgehalten…“ fuhr Leia fort, ihren Blick auf die schwarze Maske ihres Vaters gerichtet.

 „Bitte, Vater …“

Vader schwieg. Er starrte auf seine Tochter, dann auf Thrawn und den toten Tigellinus. Seine Maske richtete sich wieder auf Leia. Er spürte Zorn in ihr, Wut über ihre unvollständige Rache. Sie war seine Tochter, sie war Padmés Tochter.

Padmé …    _Sie hat ihre Augen_ , stellte er fest. Sie war so schön wie ihre Mutter. Und Tigellinus hatte es gewagt, ihr gegenüber Gewalt anzuwenden. Dafür hatte er bezahlt. Der Chiss hatte ihr geholfen. Aber warum? Was beabsichtigte er damit? Hat er die Gelegenheit nur genutzt, um seinen Rivalen auszuschalten? Er traute dem Chiss nicht, er hatte ihm nie getraut, auch vor Jahren nicht.

Erinnerungen kamen plötzlich auf.

Der Planet Batuu, die Grysk, ein Chiss Schiff. Er und Thrawn an Bord der Chimaera. Das Gespräch nach Abschluss ihrer Mission.

_"Erwarten Sie, dass ich glaube, dass ein Taktiker mit Ihren Fähigkeiten noch nicht über einen Weg nachgedacht hat mich zu töten?"_  
_Thrawn lächelte._

_„Tatsächlich habe ich über drei Wege nachgedacht.“_

_Das Lächeln verblasste._

_„Ich habe mich verpflichtet, dem Imperator zu dienen, Lord Vader. So wie ich einmal versprochen habe, Anakin Skywalker zu helfen. Eines Tages werde ich tatsächlich zu meinen Leuten zurückkehren. Aber erst, wenn die Bedrohungen gegen das Imperium vernichtet sind. “  
_

Das war vor mehreren Jahren gewesen. Wieder dachte er über Thrawns Treue gegenüber dem Imperium nach. Darüber, dass der Imperator den Chiss noch brauchte, dass das Imperium ihn brauchte…

Vaders unheimliche Maske wendete sich schließlich wieder Thrawn zu. Er hatte damals sein Wort gehalten und dem _Jedi_ geholfen. Der dunkle Lord sah auf Leia. Thrawn hatte auch ihr geholfen. Sie hatte ihren Blick auf den Großadmiral gerichtet. Er nutzte die Macht, spürte aber nur Hass und Zorn in seiner Tochter. Thrawn dagegen verbarg etwas, er spürte es deutlich.

„Warum hast du ausgerechnet _ihn_ um Hilfe gebeten?“

Leias Blick wandte sich dem dunkeln Lord zu.

„Weil er Tigellinus fast genauso sehr verabscheut wie ich. Da bot es sich an, den Großadmiral um Hilfe zu bitten…“

Vader schien unzufrieden und wandte sich an Thrawn.

„Nun, Großadmiral Thrawn, Eure Rivalität gegenüber Tigellinus war ein offenes Geheimnis. So ganz uneigennützig war Eure Hilfe also nicht. Großadmiral Tigellinus wird offiziell bei einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben kommen. Meine Tochter steht somit nicht in Eurer Schuld. Sie verstehen, Großadmiral?“ erklärte Vader und seine Maske sah auf den leblosen Körper von Tigellinus.

„Ich verstehe, Lord Vader. Es war mir eine Ehre, Lady Vader zu dienen.“

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Höflichkeiten, Großadmiral. Meine Männer werden die Leiche mitnehmen und alle Spuren verwischen.“

 „Wie Sie wünschen, Lord Vader.“

Thrawn verbeugte sich vor dem dunklen Lord. Vader drehte sich zu Leia um.

„Du kommst mit mir, mein Shuttle wartet in der Nähe.“

Leia verließ den Raum und Vader folgte ihr. Dann blieb er kurz stehen. Er spürte erneut, dass der Chiss etwas vor ihm verbarg….

„Ich warne Sie, Großadmiral, Sie wandern auf einem schmalen Grat. Passen Sie auf, dass Sie nicht abstürzen, denn Sie könnten das gleiche Schicksal wie Tigellinus ereilen.“ Sagte er über die Schulter zu Thrawn bevor er endgültig verschwand.

###  Einige Tage später – Leias Quartier 

Lord Vader hatte Leia wütend klargemacht, dass er ihre Entscheidung Großadmiral Thrawn um Hilfe zu bitten missbilligte. Er hatte sie vor dem Chiss gewarnt.

_„Er ist ein sehr gefährlicher Mann, Tochter. Man kann ihm nicht trauen. Er wird das Imperium eines Tages verraten…“_ hallten die Worte ihres Vaters in ihr nach.

Auch sie würde das Imperium eines Tages verraten. ~~~~

Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und schaltete die Holonews ein.

_„…wie das Oberkommando der Flotte soeben mitteilte. Der tragische Tod von Großadmiral Tigellinus hat uns tief erschüttert, äußerte Großadmiral Osvald Teshik. Auch die restlichen Großadmirale drückten ihr Bedauern über den Verlust aus. Großadmiral Thrawn, dessen siebter_ _Flotte gerüchteweise der Großteil von Tigellinus Flotte eingegliedert werden soll, steht nicht für ein Interview zur Verfügung, wie uns sein Pressebüro mitteilte. Wir halten sie weiter auf dem Laufenden ….“_

Leia schaltete ab. Die Männer ihres Vaters hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie wusste wie das Imperium arbeitete. Lügen, Intrigen und falsche Propaganda. Sie verabscheute es, sie musste dieses System aber nutzen, wenn sie Erfolg haben wollte. Falls Thrawn wirklich den Großteil von Tigellinus Flotte erhalten würde, dann wäre _er_ der einflussreichste Großadmiral. Das würde ihrem Vater missfallen und sein Misstrauen gegenüber dem Chiss verstärken. Leia wusste, dass er einer Verbindung zwischen ihr und Thrawn nie zustimmen würde. Sie schaute auf das Chrono. In ein paar Stunden würde das Bankett anlässlich ihrer Berufung in das diplomatische Korps stattfinden. Sie hatte dem entgegengesehen, aber jetzt hatte sie keine große Lust mehr. Leider konnte sie sich nicht davor drücken. Sie seufzte leise.

„Lady Vader, Mister Armado ist hier.“ Meldete Commander Harlan.

„Lassen Sie ihn eintreten, Commander.“

„Lady Vader, wieder ist es mir eine große Ehre Euch dienen zu dürfen. Das Bankett heute Abend wird durch Ihre Anwesenheit im höchsten Glanze erstrahlen ….“

„Ja, ja - schon gut.“

Sergio blickte sie beleidigt an.

„Sie mögen offensichtlich keine Komplimente.“

„Mister Armado…“

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Sergio, Mylady.“

Leia zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Also gut, Sergio, Sie übertreiben ….“

„Mylady, ich übertreibe keineswegs. Ihr seid wunderschön und die restlichen Damen werden vor Neid erblassen, wenn Mylady ….“

Leia gab auf und Sergio verteilte weiter in den höchsten Tönen Komplimente an sie.

***** einige Zeit später*****

Sergio hatte ihr von den neuesten Gerüchten erzählt, die bei Hofe ihre Runden machten. Leia hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Sie würde ihn öfters zu sich rufen, er war offensichtlich eine gute Nachrichtenquelle. Die Frauen der hochrangingen Militärs und Politiker schwatzten Sergio gegenüber aus dem Nähkästchen. Auch delikate Angelegenheiten machten vor Sergios Ohren nicht halt.

„Wenn ihr die Frage erlaubt, wer wird heute Abend Euer Begleiter sein?“ fragte Sergio plötzlich.

„Sergio, Sie fragen doch nicht ohne Grund …“

Er zögerte kurz.

„Sergio?“

„Man erzählt sich, das Tigellinus Interesse an Euch ihm das Leben gekostet hat. Soweit ich weiß, ist niemand daran interessiert, Euch offiziell zu begleiten ….“

„Nun, Sergio, was ist mit Ihnen? Würden Sie mich heute Abend begleiten?“ neckte Leia ihn.

Sergio sah sie erschrocken an. Seine Augen weiteten sich, sein Gesicht wurde kreidebleich.

„Mylady belieben zu scherzen. Ich bin kein adäquater Begleiter für Euch.“

Sagte er schließlich leise. Leia lachte. Sie mochte Sergio, auch wenn er manchmal etwas nerven konnte.

„Lord Vader wird mich begleiten, Sergio. Das beantwortet wohl Ihre Frage.“

Sergio nickte schnell und wechselte das Thema zurück zu dem üblichen Small Talk.

***

„Mylady sehen umwerfend aus!“ strahlte Sergio zufrieden.

Er hatte nicht übertrieben. Leia betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Diesmal hatte sie sich für ein komplett rotes Kleid entschieden. Es bestand aus einem leichten Stoff, der ihren Körper umschmeichelte. Je nach Licht und Bewegung schimmerte das Kleid in verschiedenen Rottönen, bis hin zu einem leichten Glühen. Ihre Haare fielen ihr locker auf die Schultern, Sergio hatte sie in leichten Wellen frisiert. Er war wirklich der Beste.

„Sergio, Sie haben sich selbst übertroffen.“ Stellte Leia zufrieden fest.

Sie hörte, wie Sergio nach Luft schnappte und drehte sich herum. Er sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Mylady…das …das ist ….“

Stotterte er und schnappte erneut nach Luft.

„Sergio, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Er nickte schnell.

„Danke, Mylady. Diese Worte aus Eurem Mund zu hören, ist das größte Lob, das es für mich gibt.“ Sagte er schließlich und verbeugte sich tief.

Leia lächelte.

### Einige Stunden später – Imperialer Palast - Bankett 

„Lord und Lady Vader!“

Die anwesende Menge verstummte und bildete ein Spalier. Leia schritt am Arm ihres Vaters durch die Gäste, die sich vor ihnen verbeugten. Sie sah Thrawn, neben ihm Oberst Yularen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine Millisekunde, bevor sich Thrawn vor ihr verbeugte.

Er sah ihr und Lord Vader nach.

„Großadmiral, jetzt da Tigellinus tot ist, werden Ihre Chancen bei Lady Vader steigen.“ Kommentierte Yularen Thrawns Blick.

„Ihr irrt Euch, Oberst.“

Antwortete Thrawn trocken und richtete seinen Blick auf Yularen.

„Kommen Sie, Großadmiral. Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass Tigellinus nicht bei einem _Unfall_ ums Leben kam…“

„Nein, Oberst. Das weiß ich nicht.“

Yularen blickte auf Thrawn.

„Großadmiral, bitte, Sie beleidigen meine Intelligenz.“

Yularen schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Doch Thrawn schwieg. Yularen beobachtete den Chiss, aber wie üblich zeigte dieser weder eine Emotion, noch eine Reaktion.

„Ich warne Sie, Admiral. Mit Tigellinus Tod haben sich die Machtverhältnisse verschoben. Eure politischen Gegner, allen voran Moff Disra, werden dem nicht tatenlos zusehen. Ihr werdet Hilfe brauchen…“

„Soll das ein Angebot sein, Oberst?“

Thrawn zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Yularen lächelte leicht.

„Nur ein Vorschlag, Großadmiral. Denken Sie darüber nach. Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden.“

Yularen nickte ihm zu und ließ ihn allein. Thrawn sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Aus Yularens Mund war das eine ernstzunehmende Warnung. Sein Blick richtete sich auf Moff Disra. Der stand mit einigen Gouverneuren und anderen Moffs zusammen und führte angeregte Gespräche. Er würde ihn im Auge behalten.

 

„Sieh dich um, Tochter. Nur Politiker und Speichellecker. Man kann und darf ihnen nicht trauen. Vertraue nur dir selbst und der Macht.“ Murmelte Vader.

Leia nickte.

„Nutze die Macht und sage mir was du spürst.“

Leia konzentrierte sich und tat wie ihr geheißen wurde.

„Angst, ich spüre Angst …“

„Was noch?“

„Ärger und …. den Wunsch zu töten.“

Leia sah auf ihren Vater.

„Gut meine Tochter. Das spüre ich auch. Diese starken Emotionen und Gedanken wirst du immer spüren. Die Macht kann dich vor Gefahren schützen und dir zeigen, wenn dich jemand anlügt. So wie du gelogen hast, Tochter.“

Leia starrte ihn an. Was meinte er damit?

„Ich weiß, dass du Thrawn nicht um Hilfe _gebeten_ hast. Du wolltest seine Hilfe nicht, doch er hat sich _angeboten_ …“

Woher wusste er das? Nur einer der Wachen konnte ihrem Vater davon erzählt haben.

„Deine Gedanken verraten dich, Tochter.“

„Und die deinen verraten dich, Vater. _Du_ hast den Wunsch zu töten.“ Erwiderte Leia.

Er nickte.

„Das hast du richtig erkannt. Du lernst dazu.“

Leia konzentrierte sich, doch ihr Vater blockierte sie. Sein Hass war stark und sein … Misstrauen….

„Es ist Thrawn, nicht wahr?“

Vader schwieg und wandte seinen Blick Leia zu. Er konzentrierte sich auf ihren Geist. Leia spürte ihn und begann ihn zu blockieren.

„Er verbirgt etwas, genau wie du. Was ist es?“ knurrte Vader und verstärkte seinen Druck auf Leias Geist.

Leias Kopf begann zu schmerzen, sie bemühte sich standzuhalten.

„Du bist stark geworden…“ murmelte der dunkle Lord.

„… aber nicht stark genug.“

Leias Blockade begann zu bröckeln. Lange würde sie nicht mehr standhalten.

 

„Seine Majestät, der Imperator!“ diese Ankündigung rettete Leia vor dem Angriff ihres Vaters. Sie beide wandten sich dem Imperator zu und sanken auf die Knie, als er vor ihnen stand.

„Erhebt Euch, Lord Vader. Und Ihr, Lady Vader.“

Der Imperator sah beide an. Sein Blick ruhte auf Leia.

„Komm mit mir, mein Kind.“

Lud der Imperator Leia ein und sie folgte ihm. Ihr Vater blieb zurück. Der Imperator hatte seine Anwesenheit nicht verlangt.

 

„Du wolltest dich mir widersetzten, meine Schülerin. Der Tod des Großadmirals ist ein herber Verlust, egal was er getan hat.“

Begann der Imperator, als sie weit genug von den Anwesenden entfernt waren _. Egal was er getan hat._ Zorn kochte in Leia hoch.

„Ich wollte Rache ….“

Er lachte krächzend.

„Euer Vater hat Euch um Eure Rache gebracht. Wie fühlt ihr Euch jetzt?“

Leia schwieg. Sie erforschte ihre Gefühle. Sie war … unzufrieden. Sie war verärgert über das Eingreifen ihres Vaters, und das erschreckte sie.

„Ich bin…unzufrieden.“

Palpatine nickte.

„Ihr seid wütend auf Lord Vader. Aber er hat Euch vor meinem Zorn gerettet.“

„Ich weiß, mein Meister.“

„Ihr wolltet Euch mir widersetzten, nicht nur aus Rache. Ihr wolltet Euch für Euren Liebhaber opfern…“

„Ja, Meister.“

„Mein Kind, das wäre umsonst gewesen. Hättet Ihr Eurem Wunsch nach Rache nachgegeben, hättet Ihr ihn nicht gerettet. Sein Leben wäre verwirkt ….“

Leia schwieg und blickte auf den Boden. Das hatte sie nicht bedacht. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Palpatine sie bestrafen würde, sie vielleicht töten würde. Er führte Leia vor Augen, dass ihre Handlung Thrawn vernichtet hätte, _sie_ wäre für seinen Tod verantwortlich gewesen.

Der Imperator sah sie mit seinem stechenden Blick an, als wolle er in ihre Seele schauen, in ihr tiefstes Innerstes. Leia fühlte sich unwohl.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Euch. Diese Mission wird Euch und Euren Vater nach Noonar führen. Der dortige Gouverneur ist korrupt und schädigt das Imperium. Ihr werdet Gouverneur Thanis zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Großadmiral Thrawn wird Euch begleiten.“

Leia sah auf. Palpatine lachte wieder leise.

„Achtet auf Eure Gefühle, lernt sie zu verbergen. Tötet den Gouverneur für seinen Verrat. Erfüllt diese Aufgabe zu meiner Zufriedenheit und Thrawn wird Leben. Wenn ihr allerdings versagt ….“

Leia starrte den Imperator an. Er hatte grade einen Mord befohlen. Meinte er das, als er sie warnte nicht leichtfertig alles zu tun, um Tigellinus nicht heiraten zu müssen? Sie hätte Tigellinus getötet, wenn ihr Vater nicht dazwischengekommen wäre. Aber sie hatte Tigellinus gehasst. Gouverneur Thanis dagegen war ihr völlig unbekannt. Könnte sie einfach so töten? War sie wirklich bereit dafür?

Es war eine einfache, schreckliche Rechnung. Ein Leben im Tausch für ein anderes. Der Imperator wartete auf ihre Antwort. Sie hatte keine Wahl.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Meister.“

Sagte sie schließlich und verneigte sich vor ihm. Der Imperator nutzte ihre Schwäche. Irgendwann würde er dafür bezahlen.

Palpatine lächelte zufrieden.

„Gut, meine Schülerin. Geht jetzt.“

 

Leia ging zurück zu ihrem Vater, aber mit ihren Gedanken war sie woanders. Vader spürte es, seine Maske wendete sich zu ihr und Leia sah auf den Boden. Er beschloss sie nicht darauf anzusprechen. Leia mied die Gesellschaft der Anwesenden so gut es ging. Und sie mied Thrawn. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg und sobald es die Etikette zuließ, ließ sie sich entschuldigen und sich von Commander Harlan in ihr Quartier bringen. Kurz darauf hörte sie den Commander ihre Räume betreten.

„Großadmiral Thrawn, Mylady.“ Meldete Harlan lächelnd.

„Heute nicht mehr, Commander. Sagen Sie ihm…“

„Was?“ fragte Thrawn.

Leia nickte Harlan zu und er zog sich zurück.

„Thrawn, bitte geh. Es ist zu gefährlich. Mein Vater…“

„Du bist wunderschön.“ murmelte Thrawn und sein Blick wanderte von ihrem Kopf zu ihren Zehen und zurück. Leia sah ihn verständnislos an. Sie hatten sich die letzten Tage weder gesehen noch gesprochen. Aber Thrawn war intelligent genug, um zu wissen, dass Vader misstrauisch war. Er musste wissen, dass er nicht hier sein sollte.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Seine glühenden Augen zogen ihre magisch an. Er neigte seinen Kopf und lächelte sie an. Leia sah wieder ihren Albtraum vor sich; sie sah, wie ihr Vater ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Er wird dich töten…“ flüsterte sie.

Thrawn nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und hob es an. Er lächelte noch immer.

„Man stirbt nicht so leicht.“

Leia nahm seine Hände weg und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Thrawn griff nach ihrem Kinn und führte es sanft nach oben. Leias Augen versanken in den seinen. Sie sah die unausgesprochenen Fragen im Glühen seiner Augen.

 „Er weiß, dass du mir deine Hilfe angeboten hast. Thrawn, es ist zu gefährlich geworden. Er ist misstrauisch. Du musst gehen ….“

Er zog sie an sich und Leia legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie hörte sein Herz ruhig und kräftig schlagen.

„Ich werde mich von dir fernhalten, wenn du es wünscht."

Sagte er leise. Wollte sie das? Nein, sie wünschte es nicht. Leia drückte ihn fester an sich. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Sie standen eine Weile eng umschlungen und schweigend mitten in Leias Wohnbereich. Schließlich löste er sich von ihr. Er sah sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ sie. Leia schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hasste ihren Vater immer mehr.

### Eine Woche später – Noonianischer Sektor 

Thrawn hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Er hielt sich von Leia fern und überließ die Betreuung seiner Passagiere, zu Leias Freude, Captain Pellaeon. Vader hielt sich den meisten Teil der Reise auf der Brücke auf und vermied das Dinner des Admirals und seiner kommandierenden Offiziere im Konferenzraum der _Chimaera_. Leia nahm daran teil und das war auch die einzige Gelegenheit der ganzen Reise, in der sie und Thrawn kurze Zeit allein waren. Die anderen Offiziere hatten den Raum bereits verlassen. Thrawn und Leia waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie alleine zurückgeblieben waren.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen…“

Leia erhob sich und wandte sich zur Tür. Mit wenigen Schritten war Thrawn bei ihr. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drehte sie zu sich um. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Tür und Thrawn stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ murmelte Thrawn leise.

Leia nickte und schaute sich vorsichtig um.

Er lächelte.

„Es ist niemand hier. Morgen werden wir Noonar erreichen.“

„Ich weiß. Vater hat nichts bemerkt, soweit ich das beurteilen kann.“

Thrawn schloss den schon geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen.

„Kein Wunder, ich konnte dir nicht Nahe sein…“ schnurrte er in ihr Ohr und küsste ihren Hals.

Leia erschauderte. Seine Hand wanderte wie zufällig zu einer ihrer Brüste. Sie zuckte zusammen und versuchte zurückzuweichen. Sie blickte Thrawn entschuldigend an, und zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie das erste Mal eine Emotion in seinem Gesicht. Sie sah, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, dass sie seine Berührungen noch immer nicht ertrug. Aber er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Er zog seine Hand zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen …“ murmelte Leia und verließ den Raum.

Thrawn sah ihr nach, seine Hand zur Faust geballt.

 ***

Leia lag wach in ihrem Bett. Morgen würde sie einen Mord begehen müssen. Sie hatte Angst einem Fremden das Leben zu nehmen. Sie hatte Angst zu versagen. Sie hatte Angst, Thrawn zu verlieren. Sie hörte das Piepen ihrer Tür. Sie stand auf und öffnete. Lord Vader stand davor.

„Du hast Angst, große Angst ….“ Grollte er unzufrieden.

„Vater, ich…“

„Kontrolliere deine Gefühle. Sie verraten dich. Ich kann deine Angst durch das ganze Schiff spüren.“

Leia fasste allen Mut zusammen.

„Vater, morgen ist das Treffen mit Gouverneur Thanis…“

„Du wirst dem beiwohnen!“ knurrte Vader ungehalten.

„Vater, _ich_ werde das Urteil des Imperators vollstrecken!“ erklärte Leia und konnte kaum glauben, was sie da sagte.

Vaders Maske starrte sie an.

„Du willst ihn töten, aber du hast Angst zu versagen.“

„Ja, Vater.“

Es würde keinen Zweck haben, ihn anzulügen. Er nickte langsam.

„Nutze deinen Hass. Projiziere deinen Hass auf dein Opfer und töte es. Du wirst nicht versagen, wie damals bei Solo. Du hast viel gelernt und du bist meine Tochter. Morgen wirst du es unter Beweis stellen. Jetzt schlaf.“

Er drehte sich um und verließ ihr Quartier.

### Der nächste Tag – Mittag – Büro des Gouverneurs - Noonar 

Leia war nervös. Sie stand mit ihrem Vater im Büro des Gouverneurs von Noonar. Der Raum war hell und geräumig. Der halbrunde Schreibtisch stand vor einem riesigen Fenster, das eine großartige Sicht über die Hauptstadt bot. Der Raum war mit einem dicken Teppich ausgelegt und die Wände waren mit einem ihr unbekannten Holz vertäfelt. Der Raum war, kurz gesagt, sehr luxuriös und teuer eingerichtet. Leia fragte sich nicht, woher das Geld dafür stammte.

Thanis hatte sich erhoben und starrte wütend auf Lord Vader.

„Lord Vader, mit Verlaub, aber diese Anschuldigungen sind absolut lächerlich!“

„Gouverneur, wir haben Beweise, dass Sie von den wöchentlichen Lebensmittellieferungen für die imperialen Truppen immer ein bis zwei Prozent abzweigen, die dann in unbekannten Kanälen verschwinden. Kleine Mengen, sicher, aber als Gesamtes gesehen, machen sie einen Gewinn von über fünf Millionen Credits im Jahr. Credits die dem Imperium gehören. Sie, Gouverneur, bereichern sich auf Kosten des Imperiums ….“ grollte Vader.

„Aber ich habe die Hilfe der Flotte gegen die Piraten ….“

„Ja, Sie haben die Hilfe der Flotte angefordert, aber nur weil Ihnen Ihre Nebeneinkünfte verloren gingen.“

„Sie werden jetzt für Ihren Verrat bezahlen, Gouverneur.“

Vaders Maske wendete sich zu Leia. Er sah wie sie zitterte, er spürte ihre Anspannung.

„Tu es!“ befahl er kalt.

Leia zögerte. Sie starrte auf Thanis, der sie mit großen Augen ansah.

_Nutze deinen Hass!_

Leia konzentrierte sich. Sie starrte auf den Hals des Gouverneurs. Es tat sich nichts, sie konnte die Macht nicht kontrollieren. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.

„Lord Vader, Großadmiral Thrawn wünscht Euch zu sprechen.“ Hörte sie den Commander der Sturmtruppen sagen.

„Nicht jetzt, Commander.“ Knurrte Vader ungehalten.

Thrawn, Leias Gedanken flogen zu ihm.

_Tötet den Gouverneur für seinen Verrat …  und Thrawn wird Leben. Wenn ihr allerdings versagt…_

Sie musste es tun. Sie hatte keine Wahl.

_Nutze deinen Hass. Projiziere deinen Hass auf dein Opfer_

Tigellinus, sie sah ihn vor sich. Er beugte sich über sie, berührte sie. Sie sah ihren Körper in Fesseln. Sie sah auf Thanis. Sie sah nicht den Gouverneur vor sich, sie sah Tigellinus, wie er sie gierig angrinste. Sie spürte ihren Hass, sie spürte die Hitze und dann fühlte sie die Macht.

_Töte ihn, töte ihn…nimm deine Rache. Lass deinem Hass freien Lauf._

„Du wirst sterben…“ murmelte Leia und konzentrierte sich auf Tigellinus Hals. Er sah sie mit großen Augen an, sie spürte seine Angst. Immer weiter drückte Leia ihm die Luft ab. Er begann zu röcheln und um Atem zu ringen. Jeder Atemzug fiel ihm schwerer. Er sank auf die Knie.

„Bitte, nicht!“ flehte er krächzend

Voller Hass schnürte sie ihm mit der Macht immer weiter die Kehle zu. Er sank nach vorne und dann bewegte er sich nicht mehr. Tigellinus war tot, sie hatte sich gerächt. Sie hatte sich von ihm befreit. Er würde sie nie wieder berühren.

Vader beobachtete seine Tochter. Er spürte ihren Hass, der wie ein Orkan in ihr wirbelte. Er spürte ihre Stärke, er fühlte ihren Wunsch nach Rache. Ja, das war seine Tochter. Jetzt hatte sie ihren Weg zur dunklen Seite begonnen.

***

Leia sah erschrocken auf den toten Gouverneur vor sich. Was hatte sie getan? Entsetzt drehte sie sich zu ihrem Vater um. Dessen Maske war auf die Leiche gerichtet.

„Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, Tochter. Wir sind hier fertig und kehren nach Coruscant zurück.“

### Früher Abend – Chimaera 

 Leia fühlte sich unwohl. Sie sah den toten Körper des Gouverneurs wieder vor sich. Sie hatte ihn getötet, aus Hass auf Tigellinus. Sie hatte sich nach ihrer Rückkehr vom Planeten sofort in ihr Quartier begeben. Dort hatte sie sich mehrfach übergeben müssen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Sie lag auf dem Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, was ihr aber nicht gelang.

DasPiepen ihrer Tür ließ sie aufstehen.

„Lady Vader, Großadmiral Thrawn lässt fragen, wie es Ihnen geht. Sie erschienen nicht zum Dinner und …“

Es war ein junger Leutnant. Sie hörte die Sorge aus seiner Stimme.

 „Danke, Leutnant. Es geht mir gut.“

Unterbach sie ihn knapp und wollte die Tür bereits wieder schließen, als sie die Zweifel im Gesicht des jungen Offiziers bemerkte.

„Leutnant, bitte richten Sie Großadmiral Thrawn aus, dass ich seine Nachfrage zu schätzen weiß. Und das es mir gut geht.“

Damit verschloss sie die Tür und ließ einen verdutzen Leutnant davorstehen. Egal was Lady Vader sagte, er hatte ihr angesehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging.

 ***

Etwas später piepte es erneut an ihrer Tür. Leia hatte noch immer keinen Schlaf gefunden und sah aufs Chrono, es war später Abend. Seufzend stand sie auf und öffnete. Ein Sturmtruppler stand vor ihr.

„Commander LaRone, Mylady. Der Großadmiral möchte Sie sprechen, bitte folgen Sie mir.“

„Nein, Commander. Ich möchte den Admiral nicht…“

„Mylady, ich habe meine Befehle. Ich werde nicht ohne Sie gehen.“ Wurde Leia vom Commander unterbrochen. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Commander, Sie wissen, dass Sie mich nicht zwingen können…“

Leia beendete den Satz nicht, sondern sah den Truppler nur verärgert an. LaRone neigte leicht seinen Helm.

„Mylady, der Admiral hat mir das gegeben, falls Sie nicht mit ihm sprechen möchten.“

Er händigte ihr eine Holodisk aus. Thrawn hatte offensichtlich erwartet, dass sie nicht mit dem Commander gehen würde.

 „Ich werde hier warten.“

 

Leia nahm die Disk und schloss die Tür. Sie wollte Thrawn jetzt nicht sehen, sie wollte niemanden sehen.

Nachdenklich sah sie die Disk an. Nach einer Weile entschloss sie sich doch die Nachricht abzuspielen.

Ein Holobild Thrawns erschien.

_„Wenn du diese Aufzeichnung siehst, gehe ich davon aus, dass du meiner Einladung nicht folgen willst.“  
_

Er machte eine Pause und sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet.

_„Ich weiß, was heute auf Noonar passiert ist und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer für dich sein muss. Doch im Krieg ist der Tod allgegenwärtig. Um im Krieg zu überleben, muss man seinen Gegner als Erster eliminieren. Das ist das blutige Handwerk eines jeden Kriegers.“  
_

Er schwieg. Leia beobachtete seine Haltung. Er stand aufrecht, seine Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Er wirkte ruhig. Sein Blick richtete sich direkt auf Leia.

_„Was heute passiert ist, ist eine neue Erfahrung für dich. Ich versichere dir, ich verurteile dich keineswegs. Verrat gegen das Imperium muss bestraft werden. Du wirst dich nie daran gewöhnen, aber man kann lernen mit solchen Situationen umzugehen. Nimm meine Hilfe an, geh mit Commander LaRone. Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen, sodass dein Vater nichts bemerken wird. Vertrau mir.“  
_

Er lächelte und dann endete die Aufzeichnung. Sein Holobild verschwand. Leia starrte auf den Platz, wo eben noch Thrawns Abbild gewesen war. Er wusste es also. Kein Wunder, dass er es erfahren hatte, es waren genügend Sturmtruppler anwesend gewesen. Er hatte Recht. Es war etwas Anderes, wenn man um sein Leben kämpfen musste und dabei seinen Gegner umbrachte. Im Krieg hieß es immer, entweder er oder ich. Wer schneller ist, überlebt. Aber Thanis war wehrlos gewesen. Es gab kein er oder ich, es gab nur seinen Tod. Sie musste an Lukes Worte denken, dass ihr Hass sie auf den Pfad der dunklen Seite lenkte. Damit hatte er wohl Recht, genauso wie er damit Recht hatte, dass Thrawn ihr einziger Halt war, um sich nicht in der dunklen Seite zu verlieren. Sie sollte seine Einladung annehmen.

Leia zog sich an, warf sich eine Robe über und öffnete die Tür.

„Gehen wir, Commander.“

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie Thrawns Quartier. LaRone öffnete die Tür mit einem Codezylinder. Leia wunderte sich, denn normalerweise trugen Sturmtruppler keine solchen Zylinder.

„Er wartet, Mylady.“

Leia betrat das Quartier. Sie stand in einem kleinen Vorraum, an dessen Wänden sich kleine Säulen mit Artefakten befanden. Zu ihrer linken befand sich eine Tür, die offensichtlich in eine Art Trainingsraum führte. Die Tür stand offen und Leia erkannte diverse Waffen, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingen. Vor ihr befand sich eine weitere Tür. Leia betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus und mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Tür und Leia betrat den Raum dahinter.

Geradeaus stand ein großer, halbrunder Schreibtisch. Dahinter, an der Wand, war eine große Nische eingelassen, in der sich zwei Modelle ihr unbekannter Kreaturen befanden. Das Licht war gedimmt.

„Du bist doch gekommen.“

Hörte sie die leise, samtene Stimme Thrawns.

Sie fuhr herum und sah ihn neben der Tür stehen. Seine Uniformjacke war halb aufgeknöpft und er hatte ein Brandy Glas in der Hand. Er lächelte.

„Setz dich.“

Er deutete auf ein bequem aussehendes Sofa, das an der Wand stand. Davor befand sich ein Tisch, auf dem sich eine Flasche Brandy und ein weiteres Glas befanden.

Leia setzt sich an das Ende des Sofas.

Thrawn füllte das Glas ein und reichte es ihr.

„Corellanischer Brandy. Trink, es wird helfen.“

Leia nahm das Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Der Alkohol brannte in ihrem Hals und schmeckte scheußlich. Sie hustete.

Thrawn setzte sich neben sie. Leia sah sich suchend um.

„Was suchst du?“

„Du sagtest, du hättest Vorkehrungen getroffen…“

Thrawn lachte leise. Er nickte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung des Glases.

„Ich weiß, ihr könnt das mit der Macht. Bewege es…“

Leia sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Warum sollte ich…“

„Tu es einfach, Leia.“

Leia konzentrierte sich, aber sie spürte die Macht nicht. So oft sie es auch probierte, es funktionierte einfach nicht. Sie konnte die Macht nicht nutzen.

„Deine Macht funktioniert hier nicht, Leia. Wie ich sagte, du bist hier sicher. Dein Vater kann dich hier nicht spüren.“

„Wie machst du das?“

Thrawn schmunzelte und rückte näher zu Leia. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte.

„Das, Mylady, bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis.“

Leia sah in seine glühenden Augen. Sie liebte ihn. Für ihn hatte sie heute sogar ein Leben beendet. Und er tat Alles, um sie von ihren dunklen Gedanken abzulenken.

 „Halt mich, halt mich fest…“ raunte sie.

Er schloss sie in seine Arme und sie lehnte sich an seine breite Brust. Er strich über ihren Kopf. Sie sah ihn an und er schmunzelte. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und hob ihr Kinn an. Seine Lippen berühren sanft die ihrigen. Leia erwiderten seinen Kuss mit hungernder Leidenschaft. Ihre Zunge glitt in seinen Mund. Leia stöhnte leise. Er lehnte sich zurück und zog Leia auf seinen Schoß. Seine Hände glitten auf ihrem Rücken auf und ab. Doch plötzlich zögerte er, ließ sie los und löste sich von ihr. Leia sah überrascht auf.

Er sah sie wartend an und überlies damit ihr die Entscheidung. War sie soweit?  Leia sah in seine Augen und lächelte dann, ja war sie. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, setzte sie sich plötzlich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und spürte seine Härte, die sich gegen sie drückte. Sie beugte sich zu ihm.

„Ich will dich, hier und jetzt.“ Schnurrte sie in sein Ohr und seine Arme umschlangen sie erneut.

„Heute Nacht gehöre ich ganz dir.“ Flüsterte Thrawn

***

Leia lag wach neben Thrawn. Sie lauschte seinem regelmäßigen Atem. Er schlief, wobei sie sich da nicht ganz sicher war. Sie hatten sich geliebt und sie hatte sich endlich von dem Erlebnis der versuchten Vergewaltigung durch Tigellinus befreien können. Sie hatte die Nacht mit dem Chiss genossen, seine Berührungen, seine Küsse. Es würde schwer werden nach dieser Nacht das alles vor ihrem Vater zu verbergen.

Sie versuchte zu schlafen, aber ihre Gedanken ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie hatte ohne Grund getötet. Sie hatte damit zwar Thrawn gerettet, aber für wie lange? Der Imperator könnte und würde sie vermutlich immer wieder damit erpressen. Ihre Allianz mit dem Imperator hatte zwar ihre Hochzeit mit Tigellinus verhindert, aber dafür war sie jetzt zu Palpatines Sklavin geworden. Ihr Vater dagegen würde Thrawn nie akzeptieren, egal was sie tat und sie hasste ihn dafür. Lord Vader wartete nur darauf, dass Thrawn einen Fehler beging, der ihm einen Grund gab ihn töten zu können.

Sie hatte ihm heute Nacht einen solchen Grund geliefert. Leia seufzte. Sie musste ihren Plan, das Imperium zu zerstören, schneller vorantreiben...

**TBC**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	16. The Dark Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia has been on Mustafar for the past six months, where she and her father went, shortly after the mission of Noonar. Vader teaches the paths of the Dark Dide to his daughter on the volcanic planet. She had not seen or spoken to Thrawn since then.  
> Meanwhile, Thrawns current assignment takes him to Mandalore, where a civil war between Clan Saxon and Clan Wren has been going on for years. There, he will meet an old enemy ...
> 
>  
> 
> [ English Translation](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F41213759)

** Mustafar **

 

Leia hatte in den letzten Monaten hart trainiert, aber ihr Vater war unzufrieden mit ihr. Sie kämpfte seit einer Stunde mit ihrem Gegner und konnte ihn einfach nicht besiegen. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Immer wieder wehrte sie die Schläge ihres Kontrahenten mit dem Übungsschwert ab. Ihr Gegner drängte sie beharrlich weiter zurück. Abermals ein harter Schlag, Leia strauchelte und fiel. Sie sah das gegnerische Schwert auf sich zu sausen. Sie schloss die Augen.  
„Das reicht!“ grollte Vader und hielt Leias Gegner zurück.  
„Ihr könnt gehen, Inquisitor!“  
Der Mann verneigte sich und verließ den Trainingsraum. Leia lag schwer-atmend auf dem Boden.  
„Du enttäuscht mich! Du bist stark in der Macht, aber deine Schwertkamptechnik ist … nicht zufriedenstellend. Deine Technik ist …. “  
Er beendete den Satz nicht. Leia sah ihren Vater mit dem Kopf schütteln. Seine schwarze, undurchdringliche Maske starrte sie an.  
„Hmmm…“ hörte sie ihn leise.  
„Steh auf und komm her!“  
Er betätigte einen versteckten Schalter und eine in der Wand versteckte Schublade glitt leise zischend auf. Vader griff hinein und dann hielt einen großen Lichtschwertgriff in der Hand.  
Er hielt den Griff waagerecht vor sich und zischend schoss eine rote Klinge hervor, kurz darauf eine zweite.  
„Ein Doppelklingenschwert. Sehr schwer zu handhaben, aber vielleicht liegt es dir…nimm es!“  
Leia nahm vorsichtig das Schwert. Der Griff war schwer, lag aber erstaunlich gut in ihrer Hand. Sie spürte die Vibration des Schwertes und noch etwas …. es war ein leises Wispern.  
Der dunkle Lord beobachtete seine Tochter genau.  
Er griff nach seinem Schwert und zischend schoss die rote Klinge hervor.  
„Beginnen wir.“  
„Vater, das sind keine Übungsschwerter…“  
„Vielleicht ist dir das und das Schwert ein Ansporn, dein Potential zu nutzen…“ erklärte Vader und nahm Kampfhaltung ein.  
„Greif mich an!“ befahl er.  
Leia sah auf ihren Vater und dann auf das Schwert in ihrer Hand.

_„Friede ist Lüge, es gibt nur Leidenschaft.“_

Hörte sie das leise Flüstern in ihrem Geist. Sie nahm Kampfhaltung ein und begann ihren Angriff.  
Vader wehrte ihre Angriffe mit Leichtigkeit ab. Leia wurde immer frustrierter.

_„Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke.“_

Wieder dieses Wispern in ihrem Kopf. Wütend griff sie erneut an und diesmal hatte Vader sichtlich Mühe, sie abzuwehren.

_„Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht werde ich zum Sieg geführt.“_

Immer weiter drängte sie ihren Vater zurück. Vader war stark und sie musste einige äußerst schwere Hiebe ihres Vaters abwehren, aber ihre Wut trieb sie weiter. Ihr Hass auf ihren Vater machte sie stark. Erneut griff sie an und Vader strauchelte. Sie traf mit ihrer Klinge seinen Arm. Ein verzerrter Schrei war die Antwort. Die dunkle Seite der Macht führte ihr Schwert. Leia nahm den Kampf nicht bewusst war.

_„Durch den Sieg zerbrechen meine Ketten. Die Macht wird mich befreien.“_

Schmerz durchfuhr plötzlich ihren Körper.  
„Genug!“ wetterte der dunkle Lord.  
Leia fand sich zusammengesackt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand wieder. Sie starrte auf ihren Vater; Hass blitzte in ihren Augen auf.  
Dann spürte sie eine starke Emotion ihres Vaters … Stolz. Er kam auf sie zu und zog sie auf die Beine.  
„Ein Lichtschwert erhält seine Energie durch den Kyber Kristall. Die Farbe der Klinge hängt von diesem Kristall ab. Es gibt in der Natur keine roten Kristalle. Die Kyper Kristalle leben gewissermaßen auf ihre eigene Art. Ein Sith füllt den Kyper mit seinem Hass und seinem Schmerz, er bricht ihn, bis der Kristall den Schmerz nicht mehr erträgt und zu bluten beginnt. Das gibt ihm die rote Farbe.“  
Vader schwieg und seine Maske richtete sich auf Leia. Er hielt ihr den Griff des Doppelschwertes hin.  
„Ich spürte deine Verbindung zu diesem Schwert. Es hat dich stark gemacht. Es soll dein sein. Nimm es als …“ er zögerte.  
_Padmé, er sah sie vor sich. Seine Padmé, durch Leia hatte sie ihren Weg zu ihm zurückgefunden. Durch Leia lebte sie weiter. Er hatte sie nicht ganz verloren._  
„ … nimm es als Geschenk von mir.“  
Bevor Leia etwas sagen konnte, hatte Vader bereits den Trainingsraum verlassen. Sie sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Nur sehr kurz hatte sie seinen Schmerz gespürt, seinen Schmerz über einen großen Verlust. Sie sah auf den Griff ihres neuen Lichtschwertes. Wem hatte es einst gehört?

** Mandalore **

Die siebte Flotte befand sich im Orbit um Mandalore. Der Großadmiral stand auf der Brücke der _Chimaera_ und sah auf den Planeten unter sich. Thrawn hatte die Kämpfe zwischen den beiden Clans im Mandalore System in den letzten Wochen genauestens verfolgt. Clan Saxon, unterstützt von wenigen imperialen Truppen, hatte es seit Jahren nicht geschafft, die Oberhand über Clan Wren zu gewinnen. Andere mandalorianische Clans hatten sich dem Kampf der Wrens angeschlossen.  
Der Chiss hatte schnell erkannt, dass eine alte Widersacherin mittlerweile Clan Wren anführte. Die Rebellin Sabine Wren. Und in ihrem Besitz befand sich das sogenannte Dunkelschwert, eine legendäre Waffe, die dem Besitzer das Recht zugestand über Mandalore zu herrschen. Thrawn wusste, solange Sabine dieses Schwert besaß, würde es für Mandalore keinen Frieden geben.

Der Hauptsitz des Clans befand sich auf dem Planeten Krownest. Es war ein kalter Planet, der mit Gebirgen übersät war. Des Weiteren befanden sich auf der Planetenoberfläche Nadelwälder und zugefrorene Seen.  
Die gutgesicherte Festung des Clans befand sich direkt an einem den vielen zugefrorenen Seen des Planeten. Thrawn war sich bewusst, dass der Weg zum Sieg über Clan Wern über Krownest und Sabine Wren führte.  
Mandalore direkt anzugreifen hätte keinen Nutzen, im Gegenteil. Eine starke imperiale Präsenz und gleichzeitige Besatzung des Planeten würde die Bevölkerung nur in die Arme von Clan Wren treiben. Sabine Wren wusste das, ebenso wie Thrawn.

„Sir, wir haben eine Nachricht bekommen, die mit Ihrem privaten Verschlüsselungscode geschützt ist. Wir haben die Nachricht in Ihr Büro weitergeleitet.“  
Meldete die Kommunikationsoffizierin.  
„Danke, Leutnant. Captain Pellaeon, Sie haben die Brücke.“  
Thrawn ging in sein Büro und öffnete die Nachricht. Sie enthielt nur einen Satz.  
„Clan Awaud, Ran Vandora.“  
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, es war soweit. Er betätigte das Com.  
„Captain Pellaeon, nehmen Sie Kurs auf Krownest.“

** Krownest – Mandalore System **

Die _Chimaera_ hatte den Orbit um Krownest erreicht und sah sich dort einer starken mandalorianischen Flotte gegenüber. Die siebte Flotte war den Mandalorianern allerdings zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und somit hatte die Schlacht nicht lange gedauert. Thrawn hatte die restlichen feindlichen Schiffe ziehen lassen, als sich diese zum Planeten zurückzogen.  
Seine Flotte blockierte den Planeten nun schon seit zwei Wochen und schnitt die dortigen Truppen von Kommunikation und Nachschub ab. Immer wieder starteten seine Sternenzerstörer leichte orbitale Bombardements des Planeten.

„Sir, wir können mit der Landung der Truppen beginnen.“  
Thrawn stand vor dem Sichtfenster der Brücke der Chimaera und sah auf Krownest. Seine Hände hatte er, wie üblich, auf dem Rücken verschränkt.  
„Nein, Captain, wir warten.“  
Erwiderte der Chiss ruhig. Pellaeon trat neben den Admiral und sah ebenfalls auf den Planeten. Er schwieg und wartete geduldig, dass Thrawn ihm seinen Plan erklären würde. Dieser tat nichts dergleichen und Pellaeon wurde bewusst, dass Thrawn wieder sein Spiel mit ihm trieb. Er seufzte schließlich leise.  
Thrawn lächelte und sein Blick wendete sich Pellaeon zu.  
„Was denken Sie, Captain?“  
Wie Pellaeon das hasste. Er sah erneut auf den Planeten und ging seine Optionen durch. Thrawn hatte ihm keinerlei Informationen gegeben, er wusste nur, dass sie die Blockade aufrechterhielten.  
„Wir warten, dass denen da unten die Nahrung ausgeht, Sir?“ fragte er schließlich leicht sarkastisch.  
Thrawn zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und Pellaeon wusste, dass seine Bemerkung nicht das war, was der Chiss von ihm erwartet hatte.  
„Denken Sie nach, Captain. Denken Sie nicht nur an diese Mission … “  
Pellaeon grübelte.  
„Wir warten, dass Clan Wren Kontakt mit uns aufnimmt.“  
Murmelte Pellaeon leise vor sich hin.  
Thrawn nickte sichtlich zufrieden.  
„Aber woher wissen Sie, dass der Clan das tun wird, Sir?“  
Wieder lächelte der Chiss.  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Captain.“  
„Sir, wir werden gerufen, es ist Clan Wren.“  
Pellaeon sah auf Thrawn.  
„Öffnen Sie einen Kanal, Leutnant.“  
Ein Holoabbild einer Frau in mandalorianischer Rüstung erschien. Die Rüstung war ungewöhnlich, sie war bunt bemalt und auch die Haare der jungen Frau waren bunt.  
„Sabine Wren, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen.“  
Begann Thrawn in ruhigem, freundlichem Ton.  
„Großadmiral Thrawn. Nach der Schlacht von Lothal dachte ich, Sie wären tot.“  
„Offensichtlich entspricht das nicht den Tatsachen.“  
„Offensichtlich nicht.“  
Stellte Sabine trocken fest.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ fragte Thrawn höflich.  
„Sie wissen genau, was Sie tun können. Sie können die Blockade beenden!“  
Thrawn lächelte.  
„Das könnte ich, aber warum sollte ich?“  
„Was wollen Sie, Thrawn?“  
Wieder lächelte der Chiss.  
„Zunächst ein Treffen mit Ihnen, dann können wir über die Blockade verhandeln.“  
Sabine schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich werde nicht an Bord Ihres Schiffes kommen.“  
„Ich überlasse Ihnen die Wahl des Ortes und der Zeit. Nur Sie und ich, drei Wachen als Begleitung.“  
Sabines Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“  
Damit beendete sie die Verbindung.  
„Nun, Captain, was halten Sie davon?“  
„Gar nichts, Admiral. Sie sollten nicht allein auf den Planeten gehen. Das ist zu gefährlich.“  
Mahnte Pellaeon.  
„Mein guter Captain, Sabine Wren wird für meine Sicherheit garantieren. Dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher. Es läuft alles nach Plan.“

***

Sabine Wren hatte dem Treffen mit Thrawn zugestimmt und die Koordinaten an die Chimaera übermittelt. Sie hatte den Zeitpunkt so gewählt, dass es für Thrawn unmöglich wäre, irgendwelche Vorbereitungen zu treffen, oder den Treffpunkt zu unterwandern.  
Thrawn verließ das Shuttle, gefolgt von drei Sturmtrupplern. Er selbst war nur mit seinem Blaster bewaffnet. Langsam sah er sich um. Der Landeplatz war von Sabine gut gewählt, er hatte, abgesehen von dem Shuttle, keinerlei Deckung.  
Das Shuttle stand an Rande eines Sees auf der einen Seite und der Wald, der Deckung bieten könnte, war auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu weit entfernt. Er müsste über offenes Gelände marschieren, keine großen Chancen dabei einen gezielten Angriff zu überleben. Es war zudem eiskalt und der Boden war hoch mit Schnee bedeckt, was das Vorankommen zusätzlich erschwerte.  
„Dort drüben, Sir!“ ein Sturmtruppler deutete in Richtung des Waldes, von dem aus sich vier Gestalten langsam näherten.  
Thrawn nickte und sein Trupp setzte sich in Bewegung. Er erkannte Sabine Wren und drei weitere Mandalorianer. Er konnte deren Gesichter durch die Helme nicht erkennen.

„Also gut, Großadmiral. Sie haben Ihr Treffen.“  
Begann Sabine kalt.  
„Danke für Ihr Entgegenkommen.“  
Erwiderte Thrawn höflich und musterte die Männer, die hinter Sabine standen.  
„Wollen Sie mir Ihre Begleiter nicht vorstellen?“  
„Tristan Wren, Fenn Rau und Ran Vandora.“  
Sabine deutete von links nach rechts.  
„Meine Herren.“  
Thrawn nickte den Männern höflich zu, die daraufhin leicht ihre Helme neigten.  
„Kommen wir zum Geschäft, Admiral.“  
Drängte Sabine. Sie hatte offensichtlich genug von den Höflichkeiten. Thrawn nickte und sein Blick fiel auf den Schwertgriff an Sabines Gürtel.  
„Ich werde die Blockade beenden, aber das kostet Sie etwas.“  
Begann Thrawn und Sabine sah ihn wartend an.  
Thrawn deutete auf den Schwertgriff.  
„Das Schwert, das ist der Preis für die Beendigung der Blockade.“  
Sabine wich zurück.  
„Nein!“  
„Ich weiß, dass dieses Dunkelschwert sehr wertvoll für die Mandalorianer ist. Ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot. Sie geben mir das Schwert und ich sorge dafür, dass Clan Wren die Herrschaft über Mandalore erhält.“  
Sabine sah den Großadmiral überrascht an.  
„Wir werden niemals dem Imperium dienen.“  
Thrawn lächelte dünn.  
„Das habe ich auch nicht zur Bedingung gemacht. Sie wollen ein unabhängiges Mandalore. Das werden Sie hier und jetzt nicht erreichen. Sie haben die Wahl, nehmen Sie mein Angebot an, seien Sie mir gegenüber Loyal und Mandalore wird frei sein, zu gegebener Zeit. Vorerst werden Sie mit dem Imperium kooperieren müssen. Eine kleine imperiale Garnison, stationiert auf Mandalore, als Beweis Ihrer Treue sollte genügen. Die Alternative wäre die völlige Vernichtung von Krownest.“  
„Warum sollte ich Ihnen die Treue schwören? Sie, Großadmiral, sind ein Monster, Sie haben alle meine Freunde getötet!"  
„Das mag sein, aber wenn Sie die Situation objektiv beurteilen würden, anstatt sich von Ihren Emotionen leiten zu lassen, würden Sie erkennen, dass mein Angebot Ihre einzige Chance auf ein freies Mandalore ist. Üben Sie sich in Geduld und Sie werden frei sein.“  
Sabine schüttelte erneut verneinend den Kopf. Einer der Männer hinter ihr legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und trat dann vor.  
„Warum machen Sie uns dieses Angebot?“  
Fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.  
„Die Mandalorianer sind starke Krieger und haben einen Ehrenkodex, an den sie sich halten. Ich werde eines Tages Ihre Hilfe einfordern. Gewähren Sie mir Ihre Hilfe, gebe ich das Schwert zurück und Mandalore wird frei sein. Darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort.“  
„Niemals!“ knurrte Sabine.  
„Sabine, er hat Recht. Wir werden diesen Kampf aus eigener Kraft nicht gewinnen. Wir können es nicht mit dem Imperium UND Clan Saxon aufnehmen ….“  
„Nein Tristan! Ich gehe keinen Handel mit ihm ein! Niemals!“  
Tristan wandte sich an den Chiss.  
„Bitte, geben Sie uns Bedenkzeit.“  
Thrawn schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Ich erwarte hier und jetzt Ihre Entscheidung. Es gibt keine Bedenkzeit.“  
Tristan packte seine Schwester an den Schultern.  
„Bitte, Sabine! Wir haben schon zu viel verloren. Lass es nicht auch noch zum Untergang von Clan Wren und Mandalore kommen.“  
„Er wird sein Wort nicht halten! Man kann ihm nicht trauen! Er will seine Truppen nicht in einem Bodenkampf opfern, glaube mir! Das ist nur ein Trick! Niemals werde ich einen Handel mit Thrawn eingehen! Lieber sterbe ich!“  
Sabine blieb stur.  
Thrawn lächelte kalt.  
„Das ist bedauerlich...“  
Er nickte einem der Männer hinter Sabine zu. Sie fuhr herum aber bevor sie reagieren konnte lagen Tristan und Fenn bewusstlos im Schnee und Sabine starrte in die Mündung von Ran Vandoras Waffe.  
Sie prüfte ihre Optionen. Plötzlich fiel einer der Sturmtruppler zu Boden, dann der zweite. Der Scharfschütze, den die wohlweislich in der Nähe stationiert hatte, leistete gute Arbeit. Bald würden die anderen Mandalorianer hier sein und Thrawn wäre ihr Gefangener.  
Sabine griff nach ihrem Schwert und griff Ran Vandora an. Dieser reagierte schnell und wich ihrem Schlag aus. Der dritte Sturmtruppler stellte sich schützend vor Thrawn bevor auch er tot zu Boden ging. Thrawn zog sein Com vom Gürtel.  
„Kharabak, jetzt!“ befahl er, warf sich zu Boden und suchte hinter dem toten Körper eines Sturmtrupplers Deckung. Er zog seinen Blaster und zielte auf Sabine, die noch immer mit Vandora kämpfte.  
„Auf den Boden, Commander!“ rief Thrawn und Vandora folgte sofort dem Befehl. Thrawn drückte den Abzug und traf Sabine mit seinem Betäubungsschuss.  
Dann schwebte über ihnen auch schon das Shuttle und beharkte mit ihren KX5-Doppelblasterkanonen die Richtung, aus der die Schüsse auf die Sturmtruppler abgefeuert wurden. In der Ferne hörten sie die Geräusche sich nähender Gauntlet Schiffe.  
Ran hatte sich mittlerweile zu Sabine vorgearbeitet, griff nach ihrem Körper und trug sie an Bord des Lambda Shuttles. Kharabak übergab die Steuerung an Thrawn und Vandora nahm den Platz des Co-Piloten ein.  
„Kharabak, sichere die Gefangenen.“  
Befahl Thrawn während er sich im Pilotensitz festschnallte.  
„Das wird ein ungemütlicher Flug, Sir.“  
Murmelte Vandora.  
„Commander LaRone, ich hoffe Sie wissen noch, wie man eine R-Z0-Doppelblasterkanone bedient, nach all den Monaten als Mandalorianer?“  
LaRone nahm den Helm ab und grinste den Admiral an.  
„Natürlich, Sir.“  
Thrawn nickte.  
Das Shuttle schoss in den Himmel, dicht verfolgt von drei Gauntlet Sternenjägern. Das Shuttle erzitterte unter den Treffern.  
„Schilde bei sechzig Prozent, Sir!“ meldete LaRone.  
Wieder ein Treffer.  
„Dreißig Prozent…“  
„Zielen Sie besser und vor allem treffen Sie, LaRone!“ knurrte Thrawn.  
Thrawn flog einen Ausweichkurs konnte aber einen weiteren Treffer nicht verhindern. Das Lambda Shuttle war einfach nicht wendig genug.  
„Schilde runter auf zehn Prozent Sir! Aber ich habe einen von denen erwischt!“ rief LaRone.  
„Einer ist zu wenig, Commander! Beim deren nächsten Treffer werden unsere Schilde zusammenbrechen.“ erwiderte Thrawn trocken.  
„Dann wird es Zeit, dass unsere Verstärkung eintrifft, Sir.“  
Thrawns Blick richtete sich auf LaRone. Der Commander war hoch konzentriert und zwang mit seinem Dauerfeuer ihre Verfolger in immer riskantere Ausweichmanöver. Damit erleichterte er Thrawn dessen Flugmanöver, da die Gauntlets ihr Feuer unterbrechen mussten, um sich nicht selbst abzuschießen.  
„Hier ist das 181.TIE Geschwader, Sir. Wir halten Ihnen den Rücken frei. Bleiben Sie auf Kurs, Sir.“  
Im selben Moment schossen die TIE Defender auch schon an ihnen vorbei.  
„Ja! Genau im richtigen Moment!“ rief LaRone zufrieden.  
Thrawn sah ihn an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Natürlich, genau nach Plan.“  
Sagte der Chiss so ruhig, als würde er auf der Brücke der Chimaera stehen und eine Übung seiner TIE Staffeln beobachten. Der Rest des Fluges verlief ruhig und schließlich landeten sie sicher im Hangar Deck der _Chimaera_.

***

Tad Saxon stand mit seinen Männern vor Großadmiral Thrawn, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und die Reaktion des Gouverneurs von Mandalore beobachtete. Der starrte auf den Griff des Dunkelschwertes, der auf Thrawns Schreibtisch lag.  
„Woher haben Sie das?“  
„Das hat Sie nicht zu interessieren, Gouverneur. Ich will nur eines von Ihnen wissen, wem gehört Ihre Loyalität?“  
Saxon blickte unruhig auf den Chiss. Er überlegte, was er jetzt antworten sollte.  
Thrawn erhob sich langsam, nahm das Schwert und ging auf den Gouverneur zu.  
„Nun, ich warte…“  
Saxon straffte seine Haltung während Thrawn ihn umkreiste.  
„Meine Loyalität gehört dem Imperium. Ich werde dem Imperator treu dienen.“  
Erwiderte er mit fester Stimme.  
„Bedauerlicherweise ist das die falsche Antwort.“  
Saxon starrte den Chiss an. Er hörte das Zischen der Klinge des Schwertes, als Thrawn es aktivierte. Saxons Männer traten zurück und machten den beiden Männern Platz.  
Saxon lachte geradeheraus.  
„Sie, Großadmiral, fordern mich heraus?“  
Saxon grinste breit.  
„Sie werden keine Chance gegen mich haben, selbst mit dem Schwert nicht. Es wird mir ….“  
Weiter kam er nicht. Thrawn hatte nicht gezögert und Saxon starrte erstaunt auf den Griff des Schwertes, der aus seiner Brust ragte. Der Chiss hatte es zielgenau geworfen und Saxon direkt in den Oberkörper getroffen. Der Gouverneur sackte wortlos zusammen. Thrawn deaktivierte das Schwert und drehte sich zu Saxons Gefolgschaft um.  
Er sah auf einen der Männer.  
„Vize Gouverneur Rav Bralor?“  
Der Mann nickte und sank auf die Knie. Die anderen Männer taten es ihm nach.  
„Meine Loyalität gehört Euch, Großadmiral.“  
Thrawn nickte.  
„Sie werden ab sofort Gouverneur von Mandalore sein. Erwähnen Sie niemaden gegenüber, wem Ihre wahre Loyalität gehört.“  
„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass eine ständige Garnison des Imperiums auf Mandalore etabliert wird, um dem Schein zu wahren. Regieren Sie wie bisher, kooperieren Sie mit dem Imperium. Wenn ich Sie brauche, werden Sie es erfahren. Wenn Sie mir Ihre Loyalität bewiesen haben, werden Sie das Schwert zu gegebener Zeit zurückbekommen.“  
„Was ist mit Clan Wren?“  
„Überlassen Sie Clan Wren mir. Ich werde diese Belästigung ausradieren. Kehren Sie nach Mandalore zurück.“  
Die Männer verneigten sich und verließen Thrawns Büro.  
„Kharabak, entferne die Leiche unauffällig.“  
Der Noghri enttarnte sich, warf sich den toten Gouverneur über die Schulter und aktivierte seine Tarnung erneut.

Kurz drauf betrat Thrawn die Brücke der _Chimaera_.  
„Captain Pellaeon, starten Sie das orbitale Bombardement mit voller Stärke und bereiten Sie die Bodentruppen vor. Wir werden dem jetzt ein Ende bereiten.“  
„Jawohl, Sir.“  
„Commander LaRone, geben Sie den TIE Geschwadern die genauen Koordinaten der Verteidigungsstellungen, damit diese aus der Luft vernichtet werden. Colonel Starck, koordinieren Sie diese Angriffe mit den Bodentruppen.“  
„Jawohl, Sir.“  
Bestätigten die Offiziere.

Die Schlacht um Krownest dauerte nicht lange. Aufgrund der früheren Bombardements waren die Verteidiger bereits geschwächt und hatten der geballten Militärmaschine Thrawns nicht mehr viel entgegenzusetzen. Durch die Informationen von LaRone, hatten die imperialen Truppen noch einen weiteren Vorteil, der auch die Verluste an Truppen und Material niedrig hielt. Bereits nach wenigen Stunden war der Widerstand gebrochen. Thrawn ließ keine Gefangenen machen und löschte so Clan Wren aus ... bis auf seine Gefangene.

Einige Stunden später betrat er Sabines Zelle.  
„Sabine Wren, Sie haben erreicht was sie wollten. Krownest ist Geschichte; Ihr Clan ist nicht mehr existent und der Gouverneur von Mandalore schwor mir die Treue.“  
„Saxon ist ein Verräter! Er wird sein Wort nicht halten!“ schnaubte Sabine wütend.  
„Mit Sicherheit nicht, denn er ist tot.“  
Erwiderte Thrawn kalt und umkreiste sie langsam, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute.  
Sabine sah ihn hasserfüllt an.  
„Und jetzt? Werdet Ihr mich auch ermorden?“  
Thrawn stand nun direkt hinter ihr. Sie spürte seinem Atem an ihrem Ohr als er sich herabbeugte und seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.  
„Zu schade, dass Ihr mein Angebot abgelehnt habt. Ich habe Eure Werke stets geschätzt. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Die Werke eines Künstlers steigen im Wert nach seinem Tod.“  
Sabine zog zischend die Luft ein als sich die Klinge des Dunkelschwertes von hinten durch ihren Körper bohrte. Sie sah auf die summende Klinge, die durch ihren Torso ragte.  
„Mein letztes Geschenk für Euch, Sabine Wren, ein schneller Tod.“  
Murmelte Thrawn mit leiser Stimme und ließ sie los. Sie sank vor ihm auf die Knie und dann kippte ihr Körper langsam nach vorn. Als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug war Sabine Wren bereits tot.

** Mustafar **

Leia hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, wem ihr Lichtschwert einst gehörte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr dazu nichts gesagt. Er war generell sehr schweigsam geworden, nachdem er ihr dieses „Geschenk“ gemacht hatte. Leia fühlte seinen Schmerz, seinen Hass. Immer wieder fühlte sie den Wechsel seiner Emotionen. Sie spürte die starke Präsenz der dunklen Seite auf diesem Planeten. Sie hörte das leise Wispern in ihrem Geist.

_„Friede ist Lüge, es gibt nur Leidenschaft.“_

_„Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke.“_

_„Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht.“_

_„Durch Macht werde ich zum Sieg geführt.“_

_„Durch den Sieg zerbrechen meine Ketten.“_

_„Die Macht wird mich befreien.“_

Sie hatte ihren Vater danach befragt und erneut keine Antwort erhalten. Das Training wurde immer härter, der dunkle Lord verlangte ihrem Körper zu viel ab. Leia seufzte leise. Sie hatte Schmerzen, ihr Körper war übersäht mit Abschürfungen und Hämatomen. Zeitweise hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr Vater seinen ganzen Zorn an ihr ausließ, oder an einem der anderen Trainingspartner. Diese überlebten das Training größtenteils nicht.  
Würde er auch sie eines Tages aus Zorn und Hass töten? Und was war mit ihrer Mutter geschehen? Auch auf diese Frage hatte sie von ihrem Vater keine Antwort bekommen, im Gegenteil. Er wurde wütend und hatte ihr verboten je wieder über dieses Thema zu reden. All das verwirrte sie. Sie dachte an die Worte ihres Bruders, dass sie sich an die dunkle Seite verlieren würde. Sie spürte immer öfter den Drang ihren Gefühlen nachzugeben und ihre Gegner zu töten. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer, sich zurückzuhalten.  
„Tochter, es ist Zeit!“ hörte sie ihren Vater.  
Eine neue Trainingsrunde, wieder würde sie sich gegen die dunkle Seite stemmen.

Diesmal war ihr Gegner ungewöhnlich stark. Er hatte sie bereits am rechten Arm und am linken Bein verletzt. Ihre Schmerzen wurden stärker und ihr Arm gehorchte ihr nicht mehr richtig.  
„Nutze deinen Schmerz! Nutze die dunkle Seite. Wehre dich nicht gegen dein Schicksal!“  
Hörte sie ihren Vater in ihrem Geist.  
„Nutzte deinen Zorn! Töte ihn!“  
Wieder konnte sie nur knapp dem Schlag ihres Gegenübers ausweichen. Sie parierte weiterhin seine Angriffe, aber ihre Kraft ließ nach und ihr geschundener Körper versagte ihr langsam den Dienst. Sie stolperte und fiel zu Boden.  
Sie sah ihren Vater mit dem Kopf schütteln. Sie spürte seine Unzufriedenheit.  
„Du wehrst dich gegen die dunkle Seite. Lass sie dich führen, lass sie dich kontrollieren!“  
Leia lag schwer-atmend auf dem Boden. Ihr Blick war auf den Inquisitor gerichtet, der auf die Anweisungen des dunklen Lords wartete. Leia wusste, sie hatte den Kampf erneut verloren, sie hatte erneut dem Drang zu töten widerstanden. Vader sah auf seine Tochter, er spürte ihren Konflikt. Er spürte, dass sie nicht bereit war zu töten. Sie würde nicht ohne Grund ein Leben nehmen, nur wenn er sie dazu zwingen würde, würde sie es tun.  
„Inquisitor, tötet sie!“ knurrte er schließlich.  
Leia sah erschrocken auf die Maske des dunklen Lords.  
Sie war seine Tochter! Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!  
Ihr Blick richtete sich auf ihren Gegner. Der holte zum tödlichen Schlag aus.  
Nein, sie durfte jetzt nicht sterben! Sie musste überleben, um jeden Preis…  
Sie parierte den Schlag und stieß den Inquisitor mit der Macht von sich. Wutentbrannt stand sie auf, in ihren Augen blitzte der Hass. Sie ihre Beine zitterten vor Schmerz, sie schwankte leicht.

_Wut._

_Hass auf ihren Vater._

_„Die Macht wird mich befreien.“_

Hörte sie wieder das leise Wispern.  
„Du willst mich töten?“ lachte sie auf.  
Sie hielt ihr Doppelschwert vor sich obwohl ihr Arm stark zitterte.  
Wieder Wispern in ihrem Geist.

_„Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht werde ich zum Sieg geführt“_

„Komm her und versuche es!“  
Der Inquisitor stürmte auf sie los und trieb sie mit mächtigen Hieben vor sich her. Leia spürte jeden Knochen ihres Körpers und der Schmerz drohte sie zu übermannen. Aber dieser Schmerz machte sie stark. Sie schlug zurück, hart und schnell. Ihr Schwert wirbelte durch die Luft und immer mehr gewann sie die Oberhand. Schließlich hatte sie ihren Gegner am Boden vor sich liegen.  
Das leise Wispern in ihrem Geist wurde lauter.

_„Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Die dunkle Seite macht dich stark! Töte ihn!“_

Sie stand vor dem Inquisitor und starrte auf ihn herab.

„Töte ihn!“ hörte sie ihren Vater.  
Ohne zu zögern stieß sie ihm die Klinge ihres Schwertes in den Körper. Ihr Opfer bäumte sich kurz auf, dann lag er leblos am Boden.  
„Sehr gut, Tochter.“  
Leia fuhr herum und sah auf die unheimliche Maske ihres Vaters. Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er sie gezwungen hatte, um ihr Leben zu kämpfen, dass er sie dazu gebracht hatte zu töten, nur aus Wut und Hass.  
„Ich hasse dich!“ schrie sie ihn an.  
„Gut!“  
Antwortete ihr Vater und ließ sie allein.

 ***

Darth Vader stand auf einer Terrasse hoch über der Lavafeldern von Mustafar. Leia hatte sich zurückgezogen und schlief sicherlich schon lange.  
Er wurde von seinen Erinnerungen gequält. Erinnerungen an Padmé und daran das Obi Wan sie gegen ihn aufgehetzt hatte. Das es Kenobi gewesen war, der ihm seine Kinder vorenthalten hatte.  
Das Geländer verbog sich langsam, als Vader seine Wut weiter in sich hochsteigen ließ. Er sank zu Boden und starrte auf die Lava. Er begann zu meditieren, immer tiefer versank er in der Macht.  
Die dunkle Seite war stark auf Mustafar. Deshalb hatte er diesen Ort für sich gewählt und hier seine Festung errichtet.  
Bilder tauchten vor seinen Augen auf.

 _Sein Sohn, Luke._  
_„Töte ihn und nimm den Platz deines Vaters an meiner Seite ein!“_  
_„Ich werde mich niemals der dunklen Seite zuwenden!“_  
_„Dann stirb!“_  
_„Vater! Hilf mir!“_  
_„Vater!“_  
_Er hatte ihn sterben lassen. Er hatte sich nicht gegen seinen Meister gestellt._  
_Die Bilder wechselten. Leia, seine Tochter. Jung und schön._  
_„Ich hasse dich!“ schrie sie._  
_„Mein Kind, nimm den Platz deines Vaters ein.“_  
_Wieder hörte er die krächzende Stimme seines Meisters. Nein! Nicht Leia!_  
_Er sah sie, ihr Blick voller Hass, ihr Doppelschwert in der Hand._  
_Ihre Klingen kreuzen sich._  
_„Vater, was ist mit Mutter geschehen? Du hast sie getötet!“ schrie Leia und schlug auf ihn ein._  
_„Ja, mein Kind. Lass deinem Hass freien Lauf! Töte ihn, wie er deine Mutter tötete! Werde meine neue Schülerin!“_  
_Nein, nicht seine Tochter. Sie war anders als sein Sohn, sie war wie Padmé. Vaders Blick fiel auf seinen Meister. Der Imperator saß auf seinem Thron und lachte. Neben ihm stand noch jemand, Vader sah genauer hin. Thrawn! Der Chiss sah dem Kampf mit seiner Tochter zu._  
_Sein Blick wendete sich wieder Leia zu, die ihn erneut angriff._  
_„Du wolltest, dass ich Tigellinus heirate, gegen meinen Willen! Du hast mich zum Töten gezwungen! Ich hasse dich!“ brüllte sie immer lauter._  
_Er wich zurück. Er sah seine Tochter an, ihre Augen begannen zu glühen._  
_„Ich habe drei Wege gefunden, Euch zu töten…“ er sah, dass seine Tochter sprach aber es war nicht ihre Stimme. Es war die kühle Stimme des Chiss._  
_Er wehrte wieder die Angriffe seiner Tochter ab. Leia kam immer näher und trieb ihn mit ihren Schlägen vor sich her, als sie plötzlich verschwand und Thrawn vor ihm stand._  
_„Drei Wege, Euch zu töten Lord Vader …“ erklärte er und dann sah Vader nur noch schwarze Wolken. Er hörte seinen Meister krächzend lachen, hörte Leia ihren Hass auf ihn herausschreien._

Vader fuhr hoch. Nachdenklich schweifte sein Blick über Mustafar. Thrawn, wieso tauchte dieser Chiss in seiner Vision auf? Sicher, er vertraute dem Großadmiral so gut wie gar nicht, aber das allein erklärte es nicht. Der Chiss verbarg etwas vor ihm, das hatte der dunkle Lord deutlich gespürt, genau wie auch Leia etwas verbarg. Thrawn war in der letzten Zeit häufig in Leias Nähe gewesen. Er hatte seine Hilfe gegen Tigellinus angeboten, hatte mit ihr auf dem Bankett getanzt und die _Chimaera_ hatte sie nach Noonar begleitet. Man musste wahrlich kein Genie sein um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, nur dass er es hätte spüren müssen, wenn die zwei tatsächlich mehr für einander empfunden hätten! Leia tat sich schwer, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu verbergen. Er _hätte_ es gespürt…  
Dennoch, er würde dem nachgehen; er brauchte Gewissheit…

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperial Inquisitors was an organization of Force-sensitive agents who worked for the Galactic Empire. They were tasked with hunting down the remaining Jedi who had survived Order 66 at the end of the Clone Wars.
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	17. Will you trust a Chiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his force vision, Lord Vader sends his daughter back to Coruscant. Leia sensed her father's renewed suspicions, but her yearning for Thrawn is stronger. And so she made a decision that could cost her both lives ....  
>   
> [ English Translation](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F41365217)

**Coruscant**

  
Leia war bereits seit mehreren Tagen zurück auf Coruscant. Sie hatte von Thrawns Mission auf Mandalore erfahren und wusste, dass viele Opfer auf Seiten der Mandalorianer zu beklagen waren. Thrawn hatte seinem Ruf erneut alle Ehre gemacht, als gnadenloser Vernichter seiner Gegner. Die Medien hatten es, wie zu erwarten, als glorreichen Sieg der imperialen Truppen dargestellt, aber Leia ahnte, dass viel mehr dahintersteckte.  
Sie freute sich auf das Wiedersehen mit Thrawn. Sie hatte bereits die Anwesenheit eines Noghri gespürt, als sie auf Coruscant eintraf. Immer wieder spürte sie dessen Nähe in der Macht. Sie wusste, das Thrawn ihn geschickt haben musste, natürlich ohne sie darüber zu informieren. Das war so typisch für ihn.  
Aber diesmal würde sie es zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. Sie hatte noch einen Tag Zeit bevor die Rückkehr des Großadmirals nach Coruscant erwartet wurde. Dem Protokoll nach musste er dem Imperator berichten und danach wäre er für einige Zeit frei.

Leia entschied sich eine Shopping Tour zu unternehmen. Commander Harlan bestand darauf, sie zu begleiten. Leia lächelte über seinen roten Kopf, als sie durch diverse Geschäfte schlenderte, die spezielle Produkte für Liebespaare anboten. Sie wurde schnell fündig.  
„Was meinen Sie, was wird dem Admiral mehr Spaß machen?“ fragte sie während sie in jeder Hand ein spezielles Accessoire hielt und Harlans Reaktion genau beobachtete. Dessen Kopf wurde immer roter. Leia spürte Harlans Gedanken sehr deutlich und es amüsierte sie.  
„Ich kenne die Vorlieben des Admirals nicht, Mylady aber ich würde das nehmen.“  
Er deutete auf ihre linke Hand.  
„Gut, Commander, wir werden sehen ob es ihm auch gefällt.“  
Harlans Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von tiefrot zu kreidebleich.  
„Kommen Sie schon Commander, wir müssen noch in die Unterwäsche Abteilung.“  
„Mylady, ich denke das können Sie auch allein…“  
„Keine Widerrede, Sie wollten mich unbedingt begleiten, also kommen Sie endlich.“  
Harlan trottete ihr hinterher.  
„Was halten Sie davon?“  
Harlan schluckte, als Leia ihm einen Hauch von Nichts vor die Nase hielt. Er nickte nur. Er schob den Drang beiseite, sich Mylady in diesem Kleidungsstück vorzustellen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang.  
„Ah, gut Commander, ich nehme es.“  
Verdammt! Harlan lief wieder feuerrot an und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Leia lächelte ihn an.  
„Commander, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Ich bin sicher, der Admiral wird ebenfalls hochzufrieden sein.“  
„Bestimmt, Mylady.“  
Murmelte Harlan und beeilte sich die Einkaufstüten zum Speeder zu tragen.

Zurück in ihrem Quartier spürte Leia erneut die Anwesenheit des Noghri. Sie lächelte.  
„Ich weiß das du hier bist, denn ich kann dich spüren. Sag deinem Herrn, dass ich ihn morgen Abend hier erwarte.“

**Am nächsten Abend – Leias Gemächer**

Leia hatte gerade zwei Gläser auf den Tisch vor der Couch gestellt und wollte grade die Flasche alten teuren Corellanischen Brandys öffnen, als Commander Harlan die Ankunft des Großadmirals meldete.  
„Danke, Commander. Ich brauche Sie heute nicht mehr. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich nicht gestört werde.“  
Harlan lief feuerrot an, verneigte sich und zog sich schnell zurück. Thrawn sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach. „Was ist mit ihm?“ fragte er, während er das Glas Brandy nahm, das Leia ihm anbot.  
Leia lächelte und nippte an ihrem Glas.  
„Nichts, er hat mich gestern nur beim Einkaufen begleitet und gut beraten…“ sagte sie und lächelte Thrawn über ihr Glas hinweg an. Er trank einen Schluck, seine Augen ließen dabei die ihren nicht los.  
Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper. Leia hatte sich für einen Hautengen schwarzen Catsuit entschieden, der ihre weiblichen Formen deutlich zeigte. Dazu trug sie ebenfalls schwarze Lederstiefel mit hohen Absätzen, die ihr bis zum Knie reichten. Thrawns Augen glühten noch intensiver.  
Leia setzte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sie stand vor ihm und ihr Finger glitt langsam über seine Brust.  
„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ fragte sie verführerisch.  
„Ja.“  
Sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
„Willst du wissen, was ich auf Rat des Commanders gekauft habe?“  
Er stellte sein Glas ab und zog sie an sich. Er beugte sich zu ihr und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr.  
„Unbedingt...“  
Flüsterte er und küsste ihren Hals. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken und seine Lippen fanden die ihren. Leia erwiderte seinen Kuss voller Leidenschaft und als seine Zunge in ihren Mund glitt, stöhnte sie leise auf. Er hob sie an und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, als er sie auf den Tisch legte. Seine Hand glitt langsam von ihrem Hals, zwischen ihren Brüsten hinunter, bis zu ihrem Bauch. Dann fanden seine Lippen ihren Hals, wanderten zu ihrem Dekolleté und dann zum Reißverschluss ihres Catsuits, welchen er dann langsamen mit den Zähnen aufzog. Kurz darauf fanden seine Finger den Verschluss ihres BH‘s und öffneten ihn. Sanft liebkoste er erst die eine, dann an die andere ihrer kleinen Brüste. Leia stöhnte und warf ihren Kopf nach hinten. Er war so gut darin und er wusste genau wonach es ihr verlangte. Thrawn wandte sich anschließend ihren Stiefeln zu und öffnete auch deren Reißverschluss gemächlich. Dann hob er ihren Oberkörper an und befreite sie aus dem Catsuit. Erneut legte sie auf den Tisch und zog den Anzug dann komplett über ihre Hüften. Schließlich lag sie, bis auf ein seidenes Spitzenhöschen, völlig entblößt vor ihm. Er stand zwischen ihren Beinen und zog sie zu sich. Erneut glitt seine Zunge über ihre Brüste, während seine Hand ihren Slip beiseiteschob.  
Jäh griff Leia nach seiner Hand und stoppte ihn. Erstaunt sah er auf.  
„Zeit, um meine Einkäufe auszuprobieren…“ sagte sie süffisant und lächelte ihn an.  
Sie rutschte vom Tisch, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer.  
Sie sah ihn an.  
„Vertraust du mir?“ fragte sie ihn.  
„Ja.“  
„Dann zieh dich aus.“  
Er lächelte und tat was sie sagte. Leia wühlte in einer kleinen Tasche und Thrawn linste neugierig über ihre Schulter.  
Leia drehte sich herum und fragte erneut.  
„Vertraust du mir _wirklich_?“  
Er sah lustvoll auf die Utensilien in ihrer Hand. Er nickte und seine Augen glühten intensiver.  
„Gut. Dann leg dich aufs Bett.“  
Ohne zu zögern folgte er ihren Anweisungen, woraufhin Leia eine schwarze Augenbinde zum Vorschein brachte. Wortlos legte sie sie ihm an.  
Kurz darauf spürte er wie sie seinen linken Arm ans Bett fesselte und hörte das leise Klicken von Handschellen.  
„Überraschend…“ murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. „...aber nicht unwillkommen.“

Nach ihren Erfahrungen mit Tigellinus hatte er nicht mit Handschnellen gerechnet, doch da hatte er sich offenbar getäuscht...  
Leia sah seine Erregung als sie seinen rechten Arm mit den Handschellen fesselte.  
„Das sehe ich…“ stellte Leia fest, als sie sich über ihn beugte, an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte und mit ihrer Hand nach seiner harten Männlichkeit griff. Er zog zischend die Luft ein.  
„Sag mir, wie du es willst.“ hauchte sie mit verführerischer Stimme in sein Ohr.  
Sie spürte wie er leicht erzitterte. Ihre Hand strich langsam über seine Brust, während die Berührung ihrer anderen Hand ihn noch härter werden ließ. Er zog erneut tief die Luft ein.  
„Ich gehöre ganz dir, mach mit mir was du willst…“ seine Stimme war voller Lust.  
„Wie du wünscht…“

**Am nächsten Morgen – Coruscant – Leias Quartier**

Leia stand auf der Terrasse ihres Apartments und sah auf den geschäftigen Stadtplaneten. Sie war früh aufgestanden. Thrawn schlief noch und so ging sie ihren Gedanken nach.  
Leia stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, sich nicht mehr heimlich mit ihm treffen zu müssen. Wie es wäre, nicht mehr ihre Gefühle verbergen zu müssen. Wie es wäre, endlich ihren Plan zu vollenden und frei zu sein. Frei von ihrem Vater, frei vom Imperium. Aber was dann? Könnte man das Imperium über Nacht verschwinden lassen? Eher nicht. Es würde ein langwieriger politischer Prozess werden, womöglich würde es durch die Konkurrenzen zwischen den Moffs sogar zu einem Bürgerkrieg kommen. Nein, so einfach würde es nicht werden und das wurde ihr immer mehr bewusst.  
Sie spürte die Anwesenheit Thrawns, der leise die Terrasse betrat. Sie sah weiter in die Morgendämmerung, die sich langsam über Coruscant erhob. Sie spürte seine Nähe direkt hinter ihr, schon bevor er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sacht ihren Hals küsste.  
Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf die seine.  
„Woran denkst du?“ fragte er leise.  
„Daran, wie es wäre, wenn wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssten und…“ sie schwieg.  
Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr, es fühlte sich gut an, von ihm umarmt zu werden.  
Sie lehnte sich an ihn.  
„Er wird bald kommen, er ist hier…“ murmelte sie leise.  
Thrawn drehte sie zu sich herum.  
„Leia, wovon redest du?“  
„Du sagtest, ich sei dir wichtig, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Wie wichtig bin ich dir wirklich?“ fragte sie während sie tief in seine glühenden Augen sah.  
„Leia….“  
„Wie wichtig, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?“ unterbrach sie ihn.  
Er sah sie lange schweigend an, bis sie ihren Blick senkte. Was hatte sie erwartet? Das er ihr, wie in einem schlechten Holoroman, verzweifelt seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren würde? Nein, nicht Thrawn. Niemals.  
„Mein Vater wird gleich hier sein.“  
Sagte sie knapp während sie zurück in den Wohnbereich ging. Thrawn hatte sie mit wenigen Schritten eingeholt und hielt sie zurück.  
„Was hast du getan?“ fragte er sie.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm und holte ihr Lichtschwert mit der Macht zu sich.  
„Das, was ich für richtig halte. Ich kann und will so nicht mehr weitermachen. Ich will nicht ständig meine Gefühle verbergen müssen, ich will nicht mehr mit der Angst leben müssen. Ich will ihm nicht mehr dienen…“ sie brach ab.  
Sie sah ihn nicht an, während sie ihr Schwert an ihrem Gürtel befestigte. Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Darth Vader betrat den Raum.  
Schweigend sah er zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Er empfindet nichts für dich, Tochter.“ stellte Vader fest.  
„Vater bitte, wir …“  
„Ich habe dir nichts versprochen, Leia. Ich sehe, dass du ernste Gefühle für ihn hegst, aber er…“ sein Finger deutete auf den Chiss „… wird niemals in der Lage sein diese Gefühle zu erwidern, mein Kind. Nicht wie ein Mensch es kann. Nicht, wie du es verdienst. Ich spüre rein gar nichts von ihm.“

***** Zwei Wochen zuvor – Mustafar *****

  
Leia spürte den Zwiespalt in ihrem Vater und auch dessen gewachsenes Misstrauen ihr gegenüber. Sie spürte immer wieder seinen Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte ihn nie wieder darauf angesprochen, aber sie fühlte seine Qualen. Würde es ihr eines Tages auch so ergehen? Das auch sie eines Tages solche Qualen zu erleiden hatte, aufgrund ihrer Liebe zu Thrawn? Nein, das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Sie würde nicht die Fehler ihres Vaters wiederholen.  
„Vater, ich möchte, dass du meine Gedanken liest. Ich möchte, dass du erfährts was ich vor dir verberge. Ich möchte nicht solche Qualen leiden wie du.“  
Hatte sie ihm schließlich eröffnet. Sie wusste genau, dass es für sie kein Zurück mehr gab. Sie zeigte ihrem Vater die erste Begegnung mit Thrawn, als sie noch Senatorin war. Er spürte ihren Schmerz über die Trennung und seinen Tod. Sie verbarg ihre Gefühle nicht und Vader fühlte wie stark die Liebe seiner Tochter war. Er drang tiefer in ihren Geist ein, Tigellinus. Er sah Thrawn und Leia, der Chiss war in ihrem Quartier. Er sah den Chiss mit den Augen seiner Tochter.

 _„Leia, du bist mir wichtig.“_  
_„Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?“_  
_„Ich ging davon aus, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde, da es für uns niemals eine gemeinsame Zukunft geben würde.“_  
_„Es hätte einen Unterschied für mich gemacht.“_  
_„Ja...Nun weißt du es.“_  
_Eine der Hände des Chiss ballte sich zur Faust._  
_„Tigellinus wird teuer bezahlen, für das, was er dir angetan hat.“ Zischte Thrawn._  
_Er drehte sich um das Glühen seiner Augen hatte sich noch mehr erhöht._  
_„Wo ist er jetzt?“_  
_„Harlans Männer haben ihn.“_  
_„Gut. Ich lasse ihn abholen und kümmere mich um ihn.“_  
_Er wandte sich zum Gehen._  
_„Was wirst du tun?“_  
_„Bitte, Leia, überlasse es mir. Das ist kein Ort für dich.“_  
_„Mitth’raw’nuruodo, er wollte gegen meinen Willen mit mir schlafen. Ich konnte es nur mit Mühe verhindern. Ich will ihn dafür bezahlen sehen. Ich will sehen, was du tust…“_  
_„Leia, ich denke nicht…“_  
_„Denkst du etwa, ich ertrage es nicht?“_  
_„Willst du das wirklich?“_  
_„Ja. Ich will ihn leiden sehen, so wie ich gelitten habe.“_  
_„Das ist das eine. Aber du wirst auch mich sehen. Eine Seite von mir, die du nicht kennst, die du nicht kennen solltest.“_  
_„Du irrst dich, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Ich weiß wer du bist, was du tust.“_  
_„Es mit eignen Augen zu sehen ist etwas Anderes, Leia.“_  
_„Thrawn, bitte.“_  
_Er schaute sie noch einen kurzen Moment abschätzend an und nickte dann stumm._  
_„Einer meiner Männer wird dich später abholen.“_

So war es also gewesen. Wut kochte langsam in Vader hoch, als er an Tigellinus dachte. Er verließ den Geist seiner Tochter.  
„Vater, bitte er war mir immer ein starker Verbündeter. Warum stimmst du einer Verbindung nicht zu?“  
„Dem Chiss kann man nicht trauen, er wird das Imperium eines Tages verraten, für sein Volk.“  
„Vater, er beschützt sein Volk, genau wie er mich beschützt. So wie _du_ mich schützt. Das allein rechtfertigt dein Misstrauen nicht. Er ist dem Imperium gegenüber loyal, und das mehr als manch anderer der Großadmirale, die nur nach noch mehr Macht und Einfluss streben.“  
Erwiderte Leia. Und sie argumentierte damit sehr gut. Vader war nicht entgangen, dass einige der Moffs und Großadmirale sich miteinander verbündeten. Sie neideten ihm seine Nähe zum Imperator, genauso wie sie ihm das Vertrauen des Imperators neideten. Und der Chiss war in derselben Situation. Auch ihm wurde seine Nähe zum Imperator missgönnt. Es wurden allerdings mehr Intrigen gegen Thrawn gesponnen, als gegen ihn, Lord Vader. Sie beide, Thrawn und Vader, waren Außenseiter, aber zusammen wären sie sehr mächtig. Ein Gedanke, den man nicht ohne weitere Prüfung beiseiteschieben sollte. Diese Macht könnte sogar ausreichen, um eines Tages die Herrschaft über die Galaxis zu übernehmen. Der Imperator war zwar alt, aber im Moment zu mächtig. Aber Zeit war ein verlässlicher Verbündeter.  
„Du beherrscht die Worte so gut wie einst deine Mutter, Leia. Deine Argumente klingen überzeugend, nichtsdestotrotz macht deine Liebe für ihn dich auch blind für das, was du nicht sehen möchtest. Er liebt dich nicht. Doch ich werde dein Anliegen überdenken. Es ist nicht gänzlich ohne Vorteil.“  
Er spürte die Freude seiner Tochter.  
„Aber, sollte er sich deiner nicht für würdig erweisen, Tochter, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dem ein Ende zu bereiten.“  
Sie wusste was das bedeutete. Er würde ihn töten. Den Chiss, der es gewagt hatte seine Tochter für sich zu beanspruchen.  
„Vater, ich liebe ihn... Tötest du ihn, dann tötest du auch mich. Du wirst mich für immer verlieren.“  
„Wir werden sehen. Geh nach Coruscant, ich werde euch dort treffen.“

***** Jetzt – Coruscant *****

Leia sah Thrawn flehend an. Der hielt ihren Blick und sie sah kurz Enttäuschung in seinen Augen.  
Vader aktivierte sein Schwert, während Thrawn blitzschnell seinen Blaster zog.  
„Nein!“ ging Leia dazwischen und parierte den Schlag ihres Vaters und lenkte mit ihrer Klinge Thrawns Schuss ab.  
„Es ist Zeit sich zu entscheiden, Tochter.“  
Leias Blick richtete sich auf Thrawn.  
„Vater, wie ich dir sagte, tötest du ihn, wirst du auch mich verlieren.“  
Seine Maske wendete sich ihr zu. Er nickte.  
„Dann soll es so sein. Er ist kein Mann für dich. Er wird dich verraten, so wie er das Imperium verraten wird. Er benutzt dich nur für seine eigenen Zwecke. Ich werde dem nicht tatenlos zusehen.“ raunte Vader und griff mit der Macht nach Thrawns Kehle.  
Leia aktivierte ihr Schwert und ging auf ihren Vater los.  
„Vater, nein!“  
Doch für den Mann, der den gesamten Jedi-Orden eigenhändig ausgerottet hatte, war es ein Leichtes ihre Schläge abzuwehren und gleichzeitig Thrawns Kehle in einem eisernen Griff zu halten. Leia sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Chiss auf die Knie sank.  
Sie war dadurch abgelenkt, stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Plötzlich war Vader bei ihr. Dabei ließ er von Thrawn ab, der sich auf dem Boden abstützte und um Atem rang.  
Vader starrte auf seine Tochter.  
„Du liebst ihn wirklich, ich spüre es deutlich und ich spüre noch etwas …“ murmelte er.  
„Nein! Thrawn!“ rief Leia und Vader fuhr herum.  
Thrawn hatte sich überraschend schnell erholt und stand bereits dicht hinter Vader. Er wich dessen Klinge aus und bevor Vader ihn erneut mit der Macht greifen konnte, kickte der Chiss mit seinem linken Bein an den Respirator, der knackend zu Bruch ging.  
„Nicht so schnell.“ presste Thrawn zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und verpasste Vader einen weiteren harten Kick, den der dunkle Lord aber blocken konnte.  
„Ich habe mich schon lange gefragt, was nötig ist, um aus Euch Emotionen herauszulocken, Großadmiral… Vielleicht habe ich doch geirrt, Tochter. Er _hat_ Gefühle für dich.“  
Stellte der dunkle Lord fest und deaktivierte sein Schwert. Er hielt Thrawn erneut mit der Macht fest, aber diesmal schnürte er ihm nicht die Kehle zu. Leia erhob sich und trat neben ihren Vater.  
„Ich sagte dir, dass ich wichtig für ihn bin.“  
„Man kann für vielerlei Dinge wichtig sein, Tochter. Dass bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass man die Person, die einem wichtig ist auch mag, geschweige denn liebt.“  
Er ließ Thrawn los und richtete seine Maske auf ihn.  
„Also gut, Großadmiral. Ich überlasse Euch meine Tochter. Beschützt sie gut und sorgt gut für sie...“  
Es folgte eine seltsam lange Pause.  
„Verratet Ihr sie oder fügt Ihr ihr irgendein Leid zu, dann werde ich euch finden. Kein Ort der Galaxis wird Euch vor meiner Rache schützen.“  
Dann begann Vader plötzlich zu röcheln und sackte zusammen, sein Respirator hatte schon zu lange ausgesetzt.  
„Vater!“ Leia lief zu ihm und stütze ihn.  
„Die Macht wird mich lange genug am Leben halten bis ich Ersatz habe … “  
„Ich begleite dich.“  
Vader spürte die Sorge seiner Tochter und es fühlte sich eigentümlich gut an. Und es erinnerte ihn unweigerlich einmal mehr an Padmé. Seine Maske wandte sich erneut Thrawn zu. Der Chiss nickte ihm respektvoll zu und ließ kurz seine Blockade fallen. Seine Gefühle für Leia waren überraschend stark, wenn auch anders. Dennoch erinnerten sie ihn an einen jungen Mann, der einst ähnlich für seine Frau empfunden hatte, ein Mann namens Anakin Skywalker.

Leia begleitete ihren Vater in dessen Palast auf Coruscant. Heimlich, um von möglichst wenigen gesehen zu werden, brachte sie ihn in seinen privaten Regenerierungsraum. Bis auf eine riesige schwarze Kugel war dieser komplett leer. Die Kugel öffnete sich zischend und Vader setzte sich auf den dort befindlichen Stuhl.  
„Danke, Tochter. Du kannst jetzt gehen. Wir werden uns morgen sehen.“  
Leia verließ ihren Vater und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Quartier, als es sie stark fröstelte.

_„Komm zu mir, mein Kind.“_

Hörte sie den Imperator in ihrem Geist. Er wollte, dass sie sich seinem Willen fügte, aber musste sie das noch? Es gab keinen Grund mehr, ihre Gefühle für Thrawn vor ihrem Vater zu verbergen. Der Imperator konnte sie damit nicht mehr erpressen. Aber unabhängig davon, lag das Leben des Großadmirals immer noch in der Hand des Imperators.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	18. The Mind Of A Chiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader had accepted Thrawn and his relationship with Leia, which was now about to be publicly announced. The Emperor was not pleased and thus forced Leia to swear her allegiance once more. But Leia's trust in Thrawn is about to be tested ... Was her father right to distrust the Chiss after all?  
> [ English Translation](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F41606459)

**Coruscant**

  
Leia hatte anstrengende Wochen hinter sich. Zuerst hatte sie dem Wunsch des Imperators Folge geleistet und war zu ihm gegangen. Der Imperator hatte bereits erfahren, das Lord Vader den Großadmiral als Leias Partner vorerst akzeptiert hatte. Palpatine forderte von ihr erneut unbedingte Loyalität und Gehorsam. Leia schwor ihm erneut dieTreue denn sie wusste genau, wer letztendlich über Thrawns Leben entschied. Der Imperator hatte den Großadmiral auf eine neue Mission in die Randgebiete der Galaxis geschickt, die ihn schon seit mehreren Wochen von Coruscant fernhielt, zum Missfallen der Prinzessin.  
Dazu hatten sich ihre Gefühle zu ihrem Vater gewandelt. Vader war zwar öfters schlecht gelaunt, aber auch sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatte sich geändert. Es war nicht das Verhältnis, das eine Tochter normalerweise zu ihrem Vater haben sollte, aber sie konnten dann und wann das Entstehen einer gewissem Verbundenheit und Zuneigung für einander spüren.

Auf Coruscant stand mittlerweile die Gründerwoche bevor, eine Festwoche, in der die Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums mit Bällen und Partys gefeiert wurde. Leias offizieller Begleiter würde der Großadmiral sein. Das allein würde für mächtig Wirbel unter der Elite Coruscants sorgen. Bisher hielt sie, auf Wunsch ihres Vaters, ihre Beziehung zu Thrawn weiterhin geheim.  
Leias Versuche, ihrem Vater ein Einverständnis zu einer möglichen Verlobung abringen zu können, blieben jedoch erfolglos. Jedwedes Gespräch diesbezüglich hatte der dunkle Lord strikt abgelehnt. Zudem hatte der Chiss das Thema bisher ebenfalls gekonnt umschifft, so dass Leia es für klüger hielt, dieses Thema vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Sie war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier als sie von Thrawn die Nachricht erhielt, dass er von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt war und sie am heutigen Abend zu sich nach Hause einlud. Sie kam gerade von einer langen Sitzung des Imperialen Diplomatischen Korps und betrat ihr Quartier, in dem schon ihr Droide auf sie wartete.  
„Was gibt es, E7?“ fragte sie.  
„Mylady, Sie haben heute noch mehrere Termine und ich muss … “  
„E7, bitte sag für heute alles ab.“  
„Jawohl, Mylady.“  
Sie wandte sie sich von ihm ab und verschwand in der Dusche. Kurze Zeit später kam sie zurück, bekleidet mit einem tiefblauen Kleid. Es war das neueste Werk von Sergio und es gefiel ihr wie immer außerordentlich gut. Es war körperbetont geschnitten, aber hochgeschlossen. Sie hatte sich diesmal bewusst gegen tiefe Ausschnitte entschieden. Sie trug ihre langen Haare offen und locker über die Schultern. Bei jeder Bewegung schimmerte das Kleid in einem anderen Blauton. Sie ging in den Wohnbereich und entdeckte auf dem Tisch eine kleine Schachtel.  
„Das wurde eben für Sie abgegeben, Mylady.“ Vermeldete E7  
„Gut, du kannst jetzt gehen, ich brauche dich heute nicht mehr.“  
Der Droide entfernte sich und Leia betrachtete neugierig die kleine Schachtel. Es war kein Absender angegeben. Etwa eine kleine Überraschung von Thrawn? Er schien das zu mögen, es tauchten immer wieder kleine Präsente von ihm auf mit denen er sie überrascht hatte. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Schachtel und ein Datapad kam zum Vorschein. Seltsam, warum sollte er ihr ein Pad schicken? Sie aktivierte es und begann den Text zu lesen … ihre Stirn zog sich in Falten.  
„Mistkerl!“ fauchte sie als sie den Text weiterlas.

_„…und als Beweis anbei ein Audiofile unseres letzten Treffens.“_

Sie steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und drückte auf die Abspieltaste.

 _"Es war, wie immer, ein Vergnügen mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Admiral…"_  
_"Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Selena..."_  
Das war eindeutig Thrawns Stimme, welche sie unterbrach und sich irgendwo zwischen Unglauben und Amüsement befand.  
_„Thrawn, was soll das? Ich…“_  
_Er lachte._  
_"Ich denke, dass ist offensichtlich. Komm her."_  
_Ein Rumpeln._  
_Es hörte sich nach einem Handgemenge an, doch die Qualität der Aufzeichnung lies viel Interpretationsspielraum. Viel zu viel._  
_"Es ist viel zu lange her. Denkst du nicht auch?"_  
_"Ahhh..."_  
Leia hörte die unverkennbaren Geräusche von Küssen, schneller Atmung und Kleidungsstücken, derer man sich entledigte. Warum tat sie sich das an? Sie würden Sex haben. Sie brauchte nicht weiter zuzuhören. Leia blickte auf den Audiotrack. Er hatte gerade erst begonnen. Sie sollte aufhören, aber sie konnte nicht.  
_"Thrawn..."_  
_"Sei ein braves Mädchen und tue was ich dir sage."_  
_Ein weiteres Rumpeln._  
_"Oh nein. Nicht so, Schätzchen."_  
_"Thrawn! Ahhhh. Nein!“_  
_"Du weißt doch, Ungehorsam wird bestraft, meine Schöne."_  
Leia hörte einen kurzen Schrei. Er würde doch nicht etwa?  
_"Dreh dich um!"_  
Es war ein eindeutiger Befehl. So sprach er niemals mit ihr. Erst recht nicht im Bett.  
_„Thrawn, ich…“_  
Weitere Geräusche, die sie nicht genau deuten konnte.  
_„Ja, genau so. Das machst du sehr gut."_  
_"Ahhh!"_  
Leia hörte sie kurz aufschreien und dann ein leichtes schmerzerfülltes Wimmern. Er hatte doch nicht etwa?!....  
_Ein weiterer, heiserer Schrei. Dann, allmählich, wurde ihre Atmung schwerer, schneller._  
_"So ist es gut..."_  
_Er stöhnte und atmete schwer._  
_Rhythmische Bewegungen; tiefes Atmen. Sie keuchte._  
_"Gefällt dir das?"_  
_"Ja."_  
_Ein weiteres Keuchen entrann ihren Lippen._  
_Dieses Mal eindeutig nicht schmerzerfüllt. Es war pure Lust._  
_Sie wurde immer lauter._  
_"Thrawn... Bitte....Ich will..."_  
_"Heute nicht." Zischte er._  
Sein Akzent deutlich stärker als sonst.  
_"Ja ..... Gib dich mir hin."_  
_Ihr Atem kam jetzt nur noch stoßweise._  
_"Oh...Thrawn...Ich...Ja. Ich....Ich.... Ahhhhh."_  
Das Wort ging in einen heiseren Schrei über als die Frau ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Thrawn kam kurz nach ihr. Leia kannte dieses Keuchen, diese letzten zwei Stöße, nur zu gut.  
Als es vorbei war, schienen sie ihre Position zu wechseln und ihr Atem wurde langsamer.  
Damit endete die Aufnahme.

Leia starrte entsetzt auf das Datapad.  
Wer war Selena? Was hatte diese Aufnahme zu bedeuten? Wollte ihr jemand damit sagen, dass der Mann, den sie liebte, es mit der Treue nicht so genau nahm? Oder war das hier nur ein schlechter Scherz? Nein, sie kannte Thrawn... sie wusste wie er sich "anhörte"... Diese Aufnahme war echt.  
Dieser Mistkerl! Sie würde ihn zur Rede stellen, jetzt sofort. Sie schnappte sich das Datapad und stürmte aus ihrem Quartier.

Kurz darauf stand sie vor Thrawns Tür. Eigentlich hatte sie sich gefreut ihn nach den langen Wochen ihrer Trennung wiederzusehen, aber dieses Audiofile hatte sie völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie war wütend und rasend vor Eifersucht. Er öffnete und sie ging wortlos an ihm vorbei in sein Apartment. Er sah sie überrascht an, sagte aber nichts. Leia sah sich um. Der Wohnbereich war, wie immer, sauber und aufgeräumt. Nichts deutete hier auf leidenschaftliche Aktivitäten hin. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Chiss der sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Er trug schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe er offengelassen hatte. Sie konnte darunter seine muskulöse Brust erahnen. Seine Augen glühten tiefrot und er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.  
„Stimulierendes Outfit“ sagte er schließlich und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch Leia wich ihm aus.  
„Ich stimuliere hier gleich was ganz anderes.“ entgegnete sie schnippisch. Ihre Stimme triefte vor Wut.  
„Wer ist sie?“ brach es aus ihr hervor.  
Sie wollte ihm eigentlich keine Szene machen, aber ihre Eifersucht ließ das nicht zu. Wütend starrte sie ihn an. Thrawn sah sie fragend an.  
„Wer ist Selena? Ich habe eine Nachricht bekommen, mit einem Audiofile. Es war nicht zu überhören, was da vorging!“ ihre Stimme bebte vor Wut. Sie warf das Datapad auf den Tisch und er nahm es an sich. Er las es und stöpselte sich schließlich die Kopfhörer ins Ohr und spielte das File ab. Er lächelte, als er ihr das Datapad zurückgab.  
„Hast du dir jemals die Frage gestellt von _wann_ die Aufzeichnung ist?“  
„Das spielt keine Rolle! Du hast…“  
„Das spielt eine sehr große Rolle. Ja, ich habe mit ihr geschlafen, aber ich habe dich nicht betrogen.“  
Leia starrte ihn fassungslos an. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihr Vater hatte Recht, sie hatte besseres verdient. Urplötzlich gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
Dann wandte sie sich zur Tür, doch er hielt er sie zurück. Sie fuhr herum, und bevor sie ihm erneut ohrfeigen konnte, hielt er ihren Arm in seinem eisernen Griff. Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand, so dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah.  
„Leia, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass du die einzige Frau in meinem Leben warst?“  
„Ich will es nicht wissen!“  
Er sah sie an.  
„Doch, das willst du. Du bist eifersüchtig, eine typisch menschliche Reaktion, obgleich grundlos.“  
„Ich glaube dir kein Wort.“ schnaubte sie ungläubig.  
Die Aufnahme hatte sie mitten ins Herz getroffen und zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen, in denen ihr Vater sie vor dem Chiss gewarnt hatte.  
_Er liebt dich nicht. Er kann es nicht._  
„Du hast mit ihr geschlafen…“ flüsterte sie leise. Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung schwangen in ihrer Stimme mit. Thrawn schwieg eine Weile und ließ sie dann los.  
„Das ist lange her. Diese Aufzeichnung stammt noch aus der Zeit bevor ich dich auf Endor wiedertraf. Es war… geschäftlich… sie arbeitete für mich, versorgte mich mit Informationen über die Rebellen Allianz und im Gegenzug wurde sie bezahlt und nun ja..." Er machte eine ausholende Bewegung.  
Leia sah ihn kalt an.  
„Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Das war nichts Geschäftliches. Du _wolltest_ sie!“  
Er atmete tief, legte seine Hände in die Hüften und sah sie dann erst an.  
„Ja, _ich_ wollte sie. Sie war jung und ich wollte sie einfach hart ficken.“ zischte er.  
Leia sah ihn erschrocken an.  
„Erschreckt dich das etwa? Ich bin ein Mann.“  
Erschreckte es sie? Ja, tat es. Und irgendwie auch nicht. Sie kannte Thrawn nun wie lange? Sechs Jahre? Doch gerade kam es ihr vor als würde sie ihn überhaupt nicht kennen. Leia schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und was genau willst du mir damit sagen?“  
Sein Blick wanderte lustvoll über ihren Körper.  
„Nun ja, jeder hat seine Vorlieben. Die meisten Menschen sind jedoch etwas... beschränkt was ihre Sexualpraktiken anbelangt und manchmal will ich einfach nur harten Sex haben. Nicht immer, aber ab und zu. Also ja, ich wollte sie. Aber das ist lange vorbei und mein Verlangen für sie war nicht annährend so stark wie mein Verlangen für dich.... mein Verlangen danach, dass du dich mir hingibst...dass du das tust, was ich dir sage.“  
Er mochte also harten Sex, ohne viel Tamtam. Ohne Vorspiel, ohne Zärtlichkeit, ohne große Erwartungen. Einfach harten Sex. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück. Er war tatsächlich anders gewesen, nach ihrer Trennung, auch im Bett - härter und weniger einfühlsam. Doch mit der Zeit hatten sie emotional wieder zueinander gefunden. Zumindest hatte sie das gedacht.  
„Ich habe nie mit dir über darüber gesprochen und habe es nie von dir verlangt, weil ich … ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Erst recht nicht nachdem was Tigellinus dir angetan hat. Und wenn du es nicht willst, dann soll es mir auch recht sein. Ich liebe dich Leia und ich würde dir nie wehtun.“ Sagte er mit samtiger Stimme, und der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, ließ sie erschaudern.  
Halt, stopp! Was?! Was hatte er gerade…hatte er es wirklich gesagt?  
“Moment…Du liebst mich?” Leia schnaubte. Hätte er das noch unromantischer unterbringen können als in einem Gespräch über sexuelle Vorlieben?! Dies war der schlechteste Moment, der absolut schlechteste Moment in den letzten sechs Jahren in dem er das hätte sagen können!  
Thrawn zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Natürlich.“  
Ja, natürlich. Wie konnte ihr es nur entgangen sein?! Es war ja sowas von offensichtlich gewesen. Er hatte ihr ja genug Hinweise gegeben, nämlich keinen!  
„Vergiss Selena. Sie ist es nicht wert.“  
Er lächelte und streckte seine Hand aus.  
„Komm, lass uns versuchen für den Rest des Abends nicht zu streiten.“

Er führte sie auf die große Terrasse seines Apartments. Dort stand ein halb gedeckter Tisch. Eine Flasche Wein war geöffnet und zwei Gläser standen daneben. In der Mitte befand sich eine große Schale mit exotischen Früchten, die einen süßen Duft verströmten. Leia bemerkte die Kerzen, die noch nicht angezündet worden waren. Ihr Blick blieb auf dem Etikett der Weinflache hängen.  
Alderaanischer Frühlingswein. Diesen Wein gab es aus Alderaanischer Produktion nur noch sehr selten und dieser Wein war extrem teuer. Dann gab es noch die etwas günstigere Variante, die auf anderen Planeten hergestellt wurde. Dieser günstige Wein wurde aus ursprünglich von Alderaan stammenden Rebstöcken hergestellt, erreichte aber nie die Qualität des Originals. An der Farbe des Etiketts erkannte man, welchen Wein man trank und das blaue davon stand für das Original. Diese Flasche musste Thrawn ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Er hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben, doch sie konnte die Gedanken an ihre Unterhaltung einfach nicht abschütteln!  
„Ich habe dich etwas später erwartet. Das Abendessen wird noch geliefert und der Wein muss noch atmen.“  
Er stand hinter ihr und legte seine Arme um sie.  
„Ich habe dich nie betrogen, Leia. Lies meine Gedanken und überzeuge dich selbst.“  
Leia drehte sich zu ihm und sah in ungläubig an. Sie wusste genau, wie sehr es dem Chiss widerstreben musste, sie in seine Gedanken zu lassen. Das zeugte von tiefem Vertrauen denn er konnte sie durchaus blockieren. Sie müsste Gewalt anwenden, um in seinen Geist einzudringen, wenn er es nicht wollte. Zudem hatte sie in seinem Apartment keine Verbindung zur Macht. Wie er das machte, war ihr noch immer ein Rätsel.  
„Ich kann das nicht ohne die Macht…“  
„Hier auf der Terrasse sollte es funktionieren. Sieh meine Gedanken, Leia.“ Murmelte er und seine Augen verloren sich in ihren. Leia verband sich mit der Macht und tastete vorsichtig nach seinem Geist. Sie spürte seinen Widerstand, sein Unbehagen. Dann plötzlich sah sie deutlich, was er ihr zeigte.  
Die _Chimaera_ , eine Frau stand vor ihm. Wohlgeformt, brünett.

 _„Ich habe die Gerüchte gehört, Großadmiral. Angeblich bist du jetzt mit Lady Vader liiert.“_  
_„Es gibt viele Gerüchte.“_  
_„Aber ich habe gute Quellen.“_  
_„Was willst du?“_  
_Sie lachte und trat näher an ihn._  
_„Wie waren doch gleich deine Worte? ‚Ich denke, dass ist offensichtlich’.‘“_  
_Sie lächelte ihn an und fuhr fort._  
_„Ich denke nicht, dass Lady Vader die Frau ist, die du dir einfach so ‚nehmen‘ kannst, dass du von ihr die Art von Sex bekommst, die du bevorzugst …“_  
_Sie strich mit ihrer Hand lasziv über seine Brust. Er schob sie von sich._  
_„Ich sagte dir bereits vor langer Zeit, dass ich deine Dienste nicht mehr benötige. Du tätest gut daran, dass zu akzeptieren.“_  
_Seine Stimme war kalt und ruhig. Sie trat wieder auf ihn zu._  
_„Vielleicht, aber ich gebe nicht gerne auf was mir gefällt. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass du zu mir kommst. Heute Abend, sonst bekommt Lady Vader das hier.“_  
  
Leia sah wie Selena ein Datapad hochhielt. Sie hörte den Beginn desselben Audiofiles, das sie selbst erhalten hatte.  
  
_„Ich dachte nicht, dass du versuchen würdest, mich zu erpressen, meine Liebe. Und noch dazu mit einer so alten Aufnahme.“_  
_„Lady Vader wird es egal sein, von wann diese Aufnahme ist. Eifersucht, einmal geweckt, kann alles zerstören. Willst du das wirklich riskieren? Du könntest deine wahren Gelüste ausleben und sie würde nie etwas davon erfahren…es würde uns beiden Vergnügen bereiten.“_  
_Thrawn lächelte kalt._  
_„Hiermit erreichst du nichts, außer meinen Zorn auf dich zu ziehen. Was für gewöhnlich keine gute Idee ist.“_  
_Er zog seinen Blaster und traf sie mit einem Betäubungsschuss, die Frau sackte bewusstlos zu Boden._  
_Ein Noghri enttarnte sich und betrachtete den Körper._  
_„Durchsuch sie und bring sie in eine Arrestzelle. Sorge dafür, dass sie mit niemandem Kontakt hat. Ich werde mich später um sie kümmern.“_  
_„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr.“_

Thrawn begann Leia zu blockieren, er war nicht bereit weitere Gedanken mit ihr zu teilen. Sie zog sich zurück. Seine Augen trafen ihre. Leia wandte sich ab und ließ das Erlebte auf sich wirken. Er hatte sie nicht betrogen .... Ihr Liebhaber ging nicht zimperlich mit seinen Feinden um und sie tat gut daran dies niemals zu vergessen.

Leia löste sich von ihm und sah auf die Gebäude unter sich hinab. Die Sache mit Selena war zwar lange her, aber diese Frau wollte nun Misstrauen zwischen ihnen sähen, aber warum? Vielleicht hegte sie Gefühle für ihn... Leia spürte erneut die Eifersucht in sich aufkochen.  
Wer glaubte diese Frau eigentlich wer sie war? Ihr dieses Audiofile zu schicken? Sie zu zwingen zuzuhören wie sie mit ihrem Liebhaber schlief?!  
Sie spürte die dunkle Seite in sich, hörte ihr leises Wispern.  
„Was hast du nun mit ihr vor?“ zischte Leia leise.  
Er trat nahe an sie, berührte sie aber nicht. Sein Blick wurde dunkel.  
„Warum fragst du das?“  
„Sie lebt noch?“  
„Ja, sie ist noch immer in der Arrestzelle.“  
„Gut, belass es vorerst dabei.“  
„Wie du wünscht.“

Sie wurden vom Piepen der Tür abgelenkt. Das Abendessen wurde geliefert. Thrawn schenkte den Wein ein und sah sie wartend an.  
„Da ich dich noch nicht öffentlich zum Abendessen ausführen kann, dachte ich das wäre ein adäquater Ersatz.“  
Leia sah auf den Schriftzug der gelieferten Kiste. „Coruscant Palace“ stand dort in großen Lettern. Das war eines der teuersten und besten Restaurants.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass das Palace liefert…“  
Thrawn schmunzelte.  
„Tun sie auch nicht. Aber der Rang eines Großadmirals hat gewisse Privilegien. Ich hoffe ich habe die richtige Wahl getroffen.“  
Er deute einladend auf den Tisch und platzierte die abgedeckten Teller. Leia zögerte, sollte sie nach alldem wirklich mit ihm dinieren? Der heutige Abend würde wohl nicht mehr zu retten sein. Aber er hatte ihr vertraut. Er hatte seinen Geist für sie geöffnet und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebt. Sie glaubte ihm, hatte aber ihr tiefes Vertrauen zu ihm verloren. Was für ein verrückter Tag.  
Thrawn sah sie wartend an. Ihr Blick wanderte erneut über den gedeckten Tisch, die Kerzen leuchteten. Sie lächelte schließlich und setzte sich. Thrawn hatte Fromirian Roast Queg, dazu Sautiertes Frühlingsgemüse von fünf Planeten und Lichtnusssoße bestellt. Das Essen war außergewöhnlich delikat.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten stand Leia auf der Terrasse und sah auf Coruscant. Thrawn stand schweigend neben ihr. Beide waren mit ihrem eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Während des Dinners hatten sie über belanglose Themen gesprochen. Leia erzählte ihm von einem der Botschafter, der ihr ständig auf die Nerven ging, mit seiner strikten Ablehnung anderer Kulturen. Sie versuchte immer wieder, ihn dazu zu bewegen, offener zu sein, da es die diplomatische Arbeit bedeutend erleichtern würde, aber da stieß sie auf taube Ohren. Thrawn schmunzelte und bot die Lösung eines diplomatischen Konflikts durch ‚aggressive Verhandlungen‘ an, was bei Leia ein säuerliches Gesicht hervorrief. Sie wusste genau, was er mit ‚aggressiven Verhandlungen‘ implizierte, nämlich geballte militärische Macht. Thrawn wechselte schließlich das Thema und erzählte von einer neuen Kunstaustellung auf Coruscant, die sie besuchen sollten, sofern es ihr sehr enger Terminplan erlauben sollte. Trotz der angenehmen Atmosphäre wurde die Stimmung nicht besser. Leia kämpfte noch immer mit dem Vertrauensverlust, sie hörte immer wieder die Aufzeichnung in ihren Gedanken nachhallen. Sie spürte seine Nähe als er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. Es war sehr spät geworden.  
„Bleibst du heute Nacht?“ fragte er leise.  
Diese Frage hatte sie sich schon seit dem Abendessen gestellt. Sollte sie bleiben? Konnte sie einfach so tun als wäre nichts gewesen? Nein sie konnte es nicht, nicht heute Nacht.  
„Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Danke für das Essen und den Wein. Ich weiß du hast dir viel Mühe gegeben. Aber ich muss das Alles erst mal verarbeiten.“  
Er drehte sie zu sich. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, schwieg dann aber. Leia löste sich von ihm und ohne sich umzusehen verließ sie sein Quartier. Er hielt sie nicht zurück.

***

Leia lag noch stundenlang wach und konnte nicht schlafen. Sie ließ den Abend immer wieder Revue passieren. Ihre Verbindung mit dem Geist des Chiss, den Satz Selenas, dass Eifersucht alles zerstöre und zu dem Moment in dem Thrawn ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte. Sie dachte daran, als er ihr sagte wovon er träumte, wie er sie in seinem Bett wollte. Was war es, was sie so sehr störte? Die Tatsache, dass eine andere Frau seine Vorlieben im Bett besser kannte als sie?  
Er hatte Recht, er war ihr nichts schuldig, er hatte sie nicht betrogen. Sie hatten sich vier Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Was auch immer er in dieser Zeit getrieben hatte und warum auch immer er sich strikt weigerte ihr zu erzählen, warum er sie damals in dem Glauben hatte leben lassen tot zu sein…  
Sie waren kein Paar gewesen und er war ungebunden, so wie sie selbst. War es also seine sexuelle Vorliebe, sich Frauen seinem Willen zu unterwerfen? Vermutlich. Die Idee widerstrebte ihr. Sie war schließlich eine stolze Frau. Würde sie ihm eine Nacht schenken können? Um ihm seine Wünsche zu erfüllen? Sie wusste es nicht. Im Moment war ihr Hass und ihre irrationale Eiversucht auf Selena zu stark um überhaupt klar denken zu können. Aber Selena sollte für ihre Taten büßen.

***

Thrawn stand noch lange auf der Terrasse und trank seinen Brandy. Er starrte auf die Lichter der Stadt und nahm nachdenklich ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Hosentasche. Langsam drehte er es in seiner Hand hin und her.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	19. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia finds no peace and at the point when even her father realized that something had happened between Thrawn and herself, Leia wants to settle the matter once and for all…
> 
>  
> 
> [ English Translation](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F41826854)

**Coruscant**

Leia erwachte aus einer kurzen Nacht. Stundenlang hatte sie sich herumgewälzt und keinen Schlaf gefunden. Die Sache mit Selena und Thrawn, die Geschehnisse des Abends hatten sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Sie fühlte sich müde und schlapp. Sie schlich unter die Dusche, aber auch das erfrischte sie nicht sonderlich. Leia starrte auf ihr Spiegelbild. Sie war blass und hatte dunkle Augenringe.  
Was war nur passiert? Was war aus ihrem Vorhaben, das Imperium zu vernichten, geworden? Bis jetzt nichts! Sie hatte nichts erreicht, sie liebte einen imperialen Großadmiral, sie entwickelte langsam eine gewisse Zuneigung zu ihrem Vater, einem Sith Lord! Und zu allem Überfluss war sie ein Bündnis mit dem Imperator eingegangen! Sie gehörte den Imperialen Diplomatischen Korps an, hatte aus Hass und Wut einen Sektor Gouverneur getötet und sie verfiel immer mehr der dunklen Seite der Macht. Es passierte genau das, wovor ihr Bruder sie gewarnt hatte.  
Sie sah auf das Gesicht, das ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegensah und erkannte sich selbst nicht. Sie dachte daran, dass sie ihren Vater töten wollte, für das, was er ihr und auch Alderaan angetan hatte. Er sollte dafür sterben, dass er ihrem Bruder nicht beigestanden, ihn nicht beschützt hatte. Der Gedanke schmerzte. Aber der Gedanke ihren eigenen Vater zu töten… nein, dieser Gedanke missfiel ihr ebenso. Nein, das war nicht mehr die Prinzessin von Alderaan, die Rebellin, die das Imperium aufs tiefste hasste, die sie dort im Spiegel sah. Sie sah dort eine andere Frau, eine Frau, die sich auf die dunkle Seite eingelassen hatte, eine Frau, die aus Hass tötete. Eine Frau, der bewusst wurde, dass es nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß, nicht nur Gut und Böse gab. Nein es war alles viel komplexer, differenzierter.  
Thrawn, zum Beispiel. Er war ein Diener des Imperators, aber er war kein Sith oder von Grund auf böse. Er konnte grausam und brutal sein, wenn man es von ihm verlangte, aber war er deswegen auch gleich das Böse? Nein. Er war weder gut noch böse, er stand dazwischen, wie so viele, die dem Imperium dienten. Leia hatte erkannt, dass viele die Rebellen als Terroristen betrachteten, so wie die Rebellen in jedem Imperialen einen Verbrecher sahen. Aber so einfach war es nicht. Leia seufzte leise.  
Sollte ihr Bruder Recht behalten? War sie nicht stark genug das Imperium zu vernichten? War sie stark genug den Imperator allein zu besiegen? Nein, Palpatine war zu stark. Aber er war ein alter Mann und sie, Leia, war jung und wurde durch das Training ihres Vaters immer stärker. Vielleicht könnte sie eines Tages das erreichen, was ihrem Bruder nicht gelungen war.  
Sie sah erneut auf ihr Spiegelbild und schließlich überschminkte sie ihre Augenringe, zog sich an und ging in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen, Mylady!“ wurde sie fröhlich von E7 begrüßt.  
„Mylady sehen furchtbar aus.“ Bemerkte der Droide trocken.  
„Danke, E7. Genau das habe ich jetzt gebraucht ...“ antwortete Leia sarkastisch.  
Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee und schob den Toast von sich. Sie hatte keinen Hunger.  
„In einer Stunde beginnt Ihr Training mit Lord Vader. Danach haben Sie zwei Stunden für ihr Mittagessen zur freien Verfügung. Anschließend haben Sie ein Meeting mit…“  
„Ja, ja E7. Ich weiß, du wirst mich schon rechtzeitig an meine Termine erinnern.“  
„Gewiss, Mylady. Wenn ich anmerken dürfte, Ihr solltet gut frühstücken, das Training mit seiner Lordschaft ist immer sehr anspruchsvoll und…“  
Leia winkte ab und E7 schwieg.  
„Guten Morgen, Mylady.“  
Commander Harlan betrat Leias Quartier. Er lächelte und überreichte ihr einen Strauß Millablumen.  
„Mit besten Empfehlungen von Großadmiral Thrawn, Mylady.“  
Leia kannte diese Blumen und sie wusste genau, warum Thrawn sie ausgewählt hatte. Diese Blumen wuchsen in abgelegenen Tälern auf Naboo und hatten bei den dortigen Bewohnern eine symbolische Bedeutung als Geschenk: Der Schenkende ließ den Beschenkten auf diese Weise wissen, dass er sich in dessen Nähe wohlfühlte. Die Annahme des Geschenks hingegen zeigte das Vertrauen des Beschenkten gegenüber dem Schenkenden. Harlan hielt ihr den Strauß wartend hin. Leia zögerte, ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn schmoren lassen. Leia seufzte, am Ende liebte sie ihn zu sehr, um dieses Geschenk ablehnen zu können.  
„Richten Sie dem Großadmiral meinen Dank aus und dass ich seine Geste zu schätzen weiß.“  
„Jawohl, Mylady.“ Harlan verbeugte sich und verließ Leias Quartier.

***

„Du bist unkonzentriert!“ schimpfte Darth Vader und unterbrach das Training erneut.  
Er schritt auf Leia zu, die mit zitternden Armen und schwer atmend ihr Schwert vor sich hielt. Der wenige Schlaf und das ausgelassene Frühstück hatten schnell ihren Tribut gefordert. Sie hatte keinen ihre Kämpfe gewinnen können, im Gegenteil sie war innerhalb kurzer Zeit außer Atem gewesen und wäre es ein echter Kampf gewesen, wäre sie bereits tot. Vader stand nun direkt vor ihr.  
„Achte auf deine Gedanken; sie sind nicht beim Training!“  
„Ja, Vater.“ Murmelte Leia.  
Der dunkle Lord stand schweigend vor ihr und tastete nach ihren Gedanken. Leia blockierte seine Annäherung aber nicht schnell genug.  
„Es ist wegen ihm…“ stellte Vader schließlich fest.  
„Es ist nichts, was ich nicht selbst regeln kann.“  
Leia wollte nicht mit ihrem Vater über den gestrigen Abend reden. Wenn er davon erfahren würde…Leia schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Vader starrte nachdenklich auf seine Tochter. Er hatte gespürt, dass sie etwas so sehr beschäftigte, dass sie beim Training komplett versagt hatte. _Thrawn...._ Er könnte mit Leichtigkeit in ihren Geist eindringen, aber seltsamerweise wollte er seiner Tochter den Schmerz eines gewaltsamen Lesens der Gedanken ersparen. Er respektierte ihre Privatsphäre. Vielleicht würde sich das Thema Thrawn von selbst regeln, wie er es insgeheim hoffte.  
„Was auch immer dich beschäftigt, löse es schnell, sonst wird es dich nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen, Tochter. Das Training ist für heute beendet.“ grummelte er schließlich und verließ den Trainingsraum.  
Leia sank erschöpft auf den Boden. Wut erfasste sie. Durch diese Frau hatte sie vor ihrem Vater versagt, sie hatte ihn enttäuscht. Sie hatte es deutlich gespürt. Früher wäre es ihr egal gewesen, aber auf eigenartige Weise störte sie es jetzt. Und sie musste zugeben, dass ihr Vater Recht hatte. Sie musste dieses ‚Problem’ schnell lösen.

**Imperiales Hauptquartier der Flotte – Coruscant**

Leia hatte sich nach dem abgebrochenen Training schnell frisch gemacht und ihre Kleidung gewechselt. Sie trug einen hautengen dunkelbrauen Lederanzug mit kniehohen schwarzen Stiefeln. Am breiten Gürtel hing ihr Lichtschwert. Ihre Haare hatte sie nur locker hochgesteckt, so dass einzelne Strähnen ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Darüber hatte sie eine dunkelrote Robe gezogen, deren Kapuze sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. So betrat Leia das riesige Gebäude des Imperialen Hauptquartiers. Sie wurde von einem jungen Offizier, dem Abzeichen nach einem Leutnant, aufgehalten.  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sie dürfen hier nicht einfach ….“  
Sie wandte sich zu ihm und zog die Kapuze zurück.  
„Oh, Mylady, ich wusste ja nicht…bitte entschuldigen Sie…ich…“ stammelte der junge Mann, der sie sofort erkannt hatte. Ihr Gesicht war mittlerweile im ganzen Imperium wohlbekannt. Auf Coruscant konnte sie mittlerweile nirgendwo hingehen, ohne gleich erkannt zu werden.  
„Wo befindet sich Großadmiral Thrawns Büro, Leutnant?“  
Der junge Mann tippte schnell auf seinem Datapad herum und nickte dann eifrig.  
„Der Großadmiral ist anwesend. Nehmen Sie bitte den letzten Aufzug, Mylady. Der bringt sie direkt ins richtige Stockwerk.“ Er deutete auf eine Fahrstuhltür im hinteren Bereich der Eingangshalle vor der zwei Death Trooper standen. Er winkte zwei Sturmtruppler heran.  
„Ich gebe Ihnen eine Eskorte mit und einen Datenchip. Ich habe den Chip so programmiert, dass Sie alle Sicherheitsfreigaben haben, Lady Vader.“  
Er zog einen Chip aus seinen Datapad. Leia lächelte freundlich und nahm den Chip.  
„Danke, Leutnant…?“  
„Gregori, Mylady.“  
„Danke, Leutnant Gregori. Ich werde mir Ihren Namen merken.“  
Der Kopf des jungen Mannes verfärbte sich in ein tiefes rot, als sich Leia von ihm abwand und mit ihrer Eskorte auf die Fahrstuhltür zuging. Sie gab den Trupplern den Sicherheitschip und diese öffneten sofort die Türen. Als sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls schlossen, lag ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Es hatte schon seine Vorteile, die Tochter von Lord Vader zu sein.

 _„Imperiales Oberkommando – Großadmiral Thrawn“_ stand in großen Buchstaben auf dem einfach gehaltenen Schild, das an der Tür zu Thrawns Büro hing.  
„Sie können jetzt gehen.“ Befahl Leia den Sturmtruppen, die sie den ganzen Weg begleitet hatten. Diese salutierten und entfernten sich. Leia betätigte den Summer und die Tür ging zischend auf. Sie wurde von einem Ordonnanzoffizier empfangen. Dieser saß in dem kleinen Vorzimmer, das sich vor dem eigentlichen Büro des Großadmirals befand. Als er sie sah, sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf und salutierte.  
„Lady Vader, ich ... ähmm... ich wurde nicht informiert...aber.... ähm.... ich werde den Großadmiral sofort über Eure Anwesenheit informieren!“  
Der Mann rannte förmlich zur gegenüberliegenden Tür und verschwand in Thrawns Büro, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder herauszukommen.  
„Bitte, Mylady.“

Leia betrat das Büro und sah sich um. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie den Großadmiral in seinem Büro aufsuchte. Bisher hatte sie das tunlichst vermieden, aber morgen Abend würde ganz Coruscant wissen, dass sie ein Paar waren, da kam es auf den einen Tag nicht mehr an.  
Thrawns Büro war geräumig, aber einfach und zweckmäßig eingerichtet. Durch die großen Fenster war es sehr hell. Sie entdeckte keinerlei Kunstwerke oder Artefakte, die sie eigentlich hier vermutet hätte. Dafür befand sich vor dem Fenster ein halbrunder Schreibtisch, hinter dem Thrawn saß und von seinem Datapad aufschaute. Gegenüber befand sich eine kleine Sitzgruppe mit einem kleinen, runden Glastisch und drei bequemen, schwarzen Sesseln aus geklontem Leder mit Chromfüßen. Auf dem Tisch standen eine Obstschale und eine große Kanne mit Kaffee. An der Wand hinter der Sitzgruppe hing ein Plasmaschirm, über den die Holonet Nachrichten ohne Ton liefen. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Großadmiral, der sich mittlerweile erhoben hatte und direkt vor ihr stand.  
„Welch unerwartetes Vergnügen.“  
Schnurrte er und wollte sie an sich ziehen aber Leia hielt ihn davon ab und sah ihn ernst an.  
„Das ist kein Höflichkeitsbesuch. Es geht um Selena, ich will sie sehen, sofort!“  
Thrawn zog seine Augenbrauen leicht hoch.  
„Und da geht sie dahin – meine Hoffnung, dass du nach deiner Mutter kommst … Nun gut. Es hat auch Vorteile, wenn man gleich zum Punkt kommt. Sie befindet sich auf der _Chimaera_ , im Arrest. Ich dachte wir können gemeinsam zu Mittag essen, wenn du schonmal hier bist.“  
Er schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Und warum hast du es auf einmal so eilig?“ fragte er während er ihr langsam über ihre Wange strich.  
Sie schob ihn wieder von sich.  
„Es lässt mir keine Ruhe. Diese Frau ….“ Wut schwang in ihrer Stimme mit als sie fortfuhr.  
„…mein Vater, er hat es bemerkt. Er hat es gespürt, er hat meine Gedanken gelesen heute beim Training. Ich war unkonzentriert, ich habe versagt nur wegen dieser ahhhh ….“ Wutschnaubend brach sie ab. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie diese Sache mehr beschäftigte als sich es sich selbst gegenüber zugeben wollte. Aber warum? Sie hatte die ganze letzte Nacht darüber gegrübelt und es ließ sie noch immer nicht los. Sie wusste, dass Thrawn sie nicht betrogen hatte, dass diese Frau ihm nichts bedeutete.  
Thrawn zögerte nicht lange. Er ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und betätigte das dort installierte Com.  
„Commander, bereiten Sie schnellstmöglich ein Shuttle vor.“ befahl er knapp. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Leia und ging zu ihr.  
„Es wird etwas dauern bis das Shuttle hier ist, danach fliegen wir nochmal zwei Stunden bis zur _Chimaera_. Ein Sternenzerstörer darf sich nie im direkten Orbit um Coruscant aufhalten, geschweige denn eine ganze Flotte. Bitte gedulde dich noch etwas.“ Er nahm sie erneut in seine Arme und diesmal ließ sie es zu. Er hielt sie schweigend bis das Com erneut piepte.  
„Sir, Ihr Shuttle steht in Landebucht 34A bereit.“

***

Zwei Stunden später landete das Shuttle auf der _Chimaera_. Thrawn und Leia wurden von Captain Pellaeon persönlich empfangen, der Leia ein warmes, freundliches Lächeln schenkte. Thrawn sprach kurz mit dem Captain und danach machte er sich mit Leia auf den Weg zu den Arrestzellen.

„Hier.“  
Thrawn blieb vor einer der Türen stehen. Leia holte tief Luft. Thrawn beobachtet sie.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass…“  
„Ja.“ sagte sie knapp. Er nickte und die Tür öffnete sich zischend.  
Leia betrat die Zelle, sie war in schummeriges, rötliches Licht getaucht. Erinnerungen an Endor tauchten in ihr auf, die Leia sogleich wieder in den hintersten Winkel ihrer Gedanken zurückdrängte.  
Sie sah eine Frau, die auf der fest in der Wand verbauten Liege lag und sich nicht bewegte. Sie trat näher heran und bemerkte, dass die Augen offen waren und sie anblickten. Sie spürte, das Thrawn direkt hinter ihr stand.  
„Was ist mit ihr?“ fragte Leia.  
„Sie ist mit Senflax betäubt. Ein Nervengift, das wie ein Beruhigungsmittel wirkt. Der Gefangene ist bei vollem Bewusstsein, aber seine Motorik und das Schmerzempfinden sind stark eingeschränkt. Alle vier Stunden muss eine neue Dosis injiziert werden.“ Er schaute kurz auf sein Chrono.  
„Die Wirkung beginnt wieder nachzulassen, dadurch wird sie Schmerzen empfinden können. Sie gehört ganz dir, mach mit ihr was du willst.“ Sagte er kalt.

Leia hatte ihren Blick nicht von Selena abgewendet, während Thrawn sprach. Sie sah die Furcht in ihren Augen. Selena war sich ihres Umfeldes bewusst und sie hatte Angst.  
Leia sprach kein Wort, sie starrte auf die Frau und begann in die Gedanken Selenas einzudringen. Selenas Körper zuckte, aber noch wirkte das Nervengift. Aber ihre mentalen Schilde waren ungewöhnlich stark. Leia griff tief in die Macht und verstärkte ihren Druck auf Selenas Blockade. Diese warf ihren Kopf hin und her.  
„Nein! Hör auf!“ schrie Selena auf und wand sich hin und her soweit es ihr Zustand zuließ. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht richtig, aber ihr Geist war stark. Leia spürte, dass Selena darauf trainiert war, Gedankenkontrolle zu blockieren, aber durch das Gift in ihrem Körper war auch ihre Blockade geschwächt.

Thrawn beobachtete Leia interessiert. Ein Sith, der gewaltsam in die Gedanken eines Anderen eindrang, das war für ihn das erste Mal, das er das beobachten konnte. Er sah, wie Leia sich konzentrierte, wie sehr es sie anstrengte. Er sah Wut in ihren Augen aufblitzen.  
„Zeig es mir!“ fauchte Leia und ihre Hand zuckte in Selenas Richtung. Diese warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, ihr Körper bäumte sich auf und sie begann zu wimmern.  
Wieder wanderte Thrawns Blick von Selena zu Leia. Sie lächelte, vermutlich hatte sie Selenas Blockade bereits durchbrochen.  
Leia war in Selenas Gedanken, sie war ein Zuschauer ihrer Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an Thrawn. Sie sah den Chiss, er trug noch die grüne Uniform eines Admirals. Sie sah, wie er Selena das erste Mal nahm. Ohne großes Zögern, hart und schnell. Sie spürte, dass Selena sich benutzt fühlte. Doch die Treffen dauerten an und sie fing an Gefallen an ihnen zu finden. Sex, Geld, geheime Information. Es war wie eine Droge. Dann spürte Leia die Wut und das Misstrauen Selenas, als die Treffen seltener wurden. Leia sah jetzt das letzte Treffen, bei dem das Audiofile entstand.

 _„Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen, Selena. Ich benötige deine Dienste nicht länger.“ Sagte Thrawn während er sich wieder anzog._  
_„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du unsere Beziehung beendest?“_  
_Thrawn lächelte._  
_„Wie kann man etwas beenden was nie existiert hat?“ Frage er mit kalter Stimme._  
_Selena griff sich ihre Sachen._  
_„Das wird dir noch leidtun, Thrawn!“_  
_Er packte sie grob am Arm._  
_„Du solltest mir besser nicht drohen, meine Schöne. Das könnte dich mehr kosten, als dir lieb ist.“_

Leia fühlte Selenas Eifersucht, als sie von dem Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Thrawn erfuhr. Sie spürte den Wunsch nach Rache, den Wunsch Thrawn zu zerstören. Sie drang noch tiefer in Selenas Gedanken ein. Sie sah, wie Selena das Datapad verschickte, noch bevor sie Thrawn ein letztes Mal traf. Er hätte es nicht verhindern können. Sie sah das diabolische Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Wieder spürte sie die Blockade von Selena. Erneut durchbrach sie sie. Sie sah keine Bilder, sie hörte nur Stimmen, von Selena und jemand anderem, den sie nicht kannte.  
_„Das könnte ihn vernichten, wollt Ihr das wirklich? Das könnte mehr…“_  
_„Tun Sie es!“_  
Sie wollte den Chiss also vernichten. Moment, ihn vernichten? Nur mit dem Audiofile hätte das nie gelingen können. Also was war dann ihr Plan?  
Leia verstärkte den Druck auf Selenas Geist. Die dunkle Seite sang ihr dunkles Lied in ihr, sie wirbelte in ihr, sie umgab sie. Leia griff nach ihrem Hass auf Selena, befeuerte damit erneut die dunkle Seite, aber sie spürte den letzten starken Widerstand der Frau. Da war etwas, was sie nicht sehen sollte. Sie sah verschwommene Gestalten, ein Treffen. Aber sie konnte nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte.  
_„Das wird ihn vernichten.“_  
Hörte sie erneut Selenas zufriedene Stimme. Was verbarg sie vor ihr?  
„Was? Was hast du vor?“ murmelte Leia unbewusst und Thrawn trat neugierig näher.  
„Nein!“ schrie Selena auf, und Leia zuckte plötzlich zurück. Sie hatte es geschafft, diese Frau hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sie aus ihren Gedanken zu werfen! Wütend streckte Leia ihre Hand nach Selena aus. Diese wurde von der Liege gehoben und ihr Körper hing kraftlos in der Luft.  
„Du hast dir nicht nur den Zorn des Großadmirals zugezogen, sondern auch meinen! Jetzt rede!“  
Selena starrte sie an und röchelte. Leia erhöhte den Druck auf die Kehle der Frau als sie die leichte Berührung Thrawns spürte.  
„Es ist zu früh, sie zu töten. Ein Verhör ist immer eine Frage der Geduld. Du kannst Selena später erneut befragen, wieder und immer wieder, so oft du es wünscht.“ flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.  
Leia ließ von Selena ab und wandte sich Thrawn zu.  
„Sie hat etwas geplant, aber sie konnte mich blockieren bevor ich es sehen konnte. Sorge dafür, dass Selenas Bewusstsein das nächste Mal geschwächt ist. Wie du das machst, überlasse ich dir.“  
Er nickte.  
„Wie du wünscht.“  
Sein Blick blieb auf ihr haften. Leia war sehr mächtig geworden. Das imponierte und gefiel ihm zugleich. Es eröffnete ihm völlig neue Möglichkeiten, aber es war auch gefährlich. Ganz wie es ihm gefiel. Leia sah ihn an und lächelte dann.  
„Du denkst das ist eine schnelle und erfolgversprechende Verhörmethode.“  
Thrawn schmunzelte.  
„Das ist korrekt.“  
Seine Augen hatten wieder dieses intensive Glühen. Leia hatte seine Gedanken erraten, sie wurde immer besser in dem was sie tat. Sie verließen die Zelle und gingen zurück zum Hangar.

„Ich bin nicht so stark wie mein Vater. Ich brauche mehr Training, wenn ich alle ihre Gedanken lesen will. Selena ist trainiert Machtnutzer zu blockieren und das sehr gut.“ Murmelte Leia leise, als sie im Fahrstuhl von Deck zu Deck fuhren. Thrawn drehte sie um und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.  
„Du hast genug Zeit zum üben, Leia. Jederzeit, solange die _Chimaera_ nicht im Einsatz ist. Wie ich sagte, Selena gehört dir. Trainiere deine Fähigkeiten an ihr.“ Sagte er und beugte sich langsam zu ihr. Leia schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie verloren sich in einem langen Kuss, bis der Fahrstuhl mit einem „Ping“ sein Ziel erreichte.

Kurz darauf verließen sie die _Chimaera_ und Thrawn begleitete Leia zu ihrem Quartier auf Coruscant. Er brauchte nicht zu fragen, er wusste das sie allein sein wollte.  
„Wir sehen uns Morgen auf dem Ball. Soll ich dich abholen?“  
Sie lächelte.  
„Ja. Bis morgen.“  
Dann schloss sie die Tür. Thrawn blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.

**Am nächsten Tag, früher Abend, Leias Quartier**

„Mylady, es ist mir immer wieder eine Freude Ihnen dienen zu dürfen.“ säuselte Sergio zufrieden, während er um sie herumwirbelte.  
„Was sind die neuesten Gerüchte bei Hof, Sergio?“  
Er schaute sie beleidigt an.  
„Mylady, ich bin doch keine Klatschbase. Nein, sowas mache ich doch nicht.“  
Leia sah ihn schmunzelnd an. Er seufzte.  
„Das neueste Gerücht dreht sich um Mylady. Es wird hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählt, das Mylady mit Großadmiral Thrawn auf dem Ball erscheinen werden. Und dass Sie und der Großadmiral, nun ja, ein Paar seien…“ erzählte Sergio und sah Leia dabei vorsichtig an.  
„Nun, Sergio, das ist wohl wahr.“  
„Was? Sie und Großadmiral Thrawn sind …. wirklich?“ Sergio war fassungslos.  
„Darf man bereits gratulieren?“ fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
Leia lachte.  
„Nein, Sergio. Der Großadmiral wird mich offiziell begleiten, aber es wird keine Verlobung oder ähnliches geben.“ Sagte Leia amüsiert. Sie sah die Enttäuschung auf Sergios Gesicht und kicherte.  
„Wenn es je dazu kommen sollte, Sergio, werden natürlich Sie die Feier ausstatten.“  
Sergio strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr.  
„Danke, Mylady, es wäre mir eine große Ehre.“  
„Da bin ich mir sicher…“ lachte Leia erneut.

Eine Stunde später wurde Leia von Thrawn abgeholt. In einem schwarzen, geschlossenen und gepanzerten Speeder wurden sie zum Imperialen Palast gebracht. Dort angekommen, begaben sie sich zum Ballsaal, wo ihre Ankunft verkündet wurde.  
„Lady Vader und Großadmiral Thrawn“  
Aller Augen richteten sich auf den Eingang des Ballsaales, als Leia und Thrawn hereinkamen. Thrawn führte Leia an seinem Arm durch die Menge, die respektvoll Platz machte und sich vor Lady Vader verbeugte. Leia spürte hier und da Neid und Missgunst gegenüber Thrawn. Der Chiss geleitete sie zu einer kleinen Gruppe von Männern, zu der auch Oberst Yularen gehörte.  
„Lady Vader, es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Großadmiral.“ Wurden beide von Yularen begrüßt.  
„Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits, Oberst.“ Antwortete Leia höflich. Sie kannte Yularen nicht persönlich, wusste aber, dass er eng mit Thrawn zusammenarbeitete. Thrawn nickte dem Oberst zu und Leia spürte, dass die beiden etwas zu bereden hatten.  
„Meine Herren, bitte entschuldigen Sie mich.“ Sagte Leia knapp und entfernte sich. Sie begrüßte einige Mitglieder des diplomatischen Korps und war schnell in eine Diskussion mit selbigen verwickelt.  
Thrawn sah ihr nach. Auch Yularen entschuldigte sich bei seinen Begleitern und ging mit Thrawn ein paar Schritte zur Seite, bis sie ungestört waren.

„Nun, wer hatte am Ende Recht?“ Yularen lächelte.  
„Aber es freut mich für Sie, Großadmiral, Sie haben ihr Ziel erreicht.“ Stellte Yularen fest.  
Thrawn erwiderte nichts.  
„Ich muss Sie warnen. Sie haben sich erneut viele Feinde gemacht, Großadmiral. Meine Männer berichten, dass es bereits Hinweise auf einen Anschlag auf Euch gibt.“  
„Das wäre nicht der erste Attentatsversuch.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Aber man sollte seine Freunde kennen und seine Feinde noch besser. Ich weiß noch nicht wer dahintersteckt, aber sobald ich es erfahre, werde ich Sie informieren.“  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Oberst Yularen. Sie haben bereits die Daten, die ich Ihnen zukommen ließ?“  
„Natürlich und wir haben sie bereits ausgewertet. Sie haben dem Imperium und dem ISB erneut einen großen Dienst erwiesen.“  
Thrawn lächelte.  
„War mir ein Vergnügen, Oberst. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt.“ Sagte Thrawn, nickte dem Oberst zu und ging zu Leia. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie in einem Gespräch festhing, von dem sie sich nicht lösen konnte, ohne unhöflich zu sein.

„Aber Mylady, Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass…“  
„Botschafter, dürfte ich Ihnen Lady Vader entführen?“ Hörte Leia die wohlbekannte kühle Stimme des Chiss hinter sich und atmete innerlich tief auf. Der Botschafter nickte schnell.  
„Aber selbstverständlich, Großadmiral.“  
Thrawn bot Leia seinen Arm an und ging mit ihr davon.  
„Danke.“ Murmelte Leia.

Bevor der Chiss etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Ankunft des Imperators und die Lord Vaders angekündigt. Alle Anwesenden verneigten sich vor Palpatine und dem dunklen Lord. Danach nahmen die Anwesenden Platz und gab es die üblichen Reden zur Gründung des Imperiums, die sich über eine ganze Weile hinzogen, aber letztendlich eröffnete der Imperator den Ball.

Thrawn führte Leia zur Tanzfläche, legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüften und zog sie nah an sich. Leia lächelte und sie begannen zu tanzen. Der Chiss drehte Leia elegant über die Tanzfläche. Seine Augen trafen ihre und er schmunzelte.  
„Halt mich fest.“ Flüsterte Leia.  
„Mit Vergnügen…“ dann brach er plötzlich ab und starrte sie an. Sie war leichenblass und zitterte. Er stoppte sofort den Tanz.  
„Thrawn … halt mich fest … mir wird….Thrawn…“ röchelte sie und ihre Beine knickten ein. Thrawn hielt sie in seinen Armen.  
„Leia? Was ist mit dir? Leia!“  
Vor ihren Augen drehte sich alles, sie bekam keine Luft und ihr Brustkorb fühlte sich an als würde er mit einer Schraubzwinge zusammengedrückt werden. Sie sah auf Thrawn wie er sie hielt, sie sah ihn reden aber sie verstand ihn nicht.  
Dann wurde alles dunkel.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	20. Revenge - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia fell into a deep coma. The doctors cannot find a reason for it and do not know what to do. Lord Vader is upset and blames Thrawn for his daughter's condition. Thrawn, on the other hand, starts to search for the guilty party and he already has a suspicion. But to confirm this, he has to trust Lord Vader and ask for help...  
> [ English Translation](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F42059027)

**Imperiales Militärkrankenhaus - Coruscant**

Der Chiss hatte Leia direkt vom Imperialen Palast in das Militärkrankenhaus der Flotte gebracht und sofort die ganze Station räumen lassen. Leia war hier die einzige Patientin und der Bereich war gesichert. Niemand konnte die Station ohne den persönlichen Autorisationscode des Großadmirals betreten. Die anwesenden Ärzte durften die Station nicht verlassen.  
Thrawn starrte auf Leias Körper, der am Lebenserhaltungssystem hing. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus der künstlichen Beatmung. Sie lag auf der Intensivstation des Krankenhauses. Überall waren Monitore, auf denen ihre Lebenszeichen angezeigt wurden. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, lagen die Werte alle in einem normalen Bereich, für einen Menschen jedenfalls. Er beobachtete die Ärzte, die Leia untersuchten und immer wieder ratlos ihre Köpfe schüttelten. Der Großadmiral hatte Doktor Mercer von der _Chimaera_ holen lassen, der Leia nun ebenfalls untersuchte. Regungslos stand Thrawn hinter der durchsichtigen Trennwand zu Leias Raum und wartete auf das Ergebnis der Untersuchungen. Er bemerkte die Anwesenheit von Oberst Yularen, der sich schweigend neben den Chiss stellte. Thrawn neigte leicht seinen Kopf, ohne seinen Blick von Leia zu lösen.  
Doktor Mercer war mit seiner Untersuchung fertig und ging auf den Chiss zu und sah fragend auf Oberst Yularen. Thrawn nickte seinem Arzt zu.  
„Bitte, Doktor Mercer, wie lautet ihre Diagnose?“  
Mercer zögerte kurz bevor er schließlich begann.  
„Sir, es tut mir leid aber ich muss mich meinen Kollegen anschließen. Lady Vader liegt in einem tiefen Koma, dessen Ursache auch mir unbekannt ist. Meine Kollegen und ich vermuten ein Gift, aber die Blutwerte sind völlig normal und die anderen Werte zeigen ebenfalls keine Auffälligkeiten. Wir sind nicht in der Lage dieses Gift, sofern es eines ist, nachzuweisen. Es gibt nur eine Auffälligkeit, die Gehirnaktivität ist ungewöhnlich schwach nimmt weiter ab und wir finden keinen Grund dafür. Wir können sie zwar künstlich am Leben erhalten, aber wenn sich ihr Zustand nicht verbessert und sie nicht bald aus dem Koma erwacht …. Sir … es tut mir wirklich leid …. Lady Vader wird sterben.“

Thrawn fühlte sich als hätte ihn ein Bantha getreten und er hatte Mühe seine Fassung zu wahren.  
„Danke, Doktor.“ Murmelte er während Mercer die beiden Männer verließ. Sein Blick richtete sich erneut auf Leia. Der Chiss versuchte seine sonst so emotionslose Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber Yularens scharfen Blick entging die Änderung in Thrawns Haltung nicht.  
„Großadmiral, die Symptome von Lady Vader kommen mir bekannt vor.“  
Thrawns glühende Augen wendeten sich auf Yularen.  
„Was wissen Sie darüber, Oberst?“  
„Nun, diese Informationen werden Ihnen leider auch nicht helfen aber …. Es gab in den letzten Jahren immer wieder ungeklärte Todesfälle unter hohen Politikern und einflussreichen Personen. Diese Fälle wiesen die gleichen Merkmale auf, ein plötzliches tiefes Koma und eine Abnahme der Hirnaktivität. Dann, nach etwa zwei Wochen, trat bei den Opfern der Hirntod ein, ohne dass die behandelnden Ärzte etwas dagegen tun konnten. Wir wissen bis heute nicht, woran genau die Opfer starben und wer dahintersteckte.“  
Thrawn wendete seinen Blick wieder auf Leia und schwieg.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ sagte Yularen leise.  
„Ja, Oberst, mir auch.“  
Der Chiss sah ihn nicht an und Oberst Yularen zog sich diskret zurück.

Thrawn trat an Leias Bett und sah auf sie herab. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich und stütze sein Kinn auf seine Fingerspitzen. Sein Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf Leia. Wer hatte ihr das angetan und warum? Das Lady Vader Feinde hatte, stand außer Frage - überlebende Rebellen, Bewohner Alderaans, die sich durch Leias Übertritt zum Imperium verraten fühlten aber auch Imperiale, die Leias Einfluss als Lord Vaders Erbin fürchteten. Aber diese Leute hätten Leia auf einfachere Methode getötet und das viel früher. Nein, es war wahrscheinlicher, dass der Anschlag ihm galt. Jemand wollte ihm schaden. Jemand, der schon länger über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Leia Bescheid wusste. Dieser Jemand musste weitreichende Kontakte haben. Der Täter war demnach ein professioneller Attentäter, der sein Handwerk beherrschte. Und nach Oberst Yularens Aussage, war derjenige sehr gut in seinem Job, da ihn selbst das ISB nicht aufspüren konnte.  
Sein Blick war noch immer auf Leia gerichtet und seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Er erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Treffen, als er Leia im Senat auffing, als sie von einem Neimodianer angerempelt wurde.

 _"Ist alles in Ordnung?"_  
_Leia öffnete den Mund, aber sie sagte nichts._  
_Er führte sie in einen nahegelegenen Aufzug. Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und atmete schwer, während sie versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber ohne Erfolg._  
_Er beobachtete sie bis sie endlich die Fassung wiedererlangte._  
_"Passiert Ihnen das öfter?" fragte er schließlich._  
_Leia schüttelte ihren Kopf._  
_"Nein. Dies ist das erste Mal. Ich - ich weiß nicht, was gerade passiert ist."_  
_"Sie hatten einen Kollaps, Sie sind noch sehr jung und neu in diesem Spiel. Politik ist ein hartes und anstrengendes Geschäft, welches jemanden wie Sie am Anfang leicht überfordern kann."_  
_Er hatte den Aufzug gestoppt und sie vor der Blamage bewahrt, in der Öffentlichkeit zusammenzubrechen._  
_"Vielen Dank."_  
_„Gern geschehen, Prinzessin."_  
_Er trat einen Schritt näher._  
_"Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser?"_  
_"Ja, mir geht es gut."_  
_"Sie sehen aber nicht gut aus."_  
_"Sind Sie immer so charmant?"_

Er schmunzelte. Er erinnerte sich an den ersten Kuss und an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht, wie sehr er sie gewollt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Trennung auf Coruscant. Er hatte es ihr nie gesagt, aber auch ihm war die Trennung schwergefallen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte Leia wahrscheinlich Recht, sie hätten sich vielleicht nicht trennen sollen…

Er dachte an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend, an den Streit über diese verdammte Audioaufnahme.

 _Sie standen auf der Terrasse seines Apartments und er stand hinter ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Es war sehr spät geworden._  
_„Bleibst du heute Nacht?“ fragte er leise._  
_„Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Danke für das Essen und den Wein. Ich weiß du hast dir viel Mühe gegeben. Aber ich muss das Alles erst mal verarbeiten.“_  
_Er drehte sie zu sich. Er wollte sie fragen, er wollte sie wirklich fragen aber es war nicht mehr der richtige Zeitpunkt und er schwieg. Leia löste sich von ihm und ohne sich umzusehen verließ sie sein Quartier. Er hielt sie nicht zurück._

  
Er hatte diesen Abend anders geplant, es wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt gewesen und er dachte an die kleine, schwarze Samtschachtel in seiner Schreibtischschublade. Aber es hatte nicht sein sollen.  
Er sah auf Leias Körper, der bewegungslos auf dem Bett lag und sah dann in ihr blasses Gesicht. Er blickte auf die vielen Schläuche an ihrem Körper, die sie am Leben hielten.  
Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er sie nicht hatte beschützen können, dass er nichts tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen. Er dachte über die Worte Yularens nach und fragte sich ob Selena so gute Kontakte haben könnte, um diesen Killer anzuheuern. Er erinnerte sich an Leias Worte, dass Selena etwas geplant hatte. War das der Plan gewesen? Wollte sich Selena so für seine Zurückweisung rächen? Er kannte diese Frau gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ein übliches Verhör zwar die Informationen aus ihr herausholen würde, aber wenn er der Aussage Yularens Glauben schenkte, dann hätte er keine Zeit für ein normales Verhör.  
Nein, er brauchte eine schnelle Lösung…einen Sith, er brauchte Lord Vader. Aber dann würde er ihn über Selena und die Audioaufnahme informieren müssen. Er konnte sich bereits vorstellen, wie Leias Vater darauf reagieren würde. Und Selenas Beteiligung an dem Attentat war nur eine Vermutung von ihm, wenngleich die einzige Spur, die er im Moment hatte. Wenn er falsch lag, dann würde er ohne Grund den Zorn des Sith auf sich ziehen. Er musste sich entscheiden und die Entscheidung fiel ihm leicht, doch über ein Leben ohne Leia war keine Option.

  
**Kurze Zeit später – Vaders Palast**

„Ich denke Sie sollten besser den Attentäter meiner Tochter zur Rechenschaft ziehen, als mich mitten in der Nacht um eine Audienz zu bitten, Großadmiral.“ grollte Vader unzufrieden. Er hatte ebenfalls den Bericht der Ärzte erhalten und wusste um den Zustand seiner Tochter.  
„Lord Vader, genau deshalb bin ich hier …“ begann Thrawn und berichtete dem dunklen Lord über Selena und über das Audiofile, das Leia zugespielt wurde, um ihn in Misskredit zu bringen. Er sprach über Leias ‚Übung‘ des Gedankenlesens bei Selena und dem, was die Tochter des Sith in dem Geist der Frau gesehen hatte. Erstaunlicherweise ließ ihn Vader ohne Unterbrechung ausreden und schwieg dann eine Weile. Thrawn erwartete einen Wutausbruch des Sith und bereitete sich innerlich schon auf einen seiner berüchtigten Übergriffe vor, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Männer sahen sich eine Zeitlang schweigend an.  
„Ich war von Anfang an gegen diese Beziehung. Ich bin nicht davon überzeugt, dass Sie der Richtige für meine Tochter sind. Dennoch habe ich mich entschieden, Leia diese Entscheidung zu überlassen.“  
Es folgte eine kurze Pause und es schien für einen Moment als wolle der Sith noch etwas hinzufügen, doch dann entschied er sich offensichtlich dagegen.  
„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass diese Geschichte dazu beitragen wird, dass Leia ihren Irrtum erkennt und sich einen anderen Partner sucht.“  
Thrawn schwieg.  
„Sollte sie aber sterben, Großadmiral, und Sie sind der Grund dafür, werde ich Euch töten.“ Fuhr Vader ungerührt fort.  
Der Chiss neigte leicht seinen Kopf.  
„Die Frau, von der ihr mir berichtet habt, befindet sie sich noch auf der _Chimaera_?“  
„Jawohl, mein Lord.“  
„Also gut, dann hoffen wir mal, dass Ihr mit Eurer Vermutung richtig liegt.“

***** Etwas später *****

Der Großadmiral flog das Shuttle persönlich sodass er und der dunkle Lord allein an Bord des Shuttles waren. Schweigend saßen die beiden Männer im Cockpit während das Lambda Shuttle durch das Weltall glitt.  
Nur das rhythmische Geräusch von Vaders Respirators war in der Stille zu hören. Thrawn konzentrierte sich auf die Steuerung des Shuttles, obwohl er dabei nicht allzu viel zu tun hatte. Er hatte den Kurs zur _Chimaera_ programmiert und das Shuttle anschließend auf Autopilot gestellt. Er überwachte nur die Flugkontrollen. Er konnte es nicht ganz verhindern, aber seine Gedanken waren bei Leia.

Vader spürte dies, schwieg aber. Er hatte keine Lust auf ein weiteres Gespräch mit Thrawn, tastete aber weiter nach dessen Gedanken, was wiederum dem Chiss nicht entging.  
„Lord Vader, bitte unterlassen Sie das.“  
Vaders Maske richtete sich auf Thrawn. Er hatte nur ein einziges Mal seinen Geist geöffnet und ihm dabei seine Gefühle für Leia offenbart. Danach hatte er erfolgreich seine Gedanken vor ihm verborgen, wie auch jetzt. Er spürte nur, das Leias Zustand die Gedanken des Chiss beschäftigte. Ansonsten hatte Thrawn sich unter Kontrolle. Wie er allerdings so schnell den Versuch Vaders spüren konnte seine Gedanken zu lesen, war dem Sith suspekt. Und das war nur einer der Gründe, weswegen er dem Chiss nie wirklich vertrauen würde.  
Vader grübelte. Falls Leia auf der Beziehung mit dem Chiss bestehen würde, hätte Thrawn durch sie großen Einfluss und Macht. Eine ungute Vorstellung.  
Andererseits war Thrawn zu ihm gekommen, weil er seine Hilfe brauchte und Vader ahnte wie sehr es dem Chiss widerstrebt haben musste, das zu tun. Und wenn er das Leben seiner Tochter retten wollte, dann würde er auch mit Thrawn zusammenarbeiten, denn gemeinsam waren ihre Chancen um ein Vielfaches größer.

Den Rest des Fluges verbrachten beide Männer schweigend, bis Thrawn das Shuttle schließlich im Hangar der _Chimaera_ sicher landete.  
Sie wurden von Captain Pellaeon empfangen, der den Großadmiral kurz auf den aktuellsten Stand brachte, bevor er auf die Brücke zurückkehrte. Thrawn und Vader begaben sich zu den Arrestzellen.

**Chimaera - Arrestzelle**

Thrawn stand vor Selena und sah auf sie herab. Die Wirkung des Nervengiftes hatte fast komplett nachgelassen, da er seinen Männern das Verabreichen einer weiteren Dosis untersagt hatte. Er hatte sie an die Wand gedrängte und sagte kein Wort, er sah sie nur an. Selena wurde unruhig, als sie sein kaltes Lächeln bemerkte.  
„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du so … unüberlegt handeln würdest.“  
sagte er schließlich.  
Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Du hast bereits meinen Zorn und den von Lady Vader auf dich gezogen. Aber das reichte dir offensichtlich noch nicht. Mit deinem Angriff auf Lady Vader…“  
„Damit habe ich nichts zu tun…“ unterbrach ihn Selena hastig.  
Er beugte sich näher an sie. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab, mit der anderen Hand griff er grob nach ihrem Kinn. Er beugte sich an ihr Ohr, seine Lippen berührten sie fast und Selena bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht, natürlich hast du das, sonst hättest du es nicht so schnell verneint, meine Liebe.“ Flüsterte er mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme und das kam ihr unheimlich vor.  
„Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance, wenngleich du sie nicht verdient hast. Sag mir was du weißt und ich lasse dich vielleicht am Leben.“ Fuhr er fort und sah mit seinen glühenden Augen in ihre. Selena zögerte mit ihrer Antwort.  
„Ich weiß nichts.“ sagte sie schließlich.  
Er trat zurück und musterte sie.  
„Eine Lüge …“  
Mit regungsloser Miene aktivierte er sein Com.  
„Mein Lord, würden Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten?“  
Zischend öffnete sich die Tür und Selena starrte mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen auf die schwarze Gestalt, die gerade die Zelle betrat. Sie wechselte ihren Blick zu Thrawn und wich zurück.  
„Thrawn, das kannst du nicht tun …“  
„Und ob ich das kann…“ Erwiderte er mit einem teuflischen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Selena wich noch weiter zurück als Vader auf sie zuging.  
„Erst jetzt begreift Ihr das Ausmaß Eures Fehltrittes. Erst jetzt erkennt Ihr mit wem ihr Euch angelegt habt.“ knurrte Vader und Selena schrie auf.  
Sie sank auf die Knie und hielt sich, vor Schmerzen schreiend, ihren Kopf.  
„Was habt Ihr mit meiner Tochter gemacht?“ Zischte Vader fast schon leise.  
„Lord Vader, bitte, ich wollte doch nicht ...“ mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah sie flehend auf seine einschüchternde, schwarze Maske.  
„Die Zeit für Gnadengesuche ist vorüber. Zeig es mir!“ fauchte Vader mit drohender Stimme und verstärkte seinen Angriff auf ihren Geist.

Thrawn beobachtete ihre Qualen regungslos. Sie wand sich vor Schmerzen und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Vader würde alles von Selena erfahren, ausnahmslos alles, auch ihre Treffen mit ihm, aber das war der Preis, den der Chiss würde zahlen müssen. Das war der Preis für Leias Leben.  
Er musterte interessiert den Sith, beobachtete dessen Vorgehen und erkannte, dass Leia noch sehr viel lernen musste, um ihren Vater eines Tages übertreffen zu können. Er sah wieder auf Selena, die erfolglos versuchte sich gegen den dunklen Lord zu wehren. Ihre Schmerzen mussten unerträglich sein, aber das war noch nichts im Vergleich dazu, was _er_ später mit ihr tun würde.  
Er hatte Vader nur um Eines gebeten, Selena am Leben zu lassen. Später würde er sich rächen - sobald Leia außer Gefahr sein würde. Selena würde unter seiner Hand unvorstellbare Qualen erleiden und sie würde sich wünschen, dass Lord Vader ihr die Gnade des Todes gewährt hätte.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	21. Shadows and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Vader reads Selena’s thoughts of and what he sees is not what he’d expected ...  
>  He has to end his collaboration with Thrawn if he wants to save his daughter. However, Thrawn becomes suspicious.
> 
> [ English Translation](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F42275399)

***** Palast des Imperators *****

Der Imperator saß in seinem Garten auf einer Bank und war tief in die Macht versunken. Er hatte diese Frau unterschätzt, die den Chiss ausspionierte. Sie machte ihre Arbeit gut und zuverlässig. Er bekam zwar nicht alle Informationen, aber das, was er erfuhr reichte aus, um über Thrawns wichtigsten Schritte informiert zu sein. Dann kam sie eines Tages zu ihm und bat um eine Audienz.

 _„Eure Exzellenz, ich kann Euch nicht weiter mit Informationen dienen, denn…._  
_„Der Großadmiral ist nicht mehr an Euch interessiert.“_  
_Selena schwieg, ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet._  
_„Und Ihr konntet ihn nicht mit gewissen … Argumenten … von Euch überzeugen?“_  
_„Nein, Eure Exzellenz.“_  
_Er lächelte, er wusste genau, warum der Chiss das Interesse an ihr verloren hatte._  
_„Eine unglückliche Wendung der Dinge. Vor allem für Euch.“_  
_„Mein Imperator, ich kann Euch noch immer von Nutzen sein…“_  
_Er spürte ihre Angst und ihren Zorn. Ihren Zorn auf den Chiss, ihre … Eifersucht._  
_„Möglicherweise, zu gegebener Zeit. Geht jetzt und wartet auf meine weiteren Anweisungen.“_

Nichts war so geschehen, wie er es vorhergesehen hatte. Vader hatte die Beziehung zwischen seiner Tochter und Thrawn unerwarteter Weise akzeptiert. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Leia den Mut finden würde ihrem Vater ihre Liebe zu dem Chiss zu gestehen.  
Und zu guter Letzt hatte sich seine Agentin zu einem Alleingang entgegen seinem Befehl entschlossen und war damit gescheitert. Er musste nun Darth Vader zum Handeln zwingen …

*****später Abend - Chimaera – Arrestzelle*****

Selena lag leblos auf dem Boden und Vaders Maske starrte auf sie herab. Er hatte tief in ihren Geist gesehen. Er hatte ihr Treffen mit seinem Meister gesehen, als er sie beauftragte, die Beziehung zwischen Thrawn und Leia zu zerstören.  
Seit er den Chiss akzeptiert hatte, hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu Leia stark geändert. Er spürte ihre Nähe zu ihm. Es als „Zuneigung“ zu bezeichnen wäre vermutlich etwas zu enthusiastisch, aber ihr Verhältnis war auf dem Weg der Besserung und seltsamerweise tat es gut, erste positive Gefühle von ihr zu spüren. Eine Art von Nähe, Wärme, …familiärer Bindung? Leia war stark in ihren Gefühlen und in ihrem Zorn. Seine Maske wandte sich zu Thrawn, der ruhig in der Zelle stand und wartete. Wieder wanderte sein Blick auf Selenas reglosen Körper. Sie hatte ihm alles verraten. Dass sie für Thrawn gearbeitet hatte und dieselben Informationen und mehr an den Imperator weitergegeben hatte. Aber er hatte noch mehr gesehen, viel mehr.

 _„Haben Sie die Audioaufzeichnung verschickt?“_  
_„Ja. “_  
_„Haben Sie sich auch um die andere Angelegenheit gekümmert?“_  
_„Sagen Sie Seiner Exzellenz, es verläuft alles nach Plan.“_  
_„Gut, verhalten Sie sich ruhig, bis Sie weitere Anweisungen bekommen.“_

Vader erkannte die Stimme des Mannes. Diese Frau wusste viel, zu viel um sie am Leben zu lassen. Niemand würde ihr Wissen nutzen können, und schon gar nicht der Chiss.  
„Großadmiral, diese Frau war nicht von Nutzen für Sie. Diesmal lagen Sie falsch. Ich dachte nie, dass ich einmal das Vergnügen haben würde diese Worte zu Ihnen zu sagen, aber Sie haben sich von Ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen.“ Und es war tatsächlich ein Vergnügen. Sowohl der Jedi als auch der Sith waren von Thrawns Arroganz und kalter Präzision fasziniert und angewidert zugleich.

 _„Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen!“_  
_„Das werden wir auch nicht. Aber unsere Mission, unsere wahre Mission, muss Vorrang haben.“_  
_Wie er ihn gehasst hatte..._

Er drängte die Erinnerung zurück.  
„Was soll ich sagen Großadmiral, man könnte Euer Vorgehen fast schon als unprofessionell, leichtsinnig oder _menschlich_ bezeichnen.“  
Er lächelte unter Schmerzen hinter seiner Maske, doch es war es wert. Der unterdrückte Ärger Thrawns flammte in der Macht auf wie eine Magnesiumfackel in der Nacht. Ja, Rache wurde am besten kalt serviert.

„Lord Vader, diese Frau war unter den gegebenen Umständen eine mögliche Spur. Und wie ich bereits erwähnte, war es nur eine Vermutung. Wir können uns nun…“  
„Wir? Ich denke nicht, das ist nicht länger Eure Angelegenheit.“ Unterbrach ihn Vader unwirsch.  
„Lord Vader, Ihr braucht meine Hilfe gewiss nicht, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Leia ...“  
Vaders Maske starrte auf Thrawn und der Chiss spürte, wie sich langsam seine Kehle verengte.  
„Ich sagte dies ist nicht länger Eure Aufgabe, Chiss!“  
Vader ließ von ihm ab und verließ wortlos die Zelle. Thrawn versuchte wieder zu Atem zukommen und sah nachdenklich auf Selenas toten Körper. Was auch immer Vader in Selenas Geist gesehen hatte, er musste einen Hinweis auf Leias Attentäter gefunden haben und, allem Anschein nach, etwas das ihn persönlich in Verruf bringen könnte. Er nahm sein Com vom Gürtel.  
„Kharabak, folge Lord Vader und erstatte mir regelmäßig Bericht.“  
„Jawohl, mein Herr.“

***** Coruscant*****

Einige Stunden später war der Großadmiral zurück im Militärkrankenhaus. Es war mitten in der Nacht und er sah die Holonews Schlagzeilen über einen Plasmaschirm laufen.

_„Lady Vader schwer erkrankt! Noch keine genauen Hintergründe bekannt. Wir informieren Sie so schnell wie möglich.“_

Das war das gefundene Fressen für die Medien, die sich wie Wölfe sich auf dieses Ereignis stürzten.

_„Lady Vader auf dem Gründerball zusammengebrochen! Noch kein Statement des imperialen Palastes.“_

Er sah auf Leia und Doktor Mercer, der gerade die Monitore überprüfte. Der Doktor sah zu ihm herüber und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Keine neuen Erkenntnisse und auch keine Änderung ihres Zustandes.  
„Sir, Sie können hier doch nichts tun. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, gehen Sie nach Hause und …“  
„Ich bleibe, Doktor.“  
Mercer sah ihn mittleidig an und nickte dann.  
Thrawn setzte sich an Leias Bett. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr während er versuchte die Puzzlestücke an Informationen, die er bis jetzt besaß zusammenzusetzen. Er hatte Vader ins Vertrauen gezogen und damit nichts erreicht. Selena war tot und somit war seine einzige Spur im Sande verlaufen. Aus der Reaktion des dunklen Lords schloss er, dass Selena mehr wusste, als Vader ihm gesagt hatte. Der Sith wollte ihn offensichtlich aus dem Weg haben, aber warum? Er grübelte bis zum frühen Morgen als er plötzlich durch laute Stimmen abgelenkt wurde.  
„Sie dürfen den Bereich nicht betreten!“  
„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wer ich bin?“  
Hörte Thrawn eine säuerlich klingende Stimme. Er erhob sich und wandte sich zum Eingangsbereich der Krankenstation.  
„Sir, Sie haben keinen Freigabecode, Sie dürfen den Bereich nicht betreten!“ wiederholte der Sturmtruppler.  
„Ich bin der große Sergio Armado, ich habe die höchsten Sicherheitsfreigaben und Sie jämmerliche Gestalt in Plastoid werden mich gefälligst durchlassen!“  
Thrawn beobachtete die ganze Szene mit leichtem Amüsement. Sergio Armado, Leia hatte ihm von dem Designer erzählt. Er wusste, dass sie ihn mochte und ihm sogar etwas vertraute. Er beobachtete den untersetzen Mann, der sich mit dem Sturmtruppler stritt. Sergio war zwei Köpfe kleiner als der Truppler. Er hatte einen kahlen Schädel, auf dem er seine fehlende Haarpracht mit einer Perücke kaschierte, dem Auge des Chiss entging es nicht, dass diese Haare nicht echt waren. Er war überaus eitel. Er trug eine bunt karierte Hose, ein schreiend pinkes Hemd und eine Fliege. Er fiel auf. Und er schien auch keine Angst vor dem Truppler zu haben. Er wedelte mit einem riesigen bunten Blumenstrauß vor dem Helm des Trupplers hin und her, der sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken ließ.  
„Wenn Sie nicht sofort gehen, Sir, dann werden ich Sie verhaften lassen…“  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein.“ Unterbrach Thrawn den Truppler mit ruhiger Stimme. Sergio sah überrascht auf den Chiss, der hinter dem Sturmtruppler stand.  
„Großadmiral, es ist … es ...“ stammelte Sergio  
Er streckte Thrawn den riesigen Blumenstrauß entgegen.  
„Der … das ist … für Lady Vader.“  
„Sie wird den Strauß bekommen, Mister Armado, danke.“  
Er gab die Blumen einem der anderen Sturmtruppler und wendete sich wieder Sergio zu.  
„Mr. Armado, auf ein Wort, wenn ich bitten darf.“  
Sergio wurde noch etwas weißer im Gesicht, nickte aber. Er folgte Thrawn in den kleinen Raum, den die Ärzte offensichtlich als Pausenraum nutzten.  
Es befand sich gerade niemand weiter in dem winzigen Raum. Der Raum war fensterlos und in der Mitte stand ein kleiner, rechteckiger Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen. Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere Kannen Kaffee und einige Tassen. An den Wänden befanden sich mehrere Regale in denen medizinischer Bedarf gelagert wurde. Thrawn bedeutete ihm Platz zu nehmen und Sergio setzte sich auf einen der Stühle gegenüber dem Chiss.  
„Kaffee?“  
Sergio nickte nervös und sah zu, wie der Großadmiral den dampfenden Kaffee in eine der Tassen goss und diese dann zu ihm schob.  
„Danke.“ Murmelte Sergio und nippte an dem Kaffee. Thrawn beobachtete ihn und Sergio fühlte sich unwohl. Nervös rutschte er auf dem Stuhl hin und her und widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang einfach aufzuspringen und davon zu laufen.  
„Sie haben Lady Vader gestern für den Ball eingekleidet, ist das richtig, Mr. Armado?“  
Er nickte.  
„Ist Ihnen etwas aufgefallen, war etwas ungewöhnlich?“  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Hat sich Lady Vader anders verhalten als üblich? War sie nervös oder verärgert?“  
Er schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf.  
„Mr. Armado, sie dürfen antworten. Ich möchte herausfinden, was Lady Vader gemacht hat, bevor ich sie am Abend abgeholt habe…“  
„Sir, ich … ich weiß nichts. Ich habe nichts getan, Sir…“  
Sergio sah den Großadmiral ängstlich an. Thrawn lächelte.  
„Das habe ich auch nicht implizieren wollen. Lady Vader erwähnte mir gegenüber öfter die angenehmen Gespräche mit Ihnen, Sie sind nicht immer so schweigsam…“  
Sergio wurde noch blasser.  
„Lady Vader, sie ist … sehr interessiert an … was bei Hofe … Sie wissen schon…“  
„Gerüchte, ja ich weiß. Also Mister Armado, welche ‚Gerüchte‘ gibt es aktuell?“  
„Ähm, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie sich für solcherlei Gerede interessieren, Großadmiral. Und ich tratsche nicht, da müssen Sie etwas missverstanden haben.“  
Sergio sah pikiert auf den Chiss. Dessen Miene zeigte keinerlei Regung. Thrawn erhob sich langsam und Sergio sank ängstlich in sich zusammen. Er kannte den Ruf des Großadmirals und was mit seinen Gegnern üblicherweise passierte …  
„Mister Armado, Lady Vaders Zustand ist äußerst ernst. Jede Information, so unbedeutend sie auch sein mag, kann hilfreich sein.“  
Die glühenden Augen des Chiss schienen ihn durchbohren zu wollen und in Sergio stieg die Angst immer weiter hoch.  
„Sir, ich…ich weiß wirklich nichts. Ich habe Lady Vader nur wie üblich ihre Kleider gebracht. Das ist die Wahrheit. Bitte …ich…bitte … tun Sie mir nichts…“  
Thrawn zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Das hier ist kein Verhör…“  
Sergio atmete hörbar auf. Er beruhigte sich langsam und berichtete dem Großadmiral in allen Einzelheiten von seinem letzten Besuch bei Lady Vader, am späten Nachmittag vor dem Ball.  
„…Lady Vader schien gut gelaunt und erzählte mir, dass Sie sie auf dem Ball begleiten würden. Was wiederum die Gerüchte bestätigte, von denen ich Lady Vader berichtet hatte.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Dann habe ich mich verabschiedet und bin gegangen. Das war alles, Sir.“  
„Und was wird im Moment bei Hofe hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählt?“  
Sergio zögerte.  
„Es macht das Gerücht die Runde, das Lady Vader keinesfalls krank ist. Es heißt es wäre ein Attentat gewesen. Ich persönlich halte ja nichts davon.“  
Sagte er dann schnell. Thrawn sah Sergio nachdenklich an.  
„Danke, Mister Armado. Sie haben mir geholfen, Sie können jetzt gehen.“  
Sergio erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und rannte fast zur Tür. Dort angekommen zögerte er kurz und drehte sich zu dem Großadmiral. Er fasste allen Mut zusammen.  
„Sir, ist Lady Vaders Zustand wirklich so ernst?“  
Thrawn musterte ihn. Er hörte aus der Stimme Sergios dessen ehrliche Sorge heraus.  
Er nickte.  
„Das tut mir sehr leid, Sir. Wenn ich noch etwas tun kann…“  
„Danke Mister Armado, Sie haben bereits genug getan.“  
Sergio lächelte.  
„Bitte, Sir, für Sie Sergio.“  
Thrawn neigte leicht seinen Kopf und Sergio verließ den Raum. Der Chiss sah grübelnd auf die Tür, die sich hinter Sergio geschlossen hatte. Hier konnte er im Moment nichts weiter tun.

Er verließ das Krankenhaus und fuhr zu seinem Apartment, um zu duschen und die Uniform zu wechseln. Kharabak berichtete ihm, dass er Lord Vader bis zu dessen Palast verfolgt hatte, und dass Vader den Palast seitdem nicht mehr verlassen hatte.  
Thrawn wollte sich auf den Weg zu Leias Quartier machen als sein Com piepte.  
„Sir, der Imperator wünscht sofort Ihre Anwesenheit.“  
Thrawn bestätigte die Nachricht und machte sich stattdessen auf den Weg zum Imperialen Palast.

  
***** Palast des Imperators*****

„Erhebt Euch, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.“  
Thrawn folgte der Aufforderung.  
„Es ist von höchster Wichtigkeit, dass Ihr Euch in den Outer Rim, in den Gradilis Sektor begebt. Dort gibt es in letzter Zeit immer wieder Übergriffe fremder Flotten. Ihr werdet das Einflussgebiet des Imperiums erweitern und die Grenzen stärken. Errichtet einen imperialen Außenposten, um unsere Interessen in diesem Gebiet zu wahren.“  
Der Imperator spürte den Widerwillen seines Großadmirals.  
„Ihr seid genau der richtige Mann für diese Aufgabe.“  
„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Imperator.“  
Thrawn verbeugte sich aber Palpatine spürte, dass der Chiss sich sehr anstrengte seine Gedanken zu verbergen. Seine grausamen gelben Augen richteten sich auf den Großadmiral.  
„Ihr brecht sofort auf. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen.“  
Der Chiss verbeugte sich erneut und verließ den Thronsaal. Vor der Tür traf er auf Lord Vader, der ihn keines Blickes würdigte und seinen Gruß nicht erwiderte. Thrawn sah ihm nach, als Vader den Thronsaal betrat. Der Imperator fühlte das Misstrauen des Chiss…

*******

Vader kniete vor dem Imperator.  
„Erhebt Euch, mein Freund und geht ein Stück mit mir.“  
Vader tat wie ihm geheißen und schritt an der Seite seines Meister in dessen Garten.  
„Was führt Euch zu mir, Lord Vader?“  
Der Imperator spürte den Zorn Vaders.  
„Meine Tochter, mein Meister.“  
Palpatine lächelte.  
„Ja, ich hörte von der plötzlichen Erkrankung Lady Vaders.“  
Wieder spürte er den stärker werdenden Zorn seines Schülers. Er wusste es also. Sie gingen schweigend weiter.  
„Ihr habt die Frau getötet?“ fragte der Imperator urplötzlich.  
„Ja, mein Meister. Der Chiss kann nichts mehr von ihr erfahren.“  
„Gut, aber er hat Verdacht geschöpft.“  
Der Imperator setzte sich auf seine Bank und schwieg. Seine stechenden Augen wandten sich zu der schwarzen Maske Vaders. Er spürte die Unruhe und die Neugier seines Schülers.  
„Ihr wollt wissen, was Lady Vaders jetzigen Zustand hervorgerufen hat, nicht wahr mein Freund?“  
Der Imperator lachte leise.  
„Natürlich wollt ihr das. Sie ist schließlich Eure Tochter.“  
Der dunkle Lord verbarg seine Gedanken vor ihm, aber Palpatine wusste, dass Vader eine gewisse Zuneigung gegenüber Leia empfand. Es entwickelte sich nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte, aber auch daraus würde er noch seinen Nutzen ziehen.  
„Es war notwendig. Der Chiss musste Euch um Hilfe ersuchen, nur so habt Ihr die Gefahr unauffällig eliminieren können, es gab es keinen anderen Weg.“  
Vader schwieg aber der Imperator fühlte dessen Wut wie einen Sturm in ihm toben. Palpatine lächelte.  
„Geduld, mein Freund. Ihr werdet Eure Rache bekommen. Was Lady Vader betrifft, sie wird gesund werden. Überlasst das mir.“  
„Ja, mein Meister.“  
Der Imperator stand auf.  
„Geht jetzt.“  
Vader verneigte sich und verließ den Imperator voller Zorn.

*****Militärkrankenhaus Coruscant*****

„Doktor Mercer, Sie bleiben bei Lady Vader und halten mich über ihren Zustand auf dem laufenden. Ich muss Coruscant verlassen.“  
Mercer nickte. Thrawn warf einen letzten Blick auf Leia bevor er sich umdrehte und das Krankenhaus verließ.

In seinem Apartment angekommen erteilte er weitere Befehle.  
„Cakhmaim, du wirst bei Lady Vader bleiben. Schütze sie und Doktor Mercer. Informiere mich regelmäßig. Halte Kontakt mit Commander Harlan.“  
„Jawohl, mein Herr.“

Er hatte bereits ein paar Sachen gepackt dann zögerte er kurz, ging in sein Arbeitszimmer und zog die Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf. Er sah auf das kleine, schwarze Samtkästchen. Er nahm es und steckte es in seine Tasche. Kurz darauf verließ er sein Quartier und stieg in das wartende Shuttle.

***** eine Woche später *****

Piepen, sie hörte ein Piepen. Auf ihrem Gesicht war etwas befestigt. Sie hatte Schmerzen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen. Es war hell, gleißend hell. Sie hörte leise Stimmen. Sie versuchte zu reden, aber ihr Mund war trocken und eine Maske verhinderte ihren Versuch. Wieder zwang sie ihre Augenlider sich zu öffnen.  
„Sir, sehen Sie!“  
Doktor Mercer fuhr herum und sah auf die leicht geöffneten Augen Lady Vaders.  
„Dimmen Sie das Licht.“ Befahl er als er sich über sie beugte.  
„Lady Vader, können Sie mich hören?“  
Er bemerkte ein schwaches nicken. Er lächelte.  
„Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.“  
Er nahm ihr vorsichtig die Atemmaske ab und hob ihren Kopf leicht an.  
„Trinken Sie das.“ Vorsichtig flößte er ihr einen Schluck Wasser ein. Leia schluckte schnell und hastig.  
„Bitte, nicht zu schnell, Mylady.“  
„Wo…wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?“ fragte sie mit schwacher, kratzender Stimme.  
„Im Militärkrankenhaus Coruscant. Sie müssen sich jetzt ausruhen, Mylady.“  
Leia sah sich um.  
„Thrawn ….“ Murmelte sie fast lautlos, aber Mercer hatte es gehört.  
Er beugte sich zu ihr.  
„Der Großadmiral ist nicht auf Coruscant. Er ist auf Geheiß des Imperators erneut in die Unbekannten Regionen aufgebrochen aber er war bis dahin immer an Eurer Seite.“ Flüsterte er leise. Er sah das Lächeln in Leias Gesicht.  
„Bitte, ruht Euch aus und kommt wieder zu Kräften, Mylady.“  
Aber das hörte Leia schon nicht mehr, sie war eingeschlafen. Mercer verließ die Intensivstation und ging zu einem der Sturmtruppler.  
„Informieren Sie Lord Vader, dass Lady Vader erwacht ist.“  
Anschließend ging er zur Comstation. Er schob einen Chip in den Datenslot des Gerätes.  
„Verbindung zur Chimaera, Verschlüsselungscode Null Null Eins A Drei.“  
Er wartete einige Minuten, dann erschien ein Hologramm des Großadmirals.  
„Sir, Lady Vader ist wieder bei Bewusstsein und…sie hat nach Euch gefragt.“  
Thrawn nickte. Mercer bemerkte das leichte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Chiss.  
„Danke, Doktor Mercer. Bleiben Sie bei ihr, bis sie sich völlig erholt hat und…richten Sie ihr meine besten Genesungswünsche aus. Ich erwarte Ihren vollständigen Bericht.“  
„Jawohl, Sir.“  
Damit beendete er die Verbindung.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	22. My Heart Belongs To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Admiral Thrawn has been in Outer Rim for the last six months; repeatedly drawing attention for his great victories. He gradually pacified the area and set up his base on the planet Nirauan.  
>  Lord Vader suppressed his anger about his master’s dealings, who had almost been responsible for his daughter's death. Meanwhile, the media proclaimed that a rare illness had caused the Princess’ coma. Leia, however, does not believe in a disease.  
> 
> 
> [ English Translation ](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F42632015)

*****Coruscant*****

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Vater. Keiner kann mir Auskunft über diese Krankheit geben, und das soll ich einfach so hinnehmen?“  
Leia stand vor ihrem Vater, die Fäuste in ihre Hüften gestemmt und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Schluss mit diesen Verschwörungstheorien! Konzentriere dich lieber auf dein Training.“ knurrte Vader unwirsch. Er hatte genug von den ewig gleichen Diskussionen. Sie ließ einfach keine Ruhe, das hatte sie definitiv von ihrer Mutter geerbt.  
„Aber Vater…“  
„Schluss!“ dröhnte seine Stimme hörbar wütend durch den Raum.  
Leia schwieg.  
„Vater, ich werde Coruscant eine Zeitlang verlassen, ich gehe nach Naboo. Ich brauche … Zeit.“  
Erklärte sie plötzlich. Vader starrte auf Leia und überdachte diesen Vorschlag.  
Naboo…er erinnerte sich an die Schönheit des Planeten, Naboo war so friedlich. Vielleicht würde Leia dort zur Ruhe kommen, es wäre wirklich nicht verkehrt, sie aus den Medien herauszuhalten.  
„Es wird offiziell eine Erholungsreise sein, nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Commander Harlan und seine Männer werden dich begleiten.“ Erwiderte Vader nach einer Weile zu Leias Überraschung. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihrem Vorschlag zustimmen würde.  
„Danke, Vater.“  
Damit verließ sie Vaders Gemächer.

*******

In ihrem Quartier angekommen ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrte an die Decke. Sie vermisste Thrawn, er hätte bestimmt schon lange herausgefunden, was wirklich passiert war. Alles an was sie sich erinnerte war, dass ihr auf dem Ball plötzlich schwarz vor Augen geworden war und dann war sie im Krankhaus aufgewacht und Thrawn war bereits wieder auf der anderen Seite der Galaxis gewesen. Selbst Doktor Mercer hatte ihr keine weitere Auskunft geben können denn kurz nachdem sie als gesund entlassen worden war, hatte Mercer zurück zur siebten Flotte gemusst.  
Sie hatte hin und wieder Kontakt mit Thrawn gehabt, über eine gesicherte Holonetverbindung, aber diese Gespräche waren kurz und selten gewesen. Er hatte ihr geraten, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, bis er zurück sei. Sie wusste, dass er einen Verdacht hatte, aber mit ihr hatte er nie darüber gesprochen und wenn sie dieses Thema angeschnitten hatte, hatte er sofort zu einem anderen Thema gewechselt. Nein, sie musste direkt mit ihm sprechen, sie musste nach Nirauan.  
„Commander Harlan, ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag für Sie, der absolute Verschwiegenheit erfordert.  
Hören Sie genau zu….“

Nachdem Leia ihren Monolog beendet hatte, wich Harlan kreidebleich zurück.  
„Mylady, wenn jemand davon erfährt … bitte tun Sie das nicht …“  
„Commander, das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie meine Abwesenheit vertuschen. Diesmal handelt es sich nicht nur um ein paar Stunden, das ist mir bewusst. Ich weiß, was ich von Ihnen verlange, deswegen ist es kein Befehl, sondern eine Bitte.“  
Harlan nickte langsam, aber bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm übel.  
„Mylady Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen.“  
Sagte Harlan mit fester Stimme.  
„Gut, wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden an meiner privaten Landebucht.“  
Harlan verbeugte sich und verschwand.

*****Zwei Stunden später*****

„Cakhmaim, hier ist es. Denke daran, du darfst nicht viel reden. Wir haben nicht genügend Audiofiles einlesen können.“  
„Jawohl, Mylady.“  
Cakhmaim nahm das Gerät und hing es sich um dem Hals. Er betätigte den Knopf in der Mitte und plötzlich sah sich Leia ihrem eigenen Ich gegenüber. Sie lächelte.  
„Commander Harlan, begleiten Sie Lady Vader nach Naboo. Sie möchte nicht gestört werden, von niemandem.“  
Harlan sah unsicher zwischen den beiden Leias hin und her.  
„Sehr gut, es funktioniert also.“ Sagte Leia zufrieden.  
„Mylady, ich rate trotzdem dringend davon ab, dass Sie ohne Begleitung aufzubrechen.“  
„Commander, es würde auffallen, wenn Sie mich nicht nach Naboo begleiten. Cakhmaim gibt mir zwei seiner Männer mit, ich denke das ist mehr als ausreichend.“  
Harlan nickte.  
„Gehen Sie jetzt, sobald Sie den Orbit verlassen haben, werde auch ich aufbrechen.“  
Sie sah dem Commander und sich selbst nach und hoffte, dass sie eventuelle Spione täuschen könnte. Sie wusste, dass sie, wie auch andere hochrangige imperiale, ständig beobachtet wurde. Seien es Spione ihres Vaters, des Imperators oder aber anderer hoher Beamter oder Moffs. So lief das Spiel auf Coruscant. Man musste mit seinem Gegner immer gleichauf, besser aber einen Schritt voraus sein. Mittlerweile beherrschte sie dieses Spiel schon recht gut.

***** Nirauan – Outer Rim – eine Woche später *****

_„Imperiales Shuttle, Sie fliegen in einen Sicherheitsbereich. Identifizieren Sie sich und übermitteln Sie die Landecodes.“_  
Ertönte die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.  
„Der Botschafter wünscht den Großadmiral in einer dringenden Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Wir übermitteln die Sicherheitscodes des imperialen diplomatischen Korps.“  
Jaulte der Noghri als Antwort. Es erfolgte eine kurze Pause.  
_„Der Großadmiral erwartet Sie nicht. Übermitteln Sie die korrekten Landecodes oder Sie werden zerstört.“_  
Erwiderte die Stimme gleichgültig. Leia hatte ihr Kommen nicht angekündigt, was sich jetzt unter Umständen als Fehler herausstellen könnte. Thrawn war sehr auf Sicherheit bedacht, sie musste ihren Gegenüber davon überzeugen, nicht das Feuer zu eröffnen. Angriff ist meist die beste Verteidigung.  
„Wissen Sie überhaupt, mit wem Sie hier reden? Ich bin Diplomat und habe meine Befehle direkt vom Imperator persönlich erhalten. Ich wünsche sofort Großadmiral Thrawn zu sprechen. Der Großadmiral als auch der Imperator könnten sehr verärgert reagieren, sollten Sie mein Shuttle zerstören. Wollen Sie das wirklich riskieren?“  
Erwiderte Leia mit einem drohenden Unterton. Wieder eine quälend lange Pause.  
_„Bitte warten Sie und halten Sie ihre derzeitige Position.“_ ertönte die Stimme erneut.  
Ihr Noghri Pilot sah unsicher zu Leia herüber.  
„Mylady, der Großadmiral ist bekannt für seine strengen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Ich glaube nicht…“  
_„Imperiales Shuttle, hier spricht Captain Pellaeon, identifizieren Sie sich.“_  
„Captain Pellaeon, was ich Ihnen mittzuteilen habe ist nur für Ihre Ohren bestimmt…“  
_„Einen Moment bitte…“_ war Pellaeon zu hören, kurz darauf meldete er sich erneut.  
_„Bitte sprechen Sie.“_  
„Captain Pellaeon, hier spricht Lady Vader. Ich will mit Großadmiral Thrawn sprechen, ich übermittle Ihnen meinen persönlichen Code. Meine Anwesenheit ist vertraulich, ich erwarte keinerlei Eintragungen ins Logfile.“  
Leia betätigte die Konsole und tippte ihren Code ein.  
_„Wie Sie wünschen. Sie haben Landefreigabe, bitte entschuldigen Sie vielmals die Verzögerung.“_  
Bestätigte Pellaeon nach einigen Minuten und Leia lächelte.

Kurz drauf landete das Shuttle auf der imperialen Basis auf Nirauan. Leia wurde von Captain Pellaeon in Empfang genommen.  
„Lady Vader, Eure Ankunft wurde uns nicht gemeldet und …“  
„Captain Pellaeon, wie ich bereits sagte, ich bin inoffiziell hier und ich wünsche das es auch so bleibt.“ Unterbrach sie ihn.  
„Jawohl, Mylady. Großadmiral Thrawn ist leider nicht auf Nirauan, wir erwarten ihn aber demnächst zurück. Ich bringe Sie in Ihr Quartier. Es ist nur eine einfache Unterkunft, wir haben hier selten Gäste…“  
Leia lächelte.  
„Es wird genügen, Captain.“  
Sie sah sich um während sie dem Captain folgte.

Die Umgebung der Basis war karg und grau und das Licht der Sonne war trüb und rötlich. In der Ferne waren Gebirgszüge zu erkennen, aber außer ein paar verkümmerten Bäumen und einigen am Boden wachsenden braunen Pflanzen war keinerlei Vegetation auszumachen. Alles im allen, ein ungemütlicher Ort, verglichen mit ihrem Leben auf Coruscant.

Pellaeon brachte sie zu ihrem Quartier. Es bestand aus nur einem Raum, mit einem bequemen Bett und einem kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Am anderen Ende befand sich eine weitere Tür, die in ein winziges Bad führte.  
„Wie ich sagte ....“  
Pellaeon war es sichtlich unangenehm ihr keine bessere Unterkunft anbieten zu können.  
„Es ist ausreichend, danke Captain.“  
Pellaeon nickte ihr zu und zog sich zurück.

Leia machte sich frisch und erkundete dann die Basis. Sie hatte die Kapuze ihrer Robe tief ins Gesicht gezogen, aber sie merkte schnell, dass niemand Notiz von ihr nahm. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit eines der Noghri, der ihr getarnt auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Diese imperiale Basis entsprach ganz und gar nicht dem imperialen Standard. Sie befand sich in einer Art Burg oder Festung, die sich wie eine Hand in den rötlichen Himmel reckte. Die Architektur war anders als alles, was sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte und es gefiel ihr.

Am Abend lud Pellaeon sie zu einem Dinner mit den anwesenden Offizieren ein, die sich natürlich zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet hatten. Es war ein angenehmer Abend und schließlich zog sich Leia in ihr Quartier zurück.  
Sie duschte und legte sich dann schlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde sie durch ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür geweckt. Sie stand auf, warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und öffnete etwas verschlafen die Tür.  
„Thrawn….“  
Sie zog ihn an sich und schloss die Tür. Sie versank in seinem Kuss. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.  
„Leia…“  
Schließlich löste er sich.  
„Eine angenehme Überraschung. Captain Pellaeon sagte, du seist inoffiziell hier?“  
Sie sah ihn ernst an.  
„Ja, wir müssen reden. Über Selena, über meine ‚Krankheit‘…“  
„Leia, lass es auf sich beruhen. Es ist…“  
„Was ist wirklich geschehen? Da steckt doch mehr dahinter! Ich wäre fast gestorben! Thrawn, ich muss es wissen!“  
Er seufzte leise und setzte sich aufs Bett.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was dein Koma ausgelöst hat. Es war nur bekannt, dass du innerhalb weniger Tage sterben würdest. Meine einzige Spur war Selena. Für ein Verhör war keine Zeit, also bat ich deinen Vater um Hilfe…“  
„Du hast WAS getan?!“  
„Leia, er weiß was Selena getan hat. Er sagte, dass er es dir überlassen will, was du tust. Er hofft aber, dass du dich von mir trennst. Er hat in Selenas Geist gesehen und sie dann getötet. Was er gesehen hat, behielt er für sich. Du siehst, ich bin der falsche Ansprechpartner…“  
Leia schwieg und dachte nach.  
„Aber du hast einen Verdacht…“  
„Ja, das ist korrekt. Du kennst mich gut, Leia …. und…“  
Sie sah das er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber er zögerte. Thrawn sah sie an, strich ihr über die Wange und holte tief Luft.  
„ … es gibt bestimmt einen besseren Zeitpunkt als diesen aber ich befürchte, wenn ich noch länger warte könnte es nie den Richtigen geben, also …“  
Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, zog das kleine schwarze Samtkästchen aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt es ihr hin. Leia sah ihn überrascht an.  
_…War es das, was sie dachte? Wenn er glaubte damit so einfach das Thema wechseln zu können, dann... hatte er vollkommen Recht! Tat er das gerade wirklich oder war das nur ein Traum? Er hatte dieses Thema immer so gekonnt umschifft, dass sie mittlerweile davon ausgegangen war, dass er nicht an einer festen Bindung interessiert sei. Und nun...._  
Er sah sie wartend an. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Kästchen und öffnete es. Darin befand sich ein goldener Ring, der mit einem Burgunderfarbenden Edelstein besetz war. Er war wunderschön gearbeitet und besaß innen eine feine Gravur.  
_Ch'eo vur ch'at'iscan ch'at vah – Mitth’raw‘nuruodo_  
Sie sah auf Thrawn. Er nahm den Ring und nahm ihre Hand.  
„Ich weiß, dein Vater wird dem nie zustimmen, aber…“  
„Ja, ich will!“  
Unterbrach sie ihn schnell, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte. _Und wer wollte schon den Rest hören?_  
Er schob den Ring auf ihren Finger und küsste sie.  
„Wir sollten sofort heiraten, denn sobald mein Vater den Ring sieht wird er alles tun, um es mir auszureden. Soweit ich weiß, darf jeder Captain eines Sternzerstörers eine Trauung vollziehen.“  
„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Nur Captains, die einen Sternenzerstörer der Imperium II Klasse kommandieren, dürfen eine Trauung durchführen …. Leia, ich weiß du hast viel durchgemacht, aber vielleicht sollten wir das jetzt nicht überstürzen. Es gibt vieles, was momentan dagegen spricht… Wir könnten es vorerst bei einer Verlobung belassen. Und vielleicht sollten wir auch damit nicht gleich an die Öffentlichkeit gehen.“  
Leia sah ihn an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Jetzt war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt…  
„Nein, keine Geheimnisse mehr. Ich bin dem so überdrüssig. Überlasse Vater mir und vertraue mir einfach - so wie ich dir jetzt vertraue. Ich werde dir nun etwas erzählen, was ich dir nie hatte sagen wollen. Es kann sein, dass du mich danach nicht mehr heiraten willst.“  
Sie lächelte schwach.  
„Damals auf Endor, als wir uns wiedersahen, wollte ich dich nur benutzen. Ich hatte es mir zum Ziel gemacht das Imperium von Innen zu zerstören, den Imperator zu vernichten und das Imperium so zu Fall zu bringen. Und du und unsere Vergangenheit schienen geeignete Mittel zu sein mich diesem Ziel ein gutes Stück näher zu bringen. Ich war bereit alle nötigen Mittel einzusetzen, alles zu opfern: Moral, Werte, die Rebellion, das Vermächtnis meiner Zieheltern, Freunde, Alles, aber …“  
Sie machte eine Pause und sah in seine glühenden Augen.  
„… wie sich herausstellte, konnte ich nicht dich opfern … ich hatte nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Ich war so wütend, so verletzt ... aber ich liebte dich. Ich habe mein Ziel jedoch niemals aus den Augen verloren, Thrawn. Ich hasse den Imperator und alles wofür das Imperium steht.“  
Sie wartete auf seine Reaktion, doch er lächelte nur dünn.  
„Und du denkst, ich wüsste das nicht?“  
Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
„Du hast dich sehr verändert, Leia. Aber im Herzen bist du noch immer die Rebellen Prinzessin, die vor sieben Jahren auf dieses Schiff kam, mich hassen wollte, es aber nicht konnte ... Ich ahnte, dass du nie ganz übergelaufen warst. Ich war neugierig und wollte wissen, wie weit du gehen würdest, was du planst. Du willst das Imperium vernichten, aber du bist jetzt ein Teil davon. Glaube mir, es gibt Dinge in den Weiten des Universums die weitaus grausamer und gefährlicher sind als das Imperium. Nur ein starkes und geeintes Imperium kann diesen Gefahren trotzen. Dein Hass auf den Imperator und dein Wille ihn zu vernichten … nun … das ist eine andere Sache. Gefährlich aber durchaus machbar … “  
Er lächelte.  
„Das erfordert gute Planung.... aber du bist nicht die Einzige mit Geheimnissen, meine Liebe. Komm, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen.“  
Er nahm sie an die Hand und sie folgte ihm in sein Quartier. Und sofort spürte sie es, sie verlor ihre Verbindung zur Macht. Er führte sie in einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Raum. Mitten im Raum stand ein kleiner Baum, auf dem ein Reptil hockte. Es besaß gelbliche Schuppen, sah sie mit großen Augen an und fauchte leise.  
„Das ist Namui, sie mag keine Fremden. Sie ist ein Ysalamir. Diese Tiere erzeugen eine Machtblase mit begrenzter Reichweite. Innerhalb dieser Blase ist es nicht möglich, die Macht zu nutzen. Das verschafft mir eine gewisse Chancengleichheit.“  
Er hielt dem Tier seinen Arm hin und langsam kletterte Namui auf seinen Arm. Sie ringelte sich um seinen Hals und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das einem Schnurren nicht unähnlich war.  
„Das heißt, wenn ich den Ysalamir töten würde…“  
„Namui ist eines meiner Haustiere … Aber ja, theoretisch könntest du dann die Macht wieder nutzen. Wenn dieses Wissen in die falschen Hände gelangt, könnte es mich das Leben kosten…“ sagte der Chiss leise während er Namui mit einem Leckerli fütterte. Sein Blick richtete sich auf Leia während er Namui wieder auf ihren Baum setzte.  
Er griff hinter den Baum und zog etwas hervor. Er gab es ihr und Leia erkannte den Griff eines Schwertes. Sie schaltete es an und betrachtete neugierig die summende, schwarze Klinge.  
„Das Dunkelschwert. Die Mandalorianer stahlen es einst aus dem Jedi Tempel und seitdem gibt es seinem Besitzer das Recht über Mandalore zu herrschen.“ Erklärte er ihr.  
„Aber Rav Bralor ist der Gouverneur von Mandalore und dem Imperium treu ergeben…“ Leia sah den Chiss überrascht an. Thrawn neigte seinen Kopf. Plötzlich wurde ihr alles klar, Gouverneur Saxon starb wohl doch nicht bei den Kämpfen im Bürgerkrieg, wie es damals in den Medien berichtet wurde. Sie hatte die Berichterstattung über Thrawns Einsatz auf Mandalore genauestens verfolgt und war entsetzt über die hohen Opferzahlen auf mandalorianischer Seite gewesen.  
„Es ging nicht um das Ende des Bürgerkrieges, du wolltest das Schwert. Was ist mit Gouverneur Saxon?“  
„Er dachte er könne sich gegen mich stellen. Ein Fehler … den Rav Bralor nicht gemacht hat, er hat sich mir gegenüber zur Loyalität verpflichtet, eine Loyalität, die ich zu gegebener Zeit einfordern werde.“ er schwieg einen Moment. Seine glühenden Augen sahen sie an.  
„Du hast mich gefragt, was damals passierte als es hieß ich sei gestorben und wo ich die Jahre danach war… was ich getan habe…“  
Seine glühenden Augen richteten sich auf Leia.  
„Lothal. Die Unfähigkeit von Gouverneurin Pryce hatte alle meine Pläne ruiniert. Und dieses Kind, Ezra Bridger…“  
Leia hörte den Ärger in Thrawns Stimme heraus.  
„Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle, aber dann tauchten plötzlich diese Kreaturen auf, die von Bridger kontrolliert wurden. Sie umschlangen mit ihren Tentakeln die Schiffe meiner Flotte, zogen uns in den Hyperraum und ließen uns dann gleichgültig irgendwo im Weltall zurück. Ich bot Bridger die Zusammenarbeit an, denn wir kannten weder unsere genaue Position noch den Weg zurück in den bekannten Teil der Galaxis. Er nahm es nicht an…“  
Er machte eine Pause.  
„Ich habe die folgenden Jahre damit verbracht, wieder zurückzufinden. Ich habe den anderen Sternenzerstörer zurücklassen müssen. Das Schiff diente zur Reparatur der _Chimaera_. Die komplette siebte Flotte wurde vernichtet. Drei Jahre habe ich gebraucht, um zurückzukehren. Als es soweit war, spielte ich tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken dich zu kontaktieren, aber du warst mittlerweile eine Anführerin der Rebellion und mit diesem … Schmuggler zusammen …“ er holte tief Luft.  
„Hätte Bridger mein Angebot angenommen, wäre die _Chimaera_ vielleicht früher zurück gewesen. Aber er weigerte sich und damit wurde er nutzlos für mich. … Also habe ich ihn eliminiert. Wie danach auch alle restlichen Mitglieder der Phönix Gruppe.“  
Seine Stimme war eiskalt und emotionslos.  
„Jetzt weißt du alles.“  
Er sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte schwach.  
„Willst mich noch immer heiraten?“  
Hörte sie Thrawns leise Stimme. Er hatte getan, was er für richtig hielt. Aber auch sie hatte getan was erforderlich gewesen war. Sie dachte an den Gouverneur von Noonar, den sie aus Hass niedergestreckt hatte. Sie hatten beide ihre Geheimnisse offenbart. Sie wusste schon lange, wen sie liebte und sie wusste wessen Frau sie werden würde.  
„Ja, ich will.“  
Sagte sie schließlich und er nickte.  
„Dann soll es so sein. Ich sollte Captain Parck besser so schnell wie möglich informieren ... Eine Trauung kommt eher selten vor ...“  
Er schmunzelte und griff nach dem Com. Nachdem er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, wandte er sich wieder an Leia.  
„Es tut mir leid, es wird wohl nur eine einfache Zeremonie. Es wird nicht die Hochzeit sein, die du dir vielleicht gewünscht und bestimmt verdient hättest, aber...“  
Sie legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund.  
„Du redest zu viel…“ murmelte sie als sie ihre Arne um seinen Hals schlang. Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie lang und innig. Sie wurden vom immer lauter werdenden Fauchen des Ysalamirs abgelenkt.  
„Ich glaube sie ist eifersüchtig.“ scherzte Leia.  
Er lachte leise.

***** Am nächsten Morgen*****

„Sir, Ihre Nachricht, das war wohl ein Scherz…“  
„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich Witze machen würde, Captain Parck?“  
„Natürlich nicht, Großadmiral, aber…“  
„Captain Parck, Sie werden die Zeremonie durchführen, heute Nachmittag.“  
„Aber Sir, dass….  
„Heute Nachmittag, Captain.“  
Erwiderte Thrawn in einem Ton, der keinerlei weiteren Widerspruch duldete. Captain Voss Parck nickte schließlich und sah hilfesuchend auf Pellaeon, der sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Beide Captains sahen dem Chiss nach, als er den Raum verließ.  
„Na, mein guter Parck, dann lassen Sie sich mal eine schöne Rede einfallen. Das ist eine große Ehre, den Großadmiral und Lady Vader zu vermählen.“  
Parck sah säuerlich auf Pellaeon.  
„Sie haben gut lachen, Sie sind nur Trauzeuge…“  
Pellaeon grinste breit und schlug Parck kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.  
„Sie werden das schon hinbekommen…“

Einige Stunden später stand Leia nervös vor dem großen Spiegel, den Pellaeon für sie organisiert hatte. Sie hatte natürlich einiges an Kleidung dabei, aber auf eine Hochzeit war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Sie probierte ein Kleid nach dem anderen. Wenn nur Sergio hier wäre … oh nein … plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie Sergio die Ausrichtung der Feier versprochen hatte. Er würde zutiefst beleidigt sein…sie würde das wieder gut machen müssen. Eine Feier im engsten Kreis auf Coruscant sollte den Designer wieder aufmuntern. Hoffte sie zumindest.  
Sie entschied sich schließlich für ein weißes Kleid, dass dem sehr ähnelte, dass sie als Senatorin getragen hatte, als Lord Vader ihr Schiff damals über Tatooine geentert hatte.  
Es klopfte an ihrer Tür.  
„Captain Pellaeon, Mylady.“  
„Kommen Sie herein.“  
Pellaeon betrat ihr kleines Quartier. Leia sah ihn an und drehte sich leicht.  
„Und, was meinen Sie?“  
„Sie sehen blendend aus, Mylady.“  
Leia sah ihn zweifelnd an. Sie spürte aber, dass es seine ehrliche Meinung war.  
„Mylady, gleich wird die Zeremonie beginnen. Brauchen Sie noch etwas?“  
„Nein, Captain, ich denke ich bin bereit.“  
Pellaeon lächelte, es war sein warmes, freundliches Lächeln, das Leia so schätzte.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich.“  
Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Leia wurde immer nervöser. War es die richtige Entscheidung? Hätten sie noch warten sollen? Was würde ihr Vater dazu sagen? Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Mylady, es wird Zeit…“

An der Seite des Captains betrat Leia in ihrem schlichten Kleid das Büro, in dem Captain Parck hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand und etwas blass wirkte. Vor dem Schreibtisch stand Thrawn mit noch einem Offizier, welcher logischerweise sein Trauzeuge sein musste.  
Ansonsten war niemand im Raum. Es gab keine Gäste, genauso wenig wie Blumen oder Geschenke. Nichts. Und vermutlich war es auch besser so. Der Weg von der Tür bis zum Schreibtisch erschien Leia plötzlich unendlich lang. Tat sie das gerade wirklich?

Parck wirkte nervös als er mit seiner Rede begann.

„Wir haben uns heute hier zusammengefunden, um Leia Organa Vader und Mit…Mitth’r….raw….Mitth’ra ….“ Parck räusperte sich, während Leia mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückte. Thrawn zeigte keinerlei Regung. „Ich beginne noch einmal …“ murmelte Parck nervös.  
„Wir haben uns heute hier zusammengefunden, um Leia Organa Vader und … Mitth’r … Großadmiral Thrawn miteinander zu vermählen.“  
Parck machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort.

„Wenn man jemanden liebt, so liebt man ihn nicht die ganze Zeit und nicht Stunde um Stunde auf die gleiche Weise. Das ist unmöglich. Es wäre sogar eine Lüge, wollte man diesen Eindruck erwecken. Und doch ist es genau das, was die meisten fordern.“  
Leia war sich nicht sicher, ob das die beste Hochzeitsrede war, die sie jemals gehört hatte. Bisher verkaufte er die Ehe jedenfalls nicht besonders gut. Ob ihr Vater ihn möglicherweise bestochen hatte? Ihr Blick traf den seinen. Nein, sie konnte froh sein, dass der Captain überhaupt irgendwas halbwegs Passendes sagte.  
„Gleichzeitig haben viele zu wenig Vertrauen, um eine dauerhafte Beziehung einzugehen. Wir leben in Zeiten, in denen jede dritte Ehe, die Hälfte davon in der imperialen Flotte, geschieden wird.“  
Nun sah auch Thrawn seinen Captain etwas verstört an. Leia sah unruhig auf den Captain.  
_Warum erwähnte er DAS in einer Hochzeitsrede???_  
„Um so erfreulicher ist es, wenn zwei Menschen trotz allem beschlossen haben den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander zu verbringen. Es geht euch also nicht um die Hochzeit, um das große Fest, sondern umeinander...“  
Er blätterte schnell um und sah dann auf Thrawn.  
„Und so frage ich Sie, Großadmiral Thrawn, wollen Sie mit der hier anwesenden Leia Organa Vader, den Bund der Ehe eingehen? So antworten Sie mit ‚Ja, ich will‘.“  
„Ja, ich will“  
Sein Blick wechselte zu Leia.  
„Und so frage ich Sie, Leia Organa Vader, wollen Sie mit dem hier anwesenden Großadmiral Thrawn den Bund der Ehe eingehen? So antworten Sie mit ‚Ja, ich will‘.“  
„Ja, ich will.“  
„Nachdem Sie nun beide meine Frage mit ‚Ja‘ beantwortet haben, erkläre ich Sie, Kraft meines Amtes als Captain eines imperialen Sternenzerstörers, zu Mann und Frau. Bitte tauschen Sie jetzt die Ringe.“  
Pellaeon trat vor die beiden und hielt ihnen ein geöffnetes, schwarzes Samtkästchen hin. Thrawn nahm den goldenen Ring mit dem Burgunderfarbenden Edelstein und steckte ihn Leia an die Hand. Dann nahm Leia den zweiten Ring, einen goldenen imperialen Flottenring, und steckte ihn Thrawn an die Hand.  
„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen.“  
Verkündete Parck und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Thrawn zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Interessant ….“  
Dann zog er Leia kurz an sich und küsste sie flüchtig.  
„Und jetzt kommt der formelle Part.“  
Erklärte Parck und man sah im förmlich an wie eine große Last von seinen Schultern fiel. Jetzt war er wieder in seinem Element. Er setzte sich hin und schob ihnen ein Datapad unter die Nase.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass sie das Standartformular wollen?“  
Thrawn nickte.  
„Nun gut, dann unterschreiben Sie nun die Heiratsurkunde, hier und hier, auf der gestrichelten Linie, bitte.“  
Noch bevor sie den Lichtstift weglegen konnten, setzte Parck erneut an. „Und da wäre noch die Frage des gemeinsamen Namens offen, für die Unterlagen, Sir …“  
Leia sah auf Thrawn. Darüber hatte sie bisher noch nicht nachgedacht.  
„Nun Captain, die Namen der Chiss sind anders als bei den Menschen und es ist nicht üblich…“  
„Sir, wir brauchen einen Namen für die Unterlagen. Sie können natürlich auch den Namen Ihrer Frau…“  
„Nuruodo, Captain Parck.“ Kam es plötzlich von Leia.  
Thrawn und auch Parck sahen sie überrascht an. Leia zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es ist ja sowieso nur für die Unterlagen. Offiziell werde ich weiter meinen Namen führen, wie auch der Großadmiral den seinen. Aber der Bürokratie ist damit gedient.“  
Erklärte Leia mit ihrem süßesten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
Parck nickte und tippte den Namen ein. Thrawn und Leia unterschrieben ein weiteres Dokument und das war’s. Leia kam das alles so surreal vor. Die Zeremonie hatte keine zwanzig Minuten gedauert, und das war alles. Es kam ihr vor als würde sie den Vertrag für einen Hauskauf unterschreiben, aber nicht heiraten. Als Kind, hatte sich diesen Tag als den Schönsten ihres Lebens ausgemalt. Die Realität war bedeutend nüchterner. Sie hatte gerade den Mann geheiratet, der die Rebellion vernichtet hatte, der ihre früheren Freunde gnadenlos abgeschlachtet hatte. Ebenso hatte sie den Mann geheiratet, den sie liebte. Ihr Vater würde vor Wut schäumen, sobald er davon erfahren würde und für die Medien würde das die Schlagzeile des Jahres werden. Sie sah es schon vor sich…  
_„Schock: Geheime Heirat! Imperialer Palast war nicht informiert!“_  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in ein paar glühender Augen. Thrawn lächelte.  
„Hebe dir die schweren Gedanken für einen anderen Tag auf. Heute sollst du glücklich sein.“ Flüsterte er leise.  
Ja, sie war glücklich, für den Moment.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the wedding ceremony simple, concidering the circumstances. I thought it would be more fitting.  
> The engraving in Leia's ring - Ch'eo vur ch'at'iscan ch'at vah - Mitth’raw’nuruodo - means My heart belongs to you – Mitth’raw’nuruodo  
> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	23. Like Father Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Thrawn were secretly married on Nirauan and now Leia has to return to Coruscant to face her father. How will Lord Vader react to the news?  
> 
> 
> [ English Translation ](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F42695744)

*****Nirauan*****

Das frisch vermählte Paar hatte den restlichen Nachmittag nach der Zeremonie mit den beiden Captains in Parcks Büro verbracht, da Pellaeon auf der traditionellen Hochzeitstorte bestanden hatte. Wie er die Torte in der Kürze der Zeit organisiert hatte, blieb sein Geheimnis. Thrawn machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, während Leia sich köstlich amüsierte, als Pellaeon im späteren Verlauf des Nachmittags begann einige Anekdoten aus seinem Leben zum Besten zu geben. Nach einigen Stunden verließen sie Parcks Büro. Leia spürte die Erleichterung Thrawns, dass er diesen Teil endlich hinter sich hatte.

Thrawn führte Leia zu seinem Quartier, das nun ihr gemeinsames Quartier war. Leias Sachen hatte er bereits aus ihrer Unterkunft holen lassen. Namui musste ebenfalls ihr Quartier räumen und wurde in Thrawns Büro umgesiedelt, was sie mit einem unzufriedenen Fauchen quittierte. Thrawn schmunzelte nur, als Leia ihn auf Namuis 'Umzug' ansprach.  
Sie betraten das Quartier und Leia sah einen gedeckten Tisch mit Kerzen, einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gedecken.  
„Ich sagte zwar, dass es eine einfache Zeremonie werden würde, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht ein angemessenes Dinner geben wird.“ Flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr.  
Leia drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie spürte seine Gedanken ungewöhnlich deutlich, denn er blockte sie momentan nicht im Geringsten. Sie zögerte, aber dann verband sich mit der Macht und tastete weiter nach seinen Gedanken. Sein Geist fühlte sich noch immer anders an. Stark, aber… seltsam fremd.  
„Du denkst nicht an das Dinner…“ murmelte sie.  
„Du wolltest doch üben - woran denke ich?“ fragte er leise  
Leia machte vorsichtig weiter. Sie sah keine Bilder wie in Selenas Geist, sie fühlte nur einige seiner Emotionen. Liebe und seine Gedanken an die kommende Nacht, was er mit ihr tun würde, was er sich wünschte …  
„Du bist weniger an dem Dinner interessiert, als an mir. Aber ich denke es ist nur fair, wenn auch ich meine Gedanken teile …“ murmelte sie.  
„Was?…Ahhhh…..“  
Leia fragte nicht lange und drang tief in seinen Geist ein. Er sah ihre Gedanken, welche überraschend explizit waren. Er sah die Bilder, die sie in seinen Geist projizierte - Ihre Vorlieben, ihre Wünsche und ihr Verlangen nach ihm. Thrawn stöhnte auf. Sein Atem wurde schwerer und seine Augen glühten tiefrot. Er packte Leia und zog sie an sich. Sie spürte seinen Kuss während sie tiefer in seinem Geist versank und ihr Verlangen nach ihm in der Macht loderte. Dann zog sie sich zurück.  
„Das war … sehr … stimulierend.“ Sagte er schwer atmend.  
Leia lächelte und ihre Hand wanderte über seine Hose, in der sich seine Erregung bereits abzeichnete.  
„Es hat dir also gefallen?“ fragte sie verführerisch und der Druck ihrer Hand wurde stärker.  
„Ja … es war … sehr erregend.“ presste er hervor.  
"Das fühle ich..." langsam strich sie über seine Hose, die seine Erregung nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Seine Augen glühten intensiv und sie spürte sein kaum zähmbares Verlangen und wie sehr er sich zurückhielt. Wieder lächelte sie und erhöhte nochmals den Druck auf seine Männlichkeit. Thrawn zischte.  
„Einige deiner Gedanken waren sehr … speziell … anregend und ... vielversprechend ...“ Sagte sie leise, während ihre andere Hand lasziv über seine Brust strich.  
„Ich denke wir sollten das Abendessen auslassen. Zeit für die Hochzeitsnacht…“ sagte er rau, hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

***** Am nächsten Morgen – Nirauan *****

Leia blinzelte in das trübe rötliche Licht des Planeten und steckte sich.  
„Gut geschlafen?“  
Sie drehte sich zu Thrawn, der sie ansah, seinen Kopf auf dem Arm gestützt.  
„Ja, sehr gut.“  
Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?“  
„Ich wäre fast gestorben …“  
Sie blickte in seine glühenden Augen.  
„Was weißt du darüber?“ fragte sie erneut.  
„Leia, nicht jetzt…“  
„Thrawn, ich bin deswegen hierhergekommen. Du hast einen Verdacht. Ich will es wissen!“  
Er seufzte leise.  
„Leia, es ist nur ein Verdacht. Ich habe keinerlei Beweise und ich befürchte es wird auch nie welche geben. Es würde rein gar nichts ändern und…“  
„Thrawn!“  
Er sah sie ernst an.  
„Es muss etwas mit deinem Vater zu tun haben.“  
Er schwieg einen Moment.  
„Selena war meine einzige Spur und er tötete sie. Danach lehnte er jede weitere Zusammenarbeit ab und ich wurde hierher versetzt. Kurz darauf warst du auf wundersame Weise geheilt …“  
„Mein Vater weiß es also und er verbirgt es vor mir. Aber warum?“ Unterbrach ihn Leia nachdenklich.  
Thrawn strich ihr über ihre Wange und zog sie an sich.  
„Habe Geduld, deine Zeit wird kommen. Ich kann dir im Moment nicht helfen, aber du bist meine Frau und ich werde alles tun, um dich zu schützen …“  
_Wenn mein Vater dich nicht töten wird, sobald er erfährt, was wir getan haben._  
Dachte Leia als sie sich an ihn kuschelte.  
„Wie lange kannst du bleiben?“ fragte er leise.  
Leia seufzte, sie hatte diese Frage erwartet.  
„Ich muss so schnell wie möglich nach Naboo und von dort wieder zurück nach Coruscant. Ich hoffe, das Cakhmaim und sein Holoemitter noch nicht entdeckt wurden…“  
Sie sah zu ihm auf.  
„Es reicht aber völlig aus, wenn ich erst in ein paar Stunden aufbreche…“

***** Zwei Wochen später – Coruscant *****

“Du hast WAS getan?! Diese Hochzeit wird sofort annulliert!”  
“Ich befürchte das wird nicht möglich sein, Vater, denn sie wurde bereits vollzogen.”  
Eine Ohrfeige hatte sie nicht erwartet. Reflexartig flog ihre Hand hoch und kühlte die gerötete Wange.  
“Wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein?!” Fauchte ihr Vater.  
"Einfach weglaufen und dann im geheimen einen Mann heiraten, der nichts als Ärger bringt? Allein das du ihm Geheimen geheiratet hast, sollte dir zeigen, dass dies die falsche Entscheidung war.”  
Er ging zum Fenster und verschränkte die Arme.  
Sie war ihm so ähnlich. Er atmete tief durch. Die Galaxis hatte einen hohen Preis für seine Taten bezahlt. Er hatte einen hohen Preis bezahlt. Er hatte alles verloren und ihm war nichts geblieben außer Schmerz und unendlicher Hass. Und eine Tochter, die nun den denselben Fehler beging.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Viele werden das nicht akzeptieren. Einen Nichtmenschen an deiner Seite. Der Hass ist noch zu groß und auch das Misstrauen. Hast du darüber überhaupt nachgedacht? Er ist dem imperialen Thron zu nahe, Leia. Die Menschen haben Angst und wenn sie Angst haben, schlagen sie zu. Es geht hier nicht nur um dich als Person.”  
“Ich liebe ihn.”  
“Ich weiß ... du hast den schlechten Geschmack deiner Mutter und die Unverfrorenheit deines Vaters geerbt.”  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Sobald das bekannt wird, könnte es nicht nur Thrawn das Leben kosten, was mich nicht stören würde. Nein, Leia, es könnte auch dich das Leben kosten …“ er brach ab.  
Leia sah ihn schweigend an. Sie spürte seinen inneren Kampf, dass er etwas verbarg; Sie spürte seinen Zorn und sah ihre Chance.  
„Vater, was ist wirklich geschehen, als ich ‚krank‘ war? Du weißt etwas…“  
Seine Maske starrte sie an und seine Wut wurde stärker.  
„Du willst es wirklich wissen? _Er_ war der Grund, Leia. Wegen _ihm_ bist du fast gestorben!“  
„Das ist nicht wahr! Und selbst wenn.... ICH wollte ihn heiraten, Vater! Er war derjenige, der die fast gleichen Argumente benutzte wie du jetzt - Dass wir warten sollten … dass wir es nicht öffentlich machen sollten. Es war MEINE Entscheidung! Meine!“ brüllte Leia.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung entgegnete ihr Vater nichts - er schwieg. Sie spürte noch immer seinen Zorn aber da war noch etwas anderes, es war ein Gefühl, dass sie bei ihm noch nie so gespürt hatte … Sorge. Ihr Vater, der dunkle Lord der Sith machte sich Sorgen … um sie.

Urplötzlich ging Vader zu seinem Com.  
„Stellen Sie sofort eine abhörsichere Verbindung mit Großadmiral Thrawn her.“  
„Vater, was…?“  
„Schweig!“ herrschte er seine Tochter an.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und das Holoabbild Thrawns erschien.  
„Mein Lord, es ist eine Ehre…“  
„Sparen Sie sich die Höflichkeiten, Thrawn. Wo sind die Heiratsurkunden?“ knurrte Vader ungehalten.  
Thrawns Blick flog zu Leia, die neben ihrem Vater stand.  
„Die Unterlagen befinden sich im Logfile der _Chimaera_ und…“  
„Wann wurde das Log an das Hauptquartier übermittelt?“ unterbrach ihn Vader hörbar ungeduldig.  
„Das Logfile wurde noch nicht übermittelt. Die Standartfrequenz des Datenaustauschs beträgt vier Wochen und der nächste Termin wäre in einer Woche…“  
„Gut, sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Dokumente bezüglich der Heirat den Speicher der _Chimaera_ nicht verlassen.“  
„Mein Lord, das wäre …“  
„Ihr habt mich verstanden, Thrawn. Ein Mann mit Ihren Fähigkeiten sollte das hinbekommen.“  
Er ging einen Schritt auf das Hologramm zu und hob drohend seinen Zeigefinder.  
„Die Ehe mit meiner Tochter ist bis auf Weiteres vertraulich zu behandeln und darf nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen!“  
Thrawn schaute zu Leia, doch da diese offenkundig keine Einwände hatte, nickte der Chiss schließlich.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht.“  
„Und ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihre Offiziere…“  
„Ich verbürge mich für die Verschwiegenheit meiner Offiziere, mein Lord.“  
Vader schwieg und Leia befürchtete schon eine abfällige Bemerkung ihres Vaters aber nichts dergleichen geschah.  
„Das wäre dann alles, Admiral.“  
Thrawn neigte leicht seinen Kopf.  
„Wie Sie wünschen, mein Lord.“  
Dann beendete Vader die Verbindung.  
„Zu niemandem ein Wort. Auch nicht zum Imperator. Achte auf deine Gedanken, denn du spielst mit deinem Leben, Tochter.“  
Leia sah direkt auf die Linsen seiner Maske. Zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich ihn mit eigenen Augen betrachten zu können - sein Gesicht zu sehen, den Menschen unter der Maske.  
„Danke, Vater.“ Sagte sie leise.  
Seine bedächtige Handbewegung zeigte ihr das Ende des Treffens an und Leia zog sich schweigend zurück.

*******

Leia lag auf dem Sofa und starrte die Decke an. Ihr Vater hatte wütend auf ihre heimliche Heirat reagiert, damit hatte sie gerechnet. Aber viel verwirrender war seine Sorge, die sie von ihm spürte. Das war unerwartet. Offensichtlich empfand er doch so etwas wie Vatergefühle ihr gegenüber. Zumindest hatte er die Ehe nicht annullieren lassen. Sie sollte das für sich nutzen. Aber.... war es vielleicht nur das was sie glauben wollte? Er hatte diese Gefdühle nicht für Luke empfunden. Warum hatte er ihren Bruder sterben lassen? War sein Hass auf die Jedi so stark? Hatte er sie nur verschont, weil sie nicht ausgebildet gewesen war, weil er sie auf die dunkle Seite hatte ausbilden wollen? Sie war keine Jedi, aber auch keine Sith. Sie stand zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit, sie wanderte auf einem schmalen Grat. Luke, er hatte ihr geraten zu fliehen, sich zu verstecken. Sie empfand im Nachhinein als schlechten Rat. Sie war ihren eigenen Weg gegangen, der sie bis hierhergeführt hatte. Sie dachte an Thrawns Worte.

_„Du willst das Imperium vernichten, aber du bist jetzt ein Teil davon. Glaube mir, es gibt Dinge in den Weiten des Universums die weitaus grausamer und gefährlicher sind als das Imperium. Nur ein starkes und geeintes Imperium kann diesen Gefahren trotzen. Dein Hass auf den Imperator und dein Wille ihn zu vernichten … nun … das ist eine andere Sache. Gefährlich aber durchaus machbar … “_

_„Habe Geduld, deine Zeit wird kommen. Ich kann dir im Moment nicht helfen, aber du bist meine Frau und ich werde alles tun, um dich zu schützen …“_

Sie wusste, was Thrawn damit impliziert hatte. Er sah das größere Bild - nicht das Imperium in seiner Grausamkeit und Unterdrückung - er sah die Gefahren für die Bewohner der Galaxis, die nur durch ein starkes Militär, das präventiv vorging, geschützt werden konnten.  
Sie würde seinem Rat folgen und sich in Geduld üben. Sie würde subversiv vorgehen, um ihre Position zu stärken. Sie brauchte mehr Macht und Einfluss, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreichen wollte. Sie würde ihre Energie nicht weiter darauf verschwenden, die Ursache für ihre ‚Krankheit‘ zu suchen. Ihr Vater wusste mehr darüber als er zugab und eines Tages würde auch sie es erfahren. Ihr Ziel war der Tod des Imperators…

*******

Noch lange stand Vader hinter dem Fenster und starrte auf die Lichter Coruscants. Seine Tochter trat in seine Fußstapfen. Sie war ihm ähnlicher als ihm lieb war. Sie heiratete heimlich den Mann, den sie liebte, so wie er vor Jahrzehnten heimlich die Frau heiratete hatte, in die er verliebt gewesen war.  
Aber Leia sollte nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilen wie ihn, dafür würde er Sorge tragen. Seine Tochter würde nicht eines Tages körperlich und geistig vom Hass zerfressen sein, wie er. Er hatte den Sohn des Jedi sterben lassen, denn es war nicht sein Sohn gewesen. Luke war ein Jedi und nicht einsichtig gewesen … aber Leia, Leia war anders. Sie war zerrissen, wie er es gewesen war, aber immer bereit die dunkle Seite für sich zu nutzen. Sie war wie er. Sie hatte _sein_ Temperament, _seine_ Selbstüberschätzung, _seinen_ Sturkopf, _seine_ Hingabe, _seinen_ Kampfgeist und ja, _seine_ Liebe. Luke hingegen war der Teil von ihm der auf Mustafa verbrannt war.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den imperialen Palast. Der Imperator hatte _seine_ Tochter fast sterben lassen, nur um zu verhindern, das Thrawn an Informationen gelangen würde, welche vermutlich eh eines Tages ihren Weg zu ihm gefunden hätten. Leias Tod wäre sinnlos gewesen...eine Verschwendung.

  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten…

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	24. The Admirals Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year had passed. Leia and Thrawn seldomly had time for themselves and, at Lord Vader's request, they had kept their marriage a secret. In fact, no information had leaked to the public and even the Emperor remained unaware.
> 
> [ English Translation](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F43232897)

*****was inzwischen geschah*****

Darth Vader hatte starke Veränderungen bei seiner Tochter bemerkt. Er spürte ihre Zufriedenheit, wann immer der Chiss in ihrer Nähe war, ebenso wie ihre Einsamkeit, wenn das nicht der Fall war. Dann stürzte sich die Prinzessin in ihre Arbeit und vermehrt pflasterten nun auch Leichen ihren Weg. Sie hatte das diplomatische Korps verlassen und diente nun direkt dem Imperator. Leia galt als unberechenbar und gefährlich und wurde hinter vorgehaltener Hand als die "dunkle Prinzessin" bezeichnet. Niemand wagte es sich ihr entgegenzustellen. Leia spürte die Furcht der Menschen in ihrer Nähe und nutzte diese Angst für ihre Zwecke. Sie traf sich regelmäßig mit Moff Jerjerrod, dem Kommandanten des Todessterns, wie auch mit Moff Kaine, dem Nachfolger des verstorbenen Großmoffs Tarkin und knüpfte somit ihre eigenen Verbindungen. Thrawn entging all dies ebenso wenig wie der Fakt, dass die beiden erwähnten Moffs zu jeder Gelegenheit versuchten, seiner Frau den Hof zu machen. Leia war sich ihrer Wirkung auf Männer bewusst und nutzte das auch, um sich gewisse Loyalitäten einflussreicher Männer zu sichern. Mit zielgerichteter Effizienz arbeitete sie an der Realisierung ihres Plans, wobei sich Thrawn vermehrt gezwungen sah sie zu ermahnen nicht zu schnell vorzugehen.  
Sie hatten nur sehr wenig Zeit für Privates, da die Aufenthalte des Chiss, zum Missfallen beider, nur spärlich gesät und von kurzer Dauer waren.  
Der dunkle Lord beobachtete weitere Veränderungen an seiner Tochter. Offensichtlich geriet sie immer mehr unter den Einfluss des Imperators, aber mit der Zeit hatte der Sith gelernt seine Tochter zu deuten. Er verstand Leia oder zumindest glaubte das zu tun und ihm missfielen die fragwürdigen, lebensgefährlichen Einsätze, auf die Leia geschickt wurde mehr und mehr.

Es tauchten gelegentlich Gerüchte in den Medien auf, dass die Gesundheit des Imperators angeschlagen sei, was zweifellos nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Das ISB suchte fieberhaft nach den Hintergründen für diese Gerüchte und der imperiale Palast gab immer wieder Dementi heraus. Der Imperator zeigte sich auf Anraten seiner engsten Vertrauten nun häufiger in der Öffentlichkeit, um somit ebenfalls diese Gerüchte zu zerstreuen.  
Als Leia erneut bei einem Einsatz nur knapp mit dem Leben davonkam, traf der Sith seine Entscheidung…

***** jetzt - Coruscant*****

„Stelle eine abhörsichere Verbindung zu Großadmiral Thrawn her. Nutze meine persönliche Frequenz und fordere den persönlichen Code des Admirals an, bevor du den Kanal öffnest.“ Befahl Vader einem seiner Droiden.  
„Jawohl, mein Lord.“ Bestätigte der Droide.  
Kurze Zeit später erschien das flackernde Holobild des Chiss.  
„Lord Vader, was…“  
„Admiral Thrawn, ich werde Ihrer Bitte um Unterstützung entsprechen.“ Unterbrach ihn der dunkle Lord.  
Thrawn zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Mein Lord, ich habe nicht …“  
„Die _Executor_ und einige Begleitschiffe werden Sie unterstützen. Rechnen Sie in wenigen Tagen mit meiner Ankunft.“ Unterbrach ihn Vader erneut.  
Thrawn schwieg kurz.  
„Ich verstehe. Danke, Lord Vader.“  
Thrawn neigte seinen Kopf und beendete die Verbindung. Vader wandte sich seinem Droiden zu.  
„Informiere Admiral Piett. Er soll die Flotte startbereit machen.“  
Er starrte auf das Comdisplay und wenige Minuten später erschien die Anfrage des Großadmirals. Vader überspielte die Daten auf einen Chip und gab sie einem weiteren Droiden.  
„Das geht an das Hauptquartier der Flotte und an seine Exzellenz, den Imperator.“  
Er hatte seinen Meister um eine Exkursion in die unbekannten Regionen gebeten unter dem Vorwand, dass der Chiss eindeutig zu lange brauchte, um den Sektor zu befrieden. Der Imperator hatte dem zugestimmt, aber nur falls Thrawn Unterstützung anfordern würde.

***** Einige Tage später - Nirauan*****

Der Sith und Großadmiral Thrawn befanden sich im Büro des Chiss an Bord der _Chimaera_. Thrawn setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und seine glühenden Augen sahen auf den dunklen Lord.  
„Nun, mein Lord, wir wissen beide das ich _nicht_ um Unterstützung gebeten habe.“  
„Eure Anfrage liegt im Hauptquartier der Flotte, Admiral.“ konterte Vader.  
„Das ist korrekt, Lord Vader. Das erklärt aber nicht Euer offenkundiges Anliegen mich persönlich hier aufzusuchen.“  
„Lassen wir die Spielchen, Admiral. Ich bin hier um Ihnen das hier zukommen zulassen.“  
Lord Vader überreichte dem Chiss einen Datenchip. Thrawn betrachtete den Chip und sah den Sith dann nachdenklich an.  
„Eine weite Reise für einen Chip, mein Lord…“  
„Stellen Sie meine Geduld lieber nicht auf die Probe, Admiral und sehen Sie sich den Chip an.“ Knurrte Vader missmutig.  
Der Chiss kam der Aufforderung des Sith nach und studierte die dort angezeigten Daten. Dann sah er auf und Vader glaubte einen Hauch von Verwunderung über das Gesicht des Chiss huschen zu sehen. Er spürte die Überraschung des Admirals und ein schmerzhaftes Grinsen erschien auf dem vernarbten Gesicht des Sith, versteckt unter seiner schwarzen Maske. Er studierte ihn bis ins kleinste Detail.  
Der Großadmiral legte das Pad auf den Schreibtisch und legte dann langsam seine Fingerspitzen aneinander. Sein Blick wandte sich bedächtig Vader zu.  
„Diese Informationen sind sehr … aufschlussreich … und riskant.“  
Sagte Thrawn schließlich mit kühler Stimme, die den Sith allerdings nicht täuschte. Vader konnte den unterdrückten Zorn des Admirals deutlich spüren.  
„Es ist mir bewusst, dass Ihr mir nicht vertraut, Lord Vader… Warum gebt Ihr mir dann solch brisantes Material?“ fragte der Chiss.  
„Ich habe meine Gründe, Admiral.“  
Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht Thrawns.  
„Gewiss, mein Lord. Aber diese Informationen sind nicht vollständig und …“  
Thrawn spürte wie ihm die Luft wegblieb und bemerkte dann wie sich der Sith zu ihm herabbeugte.  
„Ihr habt meine Tochter zur Frau genommen, Chiss, und nun solltet Ihr Euch ihrer besser als würdig erweisen.“  
Der Sith schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Etwas weniger Vermessenheit und Arroganz würden Euch wahrlich gut zu Gesicht stehen.“  
Thrawn holte tief Luft, als Vader seinen Machtgriff löste.  
„Gute Tugenden nutzen einem toten Mann wenig, mein Lord ...“ sagte er und hustete ein letztes Mal bevor er nach einem Wasserglas griff.  
_Wie wahr… Thrawn hatte wenig Grund ihm zu trauen._  
„Eure Reaktion ist weder enttäuschend noch verwunderlich.“  
Gab der Sith zu. Er griff nach dem Datapad und nahm den Chip wieder an sich.  
„Nur liegt Ihr hier diesmal falsch.“ Erklärte er und wandte sich dann demonstrativ zum Gehen um.  
Thrawn erhob sich und seine Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen. Vader spürte den Zorn des Chiss überdeutlich.  
„Ist es wirklich so furchtbar? Einmal in Eurem Leben einfach um Hilfe zu bitten?“ fragte Thrawn ruhig.  
Vaders Hand zuckte zu seinem Lichtschwert, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders.  
„Ich benötige Eure Hilfe nicht. Ich _gewährte_ Euch Informationen. Was Ihr damit anstellt ist Eure Sache.“  
„Ich dachte die Zeit für Spielchen sei vorbei. Sinn und Zweck Eures Besuches ist doch einzig und allein, dass ich dem nachgehe und das wiederum könnte äußerst riskant für mich sein, wie wir beide wissen.“  
Wenn Vader hätte seufzen können, hätte er es getan.  
„Wir drehen uns im Kreis, Admiral. Aber seid gewiss, wenn ich Euch tot sehen wollte, wärt Ihr es bereits.“  
Thrawn schwieg eine Weile und sah dann nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.  
„Also gut, Lord Vader. Ich spiele Euer Spiel mit und gehe dieser Sache nach. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung…“  
„Die wäre?“ knurrte Vader  
„Leia. Sie darf nie etwas davon erfahren. Sie ist zu … emotional. Das hat sie wohl geerbt, fürchte ich…“  
Thrawn lächelte leicht.  
„Einverstanden. In den nächsten Wochen werden unsere Flotten in diesem Sektor gemeinsam operieren. Danach wird Euer Bericht lauten, dass dieser Sektor gesichert wurde. Eine Sektorenflotte zum Schutz sollte ausreichen. Danach werdet Ihr mit Eurem Flaggschiff zu den Kuat Werften fliegen. Dort wird Euer Schiff gewartet und aufgerüstet werden. In dieser Zeit werdet Ihr Eure Nachforschungen beginnen. Ich erwarte schnelle Resultate und versucht nicht mich zu hintergehen.“  
Er legte den Chip wieder auf Thrawns Schreibtisch.  
_Was für ein wundervolles Team sie doch waren._  
Dachte der Sith bitter.  
_Sie kannten sich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, doch keiner traute dem Anderen weiter als man einen Stein werfen konnte. Seine Tochter musste den Verstand verloren haben. Er musste den Verstand verloren haben._  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, Lord Vader.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der Sith, mit wallendem Umhang, das Büro.  
Der Großadmiral wandte sich zur Seite.  
„Kharabak, ich will das du folgendes tust…“  
Der Noghri nickte, während er seine Anweisungen bekam. Kharabak verbeugte sich anschließend und verließ dann das Büro.

Thrawn ging zum Fenster und starrte auf die Sterne. Seine Augen glühten vor Zorn. Die Puzzleteile fügten sich nun langsam zu einem großen Ganzen zusammen. Es war also wirklich Gift gewesen das Leias Koma ausgelöst hatte. Ein unbekanntes Gift den Daten des Sith zufolge. Die Informationen des dunklen Lords ergaben außerdem, dass Selena eine Ex-Agentin des ISB war. Er hatte das bereits vermutet, jetzt hatte ihm Vader die Beweise geliefert. Ihm erschloss sich nur nicht der Grund, warum Vader die Frau damals getötet hatte. Und es gab noch viele offene Fragen in diesem Rätsel, wie die Art des Giftes, dessen Verabreichung, die Identität des Attentäters sowie den Auftraggeber. Aber die Informationen enthielten einen subtilen Hinweis, der dem Sith womöglich entgangen war. Der Noghri würde sich darum kümmern. Die Spuren führten in mehrere Richtungen, aber bald würde er einen Schritt weiter sein; einen Schritt weiter zur langersehnten Rache…

Darth Vader war auf die _Executor_ zurückgekehrt und meditierte in seiner Kammer. Er war sich sicher, dass der Chiss seine Sache gut machen würde und es dürfte sehr interessant werden zu erfahren, wie er darauf reagieren würde…

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update.  
> Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave kudos, a comment or a review.


	25. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thrawn had returned from his mission to the Unknown Regions, Leia had hoped that they would have more time together than just a night here and there, while the Chimaera was being repaired and improved in a Kuat space dock.  
>  But her hope had not been fulfilled. She had noticed that her husband and father had unusual interactions with each other. The Chiss avoided her questions in this regard, until she finally stopped talking about this topic altogether.  
>  Several weeks later, he had to leave Coruscant again and again his mission lead him to the other end of the galaxy. She had learned nothing about his mission or where it would take him. Several months had passed before he finally returned. Meanwhile, Leia started to work on her own agenda ...
> 
> [ English Translation](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=de&sl=de&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16427855%2Fchapters%2F43954792)

**Coruscant – Leias Apartment**

Leia stand auf dem Balkon und spürte die kühle Abendluft auf ihren Wangen. Sie war verärgert über Thrawn. Er hatte sich die letzten Monate kaum gemeldet, was durch seinen Einsatz bedingt gewesen sein konnte. Thrawn plante etwas und es frustrierte Leia, dass er sie nicht einweihte. Sie nippte an ihrem Wein als sie in der Macht die Anwesenheit des Chiss spürte.  
„Du kommst spät…“ murmelte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Sie fühlte, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand, bevor sie seine Hände auf ihren Schultern spürte.  
„Es tut mir leid, die Stabssitzung dauerte länger als erwartet.“  
Sagte er leise und küsste ihren Hals. Seine Arme umschlangen sie und er zog sie an sich.  
„Du bist verärgert…“ stellte er fest, als sie auf seine Liebkosungen nicht reagierte. Dann ließ er sie los.  
Leia drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an.  
„Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass es sinnlos ist mich anzulügen…. Es gab keine Stabssitzung. Du warst bei meinem Vater … Was soll das? Ich dachte wir haben keine Geheimnisse mehr vor einander!“ fuhr sie ihn an.  
„Du spionierst mir also nach.“  
„Nein, ich spioniere nicht, ich … informiere mich.“ verbesserte sie ihn.  
Er sah sie ernst an.  
"Ich kann nicht mit dir darüber reden. Ich bitte dich nur um Eines – vertrau mir.“  
Sie sah ihn schweigend an und die Stille wog schwer zwischen ihnen.  
„Ich vertraue dir, aber ich spüre, dass du etwas vor mir verbirgst, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.“  
Selten sprach sie ihn mit seinem vollen Namen an, dies tat sie meistens dann, wenn sie ihrem Anliegen Nachdruck verleihen wollte. Sie berührte den Geist des Chiss und spürte seine Blockade und erneut erfasste sie Wut. Thrawn strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange, sein Blick ernst und eindringlich. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
„Leia, bitte tu das nicht.“  
Sie ließ von ihm ab und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Und du sprichst von Vertrauen…“ zischte sie abfällig und verließ wütend den Balkon.  
Thrawn sah ihr nach. Er kannte sie gut und sie würde versuchen auf eigene Faust herauszufinden was wirklich vorging. Sie wusste offensichtlich schon mehr als sie ihm gegenüber erwähnte. Das könnte seine Pläne in Gefahr bringen.  
„Der Attentäter ist tot.“ sagte er nur knapp.  
Leia hielt inne und drehte sich herum. Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Es war ein bisher unbekanntes Gift, das dich ins Koma fallen ließ. Nur das entsprechende Gegengift hat dich damals gerettet…“  
Leia ging langsam auf Thrawn zu.  
„Was weißt du noch?“ ihre Stimme bebte vor Ärger.  
Er schenkte sich ein Glas Whisky ein und schwenkte langsam das Glas. Leia hörte das leise Klacken der Eiswürfel. Thrawn setzte sich aufs Sofa, sein Blick schien in die Ferne gerichtet zu sein.  
„Der Attentäter war ein Ex- ISB Agent. Ich konnte seine Spur bis ins Outer Rim verfolgen. Auf einem eher unbekannten Planeten habe ich ihn aufgegriffen. Von dort stammte auch das Gift, ein Gift, das nicht in den imperialen Datenbanken verzeichnet ist und somit auch nicht festgestellt werden kann. Das Gegengift kann nur aus den einheimischen Pflanzen desselben Planeten extrahiert werden.“  
Er trank einen Schluck und fuhr dann fort.  
„Die einheimische Spezies, die Sebiri, hat nur wenig Kontakt zur Außenwelt und hält uns für Götter. Für sie war das Gift nur eine Handelsware. Dadurch fand ich auch den Käufer, besagten Attentäter. Bedauerlicherweise erwies er sich nicht als besonders widerstandsfähig … er überlebte das Verhör nicht und mit seinem Tod endete diese Spur.“  
Sein Blick war auf sein Glas gerichtet und er ließ wieder die Eiswürfel klicken. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Seltsam, nicht wahr? Dein Vater vertraut mir nicht, gab mir aber die Informationen, die mich auf die Spur des Täters lenkten. Ich frage mich, was er damit beabsichtigte.“  
Er nahm erneut einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und sah auf Leia. Sie hatte ihn nicht unterbrochen, sondern schweigend zugehört. Thrawn beobachtete die junge Frau vor ihm genau.  
_Deswegen hatte sich Thrawn also in letzter Zeit so oft mit ihrem Vater getroffen._  
Zorn steig in ihr hoch, dass ihr Vater nicht mit ihr über dieses Thema sprach, das konnte sie akzeptieren, aber das Thrawn sein Wissen vor ihr geheim gehalten hatte…  
„Vater wusste es also die ganze Zeit … Und du wusstest es ebenso. Du hast den Täter ausfindig gemacht, du hast ihn verhört, ohne mir etwas darüber zu erzählen.“ Ihre Stimme war leise, aber Thrawn sah Leia ihren Ärger deutlich an.  
„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? _Ich_ war diejenige die getötet werden sollte, _ich_ hätte das Recht gehabt…“ wütend warf Leia die Arme in die Luft.  
„Deine Reaktion ist verständlich, wie auch dein Wunsch nach Rache. Aber interessanter ist doch die Frage, _wer_ den Attentäter beauftragt hat und vor allem _wer_ dir das Gegengift verabreicht hat.“ warf Thrawn ein.  
Leia sah ihn irritiert an.  
„Du sagtest diese Spur endete mit seinem Tod.“  
„Das ist korrekt. Aber der Auftraggeber wollte deinen Tod offensichtlich nicht …“  
Thrawn schmunzelte als er Leias fragenden Blick sah.  
„Das Attentat galt dir, aber dein Tod war keine Option. Es ging um mich.“ Erklärte Thrawn.  
Er deutete neben sich und Leia setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa.  
„Informationen, Leia, das ist der Einsatz, um den es in diesem Spiel geht.“  
„Spiel? Das ist kein _Spiel_ , das ist …“ Leia brach ab, als Thrawn seine Hand erhob, um sie zu unterbrechen.  
„Es _ist_ ein Spiel, Leia, mit sehr hohen Einsätzen. So hoch, dass sogar dein Vater bereit war, mich um meine ... ‚Unterstützung‘ zu bitten.“  
Erneut lächelte er schmal, als er Leias Überraschung bemerkte.  
„Ich habe mit seinen Hinweisen den Attentäter gefunden, aber Lord Vader gab mir natürlich nicht alle Informationen, die er besaß. Aber diese Puzzlestückchen reichten aus, so dass ich das ganze Bild zusammenfügen konnte. Vieles sind natürlich Vermutungen, aber wenn man es genauer betrachtet...“  
Leia spürte plötzlich seinen Zorn, er wusste also wer hinter all dem steckte.  
„Wer?“ fragte sie nur leise.  
Seine glühenden Augen schienen sie verbrennen zu wollen, so intensiv war sein Blick.  
„Leia, du weißt schon viel zu viel. Ich habe deinen Vater gebeten, dich nicht einzuweihen und er stimmte mit mir in diesem Punkt überein. Ich weiß du willst Rache, aber du musst Geduld haben. Wenn sich meine Vermutungen bestätigen, wirst du es erfahren.“  
Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie.  
„Vertrau mir einfach.“ Murmelte er in ihr Ohr.  
„Aber ich…“  
Er unterbrach sie mit einem weiteren Kuss. Leia fühlte sich übergangen und Thrawn hatte ihr nur wenig Neues erzählt. Einen Teil davon hatte sie bereits geahnt, er bestätigte jetzt diese Vermutung. Das war aber auch schon alles. Wer dahintersteckte, das behielt der Chiss für sich. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und strich langsam über seine breite Brust. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen.  
„Du wirst es mir sagen …“ hauchte sie verführerisch in sein Ohr.  
Er lachte leise, ließ sich zurückfallen und zog sie zu sich. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper und Leia spürte die Hitze, die in ihrem Körper aufstieg.  
„Du kannst es gerne versuchen, Liebling…“

*******

Einige Wochen waren vergangen. Leia hatte Thrawn nicht erneut auf das Thema angesprochen, aber ihre Neugier ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Also hatte sie beschlossen, ihren Vater darauf anzusprechen, was eine sehr schlechte Idee gewesen war. Vader zeigte sich äußerst ungehalten und hatte sie mehr oder weniger rausgeworfen. Nun war sie wieder auf dem Weg zu ihm, mit einem doch recht mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch.  
Sie betrat seine Gemächer und sah seine schwarze Gestalt am Fenster stehen. Kurz spürte sie seinen inneren Konflikt, bevor er seine Gefühle wieder vor ihr verbarg.  
„Ich hoffe dein Anliegen ist nicht dasselbe wie letzte Woche, meine Tochter.“ sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Leia suchte nach seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken und plötzlich fuhr er herum.  
„Bemerkenswert.“  
Er erhob drohend seinen Zeigefinger.  
„Obgleich töricht.“ knurrte er.  
Leia hatte keine Angst und sah direkt auf seine schwarze Maske.  
„Vater, warum willst du mich erneut an meiner Rache hindern?“ platzte es aus ihr heraus.  
Sie spürte seinen Ärger wie einen Sturm auf sich zurollen.  
„Warum vertraust du Thrawn und nicht mir? Deiner eigenen Tochter? Ich habe ein Recht auf…“  
Sie spürte den Machtstoß ihres Vaters und wurde von den Füssen gehoben. Schmerzhaft spürte sie die Wand in ihrem Rücken, als sie an diese flog und dann auf dem Boden liegenblieb.  
„Du hast keinerlei Rechte!“ donnerte Vaders Stimme durch den Raum. Leia sah ihn als feuerrote Flamme voller Hass und Zorn in der Macht. Plötzlich spürte sie erneut seinen Konflikt, seine Zerrissenheit zwischen dem Hass, der die dunkle Seite in ihm nährte und seiner Verbundenheit zu ihr, seiner Tochter. Sie versank tief in der Macht und suchte nach der Aura ihres Vaters. Sie spürte eine kleine, winzige helle Flamme. Tief verborgen und begraben unter der lodernden roten Flamme seines Hasses. Sie lächelte und ihr Blick richtete sich auf die über ihr aufragende drohende Gestalt Lord Vaders.  
„Deine Gedanken verraten dich, Vater. Ich fühle das Gute in dir. Den Konflikt. Der Imperator hat es noch nicht völlig vertrieben.“  
„Es gibt keinen Konflikt.“  
„Drohe mir, nutze die Macht gegen mich … doch wir beide wissen, dass du mir niemals Leid zufügen würdest. Du kannst es nicht.“  
Sagte Leia, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, mit sehr ruhiger Stimme.  
Vader schwieg - lange und Leia befürchtete bereits das Schlimmste. Plötzlich streckte er seine Hand aus und entließ sie aus seinem Griff.  
„Es war besser für dich, dass du nichts darüber erfährst. Du bist zu impulsiv, zu ungeduldig, zu aufbrausend, zu emotional…“  
„Das habe ich wohl geerbt...“ murmelte Leia  
Vader seufzte innerlich. Wie Recht sie damit hatte.  
„Offensichtlich.“ Konstatierte er knapp.  
„Lass die Sache einfach ruhen, Leia. Dein Mann hat versagt als der Attentäter unter seiner Hand starb ohne weitere Informationen preiszugeben. Das war ein grober Fehler - auf deine Kosten. Allein dafür sollte ich ihn töten. Ich wünschte du …“  
Er verstummte plötzlich. Er hatte seine Tochter gerade belogen, er wusste sehr wohl wer hinter alledem steckte. Insgeheim fragte sich Vader ob der Chiss wirklich keine weiteren Informationen besaß oder ob er ihm und Leia diese nur vorenthielt.  
Doch das war nicht der eigentliche Grund für sein Verstummen. Er hatte etwas gespürt … Etwas in der Macht, als er den Chiss bedroht hatte ... Es hatte sich angefühlt wie eine kleine Welle, die von Leia ausging … Er spürte ihre Gedanken … ihre Furcht, ihre …  
Er trat auf sie zu, griff nach ihr und zog sie langsam zu sich heran.  
„Leia ...“  
Da war etwas, dass er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Seine Hand fuhr zu ihrem Bauch.  
„Du erwartest ein Kind…“  
Es war wie ein kleiner Leuchtpunkt in der Macht. Er pulsierte, wuchs, wurde stärker. Er erinnerte sich an dieses Gefühl. An Padmé und an Luke und Leia. _Sein Enkelkind_ …  
Leia starrte ihren Vater angsterfüllt an.  
„Weiß er es?“  
„Nein, es war … noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.“  
„Nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt?! Du solltest es ihm sagen.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Oh Leia… Zuerst diese Heirat und jetzt das? Was habt ihr euch dabei eigentlich gedacht?“  
Ein Déjà-vu der schlimmsten Art. Die Galaxie hatte wahrlich einen seltsamen Humor.  
„Dieser verfluchte Chiss…“  
„Vater! Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen, ich war genauso überrascht wie du.“ unterbrach sie ihn und versuchte ein Lächeln was aber misslang.  
„Ich weiß es selbst erst seit ein paar Tagen.“  
Vader schwieg nachdenklich.  
„Wer weiß noch davon?“  
„Nur mein Medidroide…“  
„Lösche seinen Speicher und meide den Imperator, am besten du verlässt Coruscant und…“  
„Aber Vater…“  
Er griff sie hart am Arm.  
„Du tust, was ich dir sage! Du wirst Coruscant verlassen und nach Naboo gehen. Alles Weitere überlässt du mir!“  
Leia spürte wieder diese winzige Emotion, die sich aus all dem dunklen Hass ihres Vaters langsam den Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte. Sie spürte seine ernste Sorge aber auch seinen Ärger.  
„Diesmal werde ich nicht davonlaufen. Ich habe viel zu lange auf andere gehört. Sag das nicht, tu das nicht, das ist zu gefährlich…Ich habe genug davon! Und von all diesen Geheimnissen. Großadmiral Thrawn ist _mein_ Ehemann und ich erwarte _sein_ Kind! Sollen es doch alle erfahren! Es ist mir egal, ich habe keine Angst!“ brüllte Leia außer sich vor Wut.  
Ja, das war wahrlich seine Tochter, temperamentvoll, mutig und … rebellisch.  
„Du magst keine Angst haben, Tochter. Aber wenn du meinen Wusch nicht folgst, dann wirst du womöglich Alles verlieren. Es ist dir nicht bewusst, aber selbst deine Position als meine Tochter wird dich nicht vor Allem schützen können. Es gibt viel Feindseligkeit und Missgunst gegenüber Nichtmenschen und Thrawn steht dem Thron und dem Imperator viel zu nahe. Der Imperator müsste einer Heirat zustimmen …“  
„Der Imperator ist mir egal!“  
„Leider kann man dasselbe aber nicht von ihm sagen, Leia! Du bist eine potenzielle Bedrohung für ihn. Du und dein ungeborenes Kind! Wenn er dich nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben glaubt, dann wird der dich eliminieren, wie jede andere Bedrohung auch.“  
„Dann sollten wir ihn zuerst eliminieren. Du bist stark, Vater. Ich weiß es. Zusammen können wir es schaffen!“ Unterbrach sie ihren Vater.  
Vader schwieg überrascht und Leia verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie sich zu dieser Bemerkung hatte hinreißen lassen. Thrawn hatte Recht, sie war zu emotional.  
„Das ist Hochverrat und ich werde diese Bemerkung vergessen, um deinetwillen. Du gehst nach Naboo!“ zischte er.  
„Auf gar keinen Fall!“  
„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden ...“ drohte ihr Vater.  
„Es reicht!“ Leia erhob den berühmt berüchtigten Zeigefinger gegen ihren Vater.  
„Das habe ich sehr wohl zu entscheiden. _Meine_ Schwangerschaft, _meine_ Ehe, _mein_ Leben …“ schrie Leia und funkelte den Sith wütend an.  
„Und wenn du nicht den Mut hast dem Imperator entgegenzutreten um es ihm zu sagen, dann werde ich es tun!“  
„Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst, Leia. _Niemand_ kann sich dem Imperator widersetzen …“ grollte Vader.  
„Widersetzen? Warum sollte er überhaupt gegen diese Ehe sein? Er war nicht gegen die Verbindung. So wie du einst.“  
Stille sank in den Raum und es war schließlich der dunkle Lord, der diese Stille unterbrach.  
„Ich bin mir sogar sicher, er würde dir diesen Wunsch gewähren.“  
„Aber warum…“  
„Er wird deine Gefühle gegen dich benutzen, Leia. Eines Tages wirst du eine falsche Entscheidung treffen, alles verlieren und für dich wird keine Liebe mehr existieren. In dir wird es nur noch Hass, Schmerz und die dunkle Seite geben, die sich davon ernährt.“  
Er hatte nie so offen zu ihr gesprochen und das machte ihr Angst. Sprach er von ihr oder sprach er von sich selbst? Von dem jungen Mann, der er einmal gewesen war?  
„Ich bin nicht wie du, Vater…“  
Wenn sie nur wüsste wie ähnlich sie ihm doch war.  
Leia trat an ihren Vater und legte ihre Hand auf dessen Arm, eine Geste, die sie nie zuvor gewagt hatte. Vaders Maske fuhr zu ihr herum.  
„Was ist wirklich mit Mutter geschehen?“ fragte sie leise. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das jetzt genau die richtige Zeit für diese Frage gekommen war.  
„Sie starb durch meine Hand.“  
Leia schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf.  
„Nein. Das ist nicht wahr und du weißt das. Luke und ich waren noch nicht geboren als du Mutter das letzte Mal sahst. Du hättest uns niemals aufgegeben.“  
Vader drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und stand mit dem Rücken zu Leia.  
„Padmé, das war ihr Name. Ich habe sie geliebt, mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Ich war ein Jedi und uns war die Liebe verboten, aus gutem Grund wie ich später am eignen Leibe erfahren musste. Ich war arrogant und anmaßend. Ich dachte ich wüsste alles besser und heiratete deine Mutter, heimlich. Unsere Charade glückte bis sie schwanger wurde. Es veränderte alles. Dann begannen die Albträume. Ich sah ihren Tod voraus und suchte um Hilfe. Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren.“  
Er machte eine Pause und Leia spürte den Zorn, der ihn ihrem Vater aufstieg.  
„Ich tat alles für sie, aber am Ende hat sie mich an die Jedi verraten … und nach ihrem Tod haben die Jedi mir meine Kinder vorenthalten…“  
Er fuhr herum.  
„Und du bist auf dem besten Weg meinem Schicksal zu folgen.“  
Sie sah direkt auf seine Maske.  
„Nein, Vater. Im Gegensatz zu dir, möchte ich mich nicht länger verstecken. Aber um so leben zu können, brauchen wir deine Hilfe, Vater. Du bist der Einzige, der das kann, bitte ...“ flehend sah sie die undurchdringliche, schwarze Maske, ihres Vaters an.  
„Nein, es ist zu gefährlich, wenn ich den Imperator um seine Einwilligung bitte. Er könnte denken, dass sich meine Meinung über deinen Mann geändert hat … “  
„Und wenn es so wäre? Thrawn hat dir nie einen Anlass gegeben ihm zu misstrauen. Unsere Ehe mit deiner Einwilligung wäre nur eine leichte Verschiebung der Machtverhältnisse, dir auch dir zum Vorteil gereichen würde.“ Unterbrach ihn Leia.  
„Eben deshalb! Niemand fordert den Imperator heraus. Nein, und das ist mein letztes Wort. Du gehst nach Naboo! Und das tust du besser freiwillig…“  
Leia erwiderte nichts und der Sith spürte die Enttäuschung seiner Tochter. Wortlos verließ sie ihn.

*******

Vader stand noch lange am Fenster und ging seinen Gedanken nach. Seine Tochter hatte ihn an eine Zeit erinnert, die er am liebsten vergessen würde. An die Gefühle des Jedi, nicht seine. Doch der Jedi war tot, gestorben auf Mustafar, verraten von seinem Mentor, von seinem besten Freund. Leia und Luke waren die Kinder des Jedi. Warum empfand er so intensiv für Leia? Mit Luke wollte er einst die Galaxis beherrschen, der Junge war stark in der Macht gewesen, er war allerdings bereits zu sehr ein Jedi gewesen. Im Gegensatz dazu war Leia prädestiniert für die dunkle Seite, die aber nie richtig Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatte. Leia hatte Gefühle für Andere, besonders für den Chiss und das Kind veränderte alles. Er fragte sich ob es Machtsensitiv sein würde. Er dachte an den Jedi, als jener von seiner Vaterschaft erfuhr. Gefühle…schon lange begraben … erhoben sich langsam in den Tiefen seiner verbrannten Seele. Freude und Glück. Empfindungen, die er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gefühlt hatte und die er sofort unterdrückte.  
Vader dachte an die Entwürfe des TIE Defenders, die von Thrawn stammten. Er hatte nach dessen Verschwinden einige Änderungen vorgenommen, und der TIE erwies sich als erfolgreiches Schiff. Er war nicht völlig ohne Talent, obwohl Vader noch immer an dessen Loyalität zweifelte. Daran änderte weder die Ehe mit Leia noch dieses Kind etwas. Es rann nicht dasselbe Blut in ihren Adern.  
_„Dann sollten wir ihn zuerst eliminieren. Du bist stark, Vater. Ich weiß es.“_  
_„Thrawn hat dir nie einen Anlass gegeben ihm zu misstrauen. Unsere Ehe mit deiner Einwilligung wäre nur eine leichte Verschiebung der Machtverhältnisse ...“_  
Konnte er sich seinem Meister widersetzten? Er kannte seine Feinde, die nur auf seinen Fall warteten, die sich dann auf ihn stürzen würden wie Geier auf einen Kadaver. Vader war sich durchaus bewusst, dass der Imperator ihn eines Tages gegen einen jüngeren und stärken Schüler ersetzten würde. Er hatte alles, was er über die Sith und die dunkle Seite wusste, von Palpatine gelernt. Es gab immer nur zwei, einen Meister und einen Schüler. So war es immer gewesen und so würde es immer sein …

**Leias Quartier – Coruscant – zwei Stunden später**

Leia stand am großen Panoramafenster ihres Quartiers und sah über Coruscant. In der Ferne sah sie den Palast ihres Vaters. Das Licht der Nachmittagssonne wurde von den riesigen Transparistahlfenstern seines Palastes reflektiert. Sie war noch immer aufgewühlt. Sie hatte sich mehr Hilfe und mehr Verständnis von ihrem Vater erhofft. Sie wartete auf Thrawn, der gerade von einer weiteren Mission zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte sein Kommen angekündigt, wie üblich. Leia beobachtete den wie immer starken Verkehr im Himmel Coruscants.  
„Großadmiral Thrawn, Mylady.“ Kündigte Commander Harlan an.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie hörte die leisen Schritte ihres Mannes hinter sich und drehte sich zu ihm. Er trug wie immer seine Schneeweiße Uniform.  
„Wir müssen reden…“  
„Danke der Nachfrage mir geht es gut und ich hoffe dir auch.“ Erwiderte er trocken und zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Entschuldige, aber ich … es ist …“  
Sein Blick wurde ernst und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
„Was ist passiert?“ fragte er.  
Wie sollte sie nur anfangen, wie sollte sie es ihm erklären?  
„Ich bin schwanger…“ brach es aus ihr heraus.  
_Großartig, Leia. Warum auch lange drumherum reden?_  
Sie sah zu ihm auf und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Sie sah Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht. Er schwieg.  
„Wir bekommen ein Kind …“  
Er schluckte hart.  
„Das ist … unerwartet. Ich dachte … nun ja... Es ist nicht gerade…“  
„… der richtige Zeitpunkt?“ beendete sie seinen Satz mit trauriger Stimme und senkte ihren Blick.  
„Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen Leia. Ich bin gerade etwas … du hättest mich in deine Pläne einweihen sollen.“  
Er nahm ihr Kinn sanft in seine Hand und hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn direkt ansah. Er lächelte.  
„Ich freue mich. Wirklich. Es ist wundervoll. Überraschend, unpassend, aber wundervoll.“  
„Vater weiß es bereits und will mich nach Naboo schicken, damit niemand bemerkt, dass ich ein Kind von einem Nichtmenschen bekomme. Ich habe das alles so satt, Thrawn.“ Sagte sie leise.  
„Es ist immer gut zu wissen, dass du mit deinen Problemen zuerst zu mir kommst.“  
„Das ist nicht lustig!“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Er nahm sie fester in den Arm.  
„Ich brauchte es Vater nicht zu sagen. Er wusste es einfach … Dann habe ich ihn gebeten unsere Ehe bekanntzugeben…aber er hat es abgelehnt.“  
„Das war zu erwarten und deine Schwangerschaft wird ihn auch nicht dazu bringen. War das etwa dein Masterplan?“  
„Ja, aber das hat offensichtlich nicht funktioniert…“ räumte sie ein.  
Thrawn schwieg eine Weile.  
„Dein Vater hat Recht, geh nach Naboo, dort wirst du sicherer sein.“ Sagte er schließlich.  
„Aber…“  
„Leia, bitte. Geh nach Naboo. Ich werde Doktor Mercer zu dir schicken, er wird dich betreuen. Er ist verschwiegen und besitzt mein vollstes Vertrauen. Die Noghri werden dich schützen.“  
Er legte seine Hand sanft auf ihren Bauch und sie spürte, dass er sich aufrichtig freute.

Leia stimmte schließlich zu, sich nach Naboo zurückzuziehen und einige Wochen später begleitete Thrawn seine Frau zu dem wartenden Shuttle.  
„Pass auf euch auf.“ Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr nachdem er ihr einen Kuss gegeben hatte.  
Leia nickte und unterdrückte die Tränen. Eine stahl sich doch in ihr Auge und kullerte über ihre Wange. Thrawn lächelte und wischte die Träne mit seinem Daumen sanft von Leias Gesicht.  
„Sobald und sooft ich kann werde ich nach Naboo kommen.“ Versprach er ihr.  
Sie umarmten sich und schließlich bestieg Leia schweren Herzens das Shuttle. Thrawn sah dem startenden Schiff nach und nachdem er es aus den Augen verloren hatte wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lord Vader. Er hatte einiges mit dem dunklen Lord zu besprechen.

***** wenig später – Vaders Palast – Coruscant *****

„Was wollt ihr? Einen Dank dafür, dass Ihr meine Tochter überzeugen konntet, Coruscant zu verlassen?“  
Fragte Vader ungeduldig.  
„Nein, mein Lord. Eure Tochter unterbreitete Euch einen Vorschlag…“ begann der Chiss.  
„Ihr sprecht von Eurer Ehe?“  
„Unter anderem, mein Lord. Ich weiß, dass Eure Loyalität einzig und allein dem Imperator gilt, aber …“ Thrawn wählte seine Worte sehr sorgsam bevor er fortfuhr.  
„… ich bin mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass Ihr eine starke Bindung zu Leia besitzt …“  
„Sie ist meine Tochter, worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?“  
Thrawns Augen zogen sich leicht zusammen. Er beobachtete die Körpersprache des dunklen Lords. Vaders Hände waren in seinen Gürtel gehakt, wie üblich. Aber relativ weit entfernt von seinem Lichtschwert. Das sagte dem Chiss, dass Vader ihm zumindest zuzuhören gedachte.  
„Der Imperator hat mit dem Leben Eurer Tochter gespielt, als er sie damals vergiften ließ. Ihr wusstet es und wolltet nur meine Reaktion sehen, wenn ich herausfinden würde, nicht wahr?“  
Vaders Hand zuckte zu seinem Lichtschwert und Thrawn wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
„Rache ist den Sith nicht fremd, Lord Vader und Leia wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher. Ich werde ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen und damit den Weg für Leia frei machen, den Weg auf den Thron.“  
Vader griff nach seinem Lichtschwert und aktivierte es.  
„Leias Weg oder Euren?!“ fauchte Vader und hob drohend sein Schwert.  
„Mitnichten, Lord Vader. Ich bin nicht an politischer Macht interessiert, genauso wenig wie Ihr. Wir beide sind Krieger im Gegensatz zu Eurer Tochter. Sie ist die geborene Politikerin und wird das Imperium zu neuem Glanz führen.“  
Vader hielt inne. Es war mutig von Thrawn so offen mit ihm zu sprechen denn es könnte seinen Tod bedeuten.  
„Neuen Glanz erreicht durch das, was Ihr meiner Tochter ins Ohr flüstert? Kein Krieger ist ohne Ambition und die Eure ist maßlos.“  
Andererseits musste er dem Chiss auch teilweise Recht geben. Er selbst hatte sich nie für Politik oder die Intrigen am imperialen Hof interessiert. Er hatte seine Gegner einfach exekutiert und mit der Zeit hatte es niemand mehr gewagt sich ihm offen entgegenzustellen. Er sah nachdenklich auf Thrawn. Der Chiss hatte ihm einst eingestanden, dass er drei Wege gefunden hätte, ihn, den dunklen Lord der Sith, zu töten. Könnte das auch gegen den übermächtigen Imperator gelingen? Es wäre durchaus interessant sich den Plan der Chiss zumindest anzuhören. Töten könnte er ihn später immer noch. Er deaktivierte sein Schwert.  
„Was habt ihr vor?“  
Thrawn erklärte seinen Plan und Vader erkannte schnell die Schwachstelle, Thrawn _brauchte_ ihn damit sein Plan erfolgreich sein würde. Der Chiss wagte sich damit auf sehr dünnes Eis. Der Plan war riskant, aber nicht undurchführbar.  
„Euer Plan ist überaus riskant, selbst für Euch, Admiral. Ihr kennt die dunkle Seite der Macht nicht, sie kann sehr mächtig sein. Vorausgesetzt Euer Plan funktioniert, dann wird Eure Ehe mit meiner Tochter offiziell bekanntgegeben. Mehr Rechte bekommt Ihr nicht. Ihr habt keinerlei Anspruch auf den Thron. Nicht solange ich lebe. Solltet Ihr scheitern, werdet Ihr sterben.“  
Thrawn nickte.  
„Ein fairer Deal, my Lord. Ich bin einverstanden.“  
Thrawn verbeugte sich und verließ den dunklen Lord.

Vader lächelte schmerzverzerrt unter seiner Maske. Thrawn hatte gerade seinen ersten und letzten Fehler begangen, indem er ihm letztendlich vertraute. Bald würde er dem Sterben des Großadmirals zusehen und in der Gunst seines Meisters steigen. Damit würde Palpatine das Interesse an Leia verlieren und seine Tochter wäre sicher. Sie würde ihm den Tod ihres Mannes nie verzeihen, aber damit würde er leben können – für sie und sein Enkelkind. Für die Zukunft.  
Er betätigte sein Com.  
„Ich möchte seine Exzellenz, den Imperator sprechen.“

**Coruscant – Imperialer Palast**

„Lasst uns allein!“ befahl der Imperator seinen Wachen und wendete sich Thrawn zu.  
„Geht ein Stück mit mir, Admiral.“  
Thrawn erhob sich und folgte dem Imperator in dessen Garten.  
„Wie geht es Eurer Frau auf Naboo?“ fragte er und spürte Thrawns Überraschung.  
Er lachte leise.  
„Ihr dachtet ich wüsste nichts von Eurer Heirat… und dem ungeborenen Kind, das Leia unter ihrem Herzen trägt?“  
Er gab seinem Admiral Gelegenheit zu einer Bemerkung, aber Thrawn blieb stumm. Der Imperator schritt langsam und schweigend den geschlängelten Weg entlang, an seiner Seite der Großadmiral.  
„Ich habe Eure Liebschaft geduldet, Admiral, solange sie mir zum Vorteil gereichte. Ihr müsst wissen, Eure Frau hat mir absolute Treue geschworen, solange ich Euer Leben verschone.“  
Er machte erneut eine Pause und forschte nach Thrawns Reaktion. Dessen Haltung versteifte sich etwas.  
Sie erreichten eine Bank und Palpatine setzte sich. Thrawn blieb neben ihm stehen. Der Blick des Admirals fiel einen rot gekleideten Körper, der halb aus einem Gebüsch ragte.  
„Euer Plan schlug leider fehl, Admiral.“ Begann der Imperator mit mittleidiger Stimme.  
„Ich hatte mehr von Euch erwartet als einen so banalen Versuch, mich zu vergiften. Mithilfe der Macht nutzte ich die Lebensenergie einer meiner Wachen, um das Gift zu neutralisieren.“  
Er stand auf und Thrawn starrte in das hasserfüllte Gesicht des Imperators. Ein Lächeln stahl sich in das Gesicht des Admirals und das irritierte Palpatine.  
„Was macht Euch so sicher, dass ich es war, der dieses Attentat auf Euch verübte, mein Imperator?“  
Krächzend lachte der Sith auf.  
„Nun, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, das ist Eure Handschrift und abgesehen davon seid ihr verraten worden.“  
Thrawn rührte sich nicht als er das Geräusch des Beatmungssystems des dunklen Lords vernahm.  
„Lord Vaders Loyalität gehört nur mir, niemandem sonst. Er hat mich gewarnt. Leider wird Euer Tod Lady Vader in tiefe Trauer stürzen, so tief, dass sie sich ganz der Macht ergeben wird. Sie wird, genau wie ihr Vater, nur mir dienen und das Kind … ja das Kind wird zweifelsohne stark in der Macht sein, hoffentlich kombiniert mit der physischen Kraft eines Chiss.“  
„Ihr werdet dieses Kind nicht bekommen. Euer Vertrauen in die Macht ist Euer erster Fehler, Imperator. Der zweite war das Attentat auf meine Frau und Euer Wunsch ihr das Kind zu nehmen.“  
„Wie habt Ihr von letzterem erfahren?“ zischte Palpatine wütend.  
„Mit Verlaub, Eure Exzellenz, nicht nur Ihr seid sehr gut informiert…“ erwiderte Thrawn mit einem Seitenblick zu Vader.  
Der alte Sith fuhr herum und starrte wütend auf Vader.  
„Es war notwendig, mein Gebieter, um das Vertrauen des Admirals zu gewinnen…“ erklang Vaders dunkle Stimme.  
Seine Maske war auf Thrawn gerichtet.  
„Nun, Lord Vader, dann korrigiert Euren Fehler und tötet diesen Verräter! Dann wird sich Eure Tochter vollends der dunklen Seite zuwenden.“  
Vader entzündete sein Lichtschwert und näherte sich Thrawn. Der Chiss stand aufrecht, ohne ein Anzeichen von Furcht. Seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sein Blick war auf Vaders Maske fixiert.  
„Tötet mich, wenn es sein muss, Lord Vader, aber beschützt Leia und das Kind. Um mehr bitte ich Euch nicht.“ Sagte der Chiss leise.  
Vader zögerte. Seine Tochter würde über Thrawns Tod nie hinwegkommen, genauswenig wie er über Padme’s Tod hinweggekommen war, wollte er das wirklich? Sein Blick war auf den Admiral fokussiert. Er suchte in der Macht und er spürte, das Thrawn Zeit gewinnen wollte. Er ahnte das der Chiss ihn nicht in seinen ganzen Plan eingeweiht hatte. Thrawn hatte ihm doch nicht vertraut und Vader konnte es dem Admiral auch nicht verübeln.  
„Tötet ihn, befreit Euch von Euren Gefühlen, Lord Vader. Sie machen Euch schwach…“ knurrte der Imperator hörbar ungeduldig. Palpatine spürte Vaders innerlichen Kampf sehr deutlich.  
Fast im selben Augenblick zuckten Machtblitze aus den Fingerspitzen des Imperators und umhüllten Thrawns Körper. Luke hatte einst vor Schmerzen gebrüllt, der Chiss hingegen sank schweigend auf die Knie. Vader fühlte die Schmerzen Thrawns aber es kam kein Ton über die Lippen des Admirals. Der Blick des Chiss war noch immer auf Vader gerichtet.  
„Stirb, Verräter! Macht … unbegrenzte Macht …“  
Teuflisch lachend schleuderte der alte Sith immer wieder Machtblitze auf Thrawn.  
Wie damals bei seinem Sohn stand Vader schweigend neben seinem Meister und sah dem Sterben des Großadmirals zu. Dessen Haut wurde aschgrau, das Glühen seiner Augen erstarb langsam. Sein Geist öffnete sich und Vader las seine Gedanken. Er spürte die Gefühle des Chiss für Leia, seine Sorge um das Kind und seinen unbändigen Willen, beide zu schützen – um jeden Preis.  
Die Gefühle des Chiss waren stark, so stark wie einst die des Jedi. Der Jedi hätte alles getan, jeden Preis gezahlt, um seine Frau zu schützen. Und er hatte den Preis bezahlt … er verlor sich an die dunkle Seite, er verlor alles was er einst liebte… und es war falsch gewesen … Vader sah auf das irre, gierige Gesicht des Imperators, er sah die hässliche Fratze der dunklen Seite. _Nein, die Geschichte durfte sich nicht wiederholen!_

„Ihr werdet sie nicht bekommen…“ donnerte Vader und erhob sein Lichtschwert gegen den Imperator.  
Der ließ von Thrawn ab, der kraftlos zu Boden sank, und drehte sich zu ihm. Ein hässliches Lachen ertönte.  
„Ihr stellt Euch gegen mich, Lord Vader? Ich spüre Euren Konflikt, ihr wart nie ein richtiger Sith … nun denn … jetzt werdet Ihr sterben und Eure Tochter wird Euren Platz an meiner Seite einnehmen und das Kind wird mein sein, so wie ich es vorhergesehen habe.“  
Vor Hass schreiend schleuderte Palpatine seine Machtblitze auf Vader der diese mit seinem Schwert abblockte. Aber er konnte sich nicht lange gegen seinen Meister halten, der alte Sith war einfach zu stark, selbst für den in der ganzen Galaxis gefürchteten Lord Vader. Zeit, er musste Zeit gewinnen, was auch immer Thrawn geplant hat. Zeit war der Schlüssel, das spürte auch der Imperator.  
Palpatine trieb den dunklen Lord vor sich her, dem es immer schwerer fiel sich zu verteidigen. Dann, urplötzlich hielt Palpatine inne und drehte sich zu dem am Boden liegenden Thrawn um. Der Chiss war am Leben, sein Blick auf den Imperator gerichtet, ein schmales Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Der dunkle Lord bemerkte das Lächeln ebenfalls. Erst jetzt, viel zu spät erkannte auch Palpatine den Plan des Admirals.  
„Ein zweites Gift…“ murmelte der alte Sith, bevor er zu Boden sackte.  
Vader stieß mit dem Fuß an Palpatines Körper, aber dieser rührte sich nicht. Seine Maske wendete sich Thrawn zu, der auf dem Rücken lag und schwer atmete. Er ging auf den Admiral zu und starrte auf ihn herab. Thrawn erholte sich langsam von dem Angriff des alten Sith.  
„Clever …“ knurrte Vader  
Der Chiss lächelte schwach.  
„Leider hat die Wirkung etwas spät eingesetzt, das habe ich wohl falsch berechnet …“  
„Ich wünschte das wäre Euer einziger Fehler…“ brummte Vader verärgert.  
Thrawn erhob sich langsam.  
„Wie habt Ihr das zweite Gift verabreicht?“ wollte Vader wissen.  
Thrawn grinste breit, was sehr ungewöhnlich für den Chiss war.  
„Nun, Lord Vader, genaugenommen habt _Ihr_ die zweite Dosis verabreicht. Auf in etwa dieselbe Art, mit der es Eurer Tochter verabreicht wurde. Ihr erinnert Euch an das Datapad, das Ihr dem Imperator übergabt …“  
Thrawn wartete auf Vaders Schlussfolgerung.  
„Das Sebiri Gift - über Hautkontakt übertragen? Ihr hättet mich…“  
„Ihr tragt Handschuhe, Lord Vader und ich hielt es für passend. So wird es am Ende ein wie ein natürlicher Tod wirken und niemand wird Fragen stellen.“  
„Ich trage nicht immer Handschuhe!“  
„ _Das_ wäre mir neu.“  
Thrawns Gesicht war noch immer grau aber das Glühen seiner Augen hatte sich bereits verstärkt.  
„ _Ich_ hätte es für passender gehalten, wenn Ihr mich in Euren ganzen Plan eingeweiht hättet.“  
Wieder ein dünnes Lächeln im Gesicht des Chiss.  
„Ich nicht. Sagen wir es war notwendig …“  
Vader schwieg. Es würde immer so sein, Thrawn würde ihm nie ganz vertrauen, so wie auch er nie über seinen Schatten springen könnte und dem Chiss sein Vertrauen schenken würde.  
_Sie waren wirklich ein seltsames Team._  
„Geht nach Naboo und überlasst alles weitere mir.“  
Thrawn verbeugte sich.  
„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord.“

Vaders Blick richtete sich nachdenklich auf den Körper des Imperators. Der war, wie einst auch Leia, in ein Koma gefallen. Aber im Unterschied zu Leia würde er daraus nicht mehr erwachen.

** EPILOG **

Noch vor dem Tod des Imperators wurde Thrawns Ehe mit Leia offiziell bestätigt. Sergio war zutiefst beleidigt, tröstete sich aber mit der Ausrichtung der offiziellen Feier. Niemand wagte es offen gegen diese Verbindung vorzugehen.  
Drei Wochen später starb der Imperator an dem Gift und Leia wurde als neue Imperatorin ausgerufen.  
Das spaltete schließlich das Imperium, denn nun wagten einige hohe Militärs und Moffs den offenen Widerstand gegen Leia und vor allem gegen Thrawn. Es kam zu einem Bürgerkrieg. An der Spitze der sogenannten Verräter stand die ehemalige Direktorin des ISB, Ysanne Isard, die sich mit den sogar mit den Grysk verbündete, um die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen.

Mitten im Krieg brachte Leia gesunde Zwillinge zur Welt. Aber sie hatte nicht viel Zeit für ihr Glück, sie musste ein Imperium führen und Thrawn kämpfte, zusammen mit Lord Vader, gegen Isard und ihre Verbündeten.  
Schließlich gewannen sie nach Jahren des Krieges und nach hohen Verlusten die Oberhand. Isard musste sich geschlagen geben. Sie wurde gefangen genommen und für ihren Verrat exekutiert.  
Die Grysk, nun beraubt ihrer Verbündeten, mussten sich unter dem Druck Thrawns und der Mandalorianer weit in die Unbekannten Regionen zurückziehen.  
Nach Ende des Krieges löste Thrawn mit Zustimmung der Imperatorin sein Versprechen ein und gab den Mandalorianern das Dunkelschwert zurück. Mandalore wurde unabhängig und schloss danach ein enges Bündnis mit dem Imperium.

Leia sah gedankenverloren auf die Lichter Coruscants.  
„Schwere Gedanken, meine Imperatorin?“ fragte Thrawn und schlang seine Arme um sie.  
„Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, wenn du mich so nennst.“  
Sie hörte sein leises Lachen.  
„So viele Jahre, bis es uns endlich erlaubt war, glücklich zu sein ...“ Murmelte Leia.  
Er küsste ihren Hals und schloss sie noch fester in seine Arme.  
„Denk nicht an die Vergangenheit, das wäre nur verlorene Zeit.“  
Leia seufzte leise.  
„Du hast Recht, es ist verlorene Zeit …“

 

**ENDE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgments:  
> Thanks to Pureblood_Slytherin for her story "Great Expectations" which inspired me to write "Lost Times".  
> This story was my first fanfiction ever and I have to thank Pureblood_Slytherin for helping me here and there. She supported me with words and deeds as well as beta and correction reader. Thank you Pureblood_Slytherin, we are a good team 😊
> 
> Thanks to all the readers who inspired me with their comments over and over again to bring this story to a dignified end. I hope you all enjoyed reading. I would be very happy about comments, kudos and reviews.


End file.
